Anticipation
by bella c'ella luna
Summary: Bella & Edward...circa "Twilight". The highs, lows, and firsts of their love... love, anger, angst, romance, sex...all the good stuff!...but lots of sex.
1. Tease

Hi guys! This is my first fan fic in a LONG time, so please be gentle! I kind of got into it...I guess with the movie coming out, Twilight is everywhere I look! Let me know what you think. If I get enough of a response and you guys seem to like it I will definitely keep going with it. Thanks =)

**Disclaimer:** This goes for every chapter until the end...they aren't my people :(

* * *

Anticipation

* * *

Bella gasped as his cool, smooth lips found the sensitive hollow behind her ear. She could feel Edward's lips curve into a smile against her skin; he enjoyed her very visible reactions. Bella burrowed herself deeper into her bed and pulled him down on top of her. His long body stretched over her and one of his hands entwined with hers, pinning it to the mattress. His lips never broke contact with her flushed skin.

"Edward," she whispered brokenly. She arched herself up, pressing against him, craving the pressure of his hard body on hers. He sucked in a breath at the touch, almost a hiss, and when his eyes met hers they were full of reproach.

"Bella..." he trailed off. Despite his reluctance, his head ducked down and his lips brushed against hers again. Her lips parted and the kiss turned hotter, wetter. Edward groaned into her mouth, his hand squeezing hers tighter as the tension between their two bodies mounted. He began sprawling kisses over her face in an attempt to regain some control and she could feel him distancing himself.

She quickly slid her free hand up his back and into his thick hair. She yanked his head back to hers, pulling his hair as she did so, and devoured his mouth again. At the same time - even though she knew she shouldn't and that he would probably push her away - she was unable to stop her legs from wrapping around his trim waist and rubbing herself against his marble body. Bella was overheated; she was frustrated and emotions were pounding through her veins. She was looking for release but she didn't know how to get it...she only knew that with his body pressed so intimately against hers, she was closer to that release.

"Bella!" Edward said more forcefully. He took a deep breath and abruptly rolled off of her. The cold air, though not colder than Edward himself, made her feel empty and she shivered without his body covering hers. Her pajama shorts and tank top did little to keep out the chill that October had settled over Forks. Another shiver tore through her body but before she reached for her blankets she looked over at Edward.

He was on his back with his face turned towards her. He was not moving at all, but his chest still rose too quickly for him to be completely calm. She dragged her eyes from his beautiful lips and moved up his face, past his defined cheekbones and prominent nose, to those golden eyes. His brows were slightly furrowed and he was focused, but not on her eyes.

Bella glanced down at her shirt to see what he was so interested in and with a shock realized that her nipples, hardened from the chill in the room and from Edward's heated kisses, made two prominent peaks on her pink tank top. Bella felt her face flush again and she snapped her eyes back to him, wondering how to take advantage of his momentary weakness.

She moved quickly and climbed on top of him. She straddled his waist and pressed against the bulge in his jeans. Her pulse spiked and she could hear herself panting out loud now, though how she could hear over the roaring of her heart was beyond reason. Edward remained perfectly still beneath her.

"Bella," he said in a low, eloquent voice. His eyes appraised hers and she knew without a doubt what was coming next. "Don't make me move you."

She rocked her hips gently, cautiously, but stopped when she felt his entire body stiffen. She watched his eyes curiously, wondering how far she could push him. Keeping her lower body still she leaned forward and brought her lips back to his. "If you wanted me off of you, you would have moved me already."

He growled deep in his throat and she could feel the rumble in his chest against hers. She took it as a sign of encouragement and pressed the entire length of her body against his. His hands shot around her waist and gripped her hips. She reveled in the pressure and could feel heat building deep in her body. Bella moved her lips across his jaw, nuzzled his tousled hair and inhaled deeply. She exhaled her hot breath against his ear and felt him shudder beneath her.

Her lips grazed his ear lobe and he stiffened again. Excited now by his response, she parted her lips and bit it gently, applying only the slightest of pressure. He shocked her by letting out a throaty groan. His hands released her hips but slid down to her ass. He gripped it tightly, squeezing, grinding her against that delicious bulge. Bella moaned in pleasure, in frustration, and sucked his ear lobe into her mouth. She would do anything to hear that glorious noise from him again.

Edward rolled and brought Bella with him. She found herself on her back again but this time with a very aggressive and menacing vampire on top of her. He attacked her mouth viciously - she was sure her lips would be bruised in the morning - but she loved every second of it. She grabbed his head with both hands, forcing his mouth to stay against hers. Bella dug her fingers into his thick hair and tangled them deep in it. She loved to pull on it; she loved to know she was the only one ever to run her fingers through it and pull that beautiful face hard to hers.

Despite her best efforts, Edward was able to wiggle out of her death grip. She began to protest but realized he was not stopping, only moving. His lips kissed down her neck to her collarbone. She felt his mouth open and he sucked hard on the delicate bone that pushed against her fragile skin.

"Edward," she whispered. She didn't want to break the spell he was under by speaking but she couldn't stop the words. "Oh, God, don't stop. Please don't stop."

His mouth tore away from hers and he looked up into her distraught eyes. He mouth stopped but his hands didn't and she felt them sliding up her stomach. They met the tank top but he deftly slid them under the fabric. His eyes now focused on the milky white skin that he was exposing inch by inch.

Bella squirmed underneath him. Her nipples pebbled even tighter and she could feel the warmth between her legs spilling out of her. Her head rolled from side to side as his hands inched up, the anticipation to feel his cool hands over her breasts nearly unbearable. His hands lingered just below them, teasing her. She could feel them graze the underside ever so slightly, but he did not give her what she was hoping for.

Instead, he bent his head down to give her something much better. He rubbed his lips over her right nipple, still protected by the tank top. His hands were rubbing her bare stomach and causing that wonderful pressure to grow into an ache.

Without warning, Edward sucked her nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks with the force. Bella cried out sharply, forgetting that Charlie was only two rooms away. His eyes darted up, checking to see if the violent cry was in pain, but the pleasure on her face was undeniable.

For a moment he was lost in the beauty before him. Bella's hair tumbled around her head and fanned out on the pillow. Her curls were a mess from his wandering hands. Her lips were huge, swollen in her passion. Bella's cheeks were flushed and he could see her pulse pounding in her throat. Her eyes, heavy lidded in pleasure, were watching his. She silently begged him to finish her. He slowly released the nipple. Edward teasingly licked the damp fabric, then bit gently. Her eyes widened and her lips parted in shock.

"You bit me first," he whispered, reminding her. He looked back down at the feast before him. Both nipples protruded proudly from the pale pink material. One was circled by a darker pink stain, damp from his mouth. He let his mouth move to the neglected nipple but raised his hand to the other. Her breast fit in the palm of his hand and her puckered nipple pressed right into the middle of it. He was vaguely aware of her hands moving down his back but was otherwise too absorbed in her breasts to notice much.

Bella was in agony. His torturous mouth was taunting her nipples relentlessly. She couldn't stand it. If she wasn't so turned on she might have been embarrassed at the sounds coming from her lips, but she could hardly think straight. She was grinding her body the best she could against his but he still had the upper hand. He held himself rigidly above her so she couldn't feel his hard groin pressing between her legs.

Bella wondered briefly if he was trying to be a gentleman, but she wanted it. She had to feel it. She had to know that this wasn't one-sided - that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She let her hands grip his lower back, then moved towards his hips, and then she slid one hand to the front of his jeans and pressed it against his hard cock. She could feel his outline clearly and tried to grip it through the thick denim.

"Bella!" Edward cried, his entire body jumping. "Oh, God."

Instead of pulling away he grabbed her hand and pushed it even harder against him. His chest visibly rose and fell with each breath now and his hips involuntarily bucked against her hand. His eyes were dark and wild. He made a strangled noise and moved his hand away from hers, but made no attempt to remove her palm. She moved her hand faster and tried to work his zipper with her free hand. His mouth went back to her breasts. Now he wasted no time, and ripped her tank top into shreds with his strong hands. He paused then, drinking in the sight of her bare breasts. The twin peaks were gloriously pale, tipped with hard coral-pink nipples.

The perfection he saw felt like it was ripping his heart out, suffocating him. His self-restraint snapped as he felt Bella's hand slip inside his jeans, and then into his boxers. He buried his face in her breasts, seeking the heat she gave so freely, and sucked a raw nipple into his mouth.

Suddenly, just as the elusive pleasure she was so wildly seeking began approaching, Bella felt it slipping away. She opened her eyes in alarm. Just as she was about to finally feel him, skin to skin, in her hand, he started disappearing. The delicious pressure of his body on hers was fading away. "No, no!"

"Bella?"

Bella opened her eyes with a snap. She was drenched in sweat. Her heart was still thundering in her chest.

"You were having a nightmare," Edward whispered soothingly.

Her eyes gradually adjusted to blackness of her bedroom. The dream, so vivid before, was vanishing quickly. She tried to catch it, to stay with it, to close her eyes and sink back into bed with the very aroused Edward - but it was gone. Disappointment was overwhelming.

Bella was already laying half on top of him, with one leg hitched over his. She could feel his strong thigh muscles hard between her legs. She could feel her pulse pounding there, too, and knew without checking that she was hot and wet. She wondered if he could tell.

"Are you all right?" he inquired. He rubbed her back softly with one hand.

Bella swallowed hard and found herself completely unable to speak for a moment. "Bella?" he asked again, this time with an edge of concern lacing his soft inquiry.

"I'm okay," she managed shakily. "I'm fine."

"What was your dream about?"

"It was nothing," she mumbled, sure her face was blushing. She turned her head into his shoulder. She felt totally vulnerable. Frustration coursed through her veins because she knew that there was nothing she could do to make him feel the same way or to get any relief herself.

"Tell me," he commanded gently. "I don't like not being able to take peek inside your pretty little head."

She smiled grudgingly, relieved for the millionth time that he couldn't read her mind. "Too bad."

He paused and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Fine, don't tell me. For all you know, I know exactly what your dream was about."

Bella felt a surge of panic as she considered that statement. His voice, aloof and tinged with cockiness, informed her that he did in fact know something. Had Alice actually seen her dream? Would she have told him such intimate details?

"How?" she blurted out. She twisted in his arms to see his face. His eyes were dark and his face serious and for a moment, he resembled the Edward of her dream. Dangerous and seductive. On the verge of snapping and letting his desires run wild.

"Well..." he began. His voice dropped an octave as he continued. "You do talk in your sleep. And your pulse...I can hear when your heart rate picks up. Your heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to break through your chest."

She dropped her eyes and worried about which words had slipped past her lips during her erotic dream.

"Plus...I can feel you." Edward whispered. She looked back up at him and felt his hand slide down her back to her hips. He tugged on her leg, momentarily increasing the pressure of her crotch against his leg. As understanding flooded through her, she felt humiliation and that familiar heat spread over her face. Her heart froze in her chest and her eyes filled with tears.

"I can feel how hot you are," he continued, unaware of the emotions crossing her face. When he finally at her and saw her horrified expression, he immediately stopped. "Bella?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered in pure mortification. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to - "

"Shh," he murmured against her hair. "I know. It was a dream. I'm sorry I woke you up...I just couldn't bear it. Having you pressed against me like that, and so hot, and making those noises - "

"Edward!" she gasped. "Don't talk about it, or I will die of embarrassment!"

He laughed quietly. Then his expression sobered as he took in her distress. "I'm sorry. Don't be embarrassed. I'm sorry I woke you up. But...but I'm also sorry that I can't...that I can't give you what you want. It's not that I don't want to - you must know how much I want you, but I just can't justify-"

"I know, I know," Bella cut in. She didn't want to hear the speech again. She didn't want any of this at the moment. She didn't want to be so turned on and so painfully frustrated, especially not in his arms. But even as terrible as that was, being alone in her bed without his touch and his scent and his presence, would undoubtedly be worse. She opted for sleep, or at least pretending to sleep. He would know she was awake, of course, but he wouldn't push the topic. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you more," he whispered back. "Sleep now."

* * *

enjoy it? drop me a line and let me know! ;)

luna


	2. The Locker Room

Bella found herself irritable and grouchy the next day at school. Her lack of sleep, coupled with the vivid almost sex dream, grated on her nerves. Edward was quiet, even for him. She had snapped at him twice already and was now miserable and couldn't bear to hear herself speak, so she fell quiet, too. They said goodbye wordlessly when it was time for gym. Edward brushed a kiss against her forehead and one to her hand before letting her enter the girls' locker room.

The Forks High School gymnasium had to be her least favorite place in the entire world. She had already hurt herself in it more times than she could count. She hated sports and Edward was never there with her. On top of that, it was a dreary, dark place to spend an hour of a dreary, dark day.

"Bella!" Mike yelled at she took a reluctant step into the gym. He was standing with two other sophomores, Kevin and Nick. They waved their hellos and she managed a smile. "Come on, we're playing badminton and I want you on my team again."

She hung back, inconspicuously scanning the gym for another, less eager partner, but it seemed everyone had already paired up. Coach Clapp blew his whistle shrilly and the students moved to take their places on the courts. Mike caught up with her and thrust a racquet at her.

"Here, I already got you one," he smiled. "We're playing Kevin and Nick for the first round."

She followed him silently over to their starting point. Kevin and Nick were gesturing obscenely and laughing as they approached.

"Guys," Mike admonished. "Come on, Bella's here."

"Good, we can ask her!" Nick crowed gleefully.

"No way!" Mike barked. Alarm spread across his face.

"Yeah, good idea," Kevin crowed. "Bella, what do you -"

"NO!" Mike bellowed. "Shut up, you assholes."

Bella felt a twinge of irritation. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. "What? What do I what, Kevin?"

"Oh, come on, Bella," Mike said pleadingly. "Guys, just shut up."

Nick laughed. "We're trying to figure something out. We need a girl's point of view. Bella, would you rather have a guy fuck you or go down on you?"

She managed to stop her eyebrows from flying into her hair but just barely. Unfortunately, she wasn't as successful about stopping the rush of blood to her cheeks. She had never spoken about sex so candidly before - especially not with a guy. Not back in Arizona, where she was a loner, and definitely not here with Angela, Jessica or Edward. She felt another rush of irritation at guys in general, especially teenaged guys, and decided to just keep her cool.

"Hmmm," she hedged. "I'm not really sure."

"Oh, no, come on, you gotta give us a real answer," Kevin replied quickly. "Tongue or dick?"

She blushed again, at a loss of words. She felt stupid but just shrugged.

"Just leave her alone, now," Mike scowled. "You guys are such jerk offs."

"Maybe she doesn't know yet?" Nick suggested slyly. "Maybe Bella hasn't had the pleasure."

"You can have _my_ pleasure," Kevin offered lewdly. "I'll gladly give it to you."

Bella nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, buying some time. As she opened her mouth to respond she heard the gym door fly open with such force that it hit the bleachers with a bang. Everyone turned to look at the loud latecomer.

Bella felt her mouth go dry as she saw the dark expression on Edward's face. It was devoid of anything except raw anger. Rage stared out of his eyes, hatred stiffened his lips and twisted them into a near grimace. She could hear murmurs of surprise from around the gym and she sprinted over to him before he could get to Kevin or Nick. Thankfully, she didn't trip and reached him before he made it to where the majority of the students were. She put a hand against his hard, unyielding chest and whispered up to him pleading.

"Edward, let's just go. Let's not do anything-"

"Bella."

She fell silent at the one word. He stood still before her, his unwavering glare set on Nick and Kevin. They began moving their weight back and forth uneasily as the full force of Edward's glare hit them. She heard them mumbling something about Edward to Mike.

"Let's go," she said forcefully. She tugged on his hand.

"You don't understand. You - you heard them - what they said to you. I should kill them for that," he spat angrily. "But their thoughts - I will kill them for those. No one can ever - "

"Edward, please, let's go. Think about what will happen if you do this," she begged. She kept tugging him towards the hallway and finally he loosened up enough to let her drag him from the gym.

He followed her right into the girls' locker room and stood with his back against the end of the lockers. He stood silently and faced the wall. Bella opened her locker quickly, keeping an eye on him, watching for any signs to his frame of mind.

Edward leaned his head back against the metal lockers. Venom flowed freely in his mouth and anger boiled in his cold blood. His hands were clenched into fists and he worked hard to keep his temper in check. It took every ounce of concentration he had not to attack those two boys in the gym.

The thoughts they had of Bella - it was like watching one of Emmett's pornos, but starring Bella. Starring Bella with men who were not him. Their hands touching her beautiful body, their lips exploring her forbidden places. And in their sick fantasies, she was enjoying it. Her head was thrown back in the pleasure that they gave her. If anyone ever gave Bella pleasure, it would be him.

The rage hit him full force again and he turned to distract himself somehow but caught sight of Bella out of the corner of his eye. He froze and watched as she peeled off her gym t-shirt. She was wearing a pair of gray sweat pants and a black bra. His murderous thoughts fled as a wave of desire rushed over him. He turned to face her slowly, giving her the every opportunity to cover up. She didn't. She ignored him. He leaned against the lockers and openly watched her now.

Bella felt his eyes on her body. She was filled with uncertainty. There had been so much fear and adrenaline in her just a moment ago, and now so much desire… She wasn't sure how it could all exist at once. She only knew that she couldn't meet his eyes or she would lose her nerve. She hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of her sweats and hesitated for the briefest of moments. He could tell, of course, but said nothing and she pulled them off. She took her time folding her gym clothes and putting them back in her locker. Only then did she risk a look up at him.

His eyes were locked on hers. They were golden but so dark, almost a honeyed brownish black. He stood completely still but a battle waged across his face. Anger was still there, but desire was much more evident. There was fear, annoyance, excitement.

Bella couldn't move. She couldn't take her eyes off his face. He broke her fascination when his eyes began to move down her face, lingering on her lips, and then moving down to her shoulders. She could feel the heat of his gaze on her breasts and her nipples hardened against the black cups of her bra. She saw his eyes flash as he watched it happen. She almost moved to cover herself up, so intense was the scrutiny of his eyes, but she felt a flicker of desire that was straight out of her dream. So she stood motionless and he took a step towards her.

"Bella," he said wearily. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She shook her head as he stepped closer, until he was so close she could feel his body heat. The coolness was a welcome change on her fevered skin. He reached one hand up to her face and lovingly held her cheek for a moment. She closed her eyes and savored the touch. All of her anger and irritation with him melted away.

His thumb brushed against her lips. She let him caress her plump lower lip until it was too much and she parted her lips, letting his thumb feel the wetness just inside them.

Edward flinched at the sensation. He kept his thumb where it was, still on her lips, but not exactly inside her mouth. She swallowed hard when she felt his other hand rest on the bare skin of her lower back. He pulled her closer to him until the stiffened peaks of her breasts grazed his shirt. She let her tongue lick at his thumb before she sucked right it into her mouth. He groaned and bowed her body against his, pulling her tight.

"Bella," he whispered into her ear. "I'm too close. Right now. I'm going to lose it. Everything."

Her heart sped up and she looked up at him eagerly but the look on his face was much too serious. He was afraid. There was too much lust and too much rage. He couldn't control both. One would cause the other to snap. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him chastely. Then she turned and got dressed as fast as she could. He gave a sigh of relief when she turned, fully clothed, and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go. You have your keys?" she asked.

"Why, Bella, there are still four more periods to go," Edward sternly. "Surely you wouldn't be thinking of skipping?"

"I do recall someone telling me that it's healthy to skip every once in a while," Bella smiled. The mood between them seemed to lighten.

Edward laughed and took his keys out of his pocket. "Where to?"

"Our spot."


	3. Caught in the Act

Although a brisk breeze swirled through the air, it was still a bright, sunny day. Such a day in Forks was rare and had to be celebrated. The seasons were changing fast and winter would soon be upon Forks. For now, though, the air smelled clean and crisp, like only autumn air does.

Bella sat at Edward's side in their meadow. She was bundled up in a hoodie and a blanket, which he had so considerately packed for her. Edward was laying on his back with his eyes closed. The sun shone off of his skin and created a hazy glow around him.

The meadow would always be their spot. This was the first time Bella had seen it in the fall. The trees no longer held enough leaves to form a canopy and the ground was not a velvety carpet of green. The colors were deep reds, golds and browns. The leaves crunched underfoot. Bella found it unsettling, maybe a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. She looked down at her side. He was watching her.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking," she replied honestly.

"About?"

She shrugged. "The weather. The woods. Us."

Edward pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Do you know how many hours I have spent looking at you? Just watching you? I know every expression that crosses your beautiful face. I know when you aren't happy."

She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me."

"Will we be okay?" she whispered. She suddenly felt uncertain and lost. He was too important to her. More important than anything. All of her life she avoided friendships that meant too much, because sooner or later, you'd lose the person. She couldn't bear to lose Edward. She kept her heart locked away so no one could ever hurt her, but now Edward had complete control of it.

"Yes," he replied fiercely. His arms tightened around her. "I promise you. I will take care of you."

"And I will take care of you?" she asked, looking up.

Edward nodded tenderly and wiped gently at her glistening eyes. "I'm sorry about today. I was... I was upset at what I heard them say. I lost my temper."

"You _almost_ lost your temper." Bella corrected. She turned her face up and offered him her lips. He obligingly bent his head down to kiss her.

It was a short kiss but when he pulled away he lingered. She stayed close and closed her eyes while she inhaled his scent. He nuzzled her face with his, gently, and she turned blindly to find his lips again.

This kiss was different. Their lips met urgently and moved quickly. They pressed together hard and it was messy. Bella panicked at the need in his kisses. Something was off and it didn't feel right, but she couldn't stop. He wrapped her tighter in the blanket and pulled her into his lap.

He abruptly pulled his lips from hers and tucked her under his chin. She didn't question him. She stayed quiet and let him hold her, rock her. It seemed like an eternity passed while she was safe in the cocoon of his arms. Neither of them spoke.

"Let's get going. It's getting too cold out here for you." he finally said.

* * *

Bella scrubbed her face clean and dried off with a towel. She examined herself in the bathroom mirror. If she was lucky, Edward would be waiting for her in her bedroom. He wasn't acting normally, though. The events at school had shaken him up. He never liked to lose control, even with her, and to almost kill two teenagers was something he couldn't quite grasp. The fact that he had gotten so physically near to them when he was in that state was absolutely inexcusable, in his opinion.

Bella snuck into the hallway, listening for signs of Charlie. She could hear him snoring loudly in his bedroom. She tiptoed into her room.

"Edward?" she called out. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. When it became clear that the room was empty she glanced at her alarm clock. Almost one o'clock. After the meadow they had gone back to his place to watch a movie. Or rather, Bella had watched a movie while Edward has talked to Carlisle. He brought her home around eight. She hadn't heard from him since.

She bit her lip uncertainly. She leaned over her bed and grabbed her purse. She rummaged through it and pulled out her cell phone. Her happiness at seeing she had a text message was short lived, because she quickly saw it was a text message from Alice saying she'd rather be fucked. So, apparently the rest of the Cullens had heard about Edward's day and Bella's entertaining friends. She sighed in disgust and tossed her phone across the room.

Bella crawled under the covers. She bit her lip again, horrified at the sudden feeling she might cry. She counted off the days to her period and was relieved to find that she was probably PMSing, which explained a lot of her bitchiness lately. And probably her horniness, too.

She flung herself on to her back, now flooded with erotic images of Edward. His strong, broad shoulders. Muscular back and torso. Those ripped abs. Her absolute favorite part of him though, was his hips. They jutted forward, making the guy "V" that pointed right down into his pants. One day she would lick one of those hip bones. Bite it gently on her way down. Nick and Kevin's question suddenly rang through her head. She licked her lips as she thought of Edward making his way down her body.

She glanced down at herself in the darkness. Her knees were up and for just a second she could see Edward's tousled hair between her thighs, his face buried deep inside her. She sucked in her breath at the image. His head moving back and forth, growling as his mouth worked her over. Watching his eyes watching hers as he sucked her clit into his mouth. Her hips moving, thrusting against his face, pushing him in deeper.

Bella took a shaky breath. She felt hot and cold all over. She swallowed noisily and ran her hands down the front of her body. She cupped her breasts, squeezing gently, rolling her erect nipples between her forefinger and thumb. She imagined it was the Edward from her dream.

She moved her hands lower, going excruciatingly slow, until she reached her pajama shorts. She hesitated briefly and then conjured Edward's face again. Erotic images of him bombarded her. Going down on her, sucking on her, pushing inside her. A million fantasies of him, and in all of them, he wanted her and he was taking her.

She shoved her hand down her shorts and began touching herself the way she imagined Edward would. Gently exploring. She was so wet, so hot. That was what he felt against his leg when she was dreaming of him. She was riding his leg, moaning and crying and he had to lay there while she was getting off. She wondered idly if he ever touched himself while thinking of her.

"Bella?"

She stiffened and then jerked her hand out of her shorts and sat up, praying he couldn't see her. "Edward!?"

He stood by the window, his body visible but not his face. He shut the window, stared outside for almost a minute and then walked over to the bed. He kicked his shoes off and climbed in next to her.

Her heart was pounding. It had been pounding before he showed up but his sudden appearance startled her and now she didn't know how to act. He seemed to sense this.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you. I… probably should have turned around and left," he admitted in her ear. "Do you want me to leave?"


	4. Give Me a Hand?

Bella shook her head no and curled into his body. She brought a hand up to his face and brushed it lightly over his cheek. "I don't want to ever go to sleep without you next to me."

She could see his lips curve into a smile. She traced his bottom lip with one finger but froze when he stiffened.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

His hand grabbed her wrist and he brought her hand closer to his face. He brought her hand right to his mouth and nose and inhaled deeply.

Bella's jaw dropped and she tried to yank her hand back when she realized that he could smell her - not just her, but he could smell what she had been doing before. She blushed a brilliant shade of red that hopefully he couldn't see and tried to twist her hand away from him.

"Let me," he pleaded softly. She grudgingly, and with a pounding heart, gave him her hand. He again raised it to his lips. He inhaled again, nuzzling his nose on it, and then sucked her finger into his mouth.

Bella could feel the throbbing that had begun earlier when she was picturing him in bed kick up again. Edward sucked hard on her finger. His mouth made wet suckling noises and he eventually switched to her other fingers.

"Bella, you taste so good," he whispered thickly. She could hear his breathing get shallower. 'Tell me what you were thinking of when you were touching yourself."

She swallowed hard because her mouth was so dry and then whispered haltingly, "You. I was thinking of you."

"Doing what?"

"You were...you were doing all different things. But...there was one...where you were... I mean, you were between my legs… licking me," she whispered, so quietly that a human wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"I was licking you," he repeated. "Show me how you were touching yourself."

He laid next to her, very still and not touching her, but watched intently as she first caressed her breasts and then slipped her hand into her shorts. She kept her eyes on his face when she began moving her fingers.

"Edward," she whispered. Her voice was so thick with want she barely recognized it.

His eyes flew to her face when she breathed his name. He took her wrist again and pulled her hand back out of her shorts. He wasted no time licking and sucking her juices off her hand. By now they were both panting and whispering incoherent things to each other.

"I want to watch you come," he said hoarsely. "I can't do the things you want me to do to you. Not yet. But I will, I promise. But do this for me...make yourself come. I need to see you."

She nodded and he watched her fingers work faster. He pulled the crotch of her shorts to the side so he could see her fingers. They were disappearing into her wet folds and then sliding back out. Sometimes she only played with her clit. Her breathing hitched every time she touched it. "Edward, oh God, Edward."

Her moans got throatier and deeper until her head was thrashing back and forth and she was arching up off the bed as she played with herself. "Please touch me, Edward, anywhere, God, please!"

He couldn't refuse her, not when her voice had such desperation and such need. He cupped her, placing his hand over hers. Her hand stilled when he laid his on top of it. He started rubbing her with her own hand. Soon she began moving her fingers again, but this time it was different. He controlled the pressure and the speed and she began to moan louder and louder. He covered her mouth with his when he was afraid Charlie would hear.

There were times when his fingers slipped off of hers because of her wetness and she could feel him touching her hot, slick flesh. She could pretend he was the only one touching her. Then she felt it happen again, and again, and now on her clit. Her eyes flew open and she wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

"Come for me, Bella," he growled, and she didn't have any more time to think because he rubbed her clit again, harder, and she fell apart. Her orgasm spread hot across her. It rippled out in strong waves across her stomach and reached every bit of her. Her toes curled and her back arched off of the bed. It lasted forever and Edward was next to her, whispering into her ear and kissing her throat the entire time.

It took forever for her breathing to slow. She felt hot and cold and her legs were shaky. She felt totally blissful. The relief was amazing. A huge smile stretched across her face and she finally looked over at Edward.

He was wearing her favorite smile. His mouth lifted at one corner as he watched her. "Feel better?"

She blushed and pushed her head into his shoulder. "For the moment. I think it's something that we'll have to practice though, often. Just to be safe."

"Yeah, don't get too used to it," he whispered against her lips. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to watch."

"You didn't exactly just watch," Bella pointed out, grabbing his hand.

"Mmm," he kissed her. "I know."

"Now, what about you?" she asked innocently.

* * *

heeeheee :D


	5. Can't Get No Satisfaction

Edward smirked and relaxed into the bed. One arm folded up behind his head and he slid his gaze over to her. "Don't be ridiculous. It's nearly three o'clock. You need to get to sleep. We have that exam in chemistry tomorrow."

Bella remained silent. Her heart was nearing its normal rate and she could think a little more coherently. She didn't like the smug smile that remained on Edward's talented lips. "No. I'm not tired."

"No?" he said silkily. "I wonder how Charlie will like your grade on the exam tomorrow. I know you haven't studied. I also know you were busy trying to play footsie with me when Ms. Krimsaw was lecturing on the material it will cover, and didn't absorb a bit of information."

"I don't care what Charlie will think about it," she countered. She slunk down deeper onto the bed, too, annoyed now that he had already moved on to the next subject. Sexual energy was still humming in her body and he was ready to turn in for the night.

"Get some sleep and I'll help you study in the morning," he offered. Bella curled up against him. She cupped the side of his face in her hand and he closed his eyes and turned into it. She then moved his face slowly to hers and gently pressed her lips against his.

The house was silent except the quiet sounds of their lips smacking together. Bella molded her lips to his, surprised and delighted when he didn't end the kiss immediately. It was a sweet, leisurely kiss, warm and relaxing like a summer day. Her afterglow blurred the edges of reality nicely, and these kisses were warm and drugging.

She tried to prop herself up, to get closer, but she slipped in the deep blankets. Bella placed one palm flat on his stomach to keep her balance and went to move herself up, but Edward's hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. He broke the kiss and looked up at her, where she was balancing herself precariously above him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She went to move again and this time felt his stomach muscles clench under her hand. His throat visibly moved as he swallowed and his grip on her wrist tightened.

Bella moved her eyes from his hand to his face. The moonlight streaming in through the window lit up half of his face. His eyes were glazed over, almost glassy, and full of agony. Without speaking, she ran her free hand over his chest, feeling the tension in his body increase. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but closed it without saying anything. His hand released hers and he moved his arms to his sides.

She could feel her heart skip a beat in excitement. She eagerly ran both hands up his neck and back down his chest, smiling as his body shuddered violently . Her hands reached the hem of his shirt and she slid one hand underneath. Again, his abs constricted under the pressure of her warm hand. Bella shifted so she was facing his side, and let her eyes wander to the top of his jeans.

The band of his jeans was pulling away from his waist to accommodate what was underneath. It left a delicious slice of skin bared, and the elastic of his boxers peeked out. Her eyes rested on the spot where his erection strained at his pants. She looked back at his face.

Edward was watching her intently. His face was void of emotion but he could not hide the curiosity burning in his eyes. She could tell he was wracking his mind trying to figure out what she was thinking. She returned her attention to his impressive package and gazed at it wonderingly. This was what caused her to lose her mind every time he pressed against her. It promised so much pleasure. She had seen pictures of them, of course, but everything about Edward was a million times better than everything about anyone else.

She leaned forward slowly and let her fingers graze the naked skin above his boxers. She could hear his swift intake of breath. Her fingers pulled the hem of his t-shirt up and bared his entire stomach for her eyes to devour. Then, quickly, she leaned into him and placed a hot, open-mouthed kiss directly above his boxers. His entire body stiffened and she felt his back raise up off the bed a little, but he didn't stop her. She spread her hands over his hip bones and let them linger there.

Bella slid on top of Edward and moved back so she was sitting between his legs. She returned to his hip bones but this time with her mouth. She dug her fingers into his hard thigh muscles. She nuzzled one of the protruding hip bones, licked at it and then bit it gently. Edward growled in response. With each shallow breath he took, she could see his chest rise and fall and his stomach muscles constrict and relax. She trailed kisses over to his belly button and then followed his happy trail down south.

She leaned back again and wondered how to begin. Before he could interpret her contemplation as hesitation she reached out and traced his swollen member through his jeans. She gulped as his hips bucked forward and he groaned. Bella reached out and tried to remove his pants, but struggled with the button on his jeans. The material was taut against him and her fingers were shaking. When she got it unbuttoned his jeans unzipped themselves and he sprang out, this time covered only in the thin grey material of his boxers.

Bella kept her eyes trained on his face as she reached out and wrapped her hand around his erection. His eyes widened in surprise, pleasure and anxiety at her touch. He was breathing quickly now, as if he had been running.

She squeezed gently, testing the weight of him against her palm. She let her hand move up and down the length of him as she tried to discern his exact shape beneath the boxers. She peeled the elastic waistband of his boxers away from his skin and he raised his ass off of the bed to help her pull them down. Now completely freed, his huge cock jutted away from his glorious body almost majestically. She felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him. He was beautiful, better than any picture she had seen or any fantasy she had created in her head.

This time, when she wrapped both hands tenderly around his throbbing dick, she saw his hands clench into her sheets. He fisted the material tightly and tried to steady his erratic breathing.

"Oh, God," he whispered. "Bella. Bella."

She looked up at him anxiously. The pain etched into his beautiful features was unbearable for her. She begged, "Tell me what to do."

Edward released the sheet and let one of his hands cover hers, like he had done earlier to her. He moved her hand up and over the head of his penis, which was covered in moisture. He groaned at the touch and then moved her hand down the shaft. He guided her into an excruciatingly slow pumping motion and then let go of her hand.

Bella eagerly leaned forward and mimicked what he showed her with both hands. Edward threw his head back against the pillow and his eyes closed in pleasure. She was dazzled by this side of him. He looked completely vulnerable; completely wrecked, devastated, out of control, and amazing. Now she could feel his hips begin thrusting to meet her strokes.

He grunted and his eyes flew open to watch her. She felt powerful. Each stroke brought him closer to the incredible pleasure he had just given her. Each stroke gave her control. For once, she was stronger than him. He was at her mercy. She pumped harder and watched him moan in response.

"Faster," he pleaded. "Please, Bella, oh, God!"

She bit her lip as she increased the speed of her hands. She could feel the overwhelming tension in his body as it threatened to consume him. He was close. She licked her lips; the anticipation spiked her temperature and she could feel her heart began its familiar thundering. He moaned again and his hips stilled as he focused on her touch, willing him to climax.

Edward abruptly twisted underneath her and then shoved her off of him and back into the bed. He moved so fast she almost didn't realize what happened, but immediately opened her mouth to protest.

"No!" he hissed as he rolled off the bed. "CharlieCharlieCharlie!"

Her eyes widened in shock and horror as his words registered. She barely had enough time to duck under the covers before her bedroom door opened.

"Bella?" Charlie called out in a stage whisper. "You okay?"

Bella's blood was roaring in her ears and a cold sweat broke out on her back. She didn't know how to play this off. She peered into the darkness but couldn't see Edward. She thought quickly and willed her voice to stay steady.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to wake you...I was having a bad dream, I think."

"Oh, no problem, I just heard some noises and got nervous. You want a water or something, Sweetheart?" he offered. She cringed at the concern in his voice.

"No, thanks, Dad. I'm going to try and go back to sleep. I'm still pretty tired," she replied, sneaking a fake yawn in at the end.

"Okay, me too," he agreed. "If you need anything, Honey, just let me know. I didn't know you still had those bad dreams."

"It was nothing," she assured him. "Good night."

"Night, Bells. Love you," he whispered as he shut the door.

"Love you, too." she called.

Her ears strained to listen as he flicked off the hallway light and then plodded to his bedroom. The door opened, then shut and she could hear his mattress creak as he laid down on it. Only then did she let herself relax a bit and look around her room.

"Edward?" she whispered.

The closet door slid open and he stepped out, fully dressed. She swallowed the lump of disappointment that had settled in her throat. He shut the door and stood in front of the window, gazing outside.

Bella slipped out of bed and walked over to him. She stood behind him and pressed her face against his tight back and slipped her arms under his around his chest. "I'm sorry."

He turned and moved her arms up around his neck. He bent his head and pressed his lips against hers. "Don't be sorry. It was my fault."

She arched an eyebrow. "I can't wait to see how you could have twisted this so it is your fault."

"Well," he began. "I guess we could actually put some of the blame on you. You did manage to distract me to the point that I didn't even hear Charlie until he was in the hallway. That's rather amazing." He frowned. "And disturbing."

Bella couldn't stop the smile from turning up her lips. He couldn't resist kissing them again, but stepped away after that. "For now though, love, I think you should get some sleep. I'm going...I guess I'll go home. I think I need some time to...relax."

Her smile crumbled away and she shook her head. "No, please stay! I'll be good, I promise."

He shook his head firmly. "I'll be back in four hours to pick you up for school. Get some sleep."

"Maybe I'll just stay home today," she pouted. "Charlie already knows I'm having trouble sleeping."

"Regardless, I'll be back in four hours," he pressed another kiss to her lips. And another. She wound her arms around his neck again and he kissed her again, fiercely and passionately. He was breathing hard again when he broke the kiss. "Four hours."

Then he turned and leapt lithely out of the window.

* * *

edward cullen totally knows how hot he is. he told me if you review he'll sneak into your room to give you a good night kiss :p

luna


	6. Gossip Girls

It was actually only three hours and fifty seven minutes later when Bella heard Edward's Volvo crunching on her gravel driveway. She knew that because her mind, busy replaying last night's events, had not let her catch a wink of sleep. She had kept her eyes on the clock, hoping that she'd get sleepy and wondering how Edward would act today. How _she _would act today.

She dumped her bowl of cereal in the sink and grabbed her messenger bag, meeting him at the front door.

"Hi," she smiled, searching his face for any clues. His clear, golden eyes held hers for what seemed like days, and she couldn't stop the heat blossoming in the cheeks.

When he saw her blush, his trademark crooked smile appeared and he crushed her against his chest in a hug. "Hi, yourself."

Bella smiled into his denim jacket and breathed in deep. "I missed you."

He pulled back to drop a kiss on her lips. "Missed you more."

Edward's eyes dropped down to her bag. He looked back up, "School?"

"Yeah," she shrugged.. "What's the point of skipping if you don't even get to miss gym?"

Edward laughed. "So....if today was yesterday, or tomorrow, you'd stay home and watch a movie with me, just to get out of gym?"

She grinned and grabbed his hand and tugged him to the car. "Come on, we're going to be late. Plus, Charlie is going to Billy's for dinner and the game, so you can come over after school to watch a movie if you want. I just don't want him bailing on Billy to stay home and take care of me, if he thinks I'm sick."

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked. He glanced over at her and waited for her to buckle up before turning the engine over. "Probably not. Your eyes have hideous black circles under them."

"Oh, thanks, Edward," she laughed. "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

He chuckled. "I'm nothing if not romantic."

* * *

Bella could feel her eyes getting heavier by the time third period rolled around. She could feel Edward's knowing eyes and smug smile and chose to ignore him. She focused on the board and let the letters blur as she dozed off, and then jerk back into focus as she caught herself.

"A warm bed and nice movie sounds great right about now, doesn't it?" he whispered.

"Excuse me, I'm trying to learn," she whispered back. He laughed and leaned back in his chair.

As the day progressed Bella felt worse and worse. She was convinced she was actually getting ill. Her head hurt and she just felt not right. In English she had her head resting on her hand when she shifted and felt a rush of liquid between her legs. Her eyes popped open as she realized her period had begun. How did she not realize her symptoms were PMS?

"Excuse me, Mr. Banner? May I use the rest room?" she blurted. She could feel Edward's eyes on her but didn't look at him as she casually fled the room.

The tampon machine in the bathroom, for once, was actually loaded and she had change in her pockets. The bathroom was deserted and she slipped into the last stall. She sat down and was about to open the tampon when the door to the restroom opened.

"Yeah, well, she looks like crap, doesn't she?" a female voice murmured. "I don't get it."

Bella recognized that voice as Jessica's and wondered if she should call out a hello. What was proper bathroom etiquette? She was in the middle of her musings when the person with Jessica replied.

"Well, maybe she's not the prettiest girl, but she's nice. And he obviously likes her," she responded. "Maybe Edward just wants somebody regular next to him so he looks extra gorgeous."

Jessica laughed. "Well, Bella definitely fits that description."

Bella froze, and the tampon slipped through her clumsy fingers. It landed silently on her lap. Jessica, and the voice Bella wasn't familiar with but suspected to belong to Chastity Seton, carelessly continued their conversation.

"Last year, Edward kissed me in the hallway after the pep rally," Jessica confided in a hushed voice. "It was absolutely fantastic."

Bella's jaw dropped as Chastity, or whoever, began gushing in disbelief. Bella began to see red as her temper flared up. The fact that Jess would make up such an incredible story and actually tell people really spoke to her cracked frame of mind. Bella summoned her courage and was just about to throw open the door when Jessica began answering a question. In her rage, Bella had missed the question.

"No one was around. I forgot my jacket in my locker so I ran in and there he was...looking so sexy and dangerous in the dark. The hallway was totally empty and he just came up to me and grabbed me," she sighed. "So hot."

Bella stood up and had her hand on the door, ready to confront Jessica's disgusting lie -

"But...cold, too," Jessica mused.

Bella froze again. Her heart pounded and goose bumps broke out on her arms. _Cold._

"Cold?" Chastity echoed Bella's thought.

"Yeah," Jessica agreed. "He was so cold. He must have been outside right before, because I remember his face and his hands were freezing." She paused, then laughed. "Don't worry, I warmed him up! Something I hope to do again, by the way. Ugh, really, what does he see in Bella?"

Chastity giggled and tossed something into her bag. Bella could hear them talking about something else now, and the sounds of their makeup opening and closing, but nothing was registering. She felt surprisingly calm, but empty. Drained. How could Jessica know how cold he was? She must be telling the truth. Really, what reason did she have to lie?

Bella rubbed her arms, unsure of what to do, and waited for them to leave. She used her tampon and then went out to the sinks, where the girls had just been. She gazed at herself in the mirror. She leaned forward and touched her face, noting the dark circles under her eyes that Edward had mentioned earlier. She did look tired. Pale, too. _Not the prettiest girl..._

Her eyes welled up with tears and she angrily brushed them away. She was tired and didn't feel great, and now she had her period. Jessica apparently didn't think much of her and wanted Edward. And Edward...she felt an uneasy twinge in her stomach as she thought of him. He had lied to her. He said there had been no one else. No one else anywhere, especially not in Forks. Her first kiss was his first kiss. She swallowed the lump in her throat and rested a hand on her tense stomach.

She had to go back to class. She already took too long and Edward was probably worrying. He'd walk out of the classroom and right into the ladies' restroom to find her if he felt so inclined. Bella sighed and rubbed her face. She didn't want to see him right now.

An overwhelming wave of despair hit her. Edward, _her Edward_, wasn't really hers anymore. She knew it - she knew he couldn't be so wonderful and so beautiful and so perfect. He was too amazing. It was impossible to believe she was the only one who had thought so, the only one who loved him. It was stupid to believe he had never felt anything for any of his female fans. Surely girls more beautiful than Bella had wanted him? And why wouldn't he have wanted them? Jessica's perfect recall of his cool lips was proof that he had wanted at least one.

Jessica was shorter than Bella, with shocking blue eyes and wildly curly black hair. Bella suspected her vivid eyes were mostly thanks to contacts, and not so much her genes, but Jessica insisted they were real. Some of the guys also doubted the authenticity of other parts of her, too. She was tiny but her hips flared out nicely and her questionable chest looked fantastic in a low cut shirt.

Bella's brown hair hung halfway down her back but she never did anything special with it. It was too thick. Her eyes, again a bland brown, lacked the spark and wit in Jessica's blue orbs. They were fringed with thick brown lashes, which she always thought were nice, but maybe she needed some makeup. Bella examined herself critically in the mirror again and dismally compared her too-thin figure to Jessica's cheerleader build.

_Edward_. His face floated to the front of her mind and she tried to superimpose the two images. She tried to imagine Edward at a football game with Jessica on his arm. She couldn't. Suddenly, a different image appeared. She saw Edward's long, solid build pressing a tiny cheerleader up against the lockers. He shoved his mouth against hers and she leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist. The image made her sick.

Bella jumped as the bell rang and her masochistic fantasy ended. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the girls' room, peeking first for Edward. Surprisingly, he was not waiting outside of the bathroom for her. She turned to walk to the front entrance, planning on leaving school, but ran smack into someone.

"Whoa! Bella!" Mike laughed. "You okay? You pretty much looked like death in class, and then you ran out..."

"No," she said desperately and grabbed his arm. This was good. "Do you think you could drive me home?"

Mike's expression turned perplexed. "Well, there's still three periods left...and what about Cullen? Shouldn't he take you?"

"Please, Mike?" she asked. She tried to bat her eyes but wasn't sure if it came off as flirtatious or made her look more like she was trying not to vomit. "I don't know where Edward is, anyway, and I feel awful."

"Oh, he's still in the classroom. Banner wanted to give him your assignments and then Cullen was trying to get you out of tomorrow's quiz," Mike informed her. "I'm sure he'll be done in a minute."

Bella swallowed hard and fought tears. The thought of seeing Edward right now was so nerve-wracking that she wasn't even able to respond to Mike. She couldn't talk to Edward right now, couldn't see him. If she did, then she would see him kissing Jessica and it would ruin everything they had. She just needed some time to sort things out in her cluttered, aching head.

Mike reached out, and took her arm to steady her. Apparently her face was openly displaying her distraught emotions, because he now looked worried and a bit out of his element. "Hey, don't cry, come on, I'll take you home."

Bella sighed in relief and hurriedly pushed him out into the parking lot. She didn't turn around to see if Edward was watching her. She just wanted to get away from the high school and all of the people inside it before she had her major meltdown.

* * *

uh oh...

luna


	7. The Gratuitous Use of Cold Medicine

Bella stumbled inside her house and dropped her bag on the floor. She turned and waved goodbye to Mike, who was in his car watching to make sure she got in okay, and then slammed the door shut. She stormed through the house and locked every window and every door. She kicked off her shoes and yanked her hair up into a messy bun to keep it out of her face.

In the kitchen, she rummaged through the drawers until she found Charlie's cold medicine. She needed sleep, and she needed to be out cold for a couple hours. She chugged a couple ounces and then popped two Advil, and chased it all with cold water. Bella eyed the medicines on the counter and shook her head. If only her father could see her now.

She had called Charlie from Mike's car to let him know she wasn't feeling well. She said she thought it was the flu but told him not to worry - she was just going home and sleeping it off. Hopefully he would keep his word and go to Billy's as planned. She didn't want Charlie fluttering around her playing nurse just as much as she didn't want Edward clucking over her, pretending to care.

Bella snorted in disgust and trudged upstairs. The entire situation was irritating. She was done with it. At least temporarily, she conceded. Sooner or later Edward was going to barge into the house and demand to know what happened. She wondered how long it would take for him to find out Mike drove her home. Looking back, she was almost pleased that Mike had been the first person she had seen. If Edward had found out Angela had driven her home it just wouldn't have had the same bite to it.

She scrubbed her face in the bathroom and traded her jeans for a pair of sweats. She stripped off her shirt and undershirt and tossed them, along with her bra, to the floor. She went for her pajama top but it wasn't in the bathroom, where she thought she left it. Bella grumbled in frustration and reached for her undershirt but then realized she had tossed the clothes into a puddle left over from her morning shower.

Bella ground her teeth and stomped out of the room topless. She was totally ready to pass out for a new hours. Everything was pissing her off now. She swung the door to her bedroom open and froze.

Edward was standing in her room with his back to her. He was gazing out of the window.

"Bella," he began silkily. "Honestly, do you really think locking a window could stop me from-"

He had turned around to face her but broke off when he saw her. Bella stood still and made no move to cover herself up. He swallowed hard and the way his eyes bounced from her face to her breasts was almost comical.

"Get out," she hissed. "Get out of my house."

His expression changed to one of hurt and disbelief. "What's wrong?"

"I'm serious, Edward. I don't want to see you right now," she said. Bella willed her voice to be strong and even. Being mad at Edward was so much harder to do in person than in theory. The fact that she was half naked and he looked like he wanted to get her back in bed and worship her like he did last night...well, that just made it almost impossible.

"Bella...please tell me what has happened," he said cautiously. He was alert now and aware that something serious had gone down.

She took a step forward but stopped when the room swayed. The cold medicine was definitely kicking in now. Maybe she took too much. Or maybe it was the fact that all she had eaten today was half of a bowl of cereal. She frowned. Probably both.

"Bella?" he pressed.

She scowled. "Your fucking douchebag ex-girlfriend was talking about what a great kisser you are, that's all. She wants to get back together so maybe you should head back to the school and pick her up."

His eyes widened in shock. Bella felt her mouth fall open a bit. Wow, that cold medicine was some serious stuff! It wasn't often she dropped the F bomb, and she felt like laughing. Edward had never looked so uncomfortable and out of his element.

"I...I, um, don't know what you're talking about," he confessed. He ran a hand through his messy hair and she rolled her eyes. "Have you...have you been drinking?"

"I wish," she mumbled. "Now get out before I call Charlie and have him come kill you."

He sniffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Obviously there is something incredibly wrong with you. I'm not leaving until I have discovered what is going on."

"Obviously there is something incredibly wrong with you," she mimicked. His eyes flickered with something, maybe anger, and she felt a thrill run through her.

"So, who is my douchebag ex-girlfriend?" he asked in a disinterested voice. She wanted to laugh at his obvious attempt to minimize the situation. He plopped down in the armchair facing her bed and put on his best bored look.

He may have thought he was being discreet but Bella caught the look he snuck at her naked chest. She realized with a start that she was half-naked. She kept forgetting that. It was hard to remember everything, and be mad at Edward, and not be sleepy, especially when she felt so good. She felt really,_ really_ good.

"You know," she yawned. She stood on her tip toes and stretched as hard as she could. Her muscles sang with joy at the feeling and a new wave of lethargy coursed through them. Edward's eyes almost bugged out of his head as he watched her body bend and she laughed. He looked up at her and his face was a thunder cloud. She rolled her eyes again. "Jessica was telling Chastity about what an amazing kisser you are! God, she just _loved _being slammed up against the lockers."

Edward looked alarmed and then completely relieved. He even laughed. "She's exaggerating. It was an accident. She thought I was someone else."

"Uh huh, sure," Bella smiled. "Can you go now? I took a lot of cold medicine, I think, and I'm tired."

"You took cold medicine?" he asked darkly. She nodded. "Do you have a cold?"

"No," she replied brightly. "Just my period."

"I already knew that. What I didn't know was that cold medicine helps cramps. I'll have to ask Carlisle why that is, exactly," he replied sarcastically.

"How did you know I have my period?" she asked suspiciously.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Hi, Bella, I'm Edward, your vampire boyfriend? The one with the heightened senses?"

"What, you can smell it?" she asked in disgust. She mentally noted that she had to take at least 3 showers everyday she had her period.

"It's not bad," he shrugged. His eyes dipped below her shoulders again. "Can you put a shirt on, please?"

Bella was still contemplating how she felt about the period thing. She decided to think about it later, because at the moment the room was swimming around pleasantly and she just couldn't seem to care enough about that potentially embarrassing situation. "No, I'm too hot to put one on. And you aren't my boyfriend anymore."

He looked at her skeptically and she wasn't too far gone to realize he was completely dismissing her now. He stopped taking her seriously as soon as he knew about the cold medicine.

She took a moment to gather herself and worked extra hard to enunciate each word and not sound slurred, because her tongue was feeling rather thick. "You told me that my first kiss was your first kiss. It wasn't. You kissed that skankwhore."

She stumbled over to the bed, now very weary and hot. Edward stood up and hovered near her, as if waiting for her to fall. She looked up at him and waited for his response. He said nothing so she turned to her bed. She dropped her sweat pants and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"What is wrong with you?" he hissed. "Can't you keep your clothing on?"

She turned around, completely okay with being naked in front of him. She didn't count her skimpy black bikini bottoms as much. Somewhere in the haze of her mind, she knew this newfound confidence wasn't normal for her, and she even realized this would be totally embarrassing in a few hours. For now, that comfortable cloud of cold medicine was resting nicely on her shoulders and she felt fine.

Edward's face was twisted in emotions. Anger, discipline, desire, concern. He stepped back and crossed his arms again. Almost reluctantly, he let his eyes drift over her body. Bella felt a slow burn spread across her as his eyes touched her intimate places. Her nipples pebbled under his eyes. She turned for her bed but then looked back at him over her shoulder. His eyes were glued to her ass. She stayed in that position until he realized and looked up.

"I don't want you here when I wake up," she announced. Then she broke eye contact with him and crawled into bed.

He growled from across the room. She drowsily thought she heard the window open but couldn't gather the energy to roll over and look. Her room didn't get the sun in the afternoon, so it was blessedly dark and it was only seconds before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

awww, bella's cute when she's tipsy

luna


	8. I'll Give You a Hand

Bella struggled to clear the cobwebs from her mind as she slowly woke up. Her head was a mumbled sludge of random thoughts. Her mouth was dry and the room was black. She was disoriented and her neck and head ached.

"Good evening, Bella," Edward's smooth voice greeted her. "I trust your drug-induced nap was pleasant?"

She rolled over and squinted in the dark. She couldn't see him and gave up, laying on her back. She was still naked except for her panties, so she crawled under the covers for the warmth and the protection they gave her.

"Apparently you aren't in a very chatty mood," he observed. She could see movement in the black room when he stood up. "That's fine. I'll speak my piece."

He waited for a response then clucked impatiently when she said nothing. She stifled a yawn and he scowled.

"First of all, if you ever again leave me like that, I will hunt you down. Whether it is at school, or if you decide to leave Forks, or me, for good...if you don't tell me, I won't stop looking until I find you," his silky voice had a fine edge of anger in it.

Bella was grateful for the darkness. He probably worked up this speech the entire time she was asleep, which she figured was about five hours. If he could see her he'd probably expect her to show some sign of fear. She stifled a laugh.

"Secondly," he continued. "If you ever again get into a car with any male student from Forks High, I will rip him into pieces myself. I don't care why, or what your reasoning is, but I will not let that happen ever again. Especially not with _Mike Newton_."

"Lastly, and most importantly, I put your clothes next to you on the bed. I would appreciate it if you would get dressed," he concluded.

Bella stiffened. "Excuse me? Most importantly, I should get dressed?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Most importantly," she breathed. "Is the fact that you kissed Jessica. Is the fact that I found out in the girls' bathroom, when her and Chastity were talking about what a piece of crap I was compared to you. About how Jessica wants to hook up with you again. _Most importantly _is the fact that you lied to me."

She could feel his weight on the mattress when he sat down at her side. She turned her face to the wall so she couldn't look at him.

"Bella," his voice agonized. "I don't know how many times or how often I can tell you how beautiful you are. You may not see it, but I do. I've been looking for you for years. I gave up hope. You're the best of _everything_. Those girls, they can't hold a candle to you."

"I don't care about that!" she seethed. "I don't care about what they think of me. I care that you lied to me!"

He fell quiet. After a moment, his voice was thoughtful and quiet as he responded. "Bella, the night of the pep rally Alice and I were going hunting. She left her phone in her locker and asked me to pick it up for her on my way to meeting her. Jessica saw me in the hallway and mistook me for Tyler, I think. She jumped me and kissed me. I pushed her away."

"I didn't tell you... I didn't tell you because, well," he mused. "I don't consider that my first kiss. It was an accident. I didn't want it. It was just a mistake. Jessica was embarrassed and that was the extent of it." He paused. "Do you remember the first time I kissed you? That day in the woods, after we went to the meadow?"

She felt her resolve weaken and she glanced over at him. He was watching her intently, his eyes pleading with her to remember.

"Of course I remember," she whispered.

"You put your fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to you," he recalled, his voice deep and rough. "I was so afraid that I would hurt you. But I had to feel your lips on mine. And just when I thought it was too much, and I had to pull away, you were there holding onto me."

Bella's throat ached and tears flowed freely from her eyes. "Oh, Edward."

"I already told you...you are the most important thing to me ever," he vowed. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much that it hurts inside me. I want to give you everything. I want to give you the world."

"Edward," she cried and reached for him. He let her pull him to her and he buried his face in her neck. Her tears streamed down her cheeks and wet his cheeks.

"Don't cry," he murmured. "Please, Bella, don't cry."

She hiccupped and wrapped her arms around his neck, anchoring him to her. "I love you. I was so scared. I didn't know what to think; it just hurt too much to think."

He brought his face closer to hers and smoothed back her hair. He kissed her fiercely. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "Promise me that you'll never leave me like that. Don't ever leave and not tell me."

She nodded. "I promise, I promise I won't."

He kissed her again and this time the kiss deepened with his urgency. Bella finally broke away to breath. Edward pressed another kiss to her swollen lips and then moved to her neck. He kissed up to the spot behind her ear, where he knew she was sensitive, and sucked the skin into his mouth.

Bella's eyes flew open in surprise, and then drifted closed in pleasure. She turned her head to allow him better access. He let her claw his shirt up and pull it over his head and then his lips quickly returned to their original position. She tried to bite back the moan that was building up in her throat but it squeaked out like a kitten's cry. Her body was heating up and the thick blanket separating her from Edward was the enemy. She kicked it off of her but Edward's body weight kept the blanket where it was. She opted for wriggling out of it and settling on top of it.

Edward held himself away from her and she took the opportunity to get comfortable on top of the blanket. His eyes raked over her body. She was still wearing only the silly black panties.

He gazed at them; only that tiny scrap of lace separated him from Bella.. He wondered how far he could let her push him. How strong his defenses were after this stressful day. Edward couldn't bear the pain that he saw in her eyes earlier, and those tears. He would give her anything she wanted to make to her smile.

"Edward," she pleaded, reaching for him. He slid over the bed and positioned himself on top of her. He settled between her legs and she raised her knees on either side of him. Edward dipped his head to her neck, dropping kisses. Her breathing became shallower and harsher. He drew back and watch her chest rise and fall rapidly with each breath. Her breasts quivered temptingly with each breath, hypnotizing him. He finally kissed down her neck and caught a tightened nipple between his lips. He licked at it, sucked it into his mouth, and then nibbled on it.

"Harder," Bella gasped. Edward's eyes shot up to hers, gauging her response. He bit down a little harder and she cried out in pleasure. "More!"

Now his breathing matched hers. He alternated between breasts and gave her love bites until she was almost sobbing. His mouth left marks all over her body. She was his.

Her hands fumbled at his zipper so he paused to let her focus. She ripped it down and started pushing his pants away. He got up on his knees and peeled his jeans and boxers down, then laid back down to pull them off of his calves. Bella sat up and took the moment to observe him again. Edward sat still, very aware of her eyes on him, assessing him.

"You're beautiful," she whispered. She reached out with one hand and stroked him tentatively. His entire body tightened at the feeling of her hand on his warming flesh. All day he had been in an erotic haze. All he could think of was Bella, which was completely normal for him, but now a good half of those thoughts had her naked and climaxing on his hand. He was about two seconds away from exploding.

"Bella," he whispered. "Wait. Slow down or I'll..."

"I want you to," she whispered back, her hands still teasing him. "I want to do for you what you did to me."

"I'm too - it's too much. I can't wait," he whispered frantically.

Bella climbed on top of him and shoved him back into the bed. She straddled his thighs and he could feel the thin fabric of her panties, hot and wet, on his legs. She leaned forward and used both hands like he had showed her to. She noticed that there was more of the moisture on him that she had seen yesterday. She smeared the wetness down his shaft with her thumb, like he had done, and pumped faster. She chanced a look up at him and saw his eyes were closed. Without breaking her rhythm she dipped her head down and planted a wet kiss on the plump head.

His eyes flew open. Edward's face registered shock and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He hung his head, gasping, as Bella did it again. She was still pumping with both hands, harder and faster now, and dropping a wet kiss on his head every couple of seconds. He watched her face and saw her swallow, then lick her lips. She took one hand off of him and used it to balance herself. She brought her mouth down again and this time she sucked the tip of his dick into her mouth. She kept eye contact with him the entire time.

He was breathing in ragged gasps now. He was just barely holding on. He tangled one hand in her hair and the other into her sheets.

"Bella," he grunted. "God, Bella."

The hand in her hair urged her to move faster and she bobbed her head up and down, taking as much as she could into her mouth and throat. Edward wasn't speaking much but she had studied a porno that Alice had stolen from Emmett for her and she was trying to copy what she had seen.

"Am I doing it right?" she whispered, pulling him out of her mouth.

He groaned in agony at the sudden loss of heat around his cock. "YES!"

His hips thrust forward as she took him back into her mouth. She moaned his name around his cock and the vibrations nearly sent him over the edge. She could feel his body was so tight, coiled like a spring ready to break.

"Bella, I'm close," he moaned. "You need to stop. I'm going to...Oh, God, Bella."

She worked faster, trying to bring him to that special place of relief. He groaned again and tried to pull out of her mouth but she held on as strong as she could.

"No, Bella, stop," he growled. "I'm - "

She sucked him in as deep as she could and his muscles turned to stone as he climaxed. He moaned so loud that it sounded like he was in pain and then his body jerked violently. She could feel his muscles spasm and he made a strangled noise deep in his throat. She swallowed and then swirled her tongue around the head one last time.

She put her hands on his thighs to balance herself and then pushed back off of him. He was trembling and his eyes were closed but as soon as she left him they flew open and he yanked her back down on top of him. Her body was flush against his and she sucked in a breath. He was completely naked underneath her. She was on top, everything was lined up but those damn panties were still in the way. She rubbed herself tentatively against him and could feel the tremble in her own legs.

Edward's hands captured her face and held it still. His eyes searched her face, desperately trying to convey how he felt. He looked overwhelmed and hungrily devoured her mouth. Bella found comfort in his kisses and realized providing him with such satisfaction gave her pleasure in return.

"Bella," he said brokenly. "I love you so much. I can't believe - I can't believe I found you. That you're mine. I love you more than anyone has ever loved another. So much."

She kissed him back just as fiercely. She cuddled next to him so half of her body was on him, one leg hitched over his and her arm sprawled over his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder so she could kiss his neck if she wanted. "I love you."

Edward reached for her hand that rested on his chest and entwined his fingers with hers. With his free hand, he stroked the back of her head, smoothing her hand. Bella heard him begin humming her lullaby, and she could feel the vibrations of his deep voice in his chest. It was only moments until Edward heard her breathing even out and felt her body relax against his in her sleep.

* * *

and how did you enjoy your lemon? do tell!

luna


	9. We're Invited

Bella rummaged through her bag and took out her morning books, exchanging them for the ones she would need this afternoon. She peered into her messy locker and wondered where her Chemistry notebook was. She pursed her lips in thought and it was a moment before she realized, with relief, that she had lent it to Angela. It was time now for lunch; a fact that her stomach acknowledged by grumbling loudly.

Edward was going to meet her in the cafeteria. He had to go to the office and drop off a note from Carlisle, excusing him from classes the next day. They were going hunting up north but the note said that Edward had to see a doctor. Bella shut her locker door and made her way through the crowded hallway. He had been a sweetheart all day. Apparently that sexual frustration had been affecting him a lot more than he let on, because he was like a new person. Almost carefree. Every time she looked at him this gigantic, boyish smile lit up his face.

"Bella!"

At the sound of her name she paused and turned to see who wanted her. Jessica fluttered her fingers at her and smiled hugely. She stepped away from the group of cheerleaders she was talking to and sauntered over.

Bella cringed as different scenarios ran through her mind. This could be a cat fight over her "man" straight out of a teen movie. Maybe Jessica was going to warn her away from him and threaten violence from her cheerleader zombies. Bella wondered briefly how upset Charlie would be if she was suspended for fighting. It wasn't like she ever got in trouble before. She dismissed the idea only because she would get grounded and that meant less time with Edward.

"How are you?" Jessica gushed, her hand resting on Bella's arm. She tossed her curly mane over her shoulder and shook her head sadly. "I feel like we never get to talk anymore!"

"I'm...okay," Bella responded, looking at the foreign hand touching her. She waited for Jessica to blow up her spot. Her stomach clenched uneasily as she readied for the attack.

Jessica took her hand away and dug into her purse. Her manicured fingers emerged with an orange envelope. "Here. I'm having a Halloween party on the 30th. The Friday before Halloween. I'd love it if you could come! It would just be so great for everyone to see you. We don't really get to hang out with you much, anymore. We all miss you."

"Um," Bella said dumbly, shocked. "Um, sure. Yeah."

"Bring Edward, too, of course," Jessica added. She smiled again and returned to her friends.

Bella stood still, stupidly looking from the envelope back to Jessica. That was it? An invitation to a party? Then she realized that Jessica had no idea she knew about her feelings for Edward. She shoved the invitation into her bag and wandered towards the cafeteria. How odd.

Edward was already seated and had a tray of food in front of him. She slid into the chair next to him and he pushed his tray in front of her. She picked at it listlessly, nibbling on the pizza.

"What is it?" he asked. His golden eyes immediately picked up on her unease. He seemed extra alert to any change in her mood lately, she noticed.

She shrugged. And then knowing he would find out eventually, she told him. "Jessica is having a Halloween party and she invited us."

He eyed her carefully. "I had already heard about the party but I didn't realize we were invited. Do you want to go?"

"No!" she said forcefully. "Are you kidding?"

This time Edward shrugged. "You seem a bit torn."

"Well..." Bella trailed off. "She said that I never hang out with anyone anymore. I guess that's kind of true. She said they miss me."

"I monopolize you. I'm taking you away from your friends," Edward whispered guiltily. His eyes dropped from hers and he leaned back, his beautiful face devastated.

"No," she protested. Her hand shot out and rested on his cool cheek. "I didn't mean it like that at all."

"Maybe not," he replied sadly. "But it's true. It's exactly what I didn't want to happen. You should have friends. You should have...normal people to be with."

Bella sighed and cursed Jessica again. She shook her head and pushed the food away. "Edward, you're more important to me than any of those people. I would rather be with you anyway."

"But I'm taking away from your human life," he argued. "I'm interfering."

"You're my boyfriend!" she whispered in frustration. "You are supposed to interfere!"

He fell quiet and the way he held himself straight and still, instead of holding her hand or rubbing her leg as he usually did, suggested he was sulking. She was too moody to try and comfort him, so she sat quietly too.

"Hi guys!" Alice chirped. "Try not to look so happy!"

Bella smiled grudgingly but Edward ignored Alice. She rolled her eyes and tossed her purse and tray on the table. The apple on her tray bounced off and ran away but she didn't notice. Well, Bella knew she noticed, she just didn't care enough to grab it.

"So," Alice began excitedly. She leaned in, clearly enthralled by her news. "Jessica Stanley is having a Halloween party and we're totally invited!"

"Ah, yes," Bella said lightly. "She just gave me the invitation."

"What are you going to dress up as?" Alice inquired. "I'm thinking of being Alice in Wonderland. I never got to dress up for Halloween before! This will be SO much fun!"

Bella felt a twinge of guilt at Alice's excitement. She could feel Edward studying Alice's face and she didn't need to read minds to know he was listening in on her exhilaration over the party. He slid his eyes over to hers. Bella sighed unhappily and knew she couldn't let Alice down. She figured Edward knew, too. Alice was too busy sketching dress ideas on her notebook to notice their exchange.

"I don't know yet," Bella replied glumly.

"Maybe you and Edward could go as a couple,"Alice offered. "Well, obviously you will go as a couple but I mean like, a paired costume. Like Romeo and Juliet or something."

Edward froze and Bella mentally cursed Alice. Of course she would liken them to the star crossed lovers who couldn't live without each other, and died. Just the reassurance that Edward needed to hear right now.

"Or Barbie and Ken," Bella said quickly. She could feel Edward's gaze on her face, and he knew exactly why she offered up another couple so fast. As if she could erase Romeo and Juliet from his mind. She blushed at the stupidity of her own suggestion and the fact that Edward knew her so well.

"Yeah," Alice agreed.

"A Halloween party," Edward mused. "How exciting. Esme will be thrilled."

"Oh, Esme!" Alice trilled. "She can help me make my costume. You're right. Edward, she will be ecstatic!"

They spent the rest of the period listening to Alice's dreamy ideas for her costume. The bell rang and they all stood to leave. Edward, ever the gentleman, took her tray for her.

"Edward, did Bella tell you about my party?" Jessica called.

He turned and his face was carefully arranged into polite interest. "Yes, it sounds wonderful."

Jessica smiled. Bella watched Edward's face darken as she began talking but Jessica just chattered on happily, so Bella knew it wasn't from something she was saying. He was upset over something she was thinking.

"Yes," he responded in a near growl. He grabbed Bella's hand and tugged her close to his stiff body. "We're going as a couple."

Whatever Jessica thought, it made Edward angrier and his grip on her hand tightened uncomfortably. Then his whole demeanor changed and he inclined his body towards Bella. Bella could feel not only Jessica's eyes on her but those of the many people still milling around the cafeteria. He was very close to her. He brought his face to hers and she closed her eyes automatically, anticipating his kiss. He paused so long she almost opened her eyes but then his smooth lips were pressed against hers. His arms pulled her closer to his body and the kiss deepened.

He moved away slowly a few moments later and grinned widely at Jessica. His eyes danced with wicked delight. Bella blushed and tried not to notice the people staring at them. They were usually pretty conservative about PDAs, and had definitely never made out in front of people before. She couldn't even be irritated at him for the little show he put on. He was so full of glee it was almost cute.

"So who are you dressing up as?" Jessica asked in a slightly miffed voice. She obviously didn't approve of the spontaneous kiss, which was mostly likely why Edward had done it.

Bella looked at Edward expectantly. She had nothing to contribute. Let the cocky vampire figure it out. His eyes narrowed as he thought and then he unexpectedly smiled again.

"Prince Charming and Cinderella," he announced.

Bella felt her stomach lurch in horror. Jessica's eyes reflected the same feeling, maybe tinged with a bit of jealousy. Okay, well that made Bella feel a little bit better.

"It was great talking to you, Jess, but we can't be late for English!" Edward said with a grin. He took Bella's hand again and gently pushed her out of the cafeteria. Alice had disappeared sometime during the kiss.

"Prince Charming and Cinderella?" she asked weakly.

Edward nodded and flashed her a dazzling smile. "Angela thought it would be a wonderful idea."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm sure there are plenty of people who think we'd make a great...I don't know. A great something where I don't have to dress up like a princess."

"Like?"

He glanced around quickly and then tugged her outside through one of the side doors.

"We can't skip again!" she exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Alice told me the fire alarms are going to malfunction and we'll be stuck outside the rest of the day," he informed her. "She left early with Jasper."

"Oh," Bella said simply. "Okay. Okay, so costumes. Umm...what about Bonnie and Clyde? Then we could just wear jeans and carry guns."

Edward's grimaced.

"Superman and Wonder Woman?" she tried again.

He looked at her skeptically. "Were they even a couple?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Pebbles and Bam Bam?"

She had already given up on the idea of being able to wear jeans. Alice probably wouldn't allow it, anyway. Now her goal was just to get out of the huge dress and heels Cinderella wore. A caveman outfit would be_ much _more comfortable than glass slippers and a tight ball gown.

Edward looked at her in disgust as they reached the car. "Your time is up. Three strikes and you're out. Prince Charming and Cinderella it is!"

Bella sank dejectedly into her seat. She looked up at him sadly and stuck her lower lip out. His eyes looked at it temptingly but he stayed strong. She tried batting the lashes and could see his resolve weakening. If she could just squeeze out a couple tears...

"I know what you're doing and it won't work," he announced. Her spell on him broke as he turned the car on and eased out of the parking spot just as the fire alarm went off. Bella laughed and twisted around to see the students pouring out of the building.

"That sucks," she commented. He nodded and turned out of the parking lot, gaining speed as they got further.

"Are we going to your house?" she asked.

He nodded. "Alice wants to plan the costumes with Esme."

"Fantastic," Bella mumbled.

He looked over at her and smiled tenderly. "It's very nice that you're doing this for her."

"No big deal," she shrugged.

"I know it is," he responded. He took her hand and brought it to his lips briefly. The kiss reminded her of their other recent show of affection.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What was Jessica thinking about while she was talking to you?" she asked innocently.

She watched his mouth tighten. He gently pulled his hand away to fiddle with the music and kept his eyes on the road.

"Edward?" she prodded.

"Nothing important," he said. "Emmett's thoughts can be considered scholarly compared to hers."

"It was about me, wasn't it?" she guessed. After hearing how Jessica felt about her in the bathroom she could only imagine what she was thinking today, with Bella right in front of her.

"You'll never know," he vowed. "So stop trying to find out. I don't like her. I want you to stay away from her."

"Oh, gee, I guess I'll have to cancel our sleep over plans for tonight," Bella replied sarcastically.

Edward rolled his eyes and accelerated. "I'm sure you're crushed. For now, though, I must warn you that your fairy godmothers are plotting the best way to measure you for a gown."

He chuckled. "Alice wants to sneak in when you're sleeping and do it then because she is sure you will be difficult about it."

"Yeah, right!" Bella growled.

"Oh, and by the way, regardless of what they tell you," he began. The car slowed to a stop outside of the Cullen mansion. "I wasn't supposed to be marry a princess when I was a human, and I haven't suffered any deep emotional scars since it didn't happen."

Bella snorted. "They thought that would work on me? Amateurs."

"They're desperate," he agreed.

* * *

love youuuu

luna


	10. Oh, the Angst

"Ow!" Bella cried, snatching her arm away from Alice. "You poked me!"

The little nymph put her hands on her hips and glared up at Bella. They were in Esme's dressing room and Bella was standing on a short pedestal in front of the mirror. Esme held a measuring tape and pins, while Alice did the prodding.

"If you would just stand still you wouldn't get poked," Alice pointed out accusingly. "I have amazing vampire reflexes, you're the one who keeps jumping!"

"It's all right, Bella," Esme interjected soothingly. "Alice is just excited."

"Yeah, well, if she stabs me with a needle and then tries to eat me, Edward will be in a bad mood for _days,_" Bella grumbled good-naturedly.

Alice laughed. "I don't know about that. I have never seen Edward in better spirits."

"Yes," Esme agreed. Her golden eyes shimmered with love. "My sweet Edward has never been happier. His eyes are different. He doesn't look trapped anymore."

Bella felt the warmth of their words wash over her and suddenly didn't feel so crappy. Edward was downstairs with Emmett playing a video game. Jasper had gone out to the woods and Rosalie was shopping. She assumed Carlisle was at the hospital. The Cullen house had a warm, inviting feel to it and she felt at home here.

Alice was measuring her waist with the tape and then frowned. "No, that's not right. I know you're smaller than that."

She squeezed it tighter and did some calculations in her head. "Okay."

"You can't make the dress that tight," Bella said, appalled. "I won't be able to breathe."

"Trust me, Bella, I know what I'm doing," Alice assured her. At Bella's ferocious scowl, she shrugged. "You have your period and you're bloated. By the end of the week you'll be back to normal and I need the dress to fit just right."

"It has to be that tight?" Bella asked pitifully. Esme smiled and rubbed her shoulder.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you this," Alice said. Her voice dropped into an enchanted whisper. "Edward won't tell you himself, of course, so I guess it's up to me. His family, the Masens, were very wealthy and he was destined to marry a princess. They were traveling to meet her when they all got sick, and then he was changed. He's always pictured you, his soul mate, as a princess."

Bella let her eyes widened and she gasped for effect. "Wow."

"Yeah," Alice agreed. She looked relieved. "So I think we should get this dress as perfect as possible, so you can be his princess for a night."

Esme was watching Bella skeptically. Bella pulled off the look of awe until she met Esme's eyes in the mirror, and then she started laughing. Alice protested, as she was still trying to get a measurement, but then she realized what happened. "He told you! That's not fair!"

"You actually thought I would believe that?" Bella laughed, gasping for air. "How gullible do you think I am?"

"Pretty gullible," Alice laughed.

Bella held herself still and the two woman who had become such a huge part of her life clucked around her, poking and prodding and measuring. Night had fallen outside and the room was cozy and warm. She could hear Emmett and Edward laughing and arguing downstairs. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Her heart felt so full of love that she thought it must be close to bursting, and she suddenly couldn't wait to see Edward again.

"Bella?" Esme asked. "What is it that makes you smile?"

"You," Bella replied simply. She looked over at Alice. "And you. And this house, and Carlisle, and Jasper and Emmett, and Rosalie, and of course, Edward. I love you all. I love it here."

Esme's lips trembled and she crushed Bella to her cold chest in a tight hug. "And you must know how much we love you."

Alice hung back, a smile on her lips. Somehow, this odd human girl had wormed her way into their hearts. She had bewitched Edward, or maybe he bewitched her, but he was a different person now. He was the Edward that they had always seen but he refused to believe existed. Day by day a layer of the anguish and torture he had heaped upon his soul was scraped off. She wanted to make the party a special night for them.

* * *

"Should I be getting you home?" Edward asked softly. They were laying in his bed. She was wrapped around him. Her fingers traced symbols on his solid chest. His fingers twisted idly in her hair.

"Charlie is working a night shift," she whispered. "He slept all day. He left at 5 and he'll be home at 5am."

Edward nodded. He allowed her to shift her weight on top of his and she stretched out on his body. He closed his eyes and matched his breathing to hers. Like this, it felt like they were one person. Her heart pounded directly above where his was still and quiet. He could feel his body soaking in her warmth. It was almost unbearable - this illusion that his heart beat, and his body warmed - this illusion that he was human. It was unbearable because it meant he could give her everything she wanted, he could make her happy. For a brief moment it gave him hope but then the illusion faded and he was filled with crushing defeat.

"I wish I were human," he breathed quietly. He said it so low he wasn't sure if she could hear him. If he wanted her to hear him.

"I wish I were a vampire," she responded.

He shook his head, amazed. "Why?"

"Because if you were a human you would be too breakable. Too fragile," she whispered. "You could get hurt, like a regular person, and leave me. You could get in a car accident or be shot and just die."

He pondered her words. "But I could give you everything if I was a human."

"You already give me everything. Everything that is important to me."

"That's not true," he said quietly. "And you know it."

She lifted her head to look in his troubled eyes. "If the cost of being with you is staying a virgin until the end of time, I can make do."

He laughed. "Yeah, right."

Bella's lips curved into a rueful smile. "Oh, shut up. You're just as bad, you can just control it a little more. Give me another 90 years and I'll be good."

A flicker of sadness appeared in his eyes again. "Do you think we'll be together then?"

Any icy chill skated down her back. She scooted up his chest until her face was right by his. She anxiously searched his face, looking for reassurance. "What do you mean? Of course we will!"

He pressed a kiss to her lips and cradled her tight to his chest. He knew what she was getting at. "I won't entertain the idea of turning you. I will not be responsible for your death."

"Fine," she said, too quickly for his liking. He waited for it. "I'll ask one of the others."

He growled and the vibration tickled her face, which was still tucked against his wall of a torso. "Absolutely not. _Absolutely not!_"

"Carlisle could do it," she whispered unworriedly.

"No," he said sharply.

She shoved his arms off of her to sit up. "Well, someone will have to because I'm not living without you and you're not living without me. And I am _most definitely not _going to be 85 years old, on my death bed, with everyone thinking that you're my gorgeous great great grandson, come to see me die."

Her face softened with uncertainty. When she spoke, her voice was the quietest whisper. "Is the idea of spending forever with me that unbearable?"

Edward looked at her quizzically. Obviously she knew that was not the problem. His lips parted to respond but she pressed a finger against them and continued in the same anguished voice. "It's all I want in the world. To know that I'll never be without you, ever. Anything else I can handle. But knowing that someday, that someday I'll be without you, or you'll leave me..."

Her voice cracked and she laid her head back down on his chest. The tears flowed freely and her quiet sobs shook her back. He did not know how to comfort her. He didn't know what to say, or what to promise. Every path led to some kind of heartbreak and he didn't know which was the least painful. For her, of course. For her, his heart could endure most anything.

She lifted her tear-stained face to look into his. Her lips trembled and her eyes dropped to his throat as a fresh batch of tears appeared. She sucked in a deep breath, obviously trying to calm herself but unable to get a grip.

"Please," he begged. "Don't cry. I can't bear it."

His words made it worse and she cried harder. Bella couldn't breathe anymore and she needed to get away from him. They had never seriously discussed their future together. She had always assumed that he would eventually turn her into the vampire. It was the most logical course of action. Really, it was the only course of action. To hear that it was something he wouldn't consider was unsurprisingly crushing. There was no other way for them to be together. She would get old and die. And then, there would be nothing. Would they be together in the nothing if he died, too? There was no way of knowing.

She pushed off of him but he wouldn't release. "Let go."

"No."

"Edward," she gasped. "I can't. I can't do this now!"

Her voice raised higher and higher and she could feel herself begin hyperventilating. Her heart pounded in her throat as a massive panic attack closed in on her. Life without Edward. Life without him. Waking up and not seeing him. Falling to sleep without him. Looking out of her window to an empty driveway. No kisses on her neck. No golden eyes teasing her.

"Stop it," he commanded. He grabbed her wrists and forced her onto his lap. "Breathe."

She obeyed and then shoved off of him again.

This time he yanked her back down, roughly, and attacked her mouth with his. Her arms flew around his neck and gripped him so tightly that she should have left bruises. He crushed her lips and breathed in her air. She was still crying and he could feel the warm wetness on his face. He deepened the kiss and rolled over so she was laying on the bed with him on top of her. Now he had her trapped and pulled his face back to look at her.

Her face was splotchy. Her lips were swollen and her beautiful eyes were rimmed with red. She sniffled forlornly as he studied her. Bella closed her eyes against his intense scrutiny.

Her heart thudded in her chest. She didn't know how to leave this situation in one piece. Whatever he said now would hurt her in some way. She needed time to prepare herself and make a plan. Some sort of offense.

Her stomach rumbled so loud that her eyes flew open in embarrassment. Edward's lips twitched in amusement.

"We didn't get you dinner, did we?" he asked softly. She breathed a sigh of relief, which he didn't miss but did not comment on.

"I don't remember," she mumbled.

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She hesitated but then took it and followed him downstairs. She stopped in the bathroom to wash off her face before the others saw her. She couldn't do much about her red eyes and nose, though. They probably heard the entire exchange anyway.

"Feel better?" he asked. Her mind flashed back to when he asked her that, just a few short days ago. He had just given her the most incredible orgasm and contentment had been radiating out of her. Life had felt absolutely perfect then, and now, she felt like a giant wrecking ball had knocked down everything she treasured. She nodded at his inquiry and they continued downstairs.

No one was there. She wondered where they had gone, and if it was because of her. Maybe they wanted to give the unhappy couple some privacy, she mused.

Edward prepared some pasta for her, which she ate without tasting. There was an awkward quietness between them. He soon took her home and waited in her bedroom while she got washed up for bed. She kissed him goodnight and whispered that she loved him. When she climbed into her bed, though, she faced away from him.

"I'm not leaving," he said in a low voice. "I'll be right here."

He could see her nod, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

oh, the angst...

luna


	11. Girl Talk

Almost a week had passed since the night of Bella's breakdown, as she mentally referred to it. The dynamics between her and Edward were slowly getting back to normal but they were still very cautious with each other. Edward seemed to think she was very fragile. He didn't move quickly or talk loudly around her. He didn't even kiss her the same. He was gentle and patient, to the point of frustration. She was tired of it.

It was the Wednesday before Halloween. The air was crisp and the colors of autumn swirled around outside of her window. Edward and Jasper had gone on a hunting trip up north to prepare themselves for the Halloween party. Jasper had grimaced at the thought of spending hours crammed into a house with sweet-smelling, probably drunk and half naked people. Edward agreed that it was probably best for them to make it a bit of a longer trip but promised they would be back in two days. They left after school yesterday, so they wouldn't be back until Thursday evening, she guessed.

This morning Charlie came in to wake her because she had overslept so late. She couldn't muster the energy to get out of bed, so she told him she had terrible cramps and couldn't move. Her period had been over for days and she felt bad lying, but it was the easiest excuse she could find. Plus, when she told him that, his eyes widened in panic. He asked if she needed anything and then practically ran from the house.

She fell back asleep and didn't wake up until almost 10:30. To her surprise, she heard a knock at her door. She raised her head sleepily. "Dad?"

Alice peeked inside the door. "Hi!"

Bella sat up, now worried. "Alice? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Alice reassured her. "You weren't in school today and you weren't answering your phone. Edward kind of put me in charge of you, while he's gone."

"Oh! I'm sorry," Bella apologized. "My phone died last night. I put it on the charger but I must have forgotten to turn it back on."

"No big. I figured it was something like that, since I didn't see anything bad. Plus it was a good excuse to come out here, because we need a day of girl talk, anyway," she grinned.

Bella eyed her suspiciously. "I don't even know what girl talk means."

Alice took her hands and pulled her to her feet, still smiling. "Well, it means that you need to get dressed. Then, we're going to go shopping and you'll eat and we can talk about Edward and the party....."

"Ugh," Bella moaned. "Absolutely none of that sounds like fun. Like, at all."

"Hmm...it might be a little more fun if I told you about the vision I had," Alice teased. "But if we're not doing girl talk then obviously I can't do that!"

Bella considered this trade off, now intrigued. "No shoe shopping or lingerie shopping."

Alice grumbled under her breath. "Okay, no shoe shopping. I can't budge on the lingerie, though. That is not negotiable."

"Is the vision worth it?" Bella asked.

"Oh, yeah," Alice said seriously. "Trust me, you want to hear this one."

Bella felt a glimmer of excitement. "All right...let me shower."

* * *

Forty-five minutes later they were on their way to Seattle. Alice drove nearly as fast as her brother. Unfortunately, she also fixed her makeup, chatted with Esme on the phone, tried to fix Bella's makeup and talked animatedly the entire time with her hands. Bella promised herself she'd never again knock Edward's driving skills.

"So....vision?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Nice try," Alice cackled. "Like I'm going to tell you the vision now, before we do any shopping. Do I seem that dumb to you?"

"You seem as dumb as I do gullible," Bella laughed.

"Well, I actually had two visions," Alice said after she stopped laughing. "The first one was about you and Edward. But before I tell you, I want you to tell me what's going on between you two."

Bella cringed. "It's been weird between us."

"Yeah?" Alice asked expectantly. "No one noticed."

Bella shook her head at Alice's sarcastic tone. "We kind of took the next step. Physically. But only once. Well, both of us once. But we haven't talked about it really. We got into a...not a fight, but a thing, last week about me staying human. He wants me to stay human and live my life and then just die. He needs to change me into a vampire!"

Alice's eyes narrowed in thought. "And you want to become one?"

"Obviously," Bella snapped. "There is no other way to be with him. I don't care what I have to become as long as I am with him, forever."

Alice nodded. "He feels guilty about you wanting to turn...and about him wanting you to turn, too. I know he wants you to turn. But he doesn't want you to miss out on anything and then resent him for it later."

"The only thing I'm missing out on right now is-" she froze. Bella blushed furiously and looked at Alice who was smothering her giggles. "God, I can't believe I almost said that! Look at what you're doing to me!"

"Like we all don't know that anyway," Alice said with a laugh. "Seriously, though. Have you considered what he's said? What about kids?"

"I like kids," Bella confirmed. "But I don't want to have any if Edward's not the father. He's my everything. The most important thing to me."

"Okay," Alice nodded. "All I needed to know. So, my vision about you and Edward? Actually, it's the reason for our little shopping trip. And the reason why lingerie shopping is non-negotiable."

Bella digested her words slowly, scarcely daring to believe her. "Alice, what EXACTLY does that mean?"

Alice giggled, obviously enjoying every minute of this.

"Alice!"

"Okay, okay...In my vision, at the party, Edward seemed to...lose control. Then you two came back to our house and went to bed... And then you did it!" she finished gleefully.

Bella laughed and blushed at the same time. "And everything was okay? Edward was okay?"

Alice grimaced. "It appeared he enjoyed himself. I tried not to watch after I got the general idea of it."

Bella sat back in her seat and pondered the idea of finally being with Edward. A feeling of triumph swelled inside of her. Yes! Then... Anxiety quickly grabbed a hold of her and she looked at Alice in a panic.

"Calm down," Alice instructed. "I was waiting for this. Don't worry! We'll get you everything you need and if you have any questions, you can totally ask me. But honestly, I think all you really have to do is lay there. Edward's not going to give you much control, at least not at first, I think. I kind of got the impression he was afraid you'd push him over the edge."

Bella nodded, hiding a laugh. "Yeah...I think he mentioned that...once or twice."

"So we will have to find you something totally amazing," Alice noted. "But it's gotta work with the dress."

"Is it done?" Bella asked. Truth be told, now that she knew it was the dress she was going to wear the night Edward took her virginity, she was a lot more excited about it. Maybe the dress was actually going to help push him over the edge.

"Yup," Alice chirped. "I just want to get all your under garments so you can put those on, then the dress, so I can do any last minute alterations if need be."

"Wow. So...well, now we know I have to go shopping. I totally agree with you on that," Bella said. "But can't you tell me the second vision now?"

Alice considered that. "Only if you promise not to freak out."

"Oh, God," Bella blurted out as her stomach lurched. "What!"

"Jessica is going to try and make a move for Edward at the party and show you up," Alice said in a rush. As if saying it in a rush made it better.

"Oh."

"Just, oh?" Alice repeated. She nervously glanced over. "You're not getting hysterical, are you? Didn't Edward say you do that sometimes? Breathe!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I already know the whole Jessica story. How she kissed him in the hallway...I was in the bathroom and she started talking about me and him, so I asked him and it all came out."

"Wait...what!?" Alice screeched.

Bella looked at her in surprise. "You didn't know?"

"No! Edward can't stand Jessica! He blocks her out totally. He said her head is like a black void that sucks all intelligence out of him," Alice rambled. "Which is part of the reason why he was so frustrated when you first moved here. Remember, you were always with Jessica? He always had to listen in on her thoughts to find out about you and he hated it. He hasn't liked her very much since then. Obviously he didn't like what he saw in there."

"Maybe that's why he didn't know what I was so upset about," Bella offered. "I mean, when we were having the fight he honestly didn't know what I overheard in the bathroom. But he told me that whenever he hears my name he tries to listen in, so I just assumed he caught it. She clearly said my name."

Alice shrugged. "What was he doing? How far away was he?"

Bella thought back to what Mike had said. "He was talking to my teacher about postponing a test and getting my assignments. That was on the third floor, and I was in the bathroom on the second floor."

She shrugged again. "I'm not sure. Maybe he was really focused on your teacher. Or maybe he really does block her out totally. I know he does that to some people. He learned how from Rosalie and Emmett being too horny around each other. It's like a self-preservation method.."

"Do you think he knows about her plans for the party?" Bella asked. "I mean, we just had the fight about all this and what she said and everything that went down...unless maybe he wants to see what she's planning?"

"Why would he still plan on us going then?" Alice pointed out. "Unless he figures he can prevent it and protect you. But why even risk it?"

Understanding dawned on Bella's face. Alice noticed immediately. "What?"

"Well..we decided to go because, well, because you were so excited about it," Bella shrugged. "You looked really happy planning the costumes, and you said you'd never been to a Halloween party before..."

"Ah," Alice murmured. "You guys are going for me. Hmm. So then he must think he can protect you."

Bella thought it over carefully, turning different ideas around in her head. "I think we'll be fine. With you and me going in there, knowing she'll try something, we'll be on guard. And with Edward there, he'll figure it out as soon as she thinks about it."

"I think we're okay," Alice agreed. "I wish I knew what her plan was, though. The only snippet I got of it was the two of them in a hallway and her pouncing on him."

Bella shrugged. "Whatever."

"You're taking this pretty good, Bella," Alice said, eyeing her. "What gives?"

"Nothing can really go wrong with you, Jasper, and Edward there," she pointed out. "Plus.. I'm kind of more excited about after the party. And if we don't go to the party, there can't exactly be an 'after party'."

Alice laughed, then checked her mirror and swerved the car to the right. "There's our exit! We're here!"

* * *

"Wow," Alice breathed. She had just finished adjusting the gown on Bella. It molded effortlessly to her curves. The white bustier, studded with crystals that exploded into rainbows when the light hit it right, was tight at her waist and fanned up her torso. Her breasts sat high and firm, and the low cut cups of the bustier revealed far more than Bella was accustomed to. It was strapless and tiny buttons ran down the back of it.

The white skirt had a bit of volume to it, but not so much that Bella couldn't stand it. A sheer, silvery gauze fell lightly over the skirt. From across the room the dress shimmered white but up close it was silvery blue. When the light played over the crystals it hypnotized Bella. She couldn't believe this body belonged to her. She turned and looked at her svelte back and trim waist, and then at her overflowing bustier. The fabric was thick and felt silky against her skin. The way the dress formed against her and moved with her was seductive.

"I look like one of you. In the sun," she commented in awe. "See the way I sparkle?"

Alice beamed. "You like it?"

"Alice, I love it. I can't believe this is me," Bella repeated.

"It's simple, but stunning. Not too much. But very Cinderella-y, don't you think?" she asked eagerly. "Remember in the Disney movie how her dress sparkled but it was blue-ish?"

Bella nodded. "It's wonderful."

"And your underwear is so fantastic," Alice sighed in pleasure. "All that black! After he takes off the white, he'll be shocked by the black. From sweet and innocent to dark and sexy. Too bad we couldn't do the dress in black, then the bustier would match. You'll just have to take it off fast and have him focus on the panties and garters."

"I hope he knows how to take it off," Bella said aloud. She certainly didn't. The garters and the belt were all Alice. She'd have to help put them on again tomorrow. The panties and the bustier she could handle.

"Oh, he can't, he's going to rip the belt and bite the garters off," Alice said distractedly.

"Oh," was all Bella could manage. The image of him biting at her garters was enough to empty her mind of all other thoughts. At least, momentarily.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"What should I do? I mean, what do guys like?" Bella asked timidly. Alice finally looked up from her sketching of the dress. Bella looked uncertain. "I don't really know what to do."

"Like I said, I don't know how much control he's going to let you have..." Alice trailed off. She concentrated for a minute, obviously focused very far away and then smiled. "So he won't really let you do much, but he'll do whatever you ask him. So just be creative. Tell him what you want. He'll need encouragement, otherwise he'll try to chicken out."

"Does he already know it's going to happen?" Bella asked in surprise. Was he actually planning this?

"No...he's thought about it," Alice said. "I know he's thought about it. But he doesn't have plans for it tomorrow, and I don't think he expects it to happen anytime soon. Especially when he isn't planning it."

"But I'll be ready," Bella breathed with a smile.

"Definitely," Alice laughed.

* * *

soon, i promise!!

luna


	12. Just a Little Bit Longer

Thursday was awful for Bella. It passed so slowly that she considered stabbing herself with a pencil so she could go home early. Edward would be back soon. Tomorrow they would be together in school, so that would make it less excruciating. And then tomorrow night...

Ever since Alice had told her that tomorrow night would be the night, all Bella could think of was Edward touching her. She relived every second of their kisses and caresses. She pictured him looking down at her as she took him into her mouth, his face contorted with pleasure as he wildly tried to hold off his orgasm. Bella sighed and shifted in her seat.

She tapped her pencil and tried to focus on the pages in front of her. Then she remembered the touch of his long fingers and his strong hand. She bit her lip as she recalled with perfect clarity the way that hand felt as he rubbed in between in her legs, pushing her and pushing her until she broke. The pencil slipped out of her fingers and clattered to the floor. She glanced down at it but made no attempt to pick it up. Her heart was pounding and she could feel wetness forming between her legs.

This was unbearable. There was only an hour left. No one would miss her. Thankfully she sat in the back of the room, so she gathered up her books and tip toed out of class. She got home in record time and decided to shower. The hot water calmed her down mentally but did not ease the throbbing fire in her body. She considered taking care of it herself as she washed herself soapy, but decided it wouldn't be the same. She had to wait until tomorrow.

When she got out of the shower there was a text message from Edward on her phone asking if she wanted him to pick her up from school. She told him she was already home and in less than 15 minutes he appeared in her window.

"Hi," she said. She was unable to stop the goofy grin from covering her face. He climbed in and she met him in the middle of the room for a deep kiss.

"Hi," he said between kisses. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she whispered against his lips.

His hands moved from her shoulders to her back, and then slid down her sides. He held them there while they kissed, until Bella couldn't help herself and pressed against him, moaning low in her throat. Edward reached around and grabbed her ass, lifting her so she was straddling his waist. Bella eagerly tightened her legs and pressed herself against the front of his jeans.

"Oh, Bella," he groaned. He carried her over to the bed and set her down gently and crawled up her body. He slowly lowered himself until they were just barely touching. "I was worthless. Jasper wanted to kill me the entire time. You were all I could think of. Kissing you and touching you and smelling you."

She forced his face back to hers so he could continue kissing her. His tongue darted out to touch her lips and she parted them to invite it inside. Their mouths melted into each other and she started whimpering.

"Why are you home early?" he asked suddenly. They were both panting harshly.

"I had to leave. All I could think of was you," she said unabashedly. "I started to get... hot all over." She licked her lips. "And I was imagining you touching me and how you looked when I touched you."

"In the middle of class?" he asked.

"Yes," she moaned as he nibbled on her neck.

"With everyone all around you?"

She nodded and jerked his lips back to hers. She wrapped her legs tight around his waist and anchored him to her. Then she began thrusting herself against him making tiny little moans in her throat. Edward grabbed her ass again and brought her flush against him. He moved slowly, carefully, grinding hard against her. Bella closed her eyes in pleasure. He watched her cheeks flush with color.

Bella was lost in pleasure. She could feel him, hard, pressing right where she wanted him. She just needed to get her clothes off. She could feel him pause for a moment and dimly heard her cell phone ringing.

"Ignore it," she whispered. He nodded and ducked his head back down. He was sucking on her collarbone when his phone began ringing. He paused again and looked at her. She shook her head no but when he heard her phone go off again he pressed a kiss to her lips and pushed away to check the phone. When he got up she was able to catch a peek at his jeans. A huge bulge was pressing against the front of him and she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Hi," he said. "What's wrong?"

He frowned and looked at Bella. "Yes, she's here. What's going on? Why are you singing 99 Bottles of Beer?"

Bella held her hand out for the phone, wondering who it was. Edward scowled and turned away from her, holding up a finger. "Fine, why are you thinking 99 Bottles of Beer, Alice?"

Bella's eyes widened. It must be about tomorrow. "Give me the phone," she hissed.

Edward shook his head. She leapt out of the bed but he was too quick for her and whirled away, holding the phone so she couldn't reach it. She jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed and twirled around to make her dizzy.

"Give me the phone!" she yelled. She leaned into him and bit his earlobe, and not too gently.

As quick as could be she was on her feet and he was facing her. His expression was serious now as he walked towards her. She knew this was what his prey must feel like. He stalked her into a corner and stood so close.

"Was that a love bite?" he asked huskily. His voice was deep and uneven. He pressed her against the wall and lifted her again, so she was straddling him with her back against the wall. His mouth swooped down and he took her earlobe into his mouth. He bit down gently, eliciting a cry from her lips. He did it again. "How's that Bella?"

She was starting to melt when she heard his phone go off again. He growled angrily and ripped away from her.

"What do you want, Alice? I'm busy!" he snapped into the phone. He was breathing hard. "She's busy, too!"

Edward marched back over to Bella and handed her the phone. His stormy expression threatened her to take it, dared her. Smiling sweetly, she plucked it out of his hand and bounded out of the room.

"What?" she asked.

"He can hear me," Alice hissed.

"I'm downstairs, what do you want me to do?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Go outside," Alice said. "No...he'll still hear you, never mind."

"Okay, what?" Bella whined.

"No," Alice said, her voice straining with meaning.

"No, what?"

"Bella! What did we talk about today?" she asked.

"Umm...a lot," Bella replied, her mind reeling.

"Okay," Alice said patiently. "Ummm...do you remember what I said was going to happen tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Bella said slowly.

"Oh fuck," Alice cursed. "I'll just send you a text message. Make sure you delete it after you read it, okay?"

"Okay."

Bella hung up and within twenty seconds her phone chirped.

"Don't do anything remotely sexual with Edward tonight or he'll freak out and it won't happen tomorrow."

Bella's jaw dropped. Of course! How could she be so stupid? She'd push him too far. She was already too excited because she knew what was going to happen, and if she didn't have things just right, then he'd freak out and she'd be back to square one. He definitely wouldn't do it with Charlie in the house, anyway.

"What does that say?" he asked from the doorway.

Bella jumped and almost dropped her phone. She pressed delete but he raced across the room to grab it. She looked up, trying to see if she had been too late. Edward's face was blank though and he looked upset.

"What's the big secret?" he pouted. She sighed in relief.

"It's just um...it's about my dress for tomorrow, and we want it to be a surprise for you," she lied. "So don't ruin it, okay?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "I don't like surprises."

"That's my line," she laughed. She leaned around him to look at the clock. "Charlie will be home in a couple hours. I need to cook dinner. You want to help me?"

"Now, I know something is wrong," he frowned. "You want to cook? Instead of...?"

She nodded and avoided his eyes. "Can you put a pot of water on the stove?"

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. He cupped her face and forced it up so she was looking him in the eyes. "I want you, Bella. Let's go back upstairs."

Her eyes widened and her heart fluttered in excitement. He heard it and smiled. Before she could blink his lips were on hers again. He picked up her and set her on the kitchen table. Bella moaned as he leaned her back so she was laying down and he bent over her. She shoved against him. If he didn't stop soon she wouldn't be able to refuse.

"What," he murmured but didn't move.

"Edward," she grunted. "Get off."

He took a deep breath. "What's going on?"

"I can't do this right now," she stated. She was blushing furiously and knew that alone intrigued him. Now he would want to know why, she thought.

"Why?"

"I just can't," she repeated. God, could this get any worse? She wanted him so badly that she could barely stand and here she was refusing him for absolutely no good reason.

"I know you want to," he insisted. "I can smell you."

He watched her lips part and her tongue slipped out to wet them. She liked when he said that, he had noticed.

"I like the smell," he whispered, leaning back in.

"No!" she shrieked, stepping back.

Now he looked worried. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

Bella looked away, completely torn over what to do. She couldn't think of what to do. He wasn't going to let this go. She knew him and when he got something in his head, he wouldn't let go of it until he had beat it to death and knew everything there was to know.

"Well..." she started. "Charlie he told me he heard us one night. I'm not...he said no more games like that."

"He heard us?" Edward repeated in disbelief. He looked stricken. "If you were my daughter, I would...I would...am I even allowed to be here right now?!"

"Yes, yes," she said in a rush.

His beautiful mouth frowned. "Bella, I won't ignore Charlie's rules. If he really doesn't want me here - "

She pressed a kiss to his lips to shut him up. "It's fine. Just help me with dinner."

They had just finished setting the table when Charlie came home.

"Hiya Bells, Hello, Edward," he greeted them. Edward visibly cringed, obviously imagining the noises Charlie had heard.

"Hi Dad," Bella smiled. "Dinner's just about ready. Why don't you get washed up?"

"Sure, sounds great. I'm starving," he smiled.

"Chief Swan? Could I have a moment with you, please?" Edward asked politely.

Charlie looked up and gave Edward his full attention. Something in Edward's voice called for it. Bella heard it too and stopped, holding two glasses in her hands.

Edward took a deep breath. "I just want to apologize for-"

"No!" Bella yelled. She dashed forward but tripped and dropped the glasses. One bounced harmlessly on the floor but the other shattered.

"Jesus, Bella," Charlie admonished. "What's wrong with you?"

Edward looked shocked too. They both looked at her expectantly.

"I, uh," she stammered. "I just...I didn't want Edward to ask you, because I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

Edward's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Charlie looked lost, too. "About what?"

"Edward and Alice are having some people sleep over after the Halloween party but...but um, Esme and Carlisle are going to be there chaperoning," Bella said. "Esme was going to call and ask for your permission."

"Oh," Charlie said simply. "Yeah, I guess that's fine. But jeez, Bells, you need to be more careful. You're going to cut yourself on that glass."

Her cheeks were red for almost twenty minutes after that. She could feel Edward's eyes burning her for the rest of the night. His curiosity was almost tangible. She was dreading the moment they were alone because he wasn't going to stop until he had some sort of explanation, and she had nothing to give. They said goodnight and went through their usual routine. Charlie thought Edward had left. When Bella was done in the bathroom she met him in her bedroom.

She opened the door and saw him lounging on her bed.

"Isabella," he said in his most aloof voice. He stretched out the syllables. "Isabella Swan."

"What?" she grumbled.

"Alice might be rubbing off on me a little bit...I think I'm getting a vision...." he trailed off. He sucked in a deep breath.

Bella looked up. His head was bent down and the fingers of his right hand were touching the side of his head. His face was drawn in concentration.

"Yes," he breathed. He looked up in awe.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"My vision...it seems like...it seems like you're hiding something from me!" he finished dramatically.

"You're such a jerk," she laughed.

He smirked and yanked her into bed by his side. "I don't like you keeping secrets from me. We've never done that before."

"It won't be a secret for long," she promised. "It's a good one. Don't be worried."

He fell into silence. After a few minutes tapped her forehead. "I wish I could just get inside there for two minutes."

She laughed. "You'd be shocked."

He raised an eyebrow and turned his body towards her. "Really? Well, Ms. Swan, please shock me."

Bella licked her lips. She liked this game. "What would you like to know?"

His lips tickled her ear as he brought them close. She closed her eyes as he licked and kissed her neck and then went back up to her ear. He opened his mouth to speak and she wondered what kind of delicious naughty question he was going to ask.

"What's the secret?" he pressed into her ear.

"Ugh," Bella let out a huge sigh of frustration. "You're hopeless."

Edward laughed. Apparently he got the reaction he wanted and was pleased. He dropped one more kiss on her cheek and began humming her lullaby.

* * *

we know what the secret is! soon edward will toooo

luna


	13. All Dolled Up

"Wake up, Sleepyhead."

Bella moaned and swatted Edward's hand away. Obviously people who didn't have to sleep didn't understand how amazing it felt. "Go 'way."

"You have to get up. It's time for school," he insisted.

"I don't believe you," she muttered through a yawn.

"Do you have to shower before school? Or will you after, at my house?"

She cracked open one eye at that question. It sounded somewhat serious. "Is it really time to get up?"

He leaned back to let her see the alarm clock. Her eyes widened in shock.

"It's 7:30! Oh, my God! My alarm is set for 6:45!" she screeched. "How did it not go off?!"

She tumbled out of bed and smoothed her hair down. She was wildly disoriented. She didn't have time for a shower but threw her towel over her shoulder. She dug through her drawers to find something decent to wear to school.

"I turned it off," Edward informed her.

"Turned what off?" she asked. She thought she saw a blue long sleeved shirt in the top drawer yesterday that would be okay.

"Your alarm clock," he replied.

"What? Why?" she asked, whirling around.

"I thought you'd prefer to wake up to me instead of an annoying buzzing noise," he shrugged.

"Yeah, it was a lot better, just 45 minutes late," she laughed.

Bella finished getting ready in record time. He held the door open for her on their way out and gestured to the medium-sized nondescript white bag she clutched tightly.

"What's that?"

"None of your business," she informed him. "And if you look in it, I will know and you'll never see it again."

A smile slid across his supple lips and his eyes lit up. "So...that's part of my surprise?"

Bella smiled slyly and glanced over at him. She bit her lower lip and nodded. She felt a tingle of anticipation in her stomach as she thought of her plans for the rest of the day.

"Give me a hint," Edward suggested.

She shifted so her back was more towards the passenger door and she was facing him. He looked at her eagerly. She looked down, buying some time so she could think of a good hint that didn't give too much away. She got distracted when he downshifted. His hands...they were so big. His fingers were long, his knuckles perfectly formed. His nails were neat. She watched him turn the wheel and it looked like he almost caressed it.

"Bella?"

She snapped out of her little daydream. Not even nine o'clock and she already had her first fantasy of the day. She laughed and rubbed her forehead.

"Bel-la," he sang.

"Right. A clue...." she trailed off.

"It's cotton," he announced.

"Stop sniffing!" Bella exclaimed. She crumpled the top of the bag and tried to roll it down to completely shut it. "Edward, stop! You're not supposed to know!"

He laughed. "I can't help it that I can smell cotton."

She leaned over and smacked his arm, which hurt her hand a lot more than it hurt his arm. He leaned back over to her to nuzzle her neck.

"Let's skip the party tonight," he said softly. He was idling at a red light.

Bella looked at him curiously. She wondered if something he had heard since he came home changed his mind. She wished she knew what Jessica was up to.

"Come on," he coaxed. "I'll buy you your chocolate fudge ice cream." He kissed behind her ear. "And we'll rent a movie." Kiss, kiss. "And I'll set up the hot tub for you."

Bella was melting into the seat of his car. She licked her lips and pushed away the steamy images that his kisses invoked. Whatever he heard must have been pretty bad for him to start pulling out the big guns like this.

"What about Alice?"

He paused and leaned back as the light turned green. "Yes, Alice."

"I guess we're stuck going to the party," Bella said in a light voice.

"I suppose," he replied in a glum voice.

* * *

The rest of the day actually progressed quite quickly. The school housed a general air of excitement because of the nearness of Halloween. The student body buzzed about Jessica's party. Bella hadn't had any close encounters with Jessica, as she was the belle of the ball today and very busy. The party was turning out to be a pretty big deal.

Coach Clapp had wheeled out a rack of basketballs today and most of the students cheered. Bella was disappointed. She liked badminton; it was a lot harder to hurt someone with those tiny birdies than with a basketball.

"Hey Bella," Mike greeted her. He dribbled around her in a circle and she laughed. "Are you coming to Jessica's tonight?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll be there."

"Yeah?" he asked, surprised. "That's great. You haven't come out with everybody in a while."

"It should be fun," she smiled.

"Is Cullen coming?" he asked, his voice less excited.

"Prince Charming," she confirmed.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"Oh. Well, we're going as Prince Charming and Cinderella," she clarified. She blushed and stood in front of him feeling like an idiot.

Mike laughed. "Well, you fit the Cinderella bill. I don't know about Cullen, though. Why don't you let him go off hiking, or whatever it is they do, and I'll be your Prince."

"The position's filled," she replied firmly.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind. I think I'm going as Hugh Hefner and I will need some arm candy," he nodded at her. "I have a bunny costume that you'll fit right into."

She laughed and shook her head. "Go get Kevin to be your bunny."

Mike laughed too and walked away to go join a game. Bella managed to stay out of trouble for the rest of gym. No injuries. She changed quickly and on her way out of the locker room, she found Edward leaning against the wall. His jeans fit perfectly and his black shirt hugged his chest. He looked at her for a long moment and let her appreciate the view.

"I thought you should know, I'm going to feed Mike to Jasper," he said quietly.

"He was just being stupid," she reminded him. His jealousy was almost cute. He hardly ever pouted. She took his outreached hand and allowed him to pull her close.

"Bella. It's so hard for me to hear how they think of you," he whispered. "It makes me crazy."

"What did he think?" she asked.

He grimaced. "The bunny suit. You...modeled it for him."

She laughed and took his hand as they walked to their next class, swinging it between them.

"Is that what's in the bag?" he asked hopefully. "A bunny suit?"

She laughed again and shushed him. He kissed her forehead and they hurried to make it to class before the bell rang.

* * *

"Okay, all boys out!" Alice yelled. "Go, go, get out."

Edward, Emmett and Jasper trudged out of Alice's room. Rosalie and Esme hung back to help. They had approximately two hours to get ready. Bella had already showered.

"Rosalie, you're on Bella's hair. I want loose curls everywhere," Alice commanded.

"Wait! Can we kind of just pin the front back a little so it isn't in my face?" Bella requested. Alice sent her daggers. Bella shrank backwards. "Maybe? Thanks."

"Esme," Alice continued. "You get her in that dress. She needs help with the garters and the back of the bustier. I'm going to change really really quick and then I'll be back to do her makeup!"

Rosalie set about fixing her equipment, plugging irons in and getting brushes and pins out. Esme took her new undergarments out of the bag and easily removed the tags.

"All right, Bella, let's get you out of those clothes!" she smiled.

Bella blushed immediately as she began to peel off her clothes. Rosalie kept her eyes averted but Esme began helping her.

"Ah, Bella, don't be shy!" she smiled. "We are all women. And Alice picked such nice things for you."

Bella quickly changed into the lacy black panties but kept her bra on. Esme had her put one leg on the bed to put the garter on, then switched legs. She stood in a pair of nearly transparent black panties and her everyday pink bra while Esme attached the clips.

"Okay. Now the bustier," she said.

Bella blushed even more, if possible, as she dropped her bra. Esme held it up in front of her to lessen her anxiety. Bella adjusted her breasts in the front while Esme did up the back. No bra was needed with the bustier top.

Rosalie helped hold the skirt open while Esme balanced Bella to step into in. They pulled up slowly, making sure no one was stepping on it and it didn't catch on anything.

The three woman looked in the mirror and each of them inhaled at the same time.

"Wow," Rosalie commented. "You look wonderful."

"Yes," Esme agreed. "Beautiful. Edward will be thrilled."

* * *

Edward lounged on the couch, tapping his foot impatiently. Jasper looked over at him, irritated.

"Stop, you're stressing me out," he complained.

Emmett tossed a football back and forth in his large hands. "Me and Rosie are thinking about crashing the party."

"You have to go in costume," Edward replied.

"I know," Emmett nodded. "It might not be as great as your monkey suit, but we have costumes. Maybe not Halloween costumes, but a costume is a costume, right?"

Edward straightened the cuff of his jacket sleeve. He was wearing a simple black tux with a white dress shirt. A black tie finished the look.

"You're going to wear your sex costumes to a Halloween party?" Jasper chortled.

"Nobody will be able to tell," Emmett scoffed.

"Are you driving with us?" Edward asked. "You can't sit in my car in your sex costumes."

"No, we'll meet you there. Just in case we want to bail later."

"Jasper, have you changed yet?" Alice called.

"Yeah, I'm all ready," he replied.

Emmett and Edward looked at him questioningly. He gestured to the white rabbit ears and fluffy cottontail resting on the table in front of him.

"That's your costume?" Edward asked in disbelief. "I'm wearing a full suit and you're wearing jeans and bunny ears? How did you get away with that?"

Jasper laughed. They heard footsteps and all twisted around to see who was coming. Alice bounced down the stairs and froze when she saw Jasper.

"Jazz! What is this? You promised me you would get a bunny costume!" she snapped. "Look at me! You couldn't help me out a bit?"

"He didn't get away with that," Emmett whispered to Edward and they both snickered.

Alice definitely didn't need to tell Jasper to look at her. Her blue Alice in Wonderland dress fell just below her ass. A pair of white bloomers peeked out from under the skirt. A tiny white apron tied over the front of the dress. She was wearing knee high white socks and a pair of black Mary Janes.

He wanted to ogle her legs but Jasper couldn't even get passed her face. Her lips were painted a luscious red and her black hair was covered up in a platinum blonde wig. A white headband held it in place. It was such a shocking change. A hot change.

He stood up and put his ears on and stuck the tail to the butt of his jeans. Alice scowled. He swallowed hard. He really liked her costume. "Um...Alice, would you paint my whiskers on for me?"

Emmett and Edward were openly laughing at him but Alice softened up and dragged him to the mirror, where her makeup bag was.

"Okay!" Rosalie called. "Bella's ready."

Edward jumped off the couch and was at the bottom of the stairs before Alice caught him. Carlisle came out of his study and everyone waited expectantly.

Bella ignored her introduction and teetered down the stairs cautiously. Her shoes had a bit of a heel and she was afraid she would step on the hem of the dress. She was so focused that she made it almost all the way down before she looked up to find Edward.

His face was glowing and he was looking at her like she was the only person in the world. She blushed and that made the corners of his mouth quirk up into her favorite smile.

Emmett gave a wolf-whistle and the spell broke. Everyone laughed and she realized her and Edward weren't alone. Soon everyone was gushing over how good she and Alice looked.

"Let me just get my camera and we can leave," Alice said and sprinted back upstairs.

Edward pulled Bella over to the front door. He looked down at her and held both of her hands. Her hair cascaded down her back in curls. The front was pulled back so her rosy cheeks were free to glow. Her brown eyes were rimmed in dark kohl and her lashes looked huge and dramatic. He continued his perusal down her face to her full lips, which looked huge and wet, like he had been kissing her for a long time. He licked his own lips in response to the sight of hers. Her shoulders were dusted with a shimmery sort of powder.

The bustier was white and studded with little gems. He barely noticed them because his eyes were stuck on her breasts. The bustier held them up like a serving platter. They swelled up over the top of the bustier and it was all he could do not to bend down and nuzzle his face into those glorious swells.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be getting into a lot of fights tonight," he murmured. "I want to lock you in my bedroom and keep you far, far away from the boys that go to our school."

She laughed and blushed again, just in time for Alice to snap a candid photo.

"Okay!" she chirped. "Let's go party!"

"We'll see you there," Rosalie promised.

* * *

and so it begins...

luna


	14. Cinderella and Prince Charming

Bella gulped nervously as Edward helped her out of the Volvo. Her three companions could undoubtedly hear her heart as it sped up. She smoothed out her skirt and tugged her bustier up. Her hands were just about to start fussing with her hair when Alice slapped them away.

"Stop," she ordered. "You look amazing. Don't mess up our hard work."

Edward drew Bella to his side and raised her hand to his lips. He shot Alice a look. "Bella always looks amazing. You have simply put her on display for everyone else by putting her in this...in this..._costume_."

"And you're welcome," Alice replied sweetly.

"I wasn't giving you my thanks," Edward growled. "This dress will be the death of me."

Jasper put his arm around Bella and steered her towards the front door. Bella sucked in a mouthful of air and felt a sweat break out on her lower back. "Jasper," she whispered, "I can't do this! This isn't me, and I can't go in there wearing -"

"You look wonderful," Jasper said kindly. He smiled and she suddenly felt the tension in her shoulders slipping away. She shot him a look of gratitude and he shrugged.

"Don't be anxious, Love," Edward whispered in her ear. He took her arm and pulled her out of Jasper's hands. "We're here to have fun, that's all."

"When was the last time you were at a party for fun, Edward?" Bella asked teasingly.

He cocked his head to the side as he pushed a finger to the doorbell. "Hmm, good point. Perhaps we'll need to leave early and entertain ourselves elsewhere."

"No way!" Alice interjected. She opened her mouth to protest more but the doorbell, instead of ringing, began screaming. Bella jumped back in fright but the vampires merely chuckled. While Bella was still catching her breath the door opened to reveal Chastity.

"Hi guys! I'm so glad you could come!" she gushed. "Wow, Bella, Alice, you two look amazing! Come on in. Jessica is around here somewhere but she has me playing hostess, you know how she gets."

Chastity was dressed as a black cat - a decidedly skanked out black cat, but a black cat nonetheless. She turned around to let them in and Bella's eyes couldn't help but follow the black tail attached to her spandex leotard.

"So, um, there's a bar through there," she pointed. "Bathrooms are on this floor, the basement, and the second floor. Jessica doesn't want anyone going on the third floor. There's a pool out back but it's kind of cold out so we're not really using it. There's food and stuff all over."

"I had no idea Jessica's house was so big," Alice marveled. "It's a mansion."

"Yeah," Chastity agreed. "Her Dad is like a big scumbag, but he's a pretty rich lawyer. She doesn't see him a lot but she gets whatever she wants, so it's cool."

Bella mulled these words over and felt a pang of sympathy for Jessica. That couldn't feel great. Bella didn't have a lot of money, but she did have Charlie and she couldn't imagine what she would do without him. She had Edward, too. Bella glanced up at the young god next to her, suddenly overwhelmingly grateful for his presence in her life. He felt her eyes on him and looked down at her. His smooth lips curved into a smile and his cold hand squeezed hers reassuringly.

Just then, a screeching sound came from a few rooms over. The three Cullens cringed as the screeching turned into a loud whine.

"Oh, the band is starting up!" Chastity yelped. "Do you guys remember Darren, Robbie and Jay from a few years back? Oh...I don't know if any of you were here then....Anyway they graduated a few years ago and they have this kick ass band and they'll be playing all night!" she announced eagerly.

The electric guitars jarred violently and the amps were turned up so loud they threatened to blow at any minute. The lead singer began singing in a scream and Bella let her breath out wearily. She looked over at her friends, all of which looked slightly shocked by the sounds.

"How awful," Alice frowned. "I should go kill their amps. Put them out of their misery."

"Definitely not music," Jasper agreed.

Bella looked at Edward, eager for his review since he was such a music snob, but found a look of unease and intense concentration on his gorgeous face. He felt her scrutiny and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her a few feet away. Bella watched with great interest as he began talking quickly and in a quiet voice.

"What are they talking about?" she asked Jasper. She couldn't hear over the noise. He glanced at her and chuckled. "It's not nice to eavesdrop."

She rolled her eyes. "I know you can hear them."

Jasper shrugged apologetically. "Edward doesn't want you knowing. I'm sorry."

* * *

"Alice, this is not good," Edward insisted.

Alice plucked her brother's hand off her arm. "Listen, we know that Jessica is going to try something tonight. I'll keep an eye out for anything of interest, including my visions, and just in general at the party. Jazz is going to do the same. And Bella already knows something is up with Jessica so she's on guard. We'll be fine."

"No," he said firmly. "We were fine when I still knew what was going on. I can't hear people as well now. The music, the smoke, it's all muddling the thoughts."

She sniffed delicately. "Is that pot?"

He nodded and his face turned into one of disgust. "People who are under the influence of drugs or alcohol lose control of some of their brain functions. It's harder for me to follow their thoughts. They don't always make sense or show the truth."

"I still think we'll be okay," Alice persisted. "She's got the three of us protecting her. Besides, they're high school kids from Forks. What bad could they really do?"

"I think we should leave."

"Fine," Alice snapped. "But you can go tell her. I'm not telling her, not after I spent all afternoon listening to how excited she was about the party, about being your Princess, and how much it meant to her."

"Really?" Edward softened. His face was uncertain and he cast a quick look at Bella. She was deep in conversation with Angela, who was dressed as Tinkerbell. She laughed and her face glowed with pleasure.

Alice smiled inwardly. He was such a sap! She had no qualms about using his weakness towards Bella for the greater good. Bella definitely owed her.

"Well...maybe an hour or so won't hurt," he conceded. Alice hugged him tightly for a second and then grabbed Jasper's hand, announcing that they were going off to explore. He shot her a pointed look, about protecting Bella, and she answered him in her mind. She told him that they were going to scope the place and see if they could figure anything out. He adjusted his tie and walked over to Bella and Angela.

"Edward," Angela smiled. "You two look so wonderful."

He smiled and flashed his perfect teeth. "As do you, Tinkerbell. I thought I saw Peter Pan pass by earlier?"

Angela blushed. "Yes. I convinced Eric to wear tights and everything."

Edward watched as Bella laughed in delight and touched Angela's arm. He didn't even hear what she said. He could only focus on her beauty. Not just her beautiful face, with her knowing eyes and warm lips, or her silky hair or even her flawless body. She shone from the inside. At moments like this, he was simply staggered by the idea that she chose him. He knew for a fact that she could have any boy or man in their school. But for some odd reason, she chose him.

He kept his eyes on hers as she said goodbye to Angela. She looked up at him and smiled self-consciously. "What?"

"I love you," he whispered. When she motioned that she couldn't hear him, he bent his mouth to her ear and whispered it again. This time he felt her shiver under his lips.

"I love you, too," she whispered. Her voice was two octaves deeper than usual. He raised one hand to her face and let his fingers trail over her high cheekbone. She leaned her head into his touch, gently nuzzling his hand.

"Bella?" a voice called out in wonder.

She felt Edward's body stiffen before she even opened her eyes. He pulled his hand away from her face and moved to her side. Very close to her side.

"Hi, Mike," she greeted him. She shot a look at Edward, who was glowering at him, and inconspicuously elbowed him in the side.

"Mike," he finally nodded.

"Not Mike tonight!" Mike laughed. He gestured down at his silk pajama robe and slippers. "You can call me Hugh Hefner, thank you."

Bella nodded. "You pull it off. Did you ever find your bunnies?"

Edward's back went ramrod straight and his hand slowly dropped hers. She snatched it back up, feeling a sliver of panic race through her.

"I set the standard to you," Mike teased. He took a deep sip of his beer, completely unaware of the danger he was in. "And not a lot of girls can live up to that."

Bella flushed uncomfortably. Edward was obviously on the verge of snapping while Mike blathered away like an idiot. "Hey Mike, have you seen Jessica?"

"Oh yeah," Mike sneered. "She's dressed up like a whore cop. I thought me and her were going to, you know, hang out tonight. Instead she's all over that guy in the band. Or one of their roadies or something."

Mike's eyes dropped to the front of her costume. She sucked in a breath, wondering how guys could possibly think they were being sly about it. Girls could always tell when they were sneaking a peek. Worse, Edward could definitely tell. She gripped his hand as tight as she could and began yanking him away from Mike.

"Edward, I need a drink. My throat hurts," she complained. She waved goodbye to Mike and thankfully - if not reluctantly - Edward played along. He followed her lead down the long hallway and they entered a side parlor towards the back of the house.

There were three white sofas and some tables with food set up. A grand piano, pure white, was in the corner. Bella eyed the room thoughtfully. Her soda could do a lot of damage on those couches and on the white carpet. Edward was absorbed in a painting so she strolled over to the huge windows. It was too dark out, so the window had the effect of a mirror.

She stared at the person in front of her in awe. The girl had long curly hair that fell down her sides. Her bustier emphasized her trim waist and created copious amounts of pale cleavage. Her skirt flowed gracefully around her. Bella could barely recognize herself. Her cheeks were flushed; from the heat, excitement or anxiety over tonight, she could not tell. Her once ordinary brown eyes sparkled.

Edward stepped into the reflection, standing just behind her. His voice was low when he spoke. "Now do you see how beautiful you are?"

"That's not me," she whispered. "It's a a silly dress and silly makeup."

"Silly _Bella_," he said ruefully, shaking his head. "Someday you will see yourself the way I see you. The way everyone else sees you. How much you underestimate yourself."

She held his eyes in the reflection. He pressed a kiss to her bared shoulder, his cool lips creating goosebumps on her skin. He rubbed her shoulders gently and then led her over to the piano. He pulled the bench out for her and then sat down next to her.

"You'll play for me?" she requested. He smiled and shook his head no.

"You play for me," he demanded.

Bella laughed and tapped a few keys. She smiled at him quickly, then played the opening notes to "Mary Had a Little Lamb." His lips twitched when he tried to hide his smile. She was very focused. Bella looked up at him triumphantly when she was finished and he couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face.

"Pretty good, huh?" she grinned.

"Amazing," he whispered. She let her hands fall into her lap while his took their places on the keys. He played song after song, drowning out the loud music from the other room. The emotion that he played with swept her away. She watched his face while he played and the fierceness there was raw and powerful. His whole body went into the song and the climax was so beautiful that she had tears in her eyes when he finally sat back.

She realized when the last note hovered in the air that she had been holding her breath. She now sucked in air with a gasp and Edward looked at her curiously. Bella angled her face up to his for a kiss and he happily obliged. Without the piano music, sounds from the party drifted into the parlor once more.

"I don't think we are being very social," he observed. She kissed him again.

"I guess not," she agreed. Bella leaned back on the bench to watch Batman and Ironman race by. She was pretty sure they had water guns. Her eyes widened as The Incredible Hulk and the Joker followed them in hot pursuit.

She looked back at Edward, who was gazing at the picture windows in silence, and wondered if now was the time. Her pulse kicked up as she imagined different ways to get him back to the Cullens' house. Edward noticed her sudden adrenaline rush and focused his attention on her.

"BELLA!" Angela cried out in relief from the doorway. "I have been looking for you everywhere, girl!"

Bella's lips twisted in a disappointed smile as she pulled away from Edward. Her smile at Angela, though, was full of real happiness to see her again. "What's up?"

Angela ran over to the piano and grasped Bella's arm. "Edward, could I please borrow Bella for a minute? It's an emergency."

"Oh, no, what's wrong?" Bella asked in concern.

Angela blushed, shooting a look at Edward. "I can't..."

Bella looked at Edward, too, who now had his eyes rolled upward and looked extremely uncomfortable. Angela probably needed help with her costume, Bella assumed.

"Nevermind," Bella said, suppressing a smile. She slid off the bench. "We'll be right back, Edward."

She noticed the brief spasm of panic on his face but he quickly arranged his features into a neutral expression. "Bella, maybe you should wait for Alice."

"We'll be quick," Angela promised.

Bella shrugged with a smile. "We'll be quick. Just to the bathroom, right?"

Angela nodded gratefully. "Two minutes."

Edward's mouth turned down in displeasure. "Two minutes."

* * *

Angela weaved her way through the crowd and Bella stuck close to her. She couldn't believe how crowded it was - she didn't even think this many people lived in Forks. The rooms in the front of the house were dark and had strobe lights going off and the music was overwhelmingly loud. Angela came to a sudden stop and Bella slammed into her.

"Oh, sorry!" she shouted. Angela waved it off and pointed at Chastity.

"Chastity," she called. "Where's the bathroom?"

Chastity was carefully balancing five cups of punch in her hands. "Umm...there's one on this floor, right past the kitchen. There's one upstairs, too, and one on the third floor. But remember - don't go on the third floor!"

Angela nodded and grabbed Bella's hand but Chastity called out to her again. "Here. I'm in charge of drinks. This is the last of the Witches Brew."

"What is it?" Angela asked. She sniffed the cup and took a sip. "Mmm, it's good."

"I know!" Chastity agreed. "It's special. Jessica made it and only a few _select_ people get to have some. Local legend says that it makes you look even more appealing to the boys after you drink it. As if we need that!"

Bella shook her head no but thanked her anyway. Angela poked her and motioned for her to take it. "That's the last of it, Bella," she repeated. "Just take a cup and if you don't like it, I'll drink it. I plan on getting busy with Peter Pan tonight, so I need to look good!"

Chastity laughed, handed her a cup and waved goodbye with her free hand. "Have fun!"

They worked their way through the crowd again and finally found the bathroom... The bathroom that had over fifteen girls waiting in line. Angela's shoulders dropped in defeat. "I'm never gonna make it."

"Come on, let's try upstairs," Bella urged. She was eager to get away from the music and the lights. They climbed up the stairs to the second floor, where it was definitely quieter.

"This stuff is amazing," Angela commented. She took another sip. "Like a jolly rancher or something. Do you like it?"

Bella took a sip and nodded. "Yeah, it's good."

"Hey, is that the bathroom?" Angela called. A girl dressed as a dead cheerleader whirled around.

"Yeah, but I think someone's banging in it," she said in disgust. She was obviously pissed off. "Whatever. I'm not waiting in that line downstairs again. I'll just go outside."

She stormed by them and Bella laughed. Angela tip-toed over to the door and stuck her ear against it. Her eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Yep, they're definitely banging."

"Let's go up to the third floor," Angela suggested. She tipped back the rest of her Witches Brew and smacked her lips together in satisfaction. "Think we'll get in trouble?"

"Not if we don't get caught," Bella laughed.

* * *

Edward's unease over the situation intensified when he watched Bella walk away. The sway of her hips and the exposed skin of her upper back temporarily distracted him, but he quickly went back to brooding. He did not like the fact that he was unable to easily focus in on each person's mind. The music made it more difficult, yes, but he had gone to concerts before with no real trouble. He frowned. Maybe this was the same as the concerts, and he was just more anxious because Bella was involved.

He quickly dismissed that idea. He knew that Jessica wanted to do something, but he had been unable to get a read on her the days leading up to the party. Her empty head only contained thoughts of fashion, of sex, and of himself. Sometimes all three at once. He scowled and felt dirty again just thinking about it. Besides a burning hatred and overwhelming jealousy directed at Bella, her thoughts of revenge were half-formed and pointless.

Edward practiced focusing in on the mind of each person in the room. Then he moved out to the hallway. The sounds that attacked his mind were annoying and completely distracting. He sighed in frustration. Too many people, too much excitement. The house hummed with sexual energy and teenage hormones. He glanced at his wristwatch and debated taking a quick search for Jessica. Bella and Angela had promised two minutes but judging by the intricacy of Angela's costume, and the fact that they were girls, he allowed himself five or six minutes, at least.

He slipped into the hallway and through the throngs of people. He zeroed in on Mike, who was leaning against the wall. His mind was fuzzy, most likely from the beers he had steadily been knocking back, but Jessica was the most forefront thing on his mind. Edward enjoyed the misery Mike was feeling way too much than Bella would have approved of. Mike was stewing because he had planned on getting some from Jessica, but she ditched him for one of the older guys that came to the party. Edward nodded in gratitude when Mike thought of them in the basement, getting it on.

He headed for the basement.

* * *

Angela and Bella tip-toed up the stairs, listening for any sign of life. The stairs were roped off with caution tape and spiderwebs, but they easily ducked underneath the Halloween decorations and continued on their way. This hallway was dimly lit and deserted. They easily found the deluxe bathroom. It was large, and sparsely decorated but fully furnished. It had a walk in shower and a huge hot tub. There was a separate dressing room with a full length mirror and a chair. Bella's fingers, usually so clumsy, were able to unbutton the top of the Tinkerbell costume with no problem.

"Wow," she remarked. "Whoever made this costume never thought about having to pee, did they?"

Angela laughed. The costume was a green body suit that unbuttoned behind the neck, down to the middle of the back. The translucent green wings attached to the buttons. Angela sighed in relief when Bella popped open the last button.

Bella picked her cup up off the counter and left Angela in the bathroom. She walked into the dressing room and up to the floor length mirror. She glanced around quickly to make sure she was alone. She placed her cup carefully on the table, vaguely aware that this carpet was white, too, and then turned back to the mirror. Bella was unable to help herself...she hadn't been able to really get a peek at what she looked like when Esme had finished with her.

She gathered her skirt and pulled it up in the front slowly. A slow burn started over her body as she revealed her legs. She paused fleetingly at her knees, but continued and sucked her breath in when the black garters appeared. She felt a curl of satisfaction deep in her belly.

"I like that," an approving voice said from the hallway.

Bella's heart jumped into her throat and she dropped her skirt, stiffening completely. She stood up straight and watched the doorway carefully. Directly across from the dressing room was an open doorway. It was like a hole of blackness, nothing was visible, but now a male figure stepped out of it. He crossed the hallway, lounging in the doorway and watching her openly.

"Get away from me, you pervert," she spat. Bella turned away, hoping she looked stronger than she felt, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Come on, Angela, let's go."

"Hey now, you were the one showing off," he continued in the same disgustingly smooth voice as before. "I know who you are, too."

Bella's skin crawled uncomfortably and she knocked harder on the door. "Come on, Angela!"

The stranger nodded at her cup. "You like that Witches Brew?"

Bella flattened herself against the bathroom door as he stepped into the dressing room. She kept her hand on the knob, and pushed the door open. "Ang-"

She forgot about the stranger danger and rushed into the bathroom, dropping onto the floor by Angela. She was unconscious but breathing. Bella shook her shoulders. "Angela? Come on, Angela, wake up for me."

His laugh was a grating and unflattering sound that sent shivers down Bella's spine. "She won't be waking up for a while. Not with all that Witches Brew she drank. Only the special girls get it, you know."

Chastity's words rang in Bella's head. _Special girls._ Bella felt sick. "What's in it?"

"Don't you worry about that," he breathed. "All that's important is that you got some of it, too. That means we can have some fun."

Bella's heart raged in her chest. She couldn't leave without Angela. He would rape her, or kill her. But she had no way of getting Angela out of the bathroom. She glanced around for a way to defend herself but could not see a viable weapon. She needed a plan. She needed Edward. Cold fear pricked the back of her skull as she tried desperately to figure a way out.

"You'll like this," he promised, as he advanced towards her.

* * *

jeez, where's your hott vampire boyfriend when you need him?

luna


	15. A Damsel in Distress

Edward crept along the basement hallway silently. He could hear different conversations in each room but none of them featured Jessica's obnoxious voice. A quick look at his watch promised at least four more minutes. He paused outside of a game room. The door was open just a crack and he could hear heavy breathing and moaning.

"Oh, yeah, come on Jessica," a man moaned in pleasure. Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust but moved closer to the door nonetheless.

He concentrated on Jessica. She was thinking about every guy she had ever banged. Her thoughts were blurry and scattered and he couldn't pull anything solid from them. They touched briefly on his image, then Bella's and he felt the white hot spike of her anger.

"Did they get the Witches Brew?" she asked suddenly, as he pumped into her.

"Yeah," the guy moaned. "Darren made it up and gave it to Chastity. He made sure to tell her to get it to Cinderella."

Edward froze. He watched Jessica push the guy off of her. She shoved him down onto the pool table and straddled him, quickly moving her hips. Jessica's head filled with satisfaction and triumph. It made her mind much clearer and easier to read. She was revisiting the memory of a brawny guy with thick neck muscles, crushing up little white pills and mixing them into punch. _Bella,_ he thought. It was meant for Bella.

* * *

"Stay away from me," Bella warned.

"Come here, Princess," he beckoned. The man lunged at her and Bella screamed as loud as she could. Her assailant was big, with visible muscles that strained as he tried to keep her still. His hand clamped over her mouth to silence her and she gave him a bite that would make the Cullens proud.

He howled in pain and this time she shrieked Edward's name as loud as she could. The opportunity to yell was short lived. He grabbed her throat and shoved her against the wall, his huge hand closing around her neck. She kicked at him with her shoes, aiming for anything she could reach. The pressure around her neck tightened and her air supply was cut off. Her hands flew to her neck, and instead of fighting him off, her fingers clawed at his beefy hand.

* * *

"Edward!" Alice said breathlessly as he ran up from the basement. He had appeared just when the vision hit. "Bella, upst-"

"I know!" he barked. Bella's scream reverberated in his mind.

They took the stairs as fast as they could, not caring if any of the other kids noticed their unnatural speed. Jasper was right behind them. Alice kept apologizing over the fact that she didn't see the vision sooner but the words fell on deaf ears. Edward ignored her and was able to smell Bella's fear as soon as they hit the second floor. By the third floor it was overwhelming and he could feel the rage inside him swelling to the breaking point.

Bella was weakly trying to kick the man when the door splintered open. The sound of breaking wood caused relief to course through her veins, because she knew that meant Eward was here to save her. Her dark angel stood in the door frame. His posture was stiff and still and his eyes were deadly calm. The man immediately released Bella, shoving her away as he turned to Edward. Bella sank to the floor in a heap, her hands at her throat while she gasped for air.

Darren, the man from Jessica's memory, rushed at him. Edward grabbed Daren's shoulders so tightly he could hear his arms pop out of the joints and he slammed him against the hallway wall. He raised his fist to pummel him but felt Jasper's arms grab him from behind. He twisted against him and tried to launch his attack again but now Alice was holding on to him, too.

"Let me go!" he roared. Black rage clouded his vision. "Let me go!"

"Bella needs you, Edward," Jasper said quietly from behind him. "If you kill this man, it will be bad for us, and for Bella. We will have to leave."

Edward's breathing didn't slow and he didn't relax. "I won't kill him. Just let me go!"

"Bella," Jasper repeated meaningfully. "She's hurt. She needs you."

Edward took a deep breath and swallowed the venom pooling in his mouth. The pathetic excuse for a human being in front of him was unconscious, and he took great pleasure in the fact that when he did awake, he would be in excruciating pain.

It was difficult but he turned to face Bella and left Darren crumpled on the floor. Alice was crouched next to her, whispering softly. Bella looked up at him, her brown eyes full of fear. She was afraid of him, he realized. He checked himself and reigned in his anger, his gut clenched in self-hatred. He wanted to leave, because he had never wanted her to see this violent side of him. He knew it was too much for her. This was the breaking point - the thing that would make her rethink everything and leave.

Bella swallowed the panic that was stuck in her throat. Stupid Edward, she could tell from the look on his face that he thought she was afraid of_ him._ She stood up on her wobbly legs and launched herself into his arms. He caught her and she tucked her face into his neck. His arms wrapped around her stiffly. He felt like a marble statue.

"Edward," she whispered. She tried to mold herself to his unbending form. "_Edward_. Thank you."

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled, his voice anguished. "I'm so, so sorry."

She tried to speak, to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he cut her off with a hard kiss. He swooped her up into his arms and cradled her tightly to his body. Bella took sanctuary in his embrace and hid her face against his black jacket so she wouldn't see her classmates' curious eyes.

Edward didn't release her, not even in the car. He sat in the backseat with her on his lap. He left go of her briefly to take off his jacket and wrap it around her. Alice was driving and they were flying through town, back to the Cullens' homestead.

"Oh, no!" Bella cried. Edward stiffened and she twisted around to look at him. "Angela!"

He sat back in the seat, less tense now, and Alice answered her unspoken question.

"She's fine," Alice nodded. "Jasper is making sure that Tinkerbell gets back to Peter Pan, and that she sees a doctor before the night is through. Probably Carlisle, since he's at the hospital tonight."

Bella nodded and melted against Edward again. She stuck her hand out of his jacket to grab his and entwine their fingers. He sighed heavily and kissed the side of her head. She leaned her head back against his granite chest and kissed his neck.

Alice hesitated, unwilling to break the quiet but unable not to. "Bella, I'm sorry. The vision...I don't think he planned that. I know Jessica set it up, getting the drinks to you and all that, but I think what he did was kind of a snap decision. He saw you and then just wanted you. I didn't see it until it was happening."

"It's okay, Alice," Bella responded quietly. "I'm fine."

The rest of the short ride was in silence. They pulled up the house, completely lit up and welcoming.

"I'll wait for Jasper," Alice said uncertainly. "He'll probably be another hour. Then we're going hunting."

Edward looked at her quizzically.

"He's hungry again," she shrugged. "Guess it was being so close to so many people."

Bella watched Alice try to salvage the remainder of her evening with Edward. She hid a grin. Bella doubted she could get him to relax enough to even watch a movie with her, so Alice and Jasper leaving was pointless. He'd probably want to discuss the list of reasons why he was bad for her, and why it was so dangerous for them to be together, then give up on it and confess his undying love for her. Lately she had been trying to get him to skip over all the pointless crap that she didn't care about and get to the undying love part sooner. Tonight would probably not be the best night to push him, though.

Alice skipped out of the living room to change out of her costume. Edward was standing by the door watching her. Bella yawned and patted the space on the couch next to her but he didn't move. He didn't even acknowledge her. She waited for it.

"You could have been killed," he said hoarsely. He crossed his arms over his chest and was the picture of a tortured soul. The black suit set off his pale complexion. His bronze hair was as tousled as ever and his face was dark and punished.

"But I wasn't," she pointed out sensibly.

"Bella," he growled. "It's my job to protect you. I did not. Don't you have the sense to be angry with me?"

"No," Bella replied simply. She tucked her hair behind her ear and then peeked back up at him. "You saved me. Remember me? Stupid lamb, needs her lion to protect her?"

"It's my fault you were in trouble to begin with," he argued. Edward stalked over to her and knelt in front of her. "You shouldn't have to be protected. Before me, it was not necessary."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I've needed protection since the day I was born. I've had more accidents than I can count."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," he said forcefully.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Then what do you mean, Edward? Tell me how you brought that scumbag into my world."

He paused, digesting her words. "I knew Jessica was up to something and I let you attend the party anyway."

"So what?" Bella cried. "Jessica is a jerk and she always will be. Nothing you do can change that. I won't let it stop me from doing what I want to do. I wanted to go to the party. You didn't "let" me."

He raised an eyebrow at that but let her continue. "It would have happened with or without you there, so I am lucky that you _were_."

Edward sighed wearily and dropped his head onto her lap. He closed his eyes and she stroked his head, playing with his hair until his breathing began to even out. They both looked up when the front door opened.

"Just me," Jasper announced. "Angela is okay. She's at home sleeping now. Carlisle looked at her at the hospital and she had her stomach pumped, but she's fine."

Alice came back downstairs, now dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Her lips were twitching as she tried unsuccessfully not to laugh. Jasper raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for an explanation, but she just shook her head.

"Emmett and Rosalie are home," Edward said. A few moments later their headlights cut across the lawn.

Alice took Jasper's hand. "We'll be back tomorrow afternoon, if Carlisle asks."

Edward nodded. The front door opened and they all directed their attention to it. Edward's jaw dropped, Jasper covered his mouth and turned away quickly. Alice started giggling and Bella quickly looked up to see what the commotion was.

"I can't believe all you fuckers left!" Emmett bellowed. He put his hands on his hips and stared them down. It would have been so much more intimidating if he wasn't wearing only a Tarzan loincloth and flip flops. Bella's shock quickly turned into laughter and it burned away the lingering feelings of anxiety and fear from earlier.

Rosalie walked in behind him. She was wearing Tarzan's Jane outfit – pretty much a bikini with a tattered skirt. "Emmett was a big hit at the party, though. Lots of girls wanted to feel him up him."

Emmett grinned cockily and flexed his arm muscles. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Not there, Em."

"I'm decent!" he exclaimed, glancing down at his loincloth.

Edward snorted in disgust and covered Bella's eyes. "You don't have to look if it is making you feel ill, Bella."

She laughed and curled into his chest. Within minutes, the Cullens had cleared out. Edward scooped her up and carried her into the kitchen. He sat her on the counter top and rummaged through the cabinets.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

Bella shrugged. "Whatever."

"Whatever," he repeated lightly. "Not very helpful, Bella."

"Not very helpful, Bella," she mimicked.

He turned to face her and she felt a thrill of excitement at his flashing eyes. His voice was soft and dangerous. "What was that, Love? I didn't quite catch it."

She leaned back and braced herself on the counter top. The new position made her breasts strain against the corseted top. She watched Edward sneak a peek at her chest as he approached her. The rush that raced through her body told her that she definitely was not as tired as previously thought.

"Bella?" he asked again. He stepped between her legs and leaned forward to match her incline, hovering over her. His lips were just inches from hers. "What did you say?"

"I said I'm not hungry," she whispered. "At least...not for food."

His expression changed almost imperceptibly. He drew back silently and studied her face. She sat still and watched his face, trying to get a clue as to how he was feeling. He reached out one hand, and grazed her bottom lip with his thumb.

"What are you hungry for, then, hmm?" he asked huskily.

He watched as Bella's eyes darkened with desire. Her breath caught in her throat and she had to lick her lips, because they suddenly felt very dry. Edward's lips curved into a half smile as he gauged her response. She was so sensitive, it was almost too easy to tease her. As if she could read his mind, Bella's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She nipped gently at his finger and a jolt of sexual awareness ran down his spine.

Bella smiled at the look of surprise on his face. She bit his finger again, a little harder, and his eyes glazed over. She scooted herself back on the counter and then held out her foot.

"Can you help me take these off?" she asked politely.

Ever the gentleman, Edward stepped back and worked on the tiny clasps on the shoe. He pulled one off and then gently rubbed her foot. She closed her eyes in satisfaction and he switched to the other. His hands slipped over her silky flesh, gripping her ankle, then sliding along her calf muscle as he massaged his way up her leg.

Bella jumped as his cool hands reached the sensitive skin behind her knees. She sucked in a breath and was fully aware that he had turned the tables again, and now he was in control. His hands moved just above her knee and lingered there. The anticipation was so unbearable; his fingers were just inches away from the garter. She decided to push him a little further before he found the garter, and pressed her lips to his. He was so close she just had to lean forward.

He matched her kiss, giving her just as good as she put out. She moaned into his mouth and tangled her fingers in his hair. She loved his hair. She loved to run her fingers through it. She loved to pull on it. The memory of his face buried between her legs as she yanked mercilessly on his hair suddenly overwhelmed her and she yelped under his lips.

"Edward," she broke away. He looked up at her and took in her rosy cheeks and swollen lips.

"What's wrong?" he asked reluctantly. His cheeks were flushed slightly, she noticed. Almost as if he had just fed, or if he had been laying with his head on her stomach for so long her warmth had penetrated his cool skin.

Bella swallowed hard. "Don't stop."

He unexpectedly laughed. "You stopped me to tell me not to stop?"

"Well...yeah," she shrugged. She reached out and grabbed the front of his white dress shirt. He allowed her to pull his mouth back to hers. Her excitement mounted dramatically when his hands came out from under her skirt to grip her waist and pull her to the edge of the counter. Her heart pounded when his hands slipped back under the gauzy material of her skirt and settled under her thighs.

"I don't want to stop," he whispered, his dark eyes flashing. "But I don't want to hurt you, either."

"I know you don't," she whispered encouragingly. "I don't think you will."

He pursed his lips and rested his forehead against hers. It took just that second of clear thinking for him to begin to withdraw. She could feel it even in the way he held his body. She quickly shifted her position to restrain him but in doing so, his hand accidentally rubbed against the garter on her right leg.

He froze and after a long moment, lifted his eyes to hers. He stared at her, watching her cheeks flame under his unwavering gaze. Bella studiously avoided his gaze, but he held it until she finally looked up at him. Under her skirt his finger had slipped beneath the garter and was now gently rubbing the flesh that was so tender, that had been constricted by the garter all day.

"Bella, what's this?" he inquired. The throaty timbre to his voice suggested he knew exactly what it was.

"A garter," she mumbled breathlessly.

He nodded slowly. "I know what it is. What I meant is, why are you wearing it?"

"I thought they looked nice," she said in a voice just above a whisper. He paused.

"Can I see what it looks like?" he asked.

Bella thought she would die of frustration. _Can I see what it looks like? _She wanted him to chew off her panties and make her die of happiness, and he wanted to_ look_ at it. She slid off the counter top, pushing away his offered hand and stood to face him. She reached her hands behind her and unzipped the skirt, letting it fall to her feet.

She could see Edward's throat bob as he swallowed. She stood in front of him in her bustier, panties and garters. His eyes feasted on her body hungrily. She breathed shallowly and knew that if he rejected her now, she would never get over it. It took all of her strength to keep her arms at her sides at not cover herself.

Edward watched for several long, unbearable minutes. He finally reached out and jerked her body against his. Bella was astonished by the moan that slipped by her lips. She barely had a second to be embarrassed by the noise before his hands moved roughly down to her ass and squeezed, eliciting another porn star moan. Bella's breathing was loud and uneven as his hands squeezed and kneaded her flesh and then angled her hips so that she was pressing directly against the bulge in his pants. When he rubbed against her shivers flew from her center throughout her body.

He dropped his head to her cleavage, to the luscious breasts that had been teasing him all night, and moaned his appreciation against her satiny skin. Bella's entire body jumped beneath him as he dropped kisses over every inch of her exposed flesh. "Bella, I love you so much."

"Don't stop!" she begged. She knew those words, and that tone, and she only heard them together in that combination just before he pulled away from her.

He growled his frustration and his hands dug into the cabinets above her head. She could hear the wooden shelves splinter under his fingers.

"Please do this for me," Bella whispered. She was laying before him in the bustier and panties that his family had dressed her in. She had put herself out there for him every way she knew, and didn't think she could handle being rejected again. "I need you to."

"You need me to?" he repeated in a solemn voice.

"Yes," she said carefully. "I need you to do this for me. I want it more than anything I have ever wanted."

His beautiful face twisted in pain and frustration. His eyes sought hers as he deliberated. The argument raged in his eyes and she held her breath while she waited for his response. Finally, she could bear it no more. "Please?"

Edward nodded curtly. "But we do it my way. No exceptions. If I say stop, you need to stop."

Bella felt the anxiety and dread lift off her shoulders and she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes! Anything you want, Edward."

He grimaced at her excitement, probably thinking of all the ways he would have to avoid killing her. Edward scooped her up and she melted against his tense arms. "Let's go upstairs to that bed you have been so eager to test out."

* * *

cue the music! it's time!!

luna


	16. No More Teasing

Bella clung to Edward's shoulders as he carried her up the stairs. He angled her carefully so she didn't bump into the walls. The excitement and adrenaline that had rushed through her body just seconds ago was fading quickly as they got closer to his bedroom. Her breathing became erratic as nerves took the place of excitement. This was it - they were really going to do it. After all of her plans, the pushing and prodding and scheming...it was really going to happen.

Edward sensed her new tension immediately, of course, but simply pressed a kiss into her hair. He stopped in front of the bathroom and gently set her on her feet. She looked up at him expectantly. He watched her silently. She wondered if he knew that they weren't in front of his room.

"Edward?" she asked reluctantly. He cocked his head to the side, studying her with the look that she had come to associate with his attempts to sneak into her thoughts. "This isn't your bedroom."

His lips twitched into a smile and he kissed her quickly before he laughed. "I thought maybe you'd like a moment to yourself?"

She swallowed and nodded. Maybe that was a good idea. His eyes were still on her as she slipped into the bathroom and quietly shut the door. She flicked on the soft lights that were recessed into the wall. She looked good, she thought, glancing in the mirror. She didn't look so much like the gangly, awkward teenager she had always pictured herself as. Bella realized with surprise that in the past few months, she had changed into a woman. Not just her body...she could see something different in her face, and in the way she held herself.

Bella pressed her hands to her warm cheeks and took in a deep breath. She realized it really wasn't that deep of a breath, so she relaxed her stomach muscles and breathed in all the way. She wondered faintly what would happen if she started hyperventilating. Edward would definitely not be in the mood after that, she decided.

There was a new toothbrush in the cabinet, so she quickly scrubbed her teeth clean. Then she put one leg up on the side of the tub and peered closely at it. She ran her hand up and down, and was pleased to see that Alice's earlier waxing job was still perfect. She checked the other leg quickly. Bella stepped back to look in the floor length mirror. She wondered what Edward was doing. She sat on the edge of the tub, nervously shaking her right leg. She was just about to start biting one of her nails when she snapped out of it, knowing he was waiting for her.

"Edward?" she called softly. She opened the door and peeked outside. He had turned all of the lights out and the hallway was dark. Down the hall, Edward's bedroom door was open and there was a flickering glow spreading out of it. The empty house was unnaturally quiet and she imagined he could already hear her heart flying. She gulped and tip-toed down the hallway. Bella paused briefly before his door, still in the dark, and then stepped into the warm glow.

She gasped, and felt a lump rise in her throat. He had lit dozens of candles and they were perched on different levels all throughout his room. The effect was warming. They flickered softly and cast cozy shadows on his walls. She couldn't see outside of his windows. The world was closed out, and they were together in this tiny haven. He had music playing, so softly that she had not heard it in the hallway. It sounded old, like it was on a record player, and crackled softly between notes. A beautiful, aching voice accompanied the piano and the sweet melody tugged deep in her heart.

Her gasp, and the sudden presence of tears, was not caused by the unexpected ambience of Edward's room. A physical reaction so strong could only be caused by her other half, the one who was the key to her everything...Edward.

He was sitting casually on the edge of his bed. One leg was half on the bed, his foot dangling above the ground, and his other foot rested flat on the floor. His jacket was laying next to him. He still had his dress pants on but his white shirt had been untucked. His tie was loosened and the shirt was wrinkled. His hair, as always, stuck out in a million directions. The shadows cast by the candles emphasized the strong lines of his face. His casual posture was a pretense, she realized. His facial expression was anything but casual.

Edward's eyes, already dark in the shadows, glittered like coal. His jaw was clenched and he looked vaguely dangerous. Tensed, ready to pounce. She could see the mountain lion in him now. His breathing was deep and tightly controlled but his hands were relaxed at his sides. His beautiful face had never looked so serious.

Bella summoned her courage and stepped into the room, immediately choking on her emotion. She sucked in a quavering breath and tried to compose herself. She swallowed against the lump in her throat, then realized in horror that the action caused her tears to overflow and trickle down her flushed cheeks.

"No," he whispered, at her side in an instant. He dipped his head down to look her in the eyes, and tenderly cupped her cheeks. "We don't have to do this, Bella. I thought...I thought you wanted this. I would never..."

She nodded and stared at the smooth skin of his throat showing by the collar of his shirt. She reached up and unbuttoned the first three buttons, and smoothed the fabric apart. His collarbone was visible and she traced the strong bone with a finger. His shoulder muscles bunched under her whispering touch.

"It's just..." she trailed off, biting her lip in uncertainty.

"What? Tell me," he pleaded. His hands forced her face up to his so his dark eyes could burn into hers.

"I love you so much," she said thickly. Bella felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks again. The emotion was overwhelming, shattering, and consuming. She shook her head against his tormented expression. "I'm sorry. How embarrassing. They're happy tears."

"Happy tears?" he echoed reluctantly. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips on his neck, right behind his ear, and he scooped her up.

They settled back on the bed, which he had already turned down for them. She snuggled against him and he held her while she caught her breath. Her head rested on his shoulder, and his arm was cradling her against his side. His free hand twisted idly in her hair and he listened to her heart slow and her breathing even.

"Who is this singing?" she asked quietly.

"Billie Holiday. I think she describes quite well how I feel for you," he responded. She closed her eyes and let the music wash over her. This room - the glow, the warmth, the subtle vanilla of the candles...it was almost erotic. Every sense was heightened in this snug little room. His lips nuzzled her forehead. He began to sing the words to her so softly she thought she was imagining it, but his rich voice was as real as the shivers it inspired in her.

_the very thought of you_

_and i forget to do_

_those little ordinary things,_

_that everyone ought to do_

_the mere idea of you_

_the longing here for you_

_you'll never know how slow the moments go_

_til i'm near to you_

_i see your face in every flower_

_your eyes in stars above_

_it's just the thought of you_

_the very thought of you, my love..._

The emotion was building up in her chest again. It threatened to crash over her again, so she rolled out of his embrace and sat up. He sat up slowly, watching her. She was suddenly self-conscious again, sitting before him in her panties and bra. That confident woman in the bathroom apparently could not handle being dazzled by Edward, and she was back to just Bella.

Just Bella was all Edward wanted, though. He crawled over to her, somehow looking very graceful, and pulled her into his lap. She could feel his tight leg muscles under her naked skin. Edward tangled his hands into her thick curls and angled her head back to expose her throat to his lips. He loved her skin with his lips, kissing and sucking every inch of her throat.

Bella's breathing was audible and erratic. Her hands, which had been resting on his shoulders, were now fisted into the material of his dress shirt. She forced her body to relax and her stiff fingers released his shirt. She moved her hands to the front of his shirt and let them rest on his powerful muscles. She could feel his kisses intensifying, getting harder and more urgent, sucking little bruises onto her skin.

Her hands trembled as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. When Edward's mouth closed over her earlobe and trapped it in between his teeth, she gave up on the buttons and yanked his shirt open. The buttons skittered in different directions. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear them clinking onto the floor.

He shuddered as her hot hands pressed against his bare chest. Bella eagerly explored his skin and pushed his shirt back over his shoulders. Edward released her and leaned back to help. When his shirt was off she paused, shy again, and chanced a look up at him. He was, of course, looking right back at her and smilingly infuriatingly.

"What?" she demanded.

"I just never know what you're thinking," he confessed. "It's endearing. To see you so wanton one minute, and the next...impossibly shy."

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not shy."

"I beg to differ," he said dryly. She scowled. "I don't think I have ever seen you quite so red. Actually-"

Bella had let her hand trail down his ripped stomach. She smiled at his sudden silence and now let her fingers caress his hip bones. He hissed and moved so quickly that if he hadn't been holding her arms, Bella would have ended up on the floor.

She now found herself sitting astride him while he was laying on his back on the bed. She rocked herself against him teasingly, testing out the new position. Edward promptly grabbed her hips and bent her forward to kiss him, conveniently moving her ass away from his groin in the process. Bella kissed him deeply and tried to press her hips back down to his but Edward's strong hands on her waist kept her immobile. Her attempt at bumping and grinding did dislodge his hands though, and they brushed against the lace of her panties.

Bella froze, her lips just touching his. Edward waited until she opened her eyes, then slowly slid his hands around to fully grab her ass. He squeezed and her hips bucked towards him in response. He groaned against her mouth and Bella concentrated on his hands. His fingers, while squeezing, had slipped just inside the lacy elastic. She pressed tightly against his hands and he yanked her ass back down to his lap. She rubbed her pelvis against his newly tight dress pants. She could feel him, huge and hard, straining underneath the pants. She needed more.

"Edward," she whispered in distraught.

He rolled them both so he was on top, his weight supported by his arms. She pulled him down on top of her but he resisted. "I want to feel you."

Their bodies were just touching, and she knew he didn't want to crush her, but she needed to feel him. She wanted him to crush her, to consume her, to completely wreck her. Despite her writhing underneath him and her adventurous hands, he held strong. She slapped his shoulders and glared at him in frustration.

His eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in annoyance. They both stared each other down, panting slightly, bodies stiff. His glare was much more intimidating.

"What did I say? I would only do this if you agreed to one thing," he reminded her evenly.

"That...that I had to do whatever you said," she replied glumly.

"Exactly," he murmured. "Now, stop squirming so much. Shut up and let me kiss you."

Bella felt her lips part in shock at his unexpected and totally out of character words. Before she could smile, Edward's lips were stuck to hers. The rush of heat that followed his sudden domineering attitude was unexpected, too.

She obediently let him maintain control until it became clear that he was enthralled with the sight of her breasts in the bustier. He had been kissing and licking the exposed skin until her nipples absolutely ached in longing. She itched to rip it off, or pull it down, anything to get his lips closer to them. The other parts of her were getting antsy for some attention, too.

Her hand, which had been relatively safe by his hip bones, suddenly dipped lower. Edward froze between her breasts as her hand lightly skimmed the fabric concealing his erection. He sucked in a breath and rested his forehead against her shoulder. Bella rubbed harder since he wasn't pulling her away. His breathing quickened with her stroking. When she brought her other hand down and began unbuttoning his pants, Edward grabbed both hands and pulled them above her head.

"Edward," she complained. He was too busy staring at her cleavage to answer. When he raised her arms and held them over her head, her breasts jutted forward and strained against the bustier cups. "Edward."

"Keep your arms up," he commanded and released her arms so his hands could skim across her bare stomach.

Her breath caught in her throat as she considered this new game. She liked it. Edward buried his face between her newfound cleavage. She could feel him slowly relaxing into her and pressing more weight against her.

Edward kissed the swell of her right breast and pulled back slightly to admire his handiwork. Her pale skin was marked with wet, pink splotches. He could see several areas where he may have gone too far, where his control had begun to slip, and she would have bruises there later. It was so hard for him to gauge how far he could go before he couldn't come back.

He slipped his fingers underneath the bustier, between the cups. Bella moaned and squirmed underneath him. Edward reigned in his urge to ravage her and instead ripped the delicate bustier open right down the middle. Bella cried out and it was all he could do to hold himself off of her.

Edward stared at her naked breasts in awe. They were almost as pale as him but her puckered nipples were rosy, darker than he remembered. Bella arched her back, trying to get them closer to his lips. Instead, he turned his head to the side and lightly rubbed his cheek over the sensitive peak of one breast. He turned his face slightly, letting his nose tease it, and then finally let his silky lips skim over it. He kissed it and pinched it and pulled it between his teeth before sucking it into his wet mouth.

"Stop teasing me," Bella gasped. "I can't take it anymore, Edward."

"I'm not teasing you," he replied harshly. "I'm making sure I'm not about to kill you."

Bella rolled her eyes. Her brief struggle against him caused her breasts to quiver enticingly, a fact that did not escape Edward's attention. He watched her eyes darken with pleasure and frustration and he sucked a pert nipple back into his mouth. She finally lowered her arms but simply ran her fingers into his hair. He groaned in pleasure as her fingers massaged his scalp.

The throbbing in his pants was almost unbearable now. He was rapidly approaching his breaking point. He either had to stop, or had to go forward. The decision had to be made. His body felt heavier than usual, and he could feel exactly how hard and dense he was compared to her soft, pliable body.

This time when Bella's hand slipped below the waistband of his pants, he didn't stop her. She gripped him through his boxers and Edward gritted his teeth. He closed his eyes and hated that he wasn't strong enough to stop himself from pressing against her hand. Bella slipped out from underneath him and let him roll over onto his back. She leaned forward and eagerly unzipped his black dress pants. He kicked them off and she watched as his muscles rippled with every move. She went for his boxers but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward so she was sitting on his stomach, straddling him. Bella could feel him pressing against her lower back.

Edward's eyes dropped to the space between her legs that was covered by a flimsy piece of black material. He couldn't tear his eyes from that tiny scrap of fabric. He slipped his hand underneath her, sandwiched between his stomach and her panties. Bella pressed down and moved herself against his hand. He could hear her heart pounding. She leaned forward and braced her hands on the pillows on either side of his head.

Bella's breasts swayed above his head as she tried to get some sort of relief from his hand. She rocked back and forth, beared down, moved up but little cries of frustration kept coming from her throat.

She finally leaned back and the unhappiness he saw in her eyes was unbearable. Her face was flushed and she appeared about to cry. Edward steeled himself for what could be the most damning moment of his life. He could not make a mistake. No matter what she did, he had to stay in control, or it was over.

He gently pulled her next to him on the bed, then positioned himself on top of her. For the moment, she was quiet, her brown eyes lustful and completely trusting as she watched him. He laid one palm flat on her stomach and then unexpectedly, violently, ripped her garter belt apart with the other. She stiffened and he was afraid for a split second that he hurt her, but he checked the belt and confirmed that it ripped apart and did not snap back onto her fragile flesh. He kissed down her stomach and smiled when he saw her fists clenching at her sides. He peeled the black panties away from her slick flesh, careful not to rip them. He sometimes felt guilty for ruining so much of her clothing. He slipped a finger into the wet folds of her hot flesh and she grabbed his forearms.

He understood and instead of pushing her, he yanked his boxers off. They had barely touched each other, and yet they were too far gone for any kind of teasing. The past few weeks had served as the most tantalizing foreplay and now they were both burning for release.

Bella was on fire. She couldn't move - but she couldn't stop moving. Her legs felt shaky and heavy and her head felt light. All she could see, hear, taste, feel - was Edward. The outside world had dwindled away to this bedroom, lit by dozens of candles, warm and full of Edward.

He finally lay stretched above her, her burning flesh pressed against his cool skin. The contrast felt good, soothing even. He took one of her hands into his and their fingers curled around each other. He pressed their joined hands into the bed, by her head. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. She could feel him, pressing against her stomach now.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered.

Her heart fluttered at his words and he smiled her favorite smile. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I will be gentle."

"I know," she nodded. She swallowed hard.

Edward brought his lips to hers and hitched one of her legs around his waist. She felt his hand go between their legs, testing her, and then he was at her entrance. She held her breath as he slowly pushed into her.

"Bella," he groaned. His body was taut under her fingertips. She could feel his muscles trembling as he controlled his actions. The anticipation to feel him fully inside her was crushing her and she couldn't breathe.

Edward sank into her, going as slowly and gently as he could manage. He didn't remember ever feeling anything so warm. Bella's hands were on his shoulders, her fingers biting into his muscles, and her knees were drawn up outside of his hips. He buried his face in the pillow next to her head and muffled his moans. Her body was tense.

Bella whimpered as he withdrew and then slowly pushed back in. It was excruciating pleasure for him. The knowledge that one false move would mean tragedy, and the desire to take her as completely as he wanted to, served as a double edged sword. He felt almost as much pain as he did pleasure. He kept his pace steady and gentle and soon he could feel her relaxing underneath him. Her muscles slowly unclenched and her breathing was less anxious.

He could barely contain himself when she began moving her hips. Her nails raked down his back and his brittle muscles jumped and bunched under her touch.

"Faster, Edward," Bella moaned.

Edward's forehead creased in concentration and he pumped faster to meet Bella's hips. She cried as he went deeper, and then grabbed his hips to make sure he hit that same amazing spot each time. "Please..."

Bella was panting and twisting underneath him. Her head thrashed from side to side and a flush was spreading across her chest just above her breasts. Her heart pumped so loud that it was almost all he could hear. Her little moans reverberated in his head and her greedy hands urged him on. He was as aware of the blood pulsing in her neck as he was of her tight walls gripping him when he thrusted into her.

"Bella," he grunted. His free hand reached up to latch onto the headboard and he could feel the iron frame bending under his fingers. He suddenly realized that she hadn't inhaled in over a minute and her heart was still thundering in her chest. Of course she would forget to breathe. Silly Bella.

"Bella! Breathe!" he hissed.

"Oh, God, Edward," she gasped. "I'm - oh, I'm -"

Bella felt the hot glow of pleasure begin in her stomach. The contractions seized her abdominal muscles and she felt the extraordinary ripples of relief and release spreading throughout her body. She rode the waves of intense pleasure until, after an eternity, they faded to a rush of warmth. The heat drugged her and flowed through her veins. Her tight muscles melted away and she saw stars behind her closed eye lids.

Edward pumped faster as she started coming, her walls gripping his cock as her orgasm milked him. His lungs suddenly had trouble functioning, also. He opened his eyes to look at her, and her expression of pure love and unbridled satisfaction - the look he had been waiting for his entire life, from the woman he had been searching for forever - was what did him in. He pushed his face back into the pillow by her head, roaring into the pillowcase as his orgasm wracked his body.

They stayed locked together until their breathing had evened out. Bella guided his head from the pillow to her chest, and he closed his eyes and listened to her heart. One of her hands rested on his shoulder blade and the other gently stroked his head. He breathed a sigh of contentment.

"Edward...I love you," Bella said simply.

He raised his head from her chest. His golden eyes burned with love and he kissed her, slowly this time. His mouth lingered on hers, molding to her lips and pressing soft kisses on them.

"Bella," he began uncertainly. "I never hoped for anything like this. I thought I would go through this life alone; I expected nothing more. You have given me something that I never knew existed, even as a human. You are everything good...and yet, you chose me...a monster. A monster for an angel."

She shook her head and her lips curved into a smile. "When will you get it? You're not a monster. You're amazing."

He smiled, a bit skeptically, but obviously too pleased to mar the moment. He kissed her again but she pushed him back gently.

"How about this," she suggested, a blush tinting her cheeks. He watched her, intrigued and completely in awe of her stunning and guileless beauty. "I'll believe that I am beautiful...if you believe that you are not a monster. You are, in fact, the most wonderful person I have ever known...and I want to spend forever with you," she finished in a whisper.

Her heart expanded with so much happiness at the look in his eyes that she didn't know if she could bear it, and was exhilarated when he crushed his lips to hers.

"I love you, too," he whispered fiercely. "Forever."

* * *

TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!


	17. A Jaunt in the Woods

Bella sighed happily and rolled over in the bed, her body brimming with contentment. She stretched and couldn't stop the big goofy grin from covering her face. She had heard Edward leaving the room. She must have him off his game, because he usually snuck around completely silent when she was sleeping. The thought pleased her immensely. Now she could hear the shower running.

Warm sunlight streamed in through his picture windows. Their clothes were scattered on the floor and the candles had completely melted down. Little puddles of melted wax, surrounding black wicks, were all that was left of them. They had hardened onto Edward's shelves in the same places they had melted down.

Before they had fallen asleep Edward insisted that she put on pajamas, despite her best efforts to remain nude. He obviously knew that she was going to try and jump him in the middle of the night and decided to take preemptive safety measures. His boxers and wife beater had worked, until she woke up around four am. The room was dark, and she instinctively reached for him. The memory of their lovemaking hung heavy over both of them, and their gentle kisses quickly evolved into something much more passionate.

Bella grinned again, remembering that he had been the one to rip off her clothes that time. She hadn't had to push him at all. The second time around, Edward had been much more attentive and tender, and yet more aggressive with her. He had been almost reverent in the way he touched her. He had gone slow and thoroughly loved every part of her body.

"Good morning," his soft voice floated from the door. Her eyes flew open and she sat up, shaking off the memory of last night. And that morning.

"Hi," Bella smiled. She could feel a blush coloring her cheeks.

"You're awake," he frowned. She frowned at his frown and he shrugged at her questioning look. "I wanted to be here when you awoke."

Bella laughed and held out her arms for him. He smiled, boyishly, and sank into the bed next to her. She curled up next to him, half of her body on top of his while his arm wrapped around her back. She murmured, "You're so sweet."

"I know," he said, grimacing. "It does nothing for my image with Emmett and Jasper."

She laughed again and elbowed him lightly in the ribs. He pretended to cringe in pain and then hugged her tightly to his chest. He tucked his head into her neck and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. "I'm never letting go of you."

"Sounds good to me," she murmured happily into his hair.

"You're mine now," he said softly and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Bella opened her eyes to find his intense golden ones gazing into hers. "I always have been."

His eyes flickered down to the front of the wife beater she was wearing. "Did I hurt you terribly last night?"

"I didn't check," Bella shrugged. His lips twisted into a disapproving line. "Obviously it's not that bad if I don't feel it now."

"Let me see," he commanded.

Bella squirmed in his tight grasp and tried to wriggle away. Instead of squeezing her tighter, like she expected, Edward released her completely but attacked her lips with his. Thoroughly distracted now, she pushed her muddled thoughts of resistance away and leaned wholeheartedly into his kiss. She could feel his hands on her hips, slowly creeping up her body. Her body began to hum in anticipation.

_Rippppp!_

Bella gasped in shock while Edward leaned back to study her chest. He had ripped the wife beater down the middle. Her breasts were still covered, mostly, but she was completely bare between them down to the middle of her stomach. "Edward!"

"I asked nicely," he reminded her. His attention turned towards her exposed skin. His fingers lightly traced the faint bruises marring her perfect complexion. Little love bites dotted the upper swells of her breasts.

Bella held her breath and watched his eyes as they scrutinized her. They flickered over each mark, remembering how it got there. Worry and regret darkened them. But more importantly, she could still see desire in them.

Edward looked up at her and held her gaze as he brought his lips down to kiss away her bruises. His lips skimmed over each imperfection. "Breathe, Love."

Bella took in a ragged breath. "I hate it when you tease me."

"I know," he responded with a crooked smile. "Only, I don't tease very much. I think the problem is caused more by your raging human hormones."

"Don't be jealous of my hormones," Bella scowled.

Edward threw back his head and laughed loudly. Bella's lips curved up into a smile and she let him kiss her. This time, when Bella tried to deepen the kiss, he gently pulled away.

"They will be home soon," he said reluctantly. He let his forehead rest against hers.

Bella grumbled in displeasure. "How long?"

"About forty five minutes," Edward replied. "Or so Alice thinks."

"I don't want to share you with them," Bella complained. "Let's run away."

Edward's eyes lit up at those words. "Let's. We'll escape to the Caribbean for the rest of the year, and you can lounge in the sun in a wildly indecent bikini all day."

"Right….I'm sure Charlie would love that," Bella teased. "Let me know when you have him convinced that a two month vacation will be more beneficial than finishing up junior year at Forks High."

"That could be a problem," Edward admitted. "What time is he expecting you home, anyway?"

"I told him that Alice wanted to go shopping," Bella replied.

"Hmm…I don't recall hearing about those plans."

"Well…honestly, Edward, when does she not want to go shopping?" Bella laughed. "So it's not really a lie. But if you can think of a better way to spend the day, I'm all for it…"

He rolled his eyes and slid off the bed. Edward grabbed some jeans out of his dresser. When he turned to face her, he eyed her torn wife beater and then nodded at her. "You need to change."

"Gee, really?" she yawned. "I was going to leave this on and ask the boys what they thought of it."

Edward glared at her. "Over my dead body."

"I doubt Emmett and Jasper care enough about a little cleavage to take you on," Bella laughed. "But I think I'll hop in the shower before everyone gets home."

* * *

Bella could already hear the rest of the Cullens downstairs by the time she jumped out of the shower. She got dressed quickly, and a quick peek in his bedroom confirmed that Edward had joined them downstairs. She swallowed the lump of anxiety in her throat and trudged down the stairs. She could already feel the heat flooding her cheeks and she dreaded the inevitable torture Emmett was going to heap on her.

"Good morning, Bella," Esme greeted her in the kitchen. She gestured to the stovetop. "I've been practicing. Do you feel brave enough to try my pancakes?"

Bella smiled. "Of course, they smell wonderful."

"Esme has decided that cooking is her new favorite hobby," Carlisle informed her from the table. "Be prepared, you're her only guinea pig. You won't be permitted to leave our house without a full stomach from this point on."

Bella laughed and nodded. "Sounds good."

"Emmett!" Carlisle said sharply.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked from Carlisle to the living room doorway. She wondered what Emmett had said that Carlisle heard. She felt Esme's eyes on her and her cheeks flamed again.

"Bella," Esme said soothingly. "Emmett is just - "

"A big asshole," Alice finished brightly. She pranced into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Bella, hugging her gently. "How are you feeling? I know last night was kind of a big deal."

Bella's jaw slackened and she looked up at Alice in horror. God, could her face get any redder? How could Alice even bring it up! "Um, well…uh - "

"Yes, do you have any side effects from the rohypnol?" Carlisle inquired over the paper. "You didn't come to the hospital, so I assumed everything was fine."

Bella breathed in a huge gulp of relief. The Witches Brew, the date rape drug. Yes, safe topics - they were not discussing the fact that she and Edward had spent the majority of the night naked in his bed. "Yeah, I feel fine. I only had a sip, anyway, I didn't really get much of it. Not like Angela."

Carlisle nodded. "Angela is fine. She will probably have a headache today, but otherwise, no lasting problems."

Bella slipped into the seat next to Carlisle. She knew the minute Edward entered the kitchen. His very presence caused the tiny hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She swallowed again, unable to look up at him. She was afraid the heat from her face would make her hair catch on fire.

"Here you go, Bella," Esme beamed. She placed a platter of pancakes, sausages and eggs in front of her.

"Wow, that's a lot of food," Bella remarked in surprise. She looked up as Edward dropped casually into the seat next to her. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. She couldn't help but smile, even under Alice's watchful eyes. Esme was watching her, too, a hand pressed to her chest and her face overflowing with happiness. Bella uncomfortably shot a glance at Carlisle, who was thankfully absorbed in his paper, or at least pretending to be.

"Enjoy!" Esme trilled. She turned to work on the dishes.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward snapped, his head jerking towards the living room. Alice giggled quietly but turned away when Edward glared at her. Emmett and Jasper very loudly, especially considering they were vampires, entered the kitchen.

Bella sighed and put her fork down to look up at Emmett. Might as well get it over with.

"Good morning, Emmett," she said politely.

"Good morning, Bella," he smiled. His smile stretched wider until all of his gleaming teeth showed. "How did you sleep last night? Or did you not get any sleep?"

"Emmett!" Carlisle and Esme both reprimanded in unison.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I'm just so proud of them. Our little kids are all grown up." He came over and ruffled Edward's hair. Edward shoved his hand away and when Emmett reached for Bella's head Edward grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm before he could touch her. Emmett laughed raucously and Jasper slapped the back of his head.

"Shut UP, Emmett," Bella said in exasperation. Edward took her hand under the table and squeezed it. She looked at him and he mouthed, "Sorry."

"It's okay," she whispered, fully aware that his family could hear every word. "You put up with Charlie's interrogation with his gun…I guess I can put up with Emmett."

The Cullens all laughed, and even the corner of Carlisle's stern mouth twitched into a grin. Bella relaxed back into her seat and dug into her breakfast, showering Esme with the appropriate compliments.

"Hey, Eddie, we're going hunting," Emmet said, gesturing to Jasper and himself. "You want to come with us?"

"I thought you went hunting last night," Edward said slowly. Alice's eyes widened and she hissed at Emmett.

"No," Emmett laughed. "That was just an excuse so you and Bella could - "

"I'm hungry," Jasper announced. "Edward, would you like to come with us?"

Bella concentrated on chugging her orange juice in a focused effort to avoid Edward's eyes. She flickered over to Alice, who was eyeing her back nervously. Edward caught the look and switched his glare to Alice. He had obviously figured out that last night was planned.

Finally, her glass was empty and she could no longer keep it to her mouth. Bella wiped her lips and cleared her throat. She began to stand up to clear her plate but Edward's hand encircled her wrist, firmly but gently.

"Bella?" he asked silkily. Emmett leaned forward in delight. "I'm going hunting. I'll be back tonight. I'm sure we'll have things to talk about."

Bella gulped but Alice stood up and rolled her eyes. "Oh, get over it, Edward. Everything's fine and you're both happy now. Come on, Bella, we have some things to do while the boys are gone."

"Where is Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"She's shopping," Alice said quickly. Bella didn't miss the flash of guilt on Alice's face, and by the look Edward shot Bella, he didn't either.

"Bella, I need to speak with you," Edward said politely. He turned to look at Jasper. "I'll be ready to leave an about an hour."

He stood up and took Bella's hand and guided her out of the front door, without a backwards look at his family.

"Edward," Bella began miserably. She felt awful now, knowing that they had indeed tricked him. She half thought he had already known. But before she could voice any of these thoughts, Edward scooped her up and swung her around to his back, and then took off at full speed. She yelped in surprise and locked her arms around his neck.

He ran for only minutes, but she knew they were miles and miles away from anyone they knew. She was breathless by the time he stopped and set her on the ground. He eyed her seriously, not the least bit winded.

She ran a hand over her windswept hair and looked up at him, still reeling.

"Bella." His voice was solemn.

"Edward," she said reluctantly. "I'm sorry."

He stepped close to her, his chest almost touching hers. His hand slid up to tangle in her hair, then wrapped around the back of her neck. He tugged her mouth to his and kissed her hard. She was surprised and suspicious of his behavior, but kissed him back just as ruthlessly.

He finally broke off the kiss but kept his lips just inches from hers. She dizzily clung to his shoulders and tried to focus her eyes on his. "Edward?"

Edward ducked his head down and kissed her again. Finally he pulled back enough for her to compose herself. He sighed heavily and his morose eyes met hers. "I'm sorry about Emmett. And Alice. And the rest of my family."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I thought…I thought you were upset with me."

"Why would I be?" he asked quizzically.

"Well, me and Alice…I mean, last night," she hinted.

Edward rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. "You both underestimate me."

"You knew?" she asked incredulously.

He smirked. "Did you actually think I would be able to go the entire day without peeking into that white shopping bag you had in my car?"

She smacked his rock hard arm. "Edward!"

Edward laughed and walked her backwards until her back hit a tree. The rough bark snagged her shirt as he pressed her against it. Her breath hitched as his cool lips traced their way down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Edward," Bella whispered drowsily. Her eyes closed as his hands crept under her shirt and grasped her bare hips. His lips sought hers and he kissed her enthusiastically. Her lips parted in acquiescence and his tongue teased hers temptingly.

The woods closed in around them. The bright sun was reduced to thin shafts of light that managed to break through the heavy foliage above them. The tiny clearing Edward had brought her to was dotted with heavy boulders and surrounded by huge, centuries old trees. Bella had never felt so safe in her life.

She let her hands move down from his shoulders to his strong forearms. She could feel the muscles tense under her hands. Edward groaned deep in his chest. The throaty sound was almost a growl.

"Bella," he mumbled against her skin. "I'll never get enough of you."

She bit her lip as his hands traveled to the front of her shirt. His fingers nimbly unbuttoned the front of her long sleeved top. As the warm cotton fell away from her, the cool air hit her skin and she shivered. Edward's dark eyes watched as her nipples tightened in response. He reached up and gently cupped each breast, letting his thumbs graze over the hardened peaks.

"Oh!" she cried, arching against his hands. Her chest rose and fell rapidly with her breaths. She slid her hands eagerly down his chest to the hem of his shirt. He helped her peel it off of him. Then his hands wound around her body to the back of her thighs, and he pulled her up against him so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed his hips against hers and she whimpered against his mouth.

"Bella, Bella," he mumbled urgently.

She reached between their bodies and struggled with the button on her jeans. He let her hands flounder about for a few seconds before he got too impatient and undid them himself. Bella shoved them down over her hips.

He pulled back sharply, as if he had been scalded. "Where are your….you're not wearing any…?"

Bella blushed furiously. She had hoped by getting her pants off quickly he wouldn't notice her lack of panties. She had forgotten to throw them in her overnight bag. Well, she had packed them, but Alice had taken so much out and repacked it so many times that they must have gotten lost. Instead of responding she tugged his lips back down to hers while he shucked his pants.

"Is your back - the tree?" he questioned breathlessly. "Is it hurting you?"

"It's fine," she panted.

He danced them around so he was the one leaning against the tree. His strong hands held her hips tightly, keeping her steady and safe.

"Edward, now, please," she whispered into his ear. His lips teased her neck relentlessly. The fire he had created within her was consuming her, burning her alive, and she needed him to finish this. "Now!"

He nodded and pulled her up higher on his waist. She waited while he positioned them just so, and then lowered her body to his. She tensed up when she felt his hardness at her throbbing entrance, and he watched her anxiously.

"I'm fine," she assured him. She took a deep breath to relax.

Edward pulled her slowly down on top of him. She clung helplessly to his broad shoulders while her body stretched gloriously to accommodate him. Tiny whimpers escaped her throat while he remained tense and in control. His body trembled, not from exertion but from restraint, and his breathing was harsh in her ear.

"Bella," he groaned. His herculean arms effortlessly slid her up and down his length and all she had to do was sit there and bask in the growing pleasure. His lips nibbled at her neck, in all of her sensitive spots, and he never slowed his pace. How well he already knew her body. The angle he was holding her created a most delicious friction near her clit every time he thrust in or out.

"Edward," she whispered. "I'm…oh, God, I'm so - "

"I know," he murmured soothingly. His kisses increased in fervor, as did his hips, and Bella felt herself teetering on the edge of heaven. Her beautiful angel was watching her closely, picking up on each bit of pleasure he gave her, and then trying to recreate and improve it. The obvious desire and need on his face - his possession of her, and overwhelming love - sent tendrils of feminine satisfaction throughout her body.

She pried her stiff fingers off of his shoulders to cup his face and pull it to hers. Just as the first contractions of her climax rolled over her and that numbing heat warmed her limbs, Edward's lips slammed onto hers.

In the back of her mind, the part that was still functioning, she was able to hear Edward's breathing change. His erratic breaths and tight muscles got more intense until he finally froze, holding her still and tight against him while he exploded inside of her.

Edward kept his arms wrapped around her tightly, his face buried in her hair, for a few more moments. Then he sank to the ground with her on his lap, still inside her. She let herself drape over him and closed her eyes. Waves of hot bliss still saturated her body. Edward sighed in contentment and whispered his love into her neck. The rightness of the moment was all she could fathom.

* * *

"What can we do to get Jessica back?" Alice mused out loud.

Jasper eyed her wearily from across the room. They were in the living room with the football game on the television. Emmett was gloating at the television as the Cowboys demolished the Giants.

"You can't really do much," Jasper pointed out. "She's human, after all."

Alice made a face. "Not like that. I don't want to hurt her…just humiliate her. I want her to leave Forks in shame."

"Girls are crazy," Emmett said, shaking his head. He pointed at Alice with the football he held in his large hands. "You never hear guys talking shit like that."

"That's true," Jasper agreed.

"Right? If a guy is mad at you, he'll let you know it and kick your ass," Emmett leaned back. "Girls are evil. Sneaky and devious."

"Well, too bad we can't all go around bashing skulls in," Alice said sarcastically.

Jasper laughed. "Maybe you should just stay out of it, Al. Let Edward and Bella handle it."

Alice tugged on her short black spikes and groaned. "Yeah, right, Jazz! Bella is too nice and Edward is too wound up in Bella to even care."

"So then why do you care?" Emmett asked, his eyes still focused on the game. They lit up when Romo scored and he nodded approvingly. "That's my boy!"

"Because she shouldn't be allowed to get away with what she did!" Alice protested. "She's not a nice person, and she hurt Bella."

"She's got herpes," Emmett said absently.

Alice's jaw dropped and she stared at Emmett. He scratched his chin, still watching the game attentively until he felt her shocked gaze on him. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Alice wheezed. Jasper looked at Emmett curiously.

"Um….Edward, I think," Emmett replied. "Remember when we first moved here? A few months later Jessica tried to move in on me and then Edward?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, there were those two days she was up Edward's ass and all she could think about was her herpes outbreak and how she had to get her prescription at the pharmacy," he grimaced. "I thought Edward was going to kill her."

"This is perfect!" Alice crowed, laughing out loud.

"What's perfect?" Edward asked. He and Bella entered the room holding hands. Their clothes were rumpled and Bella was flushed, Alice noted approvingly.

"Alice, what are you thinking of doing?" Edward questioned suspiciously.

"I haven't decided yet," she answered honestly. "Go ahead, search my brain out and you won't find anything."

"What's going on?" Bella asked crossly, only half joking. "I hate it when you guys go all supernatural on me. I feel left out."

Jasper laughed. "Well, Jessica has herpes and Alice is going to try and humiliate her with it to get back at her for what she did to you."

Bella's face lit up an she dashed over to Alice to hug her. "Oh, Alice! What did you have in mind?"

Alice rubbed her hands together. "What I want to do will go down in Forks history. Jessica's kids will still be living it down."

"Oh, my God! What? Tell me!" Bella laughed.

"I haven't quite figured out the details yet," Alice confessed. "But don't worry, it's going to be good. She will regret ever even looking at you wrong, Bella."

Edward shook his head and crossed his arms over his strong chest. "Really, you two… The best thing to do would be to just let it go. I don't want anything else to happen."

Alice laughed. "You may be able to read minds, Edward, but you obviously haven't figured out how evil high school girls can be. Jessica is going to get hers."

* * *

what should we do to jessica?

luna


	18. A Bubble Bath

News traveled fast in Forks, and by Monday morning Bella and the Cullen family were the topic of conversation at Forks High. Edward held her hand tightly as they strolled through the hallway. Bella kept her eyes down, unwilling to meet her classmates' eager and inquiring looks. Edward met them straight on with such a fierce scowl that the other students quickly turned away. He let no one approach her.

They entered the English classroom and the excited buzz abruptly fell quiet. They had obviously been talking about them. Bella resisted the urge to roll her eyes and went straight for her seat. Edward sat next to her, his tall frame an intimidating wall of protection at her side.

"Bella," Eric whispered, just as their teacher entered the room.

She looked up and met his eyes.

"Angela said to tell you thank you," he whispered, glancing to the front of the room to make sure it was still safe to talk.

Relief flooded through Bella. Angela hadn't returned any of her anxious messages. "Is she okay?"

He nodded, his eyes flickering uneasily over to Edward. "She's fine. Said she'll call you later tonight."

Bella opened her mouth to reply but paused when she felt Edward tense up beside her. She looked at him curiously but then the classroom door swung open and Jessica sauntered in. She tossed her curly hair over her shoulder and smiled cheekily.

"Sorry I'm late," she laughed. "Long weekend!"

Several cat calls and cheers met her announcement as the students expressed their lingering excitement over the party. Despite all of the gossip, the details of what transpired between the Cullens, Angela, and the older guy, Darren, remained fuzzy. For the most part, everyone had fun at the party and it was considered a resounding success. The fact that the police were called to break it up - well, that made it infamous and unforgettable.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Ms. Stanley," Mr. Banner said sarcastically. "Please take your seat. Okay, guys, settle down."

Bella sat back in her seat. Her spine was rigid and her jaw clenched. Edward soothingly rubbed small circles on her back but she shrugged him off and curtly shook her head. The rest of the period passed quickly, tensely, and when the ball rang Bella shot out of her chair and sprinted for the door faster than he'd ever seen her move. She had left a notebook on the floor, so he scooped it up and dashed after her. Bella had made it half way down the hall. Her jeans and brown hoodie were easy to miss, but he'd be able to pick her out of a thousand people with no problem.

Edward weaved through the throngs of students but Alice cut him off and made it to Bella first.

"I told you she wouldn't try and pull anything," Alice was saying as he approached. Bella's worried eyes didn't relax with Alice's soothing voice. "She'd be stupid to try, especially with Edward looking like a sociopath today."

Edward rolled his eyes and Bella reluctantly smiled. She looked up at him under her lashes and he grinned widely. She blushed and he grabbed her hand and yanked her to his side. "Am I really that bad?"

"You do look a little…unstable," Bella laughed.

"Well, like I - " Alice began. When her words cut off, both Edward and Bella looked up to see what had caught her attention. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. Edward immediately saw Jessica, both in Alice's mind and approaching them quickly in the hallway.

"Alice, don't," he murmured quickly. He heard Bella's pulse jump a second later when she spotted Jessica.

"Well, look who it is," Jessica scoffed. Chastity hung back just behind her, looking very uncomfortable. Jessica's ringing voice caused the immediate conversations around them to cease and focus on her.

"You better walk away now, Jessica," Alice snapped. Her tiny frame radiated anger and resentment, and despite the six inches that Jessica had on her, Alice definitely looked much more threatening.

"Or what?" Jessica laughed. "You'll sic your freak boyfriend on me?"

Bella turned and followed Jessica's gaze behind her, to where Jasper was walking purposely towards them.

"Or I'll break your pretty little face," Alice smiled sweetly. "And since that's about the only thing you have going for you, you better back off."

Jessica smirked and waved her hand dismissively. "Get out of my face, Alice. I'm not even here to talk to you. I'm more interested in Bella."

Edward took a step forward, putting his arm in front of Bella to push her behind him. Bella pushed at his arm, and he resisted at first, but hesitantly let her pass under everyone's watchful eyes.

"What could you possibly want to say to me?" Bella demanded. Her voice was low and tight with anger, and the students around them pressed in closer to hear.

"I don't know what fairy tale you told your father, but if the charges against any of my friends stick, you'll be in big trouble," Jessica hissed, leaning in towards Bella.

A ripple of surprise hummed through the crowd as the other teenagers tried to decipher these cryptic words. They seemed to realize that something had gone down at the party that they were unaware of.

"They should be locked up for what they did to Angela," Bella spat. "And I haven't spoken to my Father yet, but I'll make sure to tell him every little bit of what I know."

Jessica's eyes blazed with anger and hatred distorted her features. "You don't know anything! And if you even _think_ of telling him anything, I will - "

"You'll what?" Alice asked sharply. She brushed past Edward and Bella to get right in front of Jessica. Jasper and Edward were ready to grab her, to hold her back if she lost control. An error in judgment like that, in front of all of these people, would be devastating to the Cullen family.

Jessica stepped forward, getting her face close to Alice's. "I will personally make sure that Bel - "

"What's going on here?" Coach Clapp barked. He started pushing through the impressive number of people that had crowded around them. "Come on, break it up!"

The students began thinning out and Jessica leaned in quickly, trying to get her last words in before Coach Clapp got to them. "This isn't over, Alice. You think you're so much better than us, but you're nothing. A waste of space. A family of_ freaks!"_

Alice's mouth opened to respond but Edward's hands settled on her shoulders and he gently but firmly pushed her away from Jessica. He steered her down the hallway, knowing that Jasper had Bella and was following him.

"I'm fine, Edward," Alice snapped. Her small frame was still vibrating with anger underneath his hands, though, so he guided her all the way outside to the parking lot. The four of them stopped at the Volvo and Alice leaned against it. She blew out of a huff of air, which teased her bangs up. Jasper sidled up next to her, letting his arm wrap around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," Bella apologized.

"How is this your fault, Bella?" Alice asked irritably. Bella's face smoothed out into one of surprise at Alice's sharp tone, and her mouth fell open. She quickly composed herself, but not before a look of hurt flickered over her features.

Alice sighed and rubbed her face. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just so angry. It's not your fault, obviously. I just…I hate her!"

"It's not worth getting upset over, Alice," Jasper said comfortingly. "She means nothing to us."

"Just let it go," Edward agreed.

"You two don't understand," Alice shook her head. She looked up at Bella imploringly.

Bella shrugged. "She's a mean skank. But she's not worth risking everything over."

"What about Angela?" Alice asked. "You don't think she deserves anything for what she did to her?"

"Carlisle reported it to Charlie," Edward cut in. "Let the authorities handle it, Alice."

"Yeah, Darren will get probation, big deal," Alice scoffed. "Nothing will happen to Jessica or that guy she's with. What if we hadn't been there, Edward? Do you know what would have happened to Bella?"

Edward stiffened and he whirled to face her. "Of course I do! Do you think - "

"Guys," Jasper interjected. "Come on. Bottom line, everyone is okay. We should leave it alone now, while we can."

"You heard Jessica! She's not going to let this go," Alice cried. "And I'm not going to let her take out some warped revenge on us because her loser fuck buddy dropped her. She's mad because now they won't go near her, because of the cops breaking up the party and Darren getting caught with rohypnol. I won't let her take it out on Bella, which is exactly what she wants to do!"

"Let's not have this discussion here," Edward said quietly. "I suggest we leave now, because the principal is on his way out."

"Charlie is going to kill me," Bella moaned.

"I'll talk to him," Edward replied grimly. "Come on, let's go."

The Cullens were tucked safely in the silver Volvo and out of sight before the principal even made it out of the front door. He scratched his head in confusion; his secretary had just been looking out of the window when she said the Cullens were outside. That couldn't have been more than a minute ago.

* * *

Edward was upstairs, sitting anxiously on Bella's bed. She was currently having a shouting match downstairs with Charlie. He came home after the principal called him at the station to inform him of the altercation in the hallway, and Bella's illegal departure from school. Bella forbade Edward from talking on her behalf, or even making his presence known.

"Come on, Bella! Since when do you get into fights and cut class?" Charlie asked disapprovingly. "I don't like what's gotten into you. I think it has to do with the Cullens."

"Dad! I already told you what happened!" Bella cried loudly. "Carlisle told you what happened at the party! How is that my fault? Or the Cullens' fault?"

"You never got in trouble before," he argued. "And a fight today?"

"I didn't get into a fight!" Bella screeched. Edward cringed. Charlie's thoughts told him he was rapidly reaching his breaking point, and he didn't have to hear Bella's to know that she was just about there, also.

"The principal wasn't even there! It wasn't even a fight!" Bella said in exasperation. "Just let it go. If I get in trouble or if I need you, I will tell you."

"Nice try, Bella, but that's not how it works when you're a teenager," Charlie said abruptly. "I'm in charge here. I tell you when you're in trouble - and you're grounded!"

Bella let out a shriek of frustration and stomped up the stairs. Edward listened to Charlie grab his jacket and head for his car. He still had the rest of his night shift at the station.

"God! I am SO sick of him babying me!" Bella roared. She slammed her bedroom door shut with all her strength and whirled around to face him.

She was a vision when she was angry, he realized. Her cheeks were flushed and her brown eyes snapped. Some of her hair had escaped from her ponytail and hung down, framing her face. He held out his hand but she crossed her arms and hung back.

"No," she said. "I want to stay mad. You'll make it go away."

He smiled. "How will I do that?"

"You will," she insisted. Bella sighed, knowing that she looked and sounded like a five year old having a tantrum. She grudgingly stepped towards him and took his offered hand.

Edward yanked her towards him and she lost her balance, falling on top of him. He had planned on that, though, and she found them stretched out on the bed. She laid her head down on his hard chest and tried to match her shallow breaths to his calm, deep ones.

"He's just worried, you know," he said quietly.

"I know," Bella grumbled.

"I'm afraid Charlie doesn't have much experience with angry, screaming teenage girls," Edward laughed. "All he wants is - "

Bella clamped her hand over his mouth without lifting her head. "I know. But I don't care. Just let me stay mad, okay?"

Instead of pulling her hand away he simply pressed his lips into it, kissing her. He ran his hands up and down her back, applying enough pressure that it felt like a light back massage. Bella breathed a sigh of relaxation against his chest and her muscles melted against him. They laid in silence, enjoying the quiet as the sky outside of her window darkened.

"Edward?" Bella asked, her voice a whisper.

"Hmm?"

She lifted her head off his chest. His head was resting on her pillow, and when she lifted her head they were eye level. He watched her suck in a breath as she gazed into his eyes. He was probably dazzling her, he mused. Edward took the opportunity to run his fingers across her delicate cheekbones, and then graze her plump bottom lip with his thumb.

"When…" she trailed off breathlessly. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying his administrations to her face.

"When…?" he repeated gently. She opened her eyes and met his gaze again, this time with a shadow of apprehension in hers. He frowned. "Bella?"

"When…when are you going to change me?" she asked quickly, and then held her breath for his response.

Surprise and worry crossed his beautiful face and he promptly sat up on the bed, pulling her up with him. "Bella…."

She waited, watching him in silence as his emotions played over his face.

"I don't understand," he said finally.

"To become one of you. A vampire."

"I know what you are referring to," he said lightly. "The last we spoke about this…we agreed that if it even did happen…it wouldn't be for years. We weren't going to discuss it until after graduation. Why…?"

She leaned into him, missing his touch. She regretted bringing the topic up now. Ever since the night they made love, becoming his equal was all she could think of. Their night of intimacy had only cemented the fact that they would be together, forever. But that night had also showed her exactly how much he had to hold back around her and how much of him she was missing. Most importantly, how unfair it was to him.

"Well…if you change me now, I could beat up Jessica by the end of the weekend," she joked lightly. He didn't laugh and his brow remained furrowed in concern.

"Bella," he whispered.

She pushed away from him and jumped off the bed. She distracted herself by walking over to her dresser, looking away from him. "Don't worry about it."

Bella could feel the hot sting of tears in her eyes and she sucked in air through her mouth to stave them off. She opened up her drawers and pulled out a pair of sweats to wear to bed. She jumped when his hands encircled her waist.

"Bella," he said again. She didn't respond, worried her voice would crack, so he turned her around to face him.

She felt his cool hands cup her face and force it up so he could look at her, but she resolutely kept her eyes shut. He kissed her then, pressing his lips firmly to hers.

"_Bella_," a hint of irritation in his smooth voice when he pulled back. "Look at me."

She opened her eyes and was struck by the full force of his intense stare. His face was so close to hers; his eyes searching hers before he kissed her again. Edward pulled back to let her breathe and rested his forehead on hers.

"I won't turn you into a monster, like me," he said quietly. "You don't know what it means."

"You regret becoming one," she stated.

"I don't want you to feel that regret," he said forcefully. "Not when you have a choice."

She looked up at him, at the dark emotions in his eyes. "What if it was meant to be?"

"Nobody is meant to be a monster," he said sadly.

"If Carlisle didn't change you…we would never have found each other," she whispered. She reached up and smoothed back his hair. "Maybe you were supposed to be here, now, for me. And becoming a vampire was the only way that could happen."

His eyes widened in realization and he opened his mouth to respond, but she put her hand against his mouth again.

"You changed for me, so we could be together," she said quietly. "You're not a monster."

"I never…I never thought of it that way," he admitted softly. His eyes swept over her face. "Do you really believe that?"

"More than anything," she promised.

His hands moved from cradling her face to her head, pulling out the elastic hair tie and tangling his hands into her locks. He kissed her urgently and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Bella, I love you," he mumbled against her mouth. "So, so much."

They stumbled back to the bed and he pulled her down, not so gently, on top of him. The room was almost dark now and the sun was no longer visible from her window. The sky was a deep navy and the rising moon cast little light over Forks.

Bella couldn't make out his features in the failing light so she relied on touch instead. Her fingers trailed up his strong arms and skimmed over his face. He pressed a kiss into the palm of her hand and helped pull off her clothes.

The house was quiet. The only sounds were of their lips meeting, the soft rustle of clothing being removed, and the soft sighs and throaty moans that slipped out. Edward rolled them over so she was nestled below him, his elbows holding his weight above her. He lowered himself slowly and his body made a safe cocoon over hers. Her eyes drifted shut and she let his talented lips drug her with desire.

Her hands rested on his shoulders, then twisted into his hair. When his lips pressed against hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth she tugged hard on his hair and he moaned in pleasure. Edward pressed his body tightly against hers and heard her suck in a gasp as skin met skin.

"Edward," she whimpered.

His hands snaked down to her legs, and he gently opened them so he could slip his body flush against hers. She jumped at the contact but held still so he could slip into her.

Bella bit back a moan during his first silken thrust. His breathing was uneven and loud but his movements were controlled. He moved slowly and deeply. Each thrust deep into her was like liquid fire burning her insides.

"So good," he murmured against her throat. She bit her lip hard and dug her fingers into his shoulder muscles. Each thrust was more forceful than the last but Edward kept up the same maddeningly slow pace. His hips pulled back and then slammed against hers and she kept lifting herself to increase the friction. She arched off the bed in frustration.

"Don't….tease…" she panted as her blood boiled. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her blood roared in her ears. The hot pleasure in her stomach increased with each thrust, until she was so overwhelmed that she couldn't keep still. Her entire body was writhing under his, desperate for release.

"Bella," he breathed. Edward grabbed her hips to keep her still while he plunged deeper, and then faster and faster.

"Yes," she cried. She could feel it now, the elusive pleasure only he could give her was so close. It was so unbearably close; she clawed at him to get him nearer, deeper.

Edward could feel her heart beat picking up. Her body sucked him in deeper and her muscles were tightening around him. She almost there. The heat from her body was amazing. It was warming him, pulling him closer and closer to her. He could picture the flush that was spreading over her breasts now, and feel her pebbled nipples against his skin.

Her body suddenly went motionless and she cried out again. The feel of her orgasm around him caused Edward to groan and grab the bed sheets as his orgasm ripped through him. Bella held him tightly as he melted down against her. He let his full body weight rest on her. He felt so solid and good laying on top of her like that. His lips brushed against her throat and he sighed contentedly.

They stayed entwined for hours, until the heat from their coupling faded and the room grew chilly. He excused himself for a minute, and Bella regretted the loss of his body against hers, although having it there did make her chillier. She rolled around on the bed, untangling the blankets so she could wrap one around herself.

He entered her bedroom door the same way he left it, in the dark. He scooped her up from the bed, pulling her out of the warm blankets, and she almost protested but when he held her against him she realized he was still naked. She tried to kiss him again, blindly, but he swiftly carried her into the hallway and then into the bathroom.

He had hit the only candle in the bathroom and sat it on the sink. The tub was full of steaming water and bubbles from her favorite body wash. He gently lowered her into the tub but froze when she hissed.

"Too hot?" he worried.

"No," she moaned. "Just right."

He smiled and set her down in the tub. She sank down into the warm water, her eyes closing in bliss as it rolled over her belly and breasts. She sank down deeper to ward off the chill in the bathroom and the goosebumps on her flesh.

She sighed in happiness and opened her eyes to look at him.

Edward was sitting on the bathroom floor. His arms were folded on top of the edge of the bathtub and his chin rested on top of them. His eyes were heavily lidded and they glowed even more golden than usual in the candlelight. He watched her intensely. The total relaxation and obvious pleasure on her face was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

"Sometimes I feel as though my heart will burst because of how much I love you," he whispered tenderly.

Bella couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her lips. He reached into the tub to take her hand and then brought it up to his lips. He kissed it a second time and then laid it flat against his cheek, closing his eyes.

Here, in this tiny bathroom, was everything she could ever need. She was firmly convinced that Edward was the only thing she needed to live a long and happy life. An eternal life, if she had her way.

* * *

"Don't do it," Jasper said in a sing song voice.

Alice looked up, irritated. He hadn't budged from his spot on the couch, hadn't even looked at her.

"Just watch your game," she mumbled, focusing on her laptop.

Jasper sat up and studied her intently. "Alice, anything you do is going to provoke her. It will just escalate the situation."

"I don't care," she sniffed, lifting her chin defiantly. "I'm going to get her back."

Jasper rolled his eyes and settled back down on the couch. "Emmett was right. You girls are crazy."


	19. Broken Bella

The uproar over Jessica's party had died down a bit, but Bella was still self-conscious as she walked through the hallway. She was accustomed to having a couple of sets of eyes on her, since Edward was just so gorgeous and she was always with him, but this was excessive and uncomfortable. Edward could sense her distress, of course, and he kept her right by his side throughout the day.

She allowed him to load up a tray with food and pay for it, even though he wasn't going to touch it and she didn't have much of an appetite. Bella walked towards their usual lunch table, where the rest of the Cullen clan was already seated, but Edward deftly snatched her hand and tugged her in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" she inquired, looking back at the table. Alice wiggled her fingers in a wave goodbye, which Bella bewilderedly returned.

Edward effortlessly balanced the lunch tray and his textbooks in one hand, and slung Bella's backpack over his shoulder. He held the cafeteria door open for her.

"I spoke with Ms. Ansley, the librarian, and she gave us permission to have lunch in the library today," he smiled.

Bella's heart melted and she returned his smile wholeheartedly, albeit a bit shyly. "You're the absolute best, ever."

He shrugged and actually looked a little bashful. "I figured you would appreciate some privacy."

They entered the library and he waved to Ms. Ansley at the check out desk, where she blushed under his gaze. Bella smothered her laughter and Edward studiously avoided her teasing eyes. She followed him into one of the deserted study rooms that was located off of the main library.

They sat down across from each other. The desk was small enough that she could still lean over and touch his face, if she so wanted. The study room was a welcome respite from the prying eyes of Forks High.

"You need to eat something," he commented, pushing the tray closer to her.

"I'm not really hungry," Bella replied. Knowing he wouldn't let her off the hook, she pushed around the ziti with a fork. He watched her as she took a tiny bite and chewed unenthusiastically. "Esme's is better."

His lips twitched into a smile. "Undoubtedly."

They sat in silence while she forced down a few more bites. She was hideously aware of Edward's eyes on her face and of the fact that her chewing was probably outrageously loud and disgusting in his ears. "Can you like…talk, or something?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "You need to get over this food thing."

"You guys don't eat in front of me, so why should I eat in front of you?" Bella countered.

"You know why we don't eat in front of you," he responded with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, too scary for Bella," she laughed. "But it's awkward eating in front of you guys. You hear too much."

Edward laughed quietly and then fell into silence. The smile slowly faded from his face, until he was serious and expressionless. His eyes were focused on the corner of the table, on nothing, and he was obviously a million miles away. She let him stay lost in his thoughts for a few minutes.

"Where did you go?" she whispered finally, afraid to break the spell.

He abruptly sat up and leaned back, straightening in his seat. He smiled grimly at her and shook his head. "I was just checking in on Alice."

Bella dropped her spork and gave up all pretenses of eating. "Edward, I'm so nervous about how this will end. It's all my fault."

"Oh, Bella…Alice will be upset if I tell her you're taking all of the credit for our current predicament," he smiled crookedly.

"You know it's my fault," she persisted, ignoring his teasing. "If Jessica pushes Alice to snap…and something bad happens…well, if Alice rips off one of her legs or something, it's not like I'll be complaining. But," she continued. "It would be terrible for you guys. What would we do?"

He reached across the wooden table to catch a lock of her hair between his fingers and rub the silky strands together. He smoothed it down and then cupped her chin.

"Have some faith in Alice. She's got almost a century on Jessica," he reminded her. "She can control herself."

"Then why were you checking in on her?" Bella asked, making her voice as innocent as possible.

"How is your lunch?" he asked, leaning back and eyeing her.

"Wow…not an obvious change in subject, or anything," she teased.

"Maybe if you didn't observe quite so much, and behaved more like a normal, oblivious human, I wouldn't have to change the subject," he responded nonchalantly.

She laughed. "Sorry. I guess I'm not very normal, am I?"

"Being normal is overrated," Edward assured her. He picked up her hand and twisted their fingers together. He raised their hands to his mouth so he could kiss each one of her delicate fingers. "I much prefer your uniqueness."

Bella watched him focus completely on her hand. He ran his fingers over hers, sending a shiver down her spine, and then turned it over to trace the lines on her palm. As she watched him she was struck once again by the unbelievable reality that he was hers. For some reason, this bronze-haired god had picked _her_ to love. He chose to whisk her away for private lunches in the library, to hold her close while she fell asleep, to run her hot baths and shower her with kisses.

"I love you," she whispered, desperately. "I love you so much. Sometimes I don't know how to tell you, to show you how much."

His eyes shot to her face and he was moved by the intensity of the emotion he saw there. Edward couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too. But you know that."

He turned his attention back to her hand, still captured in his, and now pressed a kiss to her inner wrist.

"You've changed," she said softly.

"How so?" he asked, looking up at her.

"This is all…" she swallowed. "It's all so easy for you now."

Edward smiled wryly. "I don't know about easy…but definitely manageable."

"Really, Edward," Bella persisted. "We've done everything that you thought we couldn't. And it's all been so wonderful. You seem…well, it seems very easy to you."

"It's still…a challenge," he replied slowly. He glanced back up. "I don't know if it will ever be easy. But the pain and frustration on your face that night…well, I would have done anything to make you feel better."

He let their entwined hands rest on the table. They lapsed into silence again, each thinking.

"You overwhelm me," he admitted quietly, after a moment.

Bella gazed at him, feeling a jab of guilt. "I…I don't mean to."

"I know, Silly Bella," he smiled easily. "When we're…I mean, when we…"

Bella blushed furiously when she realized what he was trying to say.

He laughed at her reaction but quickly sobered. "Right. Well, I get so close to losing it - but then you pull me back. You say my name, or you touch me, or kiss me…and then I'm able to pull myself back in control."

Bella's face still flamed with heat, and she felt herself grow uncomfortably warm at the erotic images his velvety voice evoked.

"It's almost too late when it happens. I get lost in you, in the way it all feels, and the way you sound.," he continued in a distant voice. "But then you shake me free. It must happen a hundred times a minute. It's excruciating…and yet, exquisite."

His eyes flickered up to her and he smiled cockily at her enraptured expression. "You seem to enjoy it also, as far as I can tell."

"Shut up," she chided him, blushing and then laughing with him.

He leaned across the table to press a sweet kiss to her lips and then stood up. "Come on. The bell is about to sound."

* * *

"Hey, Bella?" Alice asked, leaning forward from the backseat.

Bella twisted around to face her. Jasper was seated next to Alice, gazing out of the window. Alice's eyes sparkled with innocent - maybe too innocent - curiosity. "What's up?"

"What was that assignment that you had to do in your history class?" she asked. "Didn't you want help with it or something?"

"Oh, that," Bella sighed, turning forward. "No, I've figured it out. Mr. Turner wants us to do a three minute presentation on something symbolic, from our childhood, that represents us as a person. He said that it will make us think about who we are and what we want, and it'll probably be an essay later in the year for college prep."

"What have you decided to do yours on?" Edward asked. He glanced over at her from his seat behind the wheel and when she caught his eyes she was momentarily dazzled. He smirked knowingly and she forced herself to focus.

"Um…I decided to do…" she trailed off. She tucked her hair behind her ear and frowned in concentration.

"You haven't decided yet!" Alice laughed gleefully.

"It's due on Friday," Edward reminded her.

"I know," she groaned. "What about you? What are you doing?"

"Doctors. Medicine. Carlisle," he specified. He paused and then adjusted the rearview mirror to see Alice. "Alice? I enjoy Robert Frost as much as the next, but can I ask why you are reciting him in your head?"

"Can I ask why you're in my head?" she shot back.

He made a face at her through the mirror and she hissed at him.

"I love playtime with the kiddies," Jasper grinned broadly, entering the conversation. "Keeps me on my toes. I'm sure I could handle a room of cranky five year olds, no problem, after living with you two."

They all laughed, even Edward. He pulled into Bella's driveway and tossed the keys to Jasper as they climbed out. "I'll catch up with you two later."

"Bye, Bella," Alice hugged her, making sure she was extra gentle with the human.

Jasper waved and they got into the front seats and took off.

"Can't I just do my presentation on you?" Bella asked with a smile. "I think you describe me pretty well. I could just have you stand in front of everyone, and I'll tell them that you're all I care about."

He laughed as he unlocked her front door. "I'm not sure that's exactly what Mr. Turner had in mind."

Bella shrugged. "As long as I present my argument well I should be fine."

"You could pick a book," he suggested. "Connect different chapters to different stages of your life."

She wrinkled her nose. "You say all the books I like are morbid, and everyone dies."

"That's true," he agreed. They climbed the stairs to her room, where Bella plopped down at her desk. She clicked a few random buttons on her ancient computer to wake it up from sleep mode. Edward stretched out on her bed, laying on his stomach. "What about Charlie? And the police force?"

"I don't remember much of that from when I was younger," Bella admitted. "And he wasn't a huge part of what I do remember."

"What do you remember?" he asked. Edward caught the flash of guilt on her face when she confessed Charlie's less than perfect history as a father. He didn't want the sore subject to linger.

"Peter Pan," she replied absently.

He raised an eye brow and Bella blushed. "You know, I think Emmett was right. You are pink way more often than not. How can you still function with all of your blood trapped in your cheeks all of the time?"

Bella giggled, enjoying this lighter side of Edward. He didn't seem as pained lately, as if their newfound physical relationship had taken a weight off of his shoulders. "It was my favorite movie," she explained.

"Peter Pan," he mused. "You could use that. No one wants to grow up and leave all of the fun behind. Stay young forever in Never Never Land with cute pixies."

"Hey," she laughed. "I don't want to compete with Tinkerbell!"

He smiled and shook his head. "There's no competition, trust me."

Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to face the computer, blowing out a noisy breath. She poised her fingertips above the keyboard, ready to start working, but Edward's quick hands settled on her waist and plucked her right out of the chair.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What about the assignment?"

"Tomorrow," he said firmly. "I want to watch a movie with you now."

"Tomorrow?" she echoed.

"Mike Newton was stupid enough to dare a freshman to call in a bomb threat. The freshman is stupid enough to do it, so the school will be evacuated during home room," Edward said over his shoulder as he dug through her DVDs.

Bella laid back in bed, pondering Alice's gift of foresight. "I want a super power."

Edward popped a DVD into the player and then snuggled down next to her. "You already have one." He kissed her thoroughly. "It's driving me crazy. No one else can do it."

Bella laughed and put her head on his chest to use him as a pillow. "What are we watching?"

As soon as the words left her lips the opening credits to Peter Pan began to play. She smiled hugely and turned to thank him. He hugged her tight and she closed her eyes. "Like I said…you're the best ever."

She cuddled nearer to him and settled in for the movie. They laid together comfortably, perfectly content. It wasn't until the Lost Boys shot Wendy down that Edward's fingers began massaging the back of her head. Bella felt herself go boneless with relaxation as he worked down slowly to her neck. She moved her head a little bit, stretching the muscles as he worked away her tension.

"If you don't stop, I'll fall asleep," she whispered drowsily.

"Good," he whispered. "You haven't been sleeping well. Take a nap."

She obediently closed her eyes but kept her arm firmly hugging his solid chest. He hummed softly, so softly that she couldn't really hear him. She heard the cheerful singing of the Lost Boys, but felt the comforting vibration of Edward's humming in his chest, and she was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Bella woke up hours later. The room was dark. The lights and the television were off. She sat up, disoriented. Then she saw Edward at the computer, watching her.

"Good morning," he laughed quietly.

She smothered a yawn and laid back down to stretch. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight. You slept for six hours," he informed her. "I'm impressed."

Bella laughed. "I probably would still be sleeping if you were next to me, like you're supposed to be."

He pouted adorably and then gestured to her computer. "I did your PowerPoint presentation."

She cocked her head to the side and squinted to see the monitor. "What…you mean for Mr. Turner's assignment?"

He nodded guiltily. "I want you to relax tomorrow and not have to worry about anything. Plus, the movie was fresh in my mind."

"Like anything's ever _not _fresh in your mind," she scoffed. "You remember everything."

"Just because you have a mind like a sieve…" he teased.

She held out her arms and he jumped up lithely and bounded into the bed. His arms cradled her against his chest and he tucked the blankets in around her body. Edward stroked her hair. He seemed fascinated by the sleek strands running through his fingers. Bella sighed contentedly and vowed to wear her hair down for him more often.

"Do you think we'll ever get tired of this?" she asked into his throat.

"Tired of what?" he inquired. His cool breath tickled her ear.

"Laying here together," she smiled. "I wish you could sleep. I wish you could _feel _how it is to sleep in your arms."

She could sense, rather than see, the smile playing at his lips. When he spoke his melodic voice was just above a whisper. "Nothing could be better than watching you fall asleep. To feel you let go and for you to trust me so completely…"

Bella hid a smile and picked at the buttons on the front of his shirt. "So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," he repeated. "Any requests?"

"Not really."

"Oh, then I suppose I'll just stay home," he said lightly.

She smacked his solid chest, gently, since he didn't feel the pain and she did. It was more for show than anything else. "Only if I'm there, too."

"Thursday I won't be going to school," he announced, his voice soft but a bit apprehensive. He could feel her tense slightly in his arms, but she continued fingering the buttons on his shirt.

"Why?" she asked finally.

"A rare sunny day in Forks," he said blithely.

"I'm staying home with you," she replied firmly. "Don't even try to talk me out of it."

"You need to hand in the written portion of your presentation on Thursday."

Bella snorted. "Big deal. Just dazzle Turner for me on Friday. Plus you need to hand yours in, too."

"I already did," he said smugly. "I had it done on Friday."

"You are such a kiss ass," Bella muttered.

He caught her face in his hand and turned it so he could reach her lips. Edward moved his mouth against hers, hard, searching for the same sweeping passion from her. Bella twisted in his arms so she was facing him and then slyly tried to position herself so it would be easier to lay out on top of him. She had to be sneaky, and slow, so she didn't clue him in on what she was planning.

This new Edward caught on right away, though. Instead of repositioning her in a safer way - behavior that she was accustomed to - Edward's hands closed tightly on her hip and the back of her thigh. He wrenched her on top of him, where she very comfortably straddled him.

Bella planted her hands on either side of his hand and pushed her mouth to his. His hands tightened on her thighs and he ground her lower body against his. After a few heated moments she had to rip her lips away from his to gasp for air. Her head swam dizzily and her heart galloped in her chest.

Edward's head rested on her pillow. His hair stuck out in all directions, vivid against the white of her pillow. His eyes burned into hers, and although her bedroom was dark, she was certain his eyes were darker than usual - almost black. His face was fierce, almost dangerous - and a thrill of excitement shimmered down her spine as she realized her power over this magnificent creature.

He gave her another second to breathe before he crushed her to his chest again. His lips ravaged hers and she could feel them swelling under his brutal mouth. Anticipation mounted inside of her body. She could feel the warmth burning low in her belly and when she rocked against him it increased torturously. She held in the moan that rose in her throat when he finally released her lips, only to begin sucking on the sensitive area where her throat met her shoulder.

Edward sucked ferociously on her tender skin. On some level he realized that she would have a horrendous hickey in that spot very soon, but the hot pounding of her pulse under the thin skin was irresistible. He could feel her sweet, hot blood rushing through her veins, its fragrant aroma teasing him as she grew warmer. The scent encompassed him in a luscious fog. He opened his mouth wider, letting his teeth skim gently over her skin. He continued until it was unbearable. Finally, Edward's teeth closed over the ridge of her shoulder, at the base of her neck. The intoxicating pleasure and the dangerous need for more enveloped him. Venom flooded his mouth but he continued the erotic game. The need to taste her devastated his consciousness.

Bella leaned into his embrace and tried to crush herself against him. The feel of his teeth on her skin was the most erotic, most alarmingly wanton sensation she had ever experienced. She rubbed herself against the distinct bulge in his jeans and tried to soothe the ache between her legs. She moaned and worked one hand into his thick hair, tugging hard in yearning when the pressure of his teeth on her skin increased.

Her moan was loud in his ears and Edward jerked back with a growl. Within a second he had flipped her onto her back and he was off the bed. Her fingers in his hair, even pulling as hard as she had been, was barely noticeable. It had been that cry of unbearable need that broke through the haze of bloodlust.

"Edward," Bella gasped shakily. She sat half way up, leaning on her elbows, looking at him with panic in her eyes. "What - why?"

"Bella - I'm sorry," he hissed. His face was stark in the pale moonlight. He held his body stiffly and took another step back, as if he couldn't get far enough away from her.

"I'm fine," Bella said, shaking her head. Confusion and desire clouded her mind, but she was aware that something was very wrong. "I'm okay - just come back, it was nothing."

"I'm sorry," Edward said again. His voice was formal, and yet, overwhelmed with agony. He held her eyes for a second and Bella launched herself off of the bed, but by the time she reached the spot where he had been standing, he was gone. The only evidence he had ever been there was the slight billowing of her curtains.

Her heart pounded louder than ever, but this time it was from the sheer panic running through her body. She leaned out of her window but her weak human eyes could make out nothing except the dark forms of the trees surrounding her house.

Bella opened her mouth to yell for him but the tears overtook her first. She knew he was miles away already, and probably wouldn't have heard her anyway. Her chin trembled as she tried to keep herself from losing it completely. Bella sank to the floor, suddenly freezing, and curled up hugging her knees.

Her throat ached from trying to hold back the tears, so she let go and fell apart. Rejection, confusion and fear tightened in an icy grip around her heart. As the sobs wracked her body, every insecurity she ever had about herself and Edward plagued her. Bella had never felt more alone or deserted than at that moment, in her dark, empty bedroom.


	20. High School Drama

Bella had cried herself into a restless sleep. She woke up in her bed, momentarily confused, and then realized that Edward must have come back to put her to bed. She shot out of bed, her heart swelling with hope, but there were no traces of him. The sadness that swept over her at that point was tremendous and incapacitating.

She had a headache, both from all of the crying and from sleeping so hard. Bella showered quickly and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. It was just about five o'clock and Charlie was still asleep, so she crept out of the house silently. Bella winced when she turned the key in her truck's ignition. Even if she had made it out of the house without being caught, the truck's roaring engine probably woke Charlie up.

Bella carelessly sped all the way to the Cullens' house. If there was ever a perk of being the daughter of the Chief of Police, it had to be that she could get out of a speeding ticket. Granted, she had never tested that theory, but now seemed as good a time as any to try it. She parked crookedly by the various cars parked outside their house. The garage was undoubtedly full of their more expensive automobiles. She spotted Edward's Volvo, but that meant little, considering Jasper had driven it home for him yesterday.

Bella raised her hand to knock on the door, hesitating only briefly. It was early, yes, but they never slept. She still felt it was a breach of etiquette to arrive unannounced so early but she was desperate. She knocked on the door and before her hand had even left the smooth wood, it swung open.

Alice stood in front of her in black yoga pants and a hot pink shirt. Her face was welcoming but sad at the same time. She sighed heavily. "Sorry, Bella. He's an idiot."

Bella lost the tiny hold she had on her emotions and burst into tears. Alice gently pulled her inside and sat her down on the couch. Bella was too distraught to even be embarrassed over her out of character display of emotions.

"Is he here?" Bella hiccupped.

"No," Alice shook her head. "He hasn't been here since before school yesterday."

Bella's tears began with new enthusiasm and she wiped at them furiously. Alice rubbed her back soothingly.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked in alarm, skidding to a stop when he saw Bella.

"Edward left," Alice announced. "They were….you know…and Edward almost bite her. He freaked out."

Jasper nodded once. And took a seat on Bella's other side.

"Bella, I'm sure Edward will be back," he said kindly. "He loves you too much to stay away for long."

Bella looked up, feeling a sliver of tiny ray of faith. "You think so?"

"I know so," Alice confirmed. "You know how Edward is. He takes everything so seriously. A miss is as good as a mile, if you ask me. He just needs some time to hash the situation to death and beat himself up. Then he'll be back."

"I want him back now," Bella whispered. "He just…he just left."

Jasper's eyes widened in unease as waves of panic and hysteria began emitting from Bella. He worked hard to keep her under control, and stabilize both of their emotions.

"You don't have to do that!" Bella said suddenly. She turned her tearstained face to Jasper. "As soon as I leave you it'll hit me again just as hard, so there's no point in making me feel better now."

"Sorry," he said meekly. "It's just a little overwhelming."

"I forgot," Bella whispered, struck with guilt. She stood up and smoothed down her hoodie. "I just wanted to check if he was here. I'll go home now, before Charlie wakes up."

"You don't have to leave!" Alice said quickly. She shot Jasper a look and he rushed to agree with her. "Stay. We have the day off, did Edward tell you?"

Bella paled at his name but nodded. "It's okay, really. I don't feel so great, so I'm just going to go back home and sleep."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. "We can do whatever you want…"

Bella forced a smile on her face. "I'm sure. If I feel better later, I'll call you."

Alice walked her out. Bella's pain was obvious but she wouldn't let her or Jasper help her at all. Alice opened her mouth to try one more time to get her to stay, but Bella's red eyes pleaded silently with her not to. "Feel better."

Bella nodded and was halfway to her car before she turned to face Alice. "Alice?"

Alice had been waiting for the unspoken question. "He'll be back tomorrow night."

* * *

The day off wasn't a total waste. Bella scrubbed her bedroom until it sparkled and did all of her own laundry plus most of Charlie's. Her emotions raged out of control. One minute she bawled her eyes out, the next she was filled with anger, and then sometimes just overwhelmingly sad.

In one of her fits of anger she had deleted Edward's PowerPoint presentation of Peter Pan for Friday's class. Then she tore up his essay into tiny pieces. She spent the rest of the afternoon setting up her own PowerPoint to one of her depressing novels, in which everybody died. It seemed to complement her mood and she took a perverse pleasure in the fact that Edward wouldn't approve of it.

Charlie had ventured into her room twice. He peeked in before he left for work and she feigned sleep. After work, he came in and had been about to ask where dinner was, but abruptly and intelligently decided otherwise. He instead asked what was wrong. Bella told him the truth - that she hadn't been feeling well.

Bella was dreading bedtime. She hadn't slept without Edward by her side in months. Even if he went hunting he still made it back before she woke up, or he would put her to sleep and then leave. It would be different if he had simply gone hunting but wasn't able to make it back in time. She knew better and couldn't even pretend otherwise. He wasn't with her tonight because he didn't want to be.

She climbed into bed and bunkered down under her heavy blankets. Despite the warmth they provided she shivered uncontrollably. She couldn't turn her mind off and she couldn't think of anything but him.

Bella wondered where he was, and if he was thinking of her, too. Maybe he knew it was bedtime and was thinking of all the times he had hummed her to sleep. Or maybe he was so upset that he was beyond rational thought and was running through the woods up north, mindlessly hunting and exercising his demons.

Bella couldn't help but feel sorry for herself. She figured she had earned the pity party, and once again cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Bella? Hello?" Angela called. She frowned and threw a pen at Bella. It noisily clattered on her desk and Bella jumped. "Hey! I've been calling your name for like, five minutes!"

"Oh! Sorry," Bella said sheepishly. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Yeah, I can tell," Angela said lightly. "You look like death."

"Thanks, Ang," Bella laughed. It took a huge effort to act like her heart hadn't been ripped out and shredded last night.

"So…I just wanted to say thank you," Angela began awkwardly. "Eric told me you stayed with me in the bathroom, instead of leaving when that guy came in."

"I couldn't leave you," Bella said simply.

Angela smiled warmly. "I know. So…thanks. And tell Edward thanks for me, too. Is he here?"

"No," Bella replied in an even voice. "Out sick."

"Oh," Angela responded in a curious voice. Obviously Bella's façade wasn't as believable as she hoped. "Well…just relay the message for me. I appreciate what you guys did. I mean, how stupid could I be? Drinking out of a cup that I didn't get myself? My Mom wanted to kill me...she's only been telling me never to do that since I was like, thirteen."

"You had no reason to believe that Chastity would give you a spiked drink," Bella cut in. "That was their fault and I hope they all get in trouble for it. The more, the better."

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "I spoke with - "

"What did you just say?" an angry voice demanded.

Bella closed her eyes briefly, then looked up at Jessica. She stood in front of their desks with her hands on her hips and a murderous look in her eyes. Instead of feeling anger or apprehension, Bella felt nothing. She figured her emotions were dead after Tuesday's trauma.

"Is there a problem, Jessica?" she asked politely.

"You, Bella, you're the problem," Jessica spat. She stepped closer and with a sweep of her hand, tossed everything on Bella's desk to the floor. Bella heard Angela gasp next to her and the conversations around them came to a halt.

Bella slipped out of her desk and began gathering up her things.

"Yeah, that's where you belong, right on the floor," Jessica laughed meanly. "Like the garbage you are."

Bella stood up and faced her. She was tired, emotionally drained, and in an overall bad mood. It was definitely not the time to deal with Jessica. She watched her silently for a moment, but Angela panicked and interpreted her silence as aggression.

"She's not worth it, Bella," Angela whispered. "Ignore her."

Bella sighed and ducked back down to pick up her stuff.

"I don't even know what he sees in you. He's too good for you," Jessica sniffed.

An overwhelming amount of anger exploded inside Bella. A good portion of it was probably lingering from her unresolved issues with Edward, but Jessica was definitely earning a good share of it. Bella knew Jessica was purposely provoking her but she didn't seem able to stop herself.

She stood up again and stepped closer to Jessica. For the first time, a flicker of unease appeared in Jessica's face.

"Edward told me he likes his girls STD-free," Bella smiled, her voice sugary sweet. "So he'll never touch you."

The girls around them smothered their shocked laughter in their hands but the guys roared with amusement. Jessica looked around in alarm and two spots of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"You bitch!" she hissed. "I don't have any STDs!"

Bella smirked. She made her face disinterested and her tone condescending. "We heard you're just one big herpes infestation."

Jessica's jaw dropped and she let out a strangled noise - almost a growl - just before she lunged at Bella. Bella felt a glimmer of surprise but quickly raised her arms to defend herself from Jessica's red talons.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jessica shrieked. She grabbed a fistful of Bella's hair and yanked as hard as she could. Bella winced in pain and grabbed at Jessica's hand with both of hers, trying to pry her fingers out of her hair.

Unfortunately, that left her wide open for Jessica's right hook. Bella caught the punch directly on her cheekbone and was momentarily stunned, but then remembered her self-defense training.

She twisted out of Jessica's clutches and stomped down on her foot as hard as she could. Jessica cried out in pain. Bella pulled her right arm back, clenching her fist and preparing to throw her first real punch. Before she was able to execute it, two strong arms hugged her from behind, locking under her breasts and pulling her back.

She whirled around, her heart in her throat and tears brimming in her eyes. Her protector had come back for her. "I - "

"Whoa, Bella," Mike said as she spun to face him. "Come on, let's get you to the nurse. You need some ice."

Crushed from the disappointment, Bella glanced back at Jessica. She was deep in conversation with the homeroom teacher, obviously being reprimanded. Bella caught a few words and realized Jessica was passing it off as an accident. The teacher hadn't been in the room to see it and was telling Jessica she needed to be more careful.

Jessica's face was flushed with anger but she looked ultimately satisfied when she caught Bella looking at her. As quickly as the anger had burned inside of her it disappeared. She felt hollow and more tired than ever now.

Bella gritted her teeth against the throbbing pain in her face and yanked her arm out of Mike's. "I'm fine. I don't need ice."

"It's going to swell," he pointed out.

Bella gingerly touched her cheek and then shrugged. "It already is. Too late."

She was surprised when she wasn't immediately summoned to the principal's office. She figured it was only a matter of time, though. She avoided everyone's curious looks and silently made her way to the next few classes. She ignored the people who asked about her bruise and didn't care how rude it was.

During lunch they were airing videos of the Prom Queen hopefuls. There was much more excitement in the air than usual. Bella was grateful that it was due to something other than her and Jessica's almost fight.

At Forks, the nominees for Prom Court were chosen in December and then they served as the heads of the Prom Committee. Campaigning was done from November through December. The actual voting for the winners was done the week of prom.

Bella stood in the middle of the cafeteria and stared dejectedly at the empty table that the Cullens usually occupied. Alice sent her a text message earlier saying that she wished she could come in, but it was just too sunny.

"Bella, you want to sit with us today?" Angela called.

Bella gave her a weak smile of thanks and sat in the seat next to her. She didn't even bother getting any food.

"How's your cheek?" Angela asked.

Bella shrugged. "Not as bad as I would have thought. I always hoped that I'd get a black eye in my first real fight."

Angela laughed. "I guess a bruised cheek is nothing to sneeze at."

"Did the video start yet?" Mike asked anxiously as he reached them. He let his tray clatter on the table loudly and sat down across from Bella.

"Nope," Angela replied.

"Sweet!" Mike grinned. "Danny is on the Video Yearbook Club, and they helped make the commercials for each girl, and he said that Chastity is in a bikini for most of hers."

"Great," Angela muttered, rolling her eyes. She glanced up at the mounted big screen television that hung on the wall of their cafeteria. It was the high school's one concession to modern times. Students were able to advertise club meetings and sports statistics on it.

"It'll be great fun to watch Jessica preen on camera for five minutes," she mumbled sarcastically.

Bella looked over at Jessica's table. Jessica was talking excitedly to a group of girls, pointing up at the screen every so often. She must have felt Bella's eyes on her, because she snapped her head to the right to look at her. Bella couldn't help herself, and did Alice's famous finger wiggle wave at her. Jessica's face twisted into an ugly grimace, but at that moment the screen lit up and music boomed through the cafeteria. She immediately lost interest in Bella.

"Ugh," Bella moaned. "Kill me now."

The conversation level in the cafeteria raised dramatically and Bella did her best to ignore the excited hum around her. She rolled her cool iced tea bottle over her cheek. It was sore and she wished belatedly that she had iced it when she had the chance. Her entire table was enthralled by the video, even Angela, so Bella reluctantly looked up and watched it.

Chastity's ad was up first. She talked briefly about herself, her goals and interests and they showed some clips from her playing softball. Bella yawned. The videos seemed to be about three minutes long each. Chastity disappeared, no bikini shots, much to Mike's disappointment. Another girl's image who Bella recognize but didn't know flashed up.

Bored now, Bella dug through her bag, looking for the random Advil pill she had seen last week. It was floating around in the bottom of her bag. She brushed off the dirt and swallowed it dry, then chased it with iced tea.

She looked up when the girls at Jessica's table began cheering. Jessica's larger than life face smiled down at her endearingly from the big screen. She chattered on aimlessly about how she was born and raised in Forks. They showed clips of her cheerleading, and then a clip of her from when she ran for Student Council last year.

"I hope you'll pick me," she smiled. "If I am elected, I promise to really make a difference in this school. I want to tell everyone - "

The screen suddenly flashed to a black background with huge white letters -

THAT I HAVE HERPES!

Bella's jaw dropped. The cafeteria had been stunned into silence.

The video seamlessly cut back to repeat the Student Council clip.

"I hope you'll pick me," she smiled. "If I am elected, I promise to really make a difference in this school."

Images of ten or fifteen of Forks' most popular guys quickly flashed across the screen. It cut back to Jessica, smiling. "I promise to really make a difference in this school."

The boys' pictures appeared again, then the black screen came back, with the shocking white letters -

I MADE A DIFFERENCE AND LEFT MY HERPES ON ALL OF YOU!

Jessica's Prom Queen campaign video continued, seemingly as the one she had made, but now every picture of her had the word "HERPES" stamped across her face in huge letters. Two teachers were fumbling with the remote, trying to turn the television off.

The last picture froze in place. It was the image of a bottle of Valtrex, clearly labeled as herpes medication. Underneath it said: Jessica Stanley, Prom Queen 2008.

The cafeteria abruptly broke into an uproar. Most of the girls were laughing in glee; Jessica had burned too many bridges to garner much sympathy from them. A lot of the guys were laughing but the boys featured in the video looked nervous and vaguely sick. Several shouts of outrage rang out in the room.

The image was still burning on the screen and Bella watched with a half smile as the frustrated teachers started pulling a table over to the wall so they could turn the television off manually. They had to stand on top of the table to reach it.

"You!" Jessica screamed.

Jessica's voice was way too loud and way too close. Startled, Bella shot out of her chair. Jessica was directly behind her and as Bella turned around, still off guard, Jessica's fist caught her in the face for the second time that day.

Bella lost her balance and stumbled, but didn't trip. She sucked in a breath and slapped a hand over her right eye. The pain was incredible. She wondered crazily if Jessica had somehow, without Bella realizing, gouged her eye out. Suddenly, adrenaline spurted through her body and the pain seemed numbed and she was fully charged. She tried to remember every trick she learned at the YMCA in Arizona. It seemed like so long ago that Renee forced her to take that self-defense class.

Bella heard Angela scream as Jessica prepared to attack again, but she was ready this time. Bella moved so her side was facing Jessica. She kept her face protected and let Jessica get close enough to grab her. She went for the hair again and tried to spin Bella face forward by her roots.

Bella twisted in the opposite direction so her back was to Jessica. She brought her right arm forward, bent so her hand was by her face, and then slammed it back and elbowed Jessica in the face as hard as she could. A sickening crunch sounded, incredibly loud, and Jessica hastily released her.

Bella whirled around to see Jessica sink to her knees, both hands clutching her nose. Blood gushed from between her fingers. The teachers had given up on the television when Jessica originally attacked and had made their way across the room. Mr. Banner took Jessica's arm and helped her to her feet, and Coach Clapp guided Bella through the crowd of excited students that surrounded them. They ushered them out of the cafeteria before a riot ensued.

* * *

Bella sat across from Jessica in the Nurse's Office. She held an ice pack over her right eye. With her good left eye, she watched Jessica stare back at her. She was holding two ice packs, one on either side of her nose. Coach Clapp sat against the wall in between them and gazed at the Reproduction System posters on the wall.

"I hate you," Jessica declared darkly. "You're pathetic. A nothing. He will leave you as soon as something better comes along. And I know you sabotaged my video. You will pay for this, I swear!"

Coach Clapp shook his head, apparently sick of teenage cat fights.

"I didn't make the video," Bella said simply. "But you are a dirty whore. And I think, considering that Edward hasn't left me for you, you just told me that I'm better than you."

Bella thought she saw Coach Clapp's lips twitch into a smile. He jumped up, though, when Jessica seemed about to lunge again.

Bella sank back into her seat and relaxed. She could hear Charlie outside talking to the principal. He had already sat them both down and given them an hour long speech. They were both suspended for five days.

"Bella," Charlie said, stepping into the room. "Let's go."

She stood up, unable to stop a smile from crossing her lips as she walked by Jessica. Bella had a black eye, with a bruise directly under it on her cheek. Jessica had a broken nose and two black eyes. She felt pretty good about her self defense skills.

Bella followed Charlie out to the parking lot. She hesitated, looking at her truck, but he waved her towards his squad car. "I'll have one of the guys pick it up later."

They rode in silence until Bella couldn't bear it any longer. She wanted to get the lecture and yelling done with before they got home so she could disappear into her room.

"Well? Are you mad at me?" she demanded.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, Bella. I know you told me you were having problems with that girl, and we didn't hear such great things about her while we were investigating that party of hers. Your principal says she has a lot of problems getting along with girls, but this was her first time getting violent."

Bella nodded. "Dad, I was just defending myself."

He held up a hand. "I know. A couple of other students came forward, too, and said that she clocked you in homeroom, too. Why didn't you tell your teacher?"

"Oh, Dad," Bella said. She rolled her eyes. "That would have just made things worse. It wasn't even that bad."

"Bella, I don't send you to school to have you get knocked around," he said gruffly. "Where was Edward, anyway? He should have been watching out for you."

Bella swallowed hard. The drama of the day had been a wonderful distraction. She realized suddenly that she had let herself halfway believe that Edward was going to slip into bed next to her tonight and comfort her. "He stayed home sick."

"Huh," Charlie muttered. "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you protecting yourself so much, anymore. It looked like you did a pretty good number on her."

Bella looked over at him quickly. Did she hear a note of pride in his voice? She smothered a laugh and they sat in silence on the way home.

"Hey - where are we going?" Bella asked as they passed the turn for their street.

Charlie frowned. "The hospital, of course. You need to get that checked out. An x-ray."

* * *

"Bella! What happened?" Carlisle asked in concern. His cool hands cupped her chin, moving her head to a different angle. He examined her eye closely and ran his fingers over the bruise. She winced and didn't answer until he was done.

"That girl, Jessica," she shrugged.

"What set her off?" he asked. He pulled a tiny flashlight out of his pocket and tested her pupil responses.

"Ummm…." Bella trailed off. It had to have been Alice who made the video, but she didn't want to get her in trouble. "She likes Edward, I think. Not too happy that I'm with him, I guess."

His perceptive eyes caught the flash of pain on her face. He took her hand and held it between his cool ones.

"Edward will be back, Bella," Carlisle assured her. "He just needs some time to process everything."

He finished the rest of his examination quickly, and before they were done a nurse brought in her x-ray results. Carlisle studied them briefly and then gave her a clean bill of health, with a prescription to rest up and take some ibuprofen every few hours to reduce the swelling.

When she got home she excused herself from Charlie and went upstairs. She curled up on her bed, on her side, so she could face the window. She had to lay upside down, with her head where her feet usually were, so she could face the window but keep pressure off of the swollen side of her face.

Outwardly she knew she looked calm, but any vampire with would be able to hear the erratic pounding of her heart. There was an awful knot of anxiety and dread in her stomach, and no matter how many deep breaths she took it did not lessen. Bella stayed perfectly still with her eyes trained on the window. She would not allow herself to think or sleep until Edward climbed through it for her.

The minutes ticked by, whittling away at the tiny bit of hope that she kept locked inside of her heart. As the minutes passed into hours, the dread in her stomach grew to a solid wall of panic pressing down on her chest. Every so often her eyes would check the time on her alarm clock. It was 1:09 when she finally heard the window creak as it was pushed up.

"Edward!" she cried, more loudly than she planned. She sat up and stood up off of the bed, but paused when the shadowy figure climbed in and straightened up. She knew immediately by the height it wasn't Edward.

"It's only me," Alice said guiltily. "I'm sorry."

Bella walked backwards until her legs hit the edge of her bed and she sat down. She couldn't bring herself to respond to Alice. Her throat was aching again with unshed tears, and she violently wished that Alice would leave so she could go back into the black depths of her despair alone.

"Tomorrow night, or Saturday," Alice said softly. "I guess something changed his mind. Only I didn't know until a little while ago. I thought you'd be up waiting for him, so…"

Bella nodded and quickly wiped her wet eyes. "Thanks for letting me know, Alice."

Alice wrapped her arms around her, and for a moment, Bella imagined that they were Edward's arms. Both had the same soft skin, that had no give to it, and the same strong, lean muscles. She found comfort in Alice's cool temperature and her scent, which was similar but not as inviting as Edward's.

"Bella! Your face - what happened?!" Alice exclaimed.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Bella whispered.

Alice looked at her questioningly, but decided not to push her. She murmured her goodbye and walked to the window. She turned once to look at Bella, and the moon lit up the helplessness on her face. She turned to leave.

"Alice, wait!" Bella blurted. "Do you think you could stay, until I fall asleep?"

Alice smiled tenderly and nodded. She let Bella lay down and get situated under the covers, then laid down next to her. The misery coming off Bella was overwhelming, even for Alice, who didn't have Jasper's empathetic gift. Her tiny sobs and strangled choking noises were too much. When Bella got into a coughing fit from crying so hard, Alice put her arm around her and drew her close to her body.

Just as she figured, Bella relaxed against her. She could feel her heart rate slow down just a bit and her breathing became more even. Alice smoothed her hair away from her wet face, careful not to touch the dark bruise marring her face. She stayed long after Bella fell asleep.

Bella spoke frequently, mostly about Edward. The first time she said something Alice was startled, thinking Bella woke up and she hadn't realized. Then she remembered Edward had previously mentioned Bella's tendency to speak in her sleep.

Alice slipped out of Bella's bedroom just before dawn broke. She didn't want Bella to feel like she had to start explaining as soon as she woke up, and she would most likely want to be alone anyway. She left a bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water on her nightstand and scribbled a note for her to call when she got up.

Bella was confined to the house for the next seven days. No school for the next five days, because of her suspension, and Charlie had grounded her for the weekend. Alice thought that the last thing Bella needed was to be cooped up by herself, especially while Edward and she were working through their situation. Alice sighed heavily and began running home. Edward was deliberately making last-minute decisions to obfuscate her visions. She hoped desperately that Edward would be back soon. He had a broken Bella waiting for him.


	21. Promises

Miles and miles away, while night fell on Forks and Bella tossed miserably in bed, Edward wandered aimless through a dark forest. He had hunted numerous times since he fled Bella's house but no amount of blood could erase the memory of the intense craving he had felt for her. He kept himself full to the point of discomfort - but he could not rid himself of the cold fear that settled deep inside him.

Edward knew that leaving Bella would hurt her. He thought that leaving her upset, but alive, was better than fussing over her feelings while he drained her body of blood. The reality of how close he came to really biting her and breaking her skin was a constant source of pain for him. No matter what he did or how he tried to distract himself, the truth was there, laughing him in the face.

He was a vampire. Bella was a human. He was the hunter and she was his prey. They had joked about it, him being the lion and her the lamb, but he always thought he was in control. He proved himself very wrong three short nights ago.

Everything that they shared together was riding on the idea that he could control himself. If he couldn't, well, "they" would cease to exist. Killing Bella accidentally was not an option. He would leave Forks and Bella behind forever if he knew that was how it was going to end.

He sat in an old pine tree on the very highest branch that would hold his weight. Edward gazed at the moon. A melancholy ache tugged on his heart. The idea of changing Bella was an entirely separate issue from that of living life together as two vampires. He yearned to be together with her that completely, and to not hide any aspects of himself. The relief of her being strong and unbreakable was overwhelming, even just in thought.

The idea of biting into her tender flesh, and sinking into Bella's hot blood, was terrifying. Edward could not fathom her heart beat fading into nothing, or a Bella whose cheeks refused to blush for him. His own heart broke for her when he considered her lack of a future, if she did become a vampire. She would live forever but in the shadows. She would fade out of Charlie and Renee's lives. There would be no glorious wedding with family and friends, no babies to watch grow. He could only offer her his eternal love, and it simply wasn't enough.

More terrifying yet was the thought of actually tasting her. Despite the faith of everyone around him, Edward wasn't convinced that he could stop once he sipped from her veins. He shuddered and gripped the tree trunk. It groaned under the pressure of his fingers. If the mere idea of drinking from her was so deliciously tempting, than the actual act would be overpowering. He would lose control. He would lose Bella - if not physically, than her unwavering if not misplaced trust in him would be gone forever.

Edward frowned in annoyance when Alice's thoughts trickled into his. She was calling for him again but he abruptly tuned her out. He tuned out all of the Cullens. He knew he was behaving poorly… It was too much to hear about it from Esme and Alice. He needed to figure this out on his own, without their judgments bombarding him. He cringed, knowing that was an unfair thing to think, because they weren't judgments - they were true facts. It was almost humorous to him that his family thought it was much worse that he left Bella, rather than the fact that he had almost killed her.

He would have to face Bella and what he had done sooner or later. She was owed at least an explanation. If the final resolution, the only resolution, was that he had to leave her…then he would tell her to her face. He would give her some measure of closure, even though he would never have any of his own. He would be doomed to wander through eternity knowing he had his soul mate and then lost her.

His morose thoughts kept him company until the dark night sky began to fade. It turned purple and he left his tree, seeking his solitude under the dark canopy of trees.

* * *

After a restless night of dark dreams and bouts of insomnia, Bella's eyes opened to watch streaks of light fan across the sky. She knew it was early because the house was still asleep. The coffee maker didn't hiss, Charlie's morning paper didn't rustle and the pipes weren't groaning yet.

Bella slipped out of bed and padded to her window. She still woke up imagining that Edward was beside her in bed. Or sometimes, that he was smiling at her from the computer desk. Although she would never admit it to the Cullens, or even herself, a tiny part of her thought - hoped - that he was sneaking in to watch her sleep like he used to. Alice assured her that he wasn't even remotely close to them, but still…She found herself waking up suddenly with a rush of adrenaline, as if to catch him in the room.

When she woke to find him still gone, the pain was unbearable. She fell asleep praying not to dream, because the dream was too hard to forget when her eyes opened.

It took her a minute to realize it was Saturday. Bella had begun looking forward to the weekends because she and Edward were able to spend more time together, openly, around Charlie. Yesterday Charlie gave her a list of things he wanted her to do on Saturday as part of her punishment for the suspension. She didn't think he put too much effort into it. The half-hearted list was comprised mostly of the things that she did every week anyway. She had finished it during the middle of the night in one of her three periods of insomnia.

The lack of sleep was wearing on her. It had only been three days but she already felt run down. She felt raw. The coldness of the house seeped through the thin pajamas she wore and she shivered. The cold that she felt was due to more than just the temperature outside, she knew. Charlie had been predicting snow for the past six days.

This unnatural cold that she felt was from the pit of fear in her stomach.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked in disgust. "You keep making these hideous faces. If we were in public I'd have to disassociate myself with you."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you know what the word disassociate means, Em."

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked from across the room. "All I can tell is that you're really focused."

"I'm picturing Bella dead," Alice announced. She heard Esme gasp from the kitchen. "Broken, battered, bloody. A car accident or a grizzly attack. A fall down the stairs."

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded, rushing into the room. "Don't say such things!"

Alice laughed. "I'm trying to project them for Edward. He keeps blocking me but if something does get through, I want it to be something completely terrifying that sends him rushing home."

Esme still looked upset, but now a bit more thoughtful.

"Ahh," Jasper said in understanding. He smiled at her in pride. "So smart."

"And beautiful, too," Alice added with a grin.

"Of course," he agreed. She batted her eyes in response and Jasper laughed.

"Will it work?" Emmett wondered.

"I don't really know," Alice admitted gloomily. "I just have to do something to help Bella."

"It may work," Carlisle said quietly. He had joined Esme in the doorframe. "Once, when some newborn vampires were attracting a lot of attention in the area we were living, suspicion fell upon us. Edward had taken an extended leave from our family but sensed the trouble. He came home to help us."

"How do you know he's not reading your mind all the time? He could know the whole thing is a scam," Rosalie pointed out.

Alice shrugged her petite shoulders. "I don't. I know he's blocking me, though, because I can't get a read on him at all. He's completely off the map. You guys make sure you don't think about Bella and I'll take care of the rest. I just hope he isn't blocking me totally."

"He isn't. Or he won't be," Emmett said knowingly. He looked up, surprised to see everyone's eyes on him. "What? Come on, it's Edward and Bella. Sooner or later he'll take a peek to see how she is doing."

* * *

It was sooner, rather than later - the very next evening, in fact. Edward had just fed off a huge bear and was sitting quietly on a big boulder that still held remnants of warmth from the fading sun. The warmth reminded him of Bella. Nearly everything reminded him of Bella, but the flash of her memory found him back in Forks with all of the people he loved.

The panic and fear that Alice was sending out hit him full force. Almost unwillingly, he saw the sequence of events that were foremost in her mind. The black ice on the road…the squealing tires of Bella's truck. Red and blue emergency lights flashed on Charlie's anguished face. Then he saw his Bella, battered and vulnerable in a hospital bed. She was too pale and too thin. Wires were weaving in and out of her body. Bruises covered most of her face and her heart beat was weak and erratic.

An awful sense of urgency and regret washed over him. What he had done was wrong, he knew that, he shouldn't have left. This was like an awful punishment for his actions. Maybe he deserved it, but Bella had done nothing wrong to warrant such misery. He tried to focus on Alice and to tap into her thoughts but he couldn't get a read. It was like she blocking him. Random thoughts came through, about school and Jasper and other oddities, but nothing about Bella. He tried each of his family but one by one they disappointed him.

Edward began the race back home. On the way he fumbled around in the heads of everyone who knew Bella. It was hours later when Charlie was interrogating a young man that the image of Bella sprang into his mind. She was on a hospital bed. Her face was pale and her brown eyes were tired and lifeless. The entire right side of her face was swollen and bruised.

He felt a flash of jealousy and pain when Carlisle's hands gently cupped Bella's face and turned it slightly. The image spurred him on and he ran faster than he ever did before. Panic clawed at his insides when he couldn't determine how serious her injuries were.

* * *

"Ha! It worked!" Alice crowed, elbowing Jasper in the ribs. The entire physics class stopped and turned to look at her. The professor squinted his eyes over his glasses, glaring in obvious displeasure at his lecture being interrupted. Alice shrugged guiltily.

Jasper grimaced and rubbed his ribs. He whispered, "He's on his way home?"

"He's been running all night," she confirmed in a whisper. "He'll probably be back before midnight, I think."

"Are you going to tell Bella?"

"No!" Alice hissed. "Look what happened last time!"

He nodded. "Good call."

Alice let her mind drift while their professor droned on. She would make things right between Bella and Edward if it was the last thing she did. She still felt horribly guilty about the fight between Jessica and Bella. Carlisle had told her what Bella said caused it, but Alice knew the truth. The right moment to talk about it with Bella had not presented itself yet, but it would soon.

* * *

That evening, Bella watched another sunset from her bedroom. She couldn't actually see the sun; her room was facing the wrong direction, but she could see pink streaking across the sky brilliantly. It smoothed into oranges and purples and finally a deep blue. The colors seemed so vivid that they almost hurt her.

She spent the day in bed. She didn't eat and hadn't showered in two days. It took all of her energy just to get up and go to the bathroom. Charlie let her be. She told him yesterday that she had the flu.

The bright sunset stained the backs of her eyelids and when she closed her eyes she could still see the smears of color. The chill of her bedroom progressed to a definite cold as the warmth from the sun disappeared. She was too numb to get out of bed for a sweatshirt. She just burrowed deeper into her blankets and shivered helplessly. She felt weak. Maybe even feverish.

Bella drifted in and out of sleep. She would doze for a few minutes and then jerk awake. She was unable to decide which was worse - her dreams, which filled her with hope and then crushed her; or reality, who didn't mask its bleakness. The dreams drugged her at least, and momentarily softened her jagged pain.

She willed herself back into that comforting dream world, and watched with a mixture of delight and dread as her window slid up.

"Bella," Edward gasped in horror from the window.

Her dream Edward was too beautiful to look at. He was even more gorgeous than she remembered. Bella had forgotten how his eyes darkened with anguish when he was upset. The pain that she herself felt was etched so finely onto his chiseled features.

His beautifulness was too bright, though, and it hurt her eyes. She turned from the dream figure and tried to breathe past the pain. Bella inhaled sharply against the throbbing in her face. She frequently forgot about her injury and managed to inflame it often.

"Bella, please," he whispered in agony. "I'm so sorry."

Bella felt tears well up in her eyes. The emotion in this dream pulsed around her. It was so real it hurt. She didn't want to hear the pain she felt reflected in his smooth voice. If only he were real - if only he would come to her like she so desperately wanted.

Bella's eyes widened in alarm as the mattress sank down under dream Edward's weight. The realness of this dream was incredible. She instinctively knew that it would take her weeks to forget.

A cool arm slipped around her. She was laying on her side, facing away from the window so she could hide from the glorious vision. The arm curved around her waist and pulled her gently back. A sob caught in her throat at the exquisite comfort of his body cradling hers. His chin rested on her shoulder and she could feel his lips pressing kisses to her head.

She began to cry in earnest now. Bella couldn't relax into the dream because it had the potential to be too traumatic. At the same time, she couldn't wake up. She was stuck with this dream lover who kept begging her forgiveness.

"Leave me alone," she moaned. "Let me wake up."

"Wake up," he urged.

She shook her head and tried to pull out of his iron grip but dream Edward held tightly to her. He gently but forcibly rolled her to face him. His cool fingers skimmed over her swollen injuries. The soothing coolness was palpable on the throbbing pain.

"You're awake," he observed softly. Their faces were just inches apart. She was shivering from the cold, and from his cold, and from the intensity of his visit.

"No," she whispered. She longed to touch his face. Maybe she could kiss him. Or maybe that was too much to hope for, and just before their lips would meet he would fade away.

"Bella," Edward whispered again. "You're awake. I'm here."

Her chin trembled and she shook her head. "This is another terrible dream. I'll wake up and you'll be gone all over again."

He sighed and sat up and pulled her into a sitting position. She flinched at the tight grip his icy hands on her shoulders. He shook her gently.

"Bella," he said softly. He watched as realization dawned in her eyes. He wasn't sure what to expect but she burst into tears and threw her arms around his shoulders. She didn't kiss him or even speak. She just sobbed relentlessly, for hours, until he began to worry in earnest. Whenever he tried to speak she would clamp a hand over his mouth. If he tried to pull away she cried harder and clutched him tighter. She didn't look at his face, and tucked hers tightly into his neck.

Edward couldn't stand to upset her more, so he just held her. He gave her the only thing she would allow him to. He held her tighter when her breathing calmed, and then it eventually evened. While she slept in his arms he whispered the things he was afraid he wouldn't have the nerve to say the next morning. He whispered the depths of his love, the intensity making his voice hoarse. He told her the things that he wished he could give her. He felt his heart breaking in half even as he held her. The pain that he put her through was devastating. He wouldn't have her sacrifice anything on his behalf anymore, and never again would he cause her such pain.

* * *

Edward knew the exact second Bella woke up. She stiffened dramatically in his arms and he prepared himself for more tears. Instead, she sat up and twisted to face him. Her face was badly bruised on the one side but both sides were swollen from her crying. Bella reached out and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes at the touch.

"You're really back," Bella whispered. Her voice was surprisingly calm. Her head pounded from the vicious tears she cried last night. She remembered that he had wanted to talk the moment he got there but she couldn't function properly. She just needed him.

"Yes...I'm sorry, Bella," he swallowed. "For everything. For my lack of restraint and for the way I left you."

"Promise me," she said softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "Promise me you will never leave me again."

Her heart sank when he hesitated. He couldn't hold her gaze and his eyes dropped from hers. "I can't promise you that."

She blinked and the hot tears overflowed her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She bit the inside of her mouth in an effort to control the tears. "W-why?"

His hand grabbed hers and held it tightly, so tightly she normally would have protested. "I want you to be happy. Maybe I didn't hurt you last time, but someday I will. I can't be with you and know that."

She struggled against his iron grip. "I don't care!"

"I need to know that you'll be happy," he said carefully. "And safe."

"I won't be!" Bella cried. Sheer panic had taken over her body. She was so distraught she couldn't get the words out fast enough. They stuck in her mouth, in her dry throat, and she couldn't seem to even think of the right words to say at all. She had no way of telling him about this desperate, horrible urgency he had started inside of her. "I need you to be happy!"

"No," he said sadly. He looked down and she realized his breathing was ragged. If he could cry, she thought, he would be now. His golden eyes glowed with an ancient sadness. "Bella, I need to know that you'll do everything the right way. Grow up, and get married…have some beautiful children."

She hung her head when she found she couldn't speak past the aching lump in her throat. His words sliced right through her soul. The importance of this moment screamed at her but she seemed unable to move or even think. She was paralyzed with the fear of losing him.

"Grow old with somebody you love," his voice cracked. She looked up to see him swallow and clear his throat. This time he was the one looking away. He stared at their hands. "Die surrounded by your family and friends. The way it should be."

Bella's silent cries burst from her throat in a strangled squeak. She half coughed and half sobbed, all the while pleading him to stop.

"It won't mean anything if it's not with you," she said fiercely. "You can't leave me!"

Edward detangled himself from her body and stood by the edge of her bed. She scrambled up and tried to grab him but he held her safely at an arm's distance.

"You know how I feel about you," he whispered tightly. "How I'll always feel."

"Then why are you doing this to me?" she asked in a tiny voice. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her brilliant brown eyes were red from crying and held the pain of a thousand worlds.

"So you'll be happy someday," he replied strongly. He took a step back.

Bella stood rooted to the floor. "Please, please, don't."

He turned for the window, his pained eyes lingering on hers for a second longer.

"Wait!" she blurted in a final, pitiful attempt. He paused, a hand on her windowsill, but didn't turn around.

"You said you would never hurt me like this again. You promised," she reminded.

"And I won't," he responded. "I'm going to leave, and then you can move on with a normal life. We won't come across each other again."

"No," Bella said forcefully. "If you leave now you're doing it to me all over again. You can't leave!"

"There's no other option!" he snapped, his anger showing for the first time. "I can't hurt you again, Bella! I would rather we never see each other ever again, and know that you are safe, than to be with you and to hurt you. Can't you see?"

"I do, I understand!" she cried. "But please…just don't leave me again."

He turned to face her and his features were softened, defeated somehow. "I don't know what else to do. Anything I do hurts someone."

"You can stay away from me. We won't talk . Just…don't leave," she begged.

Edward shook his head. "I don't think that'll be good for either of us."

"Edward, if you leave me again, I'll die," she said simply. "The past few days have been the worst of my life. I've never been more worried, and upset, and…and, just, sick! I need you to be here, at least, even if you don't want me anymore."

"And what? We'll just be friends? Classmates?" he asked doubtfully.

A tiny ray of hope blossomed inside of her. "Yes!"

"It'll be too hard for us both," he shook his head.

"It'll be too hard no matter what, even if we split up and there are a thousand miles between us. Please do this for me."

The look of doubt remained on his face and at her excitement, he seemed to step back so she quickly reigned it in. "Don't do this to me again. Just give me some time."

"How much time?" he asked carefully.

"Finish the school year," she shrugged. Another sad thought choked her and caused more pain to burn in her heart. "Give me time to say goodbye to the rest of your family. My family. I…I'll miss them all. Alice, and Esme…if you ever loved me, just stay for a little while."

She trailed off in tears and self-consciously wiped at her eyes. She watched Edward nod once. He opened his mouth to say something, but faltered, and the helpless look he gave her made her want to comfort him. He was quiet for a long moment.

"I'll see you in school," he said finally.

The formal words broke her heart all over again. It took every last bit of strength she had to keep it together. She couldn't speak so she nodded and raised a hand goodbye.

He was gone in a second. Then she let the tears come in earnest. Suddenly, she tasted blood. She raised a finger to her lip and it came away red. A sad, defeated feeling swept over her. In trying so hard to hold herself together, she bit her lip and cut it. The salty blood represented everything that was wrong with her - everything that was between her and Edward. It had cost them everything.

* * *

you guys are the best readers ever (obviously since you're twilight fans! lol). thanks for all the reviews :)

luna


	22. Family Ties

"Get ready!" Alice announced, her cheerful voice ringing through the house.

"For?" Esme inquired. She entered the living room, cradling a bowl of cookie dough under one arm and a spatula in her hand. She had gone on a baking spree since Edward left, and was having Alice deliver Bella every chocolaty recipe she could come up with almost on the hour. "Is he back?"

The Cullens filtered into the living room and sat down on various pieces of furniture. Jasper and Emmett already had the television on. Rosalie carried with her a bottle of red nail lacquer and continued painting her nails.

"I do wish Carlisle was home for this," Esme fretted.

"He'll talk with Edward later," Alice assured her. "He's coming from Bella's. They just had it out."

"So, is he changing her?" Emmett asked, his eyes flickering away from the television screen for a moment.

"No. He tried to leave her," Alice continued. "But Bella wouldn't let him."

Emmett laughed. "Typical Bella and Edward."

"Oh, Emmett, hush and let her speak," Esme pleaded. She set down the cookie dough and began pacing the living room floor.

"She made him swear not to leave until the end of the school year. She said it wasn't fair for him to take us away from her, either, and she needed some time to get herself ready," Alice trailed off.

"Ready for what?" Jasper inquired. His steady gaze locked with Alice's and she immediately felt his calming influence. She gave him a smile of thanks, which he returned. He could feel how stressful the situation was to her.

"For us to leave Forks. To leave her behind, I guess," Alice shrugged.

Rosalie shook out her blonde curls and sighed. "Those two don't have a clue. One night I'll just climb up her window and change her myself."

"Rosalie," Esme chided.

Emmett looked impressed. "Could I watch that?"

Rosalie smiled coyly. "Only if - "

"Uh oh," Alice muttered. "He's here."

They all heard his angry, quick footsteps at the same time. The front door swung up with such force that the top hinges cracked apart. Edward stood in front of them, glowering, his face a mask of anger.

"Tell me what's going on, Alice!" he snapped.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked innocently. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger and leaned against Jasper on the couch.

His furious eyes scanned each of their faces. "You know exactly what I mean! I had a vision, a vision that you gave me, of Bella in a car accident. I want to know what really happened!"

"How do you know it didn't?" she countered. She was slightly apprehensive of telling Edward about the fight between Bella and Jessica. More apprehensive about the fact that she hadn't seen it coming. Definitely, really apprehensive about telling him the fight was her fault in the first place.

"I saw her truck," Edward hissed. "It was fine. But Bella was _not!"_

Alice's face fell. She hadn't thought of that one. She frowned in discontent. She had been so pleased with herself; she thought she had every base covered. Jasper patted her hand and she smiled warmly at him.

Edward let out a roar of frustration. His hands clutched his head as he whirled away from his family. He stomped into the kitchen only to storm back into the living room a second later. "Tell me!"

Emmett snickered. He whispered, "The baby is having a temper tantrum."

Rosalie stifled a laugh, so did Jasper, but Alice felt awful. Edward sensed her guilt and flew at her. He towered above her, his livid face inches from hers.

"Alice," he said tightly. "I need to know what happened while I was gone."

"Maybe if you hadn't been gone nothing would have happened," Rosalie said silkily. "Don't take this out on Alice."

"Why do you even care?" Edward asked coldly, turning to face her. "You don't concern yourself with what happens to Bella."

She shrugged her shoulders and eyed her newly painted nails. "It concerns the family. Besides, you tell us you feel one way about her, and then you go off and do something like this…makes me wonder, that's all."

He snarled and turned back to Alice. She was watching him curiously, as if gauging his temperament. As if measuring how much to tell him.

"Bella and Jessica got into a fight. They were each suspended for five days," Alice finally said.

Edward frowned, uncertain of this new twist. "A fight over what?"

Alice hesitated and Edward took another step forward. She didn't flinch but Jasper did stand up and moved protectively next to her.

Edward's face twisted in pain and bewilderment in response to Jasper's unspoken warning. He couldn't get a read on what was going on. The earlier confrontation with Bella had ripped his heart out. Now, the only other people in the world he trusted and loved, seemed like strangers to him. He had never felt so alone and hopeless.

"Oh, Edward," Esme cried, rushing to his side. He must have looked as distraught as he felt, because Esme pulled his face into her neck and stroked his hair. She clasped him tightly. The small measure of comfort steadied him.

He knew that regardless of what he did, Esme would always welcome him home with open arms. The other members of his family were not so indiscriminate with their love. Edward gently pulled away from Esme but she stayed close to him.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly. "I'm trying to figure out what is best for Bella. But I can't do that without knowing what's going on."

"You shouldn't have left us like that," Emmett said stiffly. It was the first real emotion he had shown all night and there was a touch of hurt in his voice. "We're family. We help each other."

Edward nodded, stricken that he had hurt Emmett's usually Teflon-like feelings. "I know. I just lost it for a little while. I apologize."

Emmett said nothing but his eyes held Edward's. Whatever he thought, Edward agreed to with a nod of his head. Emmett's face broke into his trademark huge smile, and he happily leaned back in his seat.

"Anyway," Rosalie cut in, ignoring their silent exchange. "When are you turning Bella?"

"I'm not," Edward scowled. "I have decided to stay in Forks through graduation, but after that I'm leaving permanently. Bella, she didn't think it was fair that I was going to leave now, again, so soon… I was planning on coming back and just tying up loose ends, and then leaving for good," he explained. "But she convinced me to stay through June. As friends."

"Loose ends?" Jasper repeated, insulted. "That's what we are?"

"Expression," Edward snapped, losing his patience. "It is an expression. You, out of everyone here, know what I mean and how I feel."

Jasper smiled sheepishly. "You deserve a little ragging."

"I know," Edward smiled sadly. "That's what I have you and Em for."

"You honestly think you can stay here with her and just be friends?" Rosalie spat.

Edward frowned again, this time at the venom in her voice. "It won't be easy, obviously I know that. But she needs it. She said - "

"It doesn't matter what she says!" Rosalie interjected. "This isn't how it works, Edward! You can't just date a human for a year and then decide you don't want her!"

"You know it isn't like that," he replied, pained.

"She knows about us!" Rosalie continued in a shrill voice. "What about the Volturi? What do you think will happen to us if they find out that she's living and knows all about us?"

He stood motionless. The look on his face informed them that he had not considered the Volturi. Rosalie shook her head, vibrating with anger, and stalked out of the room. Emmett leapt up and took after her.

"I just want her to be happy and safe," Edward mumbled, rubbing his face. "And all of you safe, too, of course. Maybe you should all leave now and I'll stay alone until June."

"Absolutely not!" Esme fumed. He looked at her, surprised. She glowered back at him. "You gave Bella a vow that we would stay and you will not break it. We all stay until June."

The four of them, Edward, Esme, Alice and Jasper, lapsed into silence.

"It won't work," Jasper said quietly. "You're not friends. You'll never be _friends._ You'll be in love 'til it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other until it makes you quiver but you'll never be _friends_." He stood up.

"Love isn't brains, children. It's blood. Blood screaming inside of you to work its will," he finished. "You might be going at this with the best of intentions, Edward, but you're going to fail miserably."

Jasper held out a hand to Alice, who took it and followed him to the staircase. She paused, then turned. "Edward…Bella and Jessica got into the fight because of me. Because I provoked Jessica and I wasn't there when she got upset, she took it out on Bella."

"Why weren't you there?"

"It was sunny," she said simply. "And I missed the vision because I was watching too hard for you, for Bella." The couple turned and silently retreated upstairs.

Edward sat down on the couch and looked up at Esme. She still had her hands on her hips but seemed to have lost much of her indignation.

"Esme, what do I do?" he asked miserably.

Her lips tightened and she seemed to be waging an internal battle over what to say. When she finally did speak, her voice was soft and resigned. "You must do what you think is best, Edward."

* * *

"Edward?" Carlisle's gentle voice called. He knocked once on the door. "May I come in?"

Edward sat up and pulled his headphones off. Esme had requested long ago that they keep relatively quiet at night, for the sake of appearances. They lived miles away from anyone now, but the human-like habits stuck.

"Of course."

Carlisle's eyes were full of compassion when he opened the door. He shut it and sat down by Edward on the bed.

"How are you, Edward?" he asked sincerely.

Flashes of the past week washed over him and Edward shrugged, rather than voice his misery.

"I thought so," Carlisle smiled tightly. "It's been a trying week for you, hasn't it?" He didn't seem to expect an answer and Edward was content to not give one. Truthfully, he was fearful of what Carlisle had come to say. Edward respected him more than any other man he had known. What he thought carried a great deal of weight, both in Edward's mind and in the minds of his family members.

"What you and Bella share is very rare," Carlisle began. "I have never in all of my years in this world come across another couple so meant for each other." He paused.

"The obstacles, all of the problems…they are what makes love worthwhile, Edward. It isn't meant to be easy, because then it would be attainable and common."

Edward tore his eyes away from the floor to look at Carlisle. His face was so earnest and so sincere. His voice rang with wisdom and experience.

"You and Bella are from two different worlds. I understand that, Edward, better than you might think. A fish and a bird, so to speak. But you have something that no one else does. You have the ability to turn your fish into a bird," he said softly. "And to be together."

"But I almost killed her," Edward whispered in anguish. He dropped his head into his hands and covered his face.

"But you didn't," Carlisle replied strongly. He patted Edward on the back and stood up. "And if you do change her, that will never again be an issue. But whatever you decide, you know we are all behind you. Rosalie included."

* * *

Despite Bella's absence in his car, Edward continued to drive to school separately from his siblings. He originally began the practice so he could pick up Bella, but that was no longer necessary. Now he simply craved the privacy.

He had been in school every day that week but had not yet seen Bella. The days passed so slowly that he thought he would surely go insane before Friday arrived. He considered skipping school and just coming in on Friday, when Bella's suspension was lifted, but Emmett happily reminded him that real high school students weren't allowed to do that.

Despite her suspension, Bella was the talk of the school. He had seen the fight between Bella and Jessica thousands of times by now. Anytime someone saw him in the hallway or in class it seemed to trigger the memory in their mind. Despite the number of times he saw it, the anger he felt when Bella was struck never seemed to lessen. Alice's video of Jessica was equally ingrained in his mind.

Bella's truck was already in the parking lot when he arrived. He was terrified. He had never experienced so much anxiety over entering a building. He wasn't sure how to act towards her. They were to remain friends, but it seemed pointless. Friends didn't flinch when they caught eyes, or think in constant pain of what could have been. For her sake, he would betray none of his emotional angst. With every minute he regretted his promise to stay in Forks more and more.

Edward hesitated outside of their homeroom and debated skipping. He wondered at the intelligence of this entire situation. Before he could make a move, Eric came flying around the corner and almost crashed into him.

"Sorry, man, thought I was going to be late!" he laughed. He pushed the door open and held it for Edward, who had no choice but to step inside.

Edward felt an enormous pressure in his chest and it hindered his ability to breathe. The students in the room faded away and his eyes focused on Bella. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time. How vividly he remembered that day in the lunch room when he first laid eyes on her. She had been sneaking looks at him and when their eyes had finally met, it was as though an electric current had shocked his body.

Now was no different. Bella felt the pull between them, too. He could tell by the way her head snapped up and her eyes, without even searching, locked on his. Those chocolaty brown eyes widened slightly in panic, in fear, and another emotion he couldn't identify. She dropped her eyes almost instantaneously and folded her hands anxiously on the desktop.

The students around them took no notice of the significant exchange between them. Edward stiffened his spine and walked across the room, casually taking his seat next to Bella. The awkwardness between them was thick. It was almost as severe as her first day at Forks High, when he had to work so hard to control his bloodlust. The shame freshly rolled over him in a hot wave, reaffirming his promise to leave her as soon as possible. It had been months and he was no better or safer for her now than he had been that first day.

He glanced over at Bella, whose eyes were closed. Her magnificent lips were parted and she breathed slowly and deeply. He could hear her heart fluttering.

"Good morning," he said softly.

Bella swallowed hard and turned her head slowly to face him. It seemed like an eternity since she last looked up into his golden eyes, to see his glorious face so close to hers. It distracted her for almost a full second but than the terrible reality of their compromise struck her. Her eyes drank in his lips, his throat, his broad shoulders. Friends didn't kiss, or cuddle. He wouldn't comfort her late tonight when the stress of the day finally overwhelmed her.

She opened her mouth, knowing he was expecting a response, but froze in horror when she felt tears burning in her eyes. She stood up abruptly and her chair scraped back loudly. Bella stepped to the side, away from him, and practically ran out of the classroom.

Edward watched helplessly as Bella fled from him. He considered going after her, but their teacher had called class to attention. Bella left her bag and books at the desk, so he assumed she would be back eventually. Edward sat back in his seat, his body a rigid mass of steel, and waited uneasily for her return.

* * *

"Come on, Alice," Rosalie whined. They were standing in the hallway, where they had been for the past three minutes.

Alice waved her hand, dismissing her, and looked at the clock again. "I told you…right….now!"

Bella came flying around the corner and crashed into Alice's brick-like body. She would have fallen but Alice's hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her. Alice pulled her into the nearby deserted math room and Rosalie shut the door behind them.

"You poor thing," Alice sympathized.

Bella looked back and forth between their beautiful faces in astonishment. She was still confused as to where they had come from. She sucked in a shaky breath and used her sleeve to dry her eyes.

"You cry way too much," Rosalie observed.

Bella nodded sadly. Rosalie had warmed up to her in the past few months. They weren't best friends but Bella thought she was growing on her. Bella would even miss Rosalie when the Cullens left her. Her chin trembled at the thought and Rosalie sighed in disgust, apparently fed up with her tears.

"Okay, focus, Bella," Alice commanded. She pushed her back to sit her on the teacher's desk. Bella obediently sat and gave them her full interest, which was a challenge in her current emotional state.

"We have a plan of action," Alice continued in the same authoritative voice. "Rosalie has already begun her mission, which I can already see will be a huge success by lunch, and - "

"A plan for what?" Bella interrupted.

The two goddesses looked at her quizzically. Their matching expressions were almost comical.

"Well…to get Edward and you back together, of course," Alice said slowly. "That is what you want, isn't it?"

"I - well… yeah, of course," Bella stammered.

"Wasn't that your plan when you convinced him to stay here until graduation?" Rosalie demanded.

"I didn't have a plan," Bella admittedly meekly. "I just said whatever I had to, to get him to stay."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned to leave the room but Alice's hand snaked out and grabbed her arm. "Come on, Rose."

"Okay, okay," she agreed. This time the look she gave Bella was less venomous and almost sympathetic.

"What was your, um, mission?" Bella asked.

Rosalie's face brightened. "To let everyone, especially the guys, know that you and Edward broke up and you're single."

Bella's eyes widened in shock and she felt panic rising in her throat.

"It's okay, Bella!" Alice trilled. "You'll have to date someone, of course, but I doubt Edward will let it last more than a day or so."

"A day?" Rosalie snorted. "Try an hour."

"Oh, you guys are joking," Bella said in relief. She laughed. "I thought you were serious."

Again, the two angel-faced women in front of her looked at her curiously. Bella felt her stomach hit the floor.

"Oh, _God_," she moaned. "I can't!"

"Just let us take care of it," Alice smiled.

* * *

"Where do I sit at lunch?" Bella asked anxiously.

Alice patted her arm. "Sit with Angela. Make sure you smile and look happy, too."

"No! That will make him think he's making the right decision!" Bella exclaimed.

"Just trust me," Alice pleaded.

Alice shoved her gently into the cafeteria. Bella took a deep breath and skipped the lunch line and went straight to her new lunch table. She hadn't slept the night before, and spent a few minutes around three a.m. packing her lunch. Of course, she knew she wouldn't touch a bite of it. Her stomach was still churning uncomfortably.

She was hyper aware of Edward's eyes on her. She hadn't gone back for the things she left in the classroom. Rosalie had gone in the next period, in the middle of a class, to bring them to her in the still abandoned math room. Alice and Rosalie had spent the better part of an hour mapping out their plans for her and Edward.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Angela asked. She bit into a carrot stick with a loud crunch, her eyes watching Bella with concern.

"Yeah, you ran out of class like you were about to puke," Eric added.

Bella grimaced. "Yeah, I'm fine. I am now, I mean."

"Hey guys," Mike greeted them. He sat down across from Bella, then realized it was her and his face lit up with surprise. "Hey, Bella!"

"Hi Mike," she smiled. Edward was undoubtedly listening in.

"So, why do we have the honor of your company?" he asked. He took a huge bite of his pizza and looked up in interest. Bella felt the others at the table lean in for her answer.

"Well…"

"Is it true that you and Edward broke up?" Angela asked in a hushed whisper. Her eyes darted over to the table where the Cullen family was seated, including Edward.

Bella opened her mouth to reply but at Angela's words Mike knocked his soda over. He jumped up and began mopping at the puddle with some napkins.

"Uh, yeah, actually," Bella said awkwardly, keeping her eyes away from Mike's.

Mike blushed and mumbled something and walked away to get more napkins. Angela pushed Bella for details while the rest of the table listened unashamedly. Bella knew she blushed just as red as Mike while she rattled off answers to their questions. They didn't ask anything too terrible. Mostly just how and why, and she replied with the cover story that Alice gave her.

"We've just become different people," Bella said. "We don't want the same things anymore."

She hadn't thought they would buy the transparent excuse, but she didn't have to fake the convincing sadness of her voice, and the table fell quiet for a moment. The girls sat back in dismay; their faces first upset for her and then calculating as they mentally figured their chances to snag the newly single Edward Cullen.

The topic changed to lighter subjects. Bella endured teasing comments from the boys about her fight with Jessica. They wanted a rematch but in swimsuits. Jessica's suspension was lifted today, also, but she was very conspicuously absent. Bella doubted she would be in until her black eyes faded a bit. She smiled in satisfaction.

Her own face was still bruised. Bella's eye was ringed with dark purple but this morning she noticed tendrils of yellow weaving throughout the bruise. Charlie slapped her proudly on the shoulder and said it was healing.

"Bella?"

She snapped out of it and looked at Mike, who was watching her earnestly. She glanced around, wondering what she missed, but the rest of the table was otherwise involved. Apparently she missed the entire side conversation Mike began.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, politely as possible.

"Oh, um," Mike stuttered. He sat back in his chair and nervously pushed his tray forward. His fingers drummed on the lunch table. "Um, you want some of my fries?"

Bella looked down at his plate and then back to his red face. She gestured to her own plate. "I, uh, have my own fries. But…thanks."

"Oh, right," he mumbled, embarrassed. "Well, anyway.., I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?"

Bella dropped her fry is shock. Alice said it was going to be easy but she didn't think it would be this easy! She couldn't resist a look at the Cullen table to see if Alice was gloating, but Alice was very purposely and obviously ignoring her. Bella's eyes lighted on Edward, who was glaring furiously at her. She gulped. Right, Alice was playing dumb.

This was it. Her big moment. It was what Rosalie and Alice had spent an hour priming her for. She had to pull this off and make it look good. Be cruel, Rosalie had said. Bella fought a sudden onslaught of grief. She couldn't be cruel, not to Edward! He had never done anything to purposely hurt her for as long as they had known each other.

Then Bella looked around the table. There was a reason why she was sitting with her old friends, and not with her family.

She knew she could, and would, do anything to have Edward back at her side. If she had to hurt him, albeit temporarily, it was just something she would have to do. The quick flash of guilt she felt over Mike's involvement was quickly brushed aside. All is fair in love and war, and she was in the fight of her life to convince Edward of their rightness.

"I'd….I'd like that," Bella replied. The words had gotten caught in her throat and she had to cough them out.

Mike's face lit up and he grinned hugely. "Awesome! We can grab a bite to eat, and then see the movie and maybe hang out afterwards. Great….we'll have a lot of fun, Bella."

"Great," she echoed weakly. There was no amount of money that could get her to look at the Cullen table now.

* * *

"So, anyone up for a movie tonight?" Emmett asked innocently.

Rosalie slapped his arm and Edward growled audibly, but his eyes were still focused on Bella and Mike. Bella seemed a million miles away, and only replied every so often to Mike with a "Yeah," or an "Uh huh."

Alice hid her laugh behind her hand. Mike looked as if he had won the lottery and, judging by Edward's increasingly stiff posture and the surprising amount of feral noises coming from his throat, was experiencing quite a few lascivious thoughts about their Bella. Everything was right on track.

"Edward," Jasper said warningly. "Chill out. You can't be making noises like that or staring. Someone will call the police. You know, her Father?"

"Besides, you broke up with her," Rosalie said coolly. "Remember?"

Edward hissed at her and in one quick motion, strode from their table and left the cafeteria. Many pairs of eyes watched his angry figure disappear outside.

"Perfect!" Alice said happily.

"Yeah, but if he kills the Newton kid then we're still in trouble," Rosalie mused.

Alice shrugged. "We'll just have to keep a close eye on Edward."

"Vicious," Emmett mumbled. "Girls are vicious."

Jasper nodded his agreement. "This is not one of your better plans, Alice. It's downright mean to Edward."

"Hey!" Alice protested angrily. "I'm just fixing his mistake. He brought this upon himself. I'm just forcing him to see what he's giving up before it's too late. And I have big plans for tomorrow night's date."

Jasper groaned. "That sounds anything but safe for Mike."

Alice shrugged. "Could be. Edward should just give up now. Before I make things really difficult for him."


	23. An Unexpected Guest

"Good morning, Edward," Esme smiled as he entered the kitchen. "Did you enjoy your hunt?"

He shrugged sulkily. He had left the house early that morning and told Carlisle he would be gone all weekend. Edward tried to stay away from Forks, he really did, but somehow he ended up back at home. Some sick, twisted little part of him felt the need to torture himself and watch Bella on a date with Mike.

"We didn't expect you back until Sunday evening," Esme said, a bit hesitantly. He leaned against the kitchen wall and eyed her curiously. She shrugged and gave a tiny, uncomfortable laugh, and then pulled out a fresh tray of cookies.

"Is it a problem?" he asked in a low voice. Esme was definitely nervous. He watched in disbelief as she began wringing her hands.

"Well, no, of course it's not a problem. Well, it could be a problem," she amended. His eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "Of course it isn't. This is your home, too."

"What's wrong?" he asked incredulously. Esme remained silent but skimmed through her earlier conversation with Alice in her mind. Alice had convinced her, since Edward was gone and Bella had been so upset lately, to let Bella come over and the girls would get her ready for her date.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edward exclaimed. "Esme, she knew! She knew I was coming back! Alice is doing this on purpose!"

"Now, Edward," she said soothingly. "Don't be silly. Alice is simply trying to help Bella through this. We all know how hard this is for you, but we must think of Bella, too. She's all alone over there. Her mother isn't around to help her, and Charlie is all tied up at the police station."

He pushed off of the wall and trudged guiltily up to his bedroom. Edward threw himself on his bed and rolled over to stare up at the ceiling. He tucked one arm under the his head. It was almost two o'clock in the evening. He figured most of the movies around Forks didn't start until seven, and Charlie definitely wouldn't let Bella on a date out of town with a stranger.

Edward frowned. He wondered what Charlie knew. Did Bella tell him they had broken up? Probably not, or his car would have been impounded for some miscellaneous infraction by now.

Charlie would undoubtedly approve of Mike. Good old Mike. He probably knew Mike since back when the jerk was in diapers. His frowned deepened into a scowl. Maybe Charlie knew about Mike and had relaxed his dating rules, since Mike wasn't exactly a stranger. Maybe they were going outside of Forks.

He pushed the unsettling thought to the back of his mind. He had several issues with tonight's activities, and that was only one. Mike wanted to eat first, so assuming they were staying in Forks for the movie, they'd likely meet around five, five-thirty.

Alice would require at least two hours to get Bella ready. He wondered if Rosalie was still in on this. She would only exert herself so much to prove a point. If she was involved, he had to add at least another forty minutes to Bella's makeover time.

His eyes widened in surprise…they'd be here soon, he realized. Edward sat up, suddenly unprepared to see Bella again. His ears picked up the sound of a car crunching on their gravel driveway and he leapt off of his bed, flying into the shower. If he was going to see her he could at least be clean and look good. He was sure that Alice was going to pull out all of the stops for little Mike Newton, but Edward had a few tricks up his sleeve, too.

* * *

"You're sure Edward isn't home, right?" Bella asked nervously. Alice grabbed her hand and tugged her up the stairs to the front door.

"He said he'd be gone the entire weekend," Alice reminded her.

Rosalie pushed the door open and gave Bella a shove. She stumbled inside. Rosalie turned back and hissed at Alice. She inclined her head to the upper part of the house and Alice shrugged, already knowing that Edward was home. Rosalie scowled at her in displeasure for not informing her.

"Hey, Bella?" Rosalie called.

"Yes?"

"Esme started a shower for you on the second floor. It should be nice and hot by now. Why don't you jump in and we'll start getting your outfit together?" Rosalie smiled.

Bella nodded and went upstairs. She missed the devious looks the girls exchanged. The house was quiet. She knew Esme was around, somewhere, but the boys had gone shopping. The bathroom light was on and the door was ajar.

She pushed it open and stepped inside. The room was already steamy and the mirrors were completely fogged. She wondered how long ago Esme had started it for her. Bella shut the door, then peeled off her sweatshirt and t-shirt.

* * *

Edward had been on the verge of snapping at whoever had come into the bathroom, but he realized that none of his family members would have. They would have sensed him in the shower even if they thought the room was empty. Only a human could be so oblivious. He stood under the hot water, silent and motionless, wondering what Bella was up to. Was this a ploy to seduce him?

He moved further back in the shower, into the darkened corner. Esme's biggest indulgence was bathrooms. Their shower was larger than most people's bathrooms. Edward leaned back against the cool wall. His eyes narrowed suspiciously when Bella dimmed the bathroom light. It made the shower even darker.

Edward swallowed hard when the fogged glass door pushed open. He watched one bare leg step inside, and then he was treated to the glorious view of Bella's naked backside. She shivered when she stepped inside and quickly shut the door. The click of the latch resounded in his ears.

He watched in disbelief as she stepped under the spray, her front towards the showerhead. She tilted her face up and closed her eyes against the spray. The delicate way she moved her head, letting the deliciously hot water cover every inch of her and getting all of her hair wet, stopped him from announcing his presence.

His eyes trailed down, skimming over her glistening shoulders. He followed the tiny bumps of her spine down the curve of her back. Her long hair glimmered darkly. She reached up and lifted her hair off of her back, pulling it all to one side and in front of her left shoulder.

He couldn't help himself. His eyes dropped to her rounded bottom. Water streamed down over her body. He watched some trail into the dark crevice between her cheeks, while the rest cascaded over the smooth globes themselves. It was difficult but he suppressed the urge to grab her and pull her up against him.

Bella savored the feel of the hot water. It warmed her skin and soothed her aching muscles. She wasn't sleeping well and seemed to be sore all of the time now. She reached over for some of Edward's shampoo and lathered it in between her hands. It was comforting to smell something so familiar, so Edward. She rubbed it into her hair, closing her eyes in pleasure at the sensation.

She turned slowly, letting the water pressure tease against the back of her skull pleasantly. She kept her face out of the water but her eyes closed, just in case. The warm suds tickled her skin as they rinsed down her back. She shivered, the front side of her body missing the warmth of the water, despite the steamy temperature of the bathroom. She bit her lip as her nipples hardened from the sudden chill.

Edward stepped towards her, still marveling at the fact that his presence was completely unknown. Bella skimmed her sudsy hands over her body, cupping her breasts for just a moment. She was completely uninhibited and he had never seen her more vulnerable, more beautiful. He stepped close to her, and heard her breathe out loudly, a sigh of contentment, almost a moan.

"Bella," he whispered, his voice deeper than usual.

Her eyes flew open, shocked. All traces of relaxation that he had observed vanished and she jumped backwards, her feet slipping on the soapy tiles.

He caught her instantly and his fingers clamped down on her hips. He could feel her satiny, slippery skin under his fingers. They were standing so close now that he was throbbing against her stomach, and her nipples grazed his chest.

Her hands held his strong forearms, keeping her balance. Bella's eyes were a dangerous concoction of emotions. The surprise was gone. He could see hurt, wariness, and self-consciousness. She swallowed hard, dropping her face, but then all she could see was his prominent arousal between their wet bodies. She couldn't tear her eyes away from it. She gazed at it, comparing the sight to the heavy weight of it pressing on her skin, and the instantaneous throbbing it caused deep in her belly.

Edward stood, frozen. He knew he had to move away. Move, get out of the shower and apologize. She was getting ready for a date with Mike Newton. All because he had broken up with her.

As if saying those words to her could ever sever the intense feelings between them. He was having difficulty understanding why, at this moment, he had chosen to cut their ties. She made him crazy. Lust, protectiveness, love, possession and need were warring inside of him.

Just as he was about to step away, at the moment when he had finally gathered the will to move back, Bella looked up and licked her wet lips. He exhaled harshly, absently registering her speeding heart and shallow breaths. His hands remained locked on her hips, still clenching them, maybe even painfully so.

Bella was afraid to speak. She was afraid to move, or even breathe too loud. She didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize this intimate moment with him. She was greedy for any piece of him she could get…a look, a touch, even a whisper. His dark eyes were watching her hungrily, locked on her face. She blushed under the intensity of his gaze and watched his eyes shift to her flushed cheeks. She shivered violently, and inadvertently pushed her chest tighter to his.

She felt his muscles bunch underneath her hands. Slowly, very slowly as to not startle him, she took one step backwards into the jet of water. Bella's fingernails dug into his skin as she tried to pull him with her. He leaned forward, letting her bend him, until he finally took a reluctant step.

Bella tilted her head back so the hot stream hit the crown of her head. She gasped as it warmed her scalp, the gasp turning into a moan as it sluiced over her body. Her body shivered again and this time it was Edward who groaned. He stepped into the searing spray with her and crushed her against his chest.

She wrapped her arms in a choke hold around his neck and he pushed his face into her hair, into her wet throat. They trembled together under the hot water, both breathing heavy. Their bodies melted into one and each was unwilling to break their intense embrace or the fragile moment.

"You're so warm," Bella murmured in awe, moving her cheek against his chest.

"Bella? Are you all right?" Alice asked anxiously, tearing into the bathroom. "Did you fall?"

Edward jerked away from Bella. A cry tore from her throat at the sudden loss. It was over too soon. Edward's chest rose and fell with his attempt to even his breathing. Bella's chin quivered and her eyes sparkled, even in the dark, with unshed tears.

Alice opened the shower door and her arm appeared, holding a towel. "Bella? It's okay, I'm not looking."

Edward brushed past Bella and snatched the towel from Alice. He hastily wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower, going around Alice. Bella stood in the shower where he had left her, so much pain crushing her chest that she could barely breathe in the humid air.

"Edward!" Alice gasped. "You're still in here! What did you do?"

"Stay out of this," he growled. "Leave us alone."

"Leave Bella alone," Alice threatened. "What did you do? Unless you're back together, stay the hell away from her!"

She turned and stepped into the shower, doubling back out for another towel. Edward had already disappeared by the time she led the shaking Bella, wrapped in a towel, out of the shower.

Alice cupped her face and forced Bella to look at her. "Bella? Are you okay?"

Bella swallowed hard and nodded. She forced the tears to disappear back to wherever tears came from. She blinked rapidly and let the cool air from the hallway touch upon her flushed cheeks. "I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Bella shook her head. "I just didn't realize he was in there."

Alice was quiet for a moment. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. You don't have to do this tonight, with Mike, if you don't want to."

Bella shrugged, trying to play off the entire situation. Her body still burned from where Edward had touched her. She ached inside, as if he had physically taken a piece of her with him when he ran out. "It's okay. I don't want to cancel on Mike."

Alice nodded and helped her into Rosalie's room, where her clothing and makeup was already spread out. Rosalie had heard the entire exchange and watched Bella with impassive eyes. Bella took the clothes they laid out back into the bathroom and changed into them, not even flinching at the short skirt and low cut top.

* * *

Rosalie used her thumb to make a miniscule adjustment to Bella's eye shadow. She stepped back to study her work, and her beautiful face lit up with a huge smile. "There. You look wonderful."

Bella smiled her thanks, but even she could see in her reflection that the smile didn't reach her eyes. The skirt wasn't as short as she originally thought and the shirt fit her well, with just a hint of cleavage. Alice had chosen sensible but cute shoes for her, figuring that now Bella had to fend for herself. No Edward around to catch her every time she tripped. Rosalie had tamed her hair into thick waves held down by heavy curls on the ends.

Her lips were nude but glossy. Rosalie had played up her eyes. They looked huge and dramatic in her face. She looked beautiful, she knew, but couldn't work up enough muster to care. Her encounter with Edward had left her emotionally wrecked and physically aroused.

Alice was driving her to the movie theater, where she was meeting Mike. They'd walk around town and grab something to eat, and then the plan was for him to drive home after the movie. Alice drove silently, letting Bella stay lost in her thoughts.

She knew Edward loved her. Their love for each other was not the issue. He was afraid that he would hurt her. He was afraid he would hurt her, but refused to change her. Bella pursed her lips in thought. He wouldn't change her because he didn't want her to miss out on human milestones.

Bella had a lot of time to think over the past couple weeks. She had the hours at home instead of at school because of her suspension, plus all those hours she laid in bed awake instead of sleeping at night. All she could think of was a way to fix everything. She needed a solution that would take care of everything. She needed Edward. He had become such an integral part of her life, of each day, that she was lost without him. She physically hurt without him.

She couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life in this awful daze, and she instinctively knew that it would never get better. There was no "getting over" Edward. He was it for her.

Alice put her blinker on and eased to a stop in front of the movie theater. Bella thanked her and gave her a quick hug, and promised to let her know all about it.

"I'll know you know how Edward does at home," Alice laughed.

Bella nodded and stepped out of the car, smoothing her skirt. She spotted Mike, who was beaming and waving eagerly from across the square. Bella's heart pounded in anticipation. Not for her date with Mike, but for the idea that was taking shape in her mind.

* * *

Alice was halfway home when her vision hit. She slammed on the brakes so hard that she could smell the burning rubber from the tires and swung the car around in a u-turn. Her phone rang three minutes later.

"Hey Alice," Emmett grinned into the phone. "He's on his way. Edward snuck out without us realizing, he's probably almost there now."

"Great, I'll meet you there," she replied happily.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Emmett snickered.

* * *

Bella tried to focus on the movie. It was a new release, and it was Saturday night, so the theatre was fairly crowded. There was a group of young teenage boys a few rows back that were incredibly obnoxious. Mike didn't seem to notice them. He had barely said two words to her since she met up with him. His face was perpetually red and if he did speak, it was mostly in stutters. His constant awkwardness had moved her irritated mood to an actual bad mood.

Bella's eyes slid to the side when she saw his hand creeping towards hers on the armrest. She felt a stab of panic and faked a yawn, jerking her hand up to her face. Mike's hand pulled back as if he had been burned. She sighed impatiently. This was ridiculous. She liked Mike and everything, but he had been reduced to a bumbling idiot tonight.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. His breath was hot and sour on her ear. She forced herself not to flinch. All she could think of was Edward's cool touch and sweet breath.

"I need to use the restroom," she lied. "I'll be right back."

She stood up and brushed past him. She stood next to their seats, almost positive that his hand brushed against her ass. She peeked down at him but the scene on the movie screen was too dark and she couldn't make out his expression. She shook her head and raced outside.

The lobby was mostly empty. A few ushers were sweeping up popcorn. Bella tugged her skirt down a little lower. She hadn't been to this theatre since she was twelve or so, and it had definitely become a creepy place. The movie theater was rundown and sad looking, which did little to improve her depressed mood. Bella turned down a dingy, narrow hallway and hesitated in front of the ladies room. If the hallway looked this bad, the restroom promised to be spectacularly bad.

Bella pulled the door open and stepped inside. She plopped Alice's handbag down on the wet countertop. What a horrible date. What a horrible idea! She whipped out her phone and started to send Alice a text message. She heard the door open and moved aside to make room at the counter for the newcomer.

She looked up and did a double take. "Mike! What are you doing? You can't be in here!"

"I wanted to check on you," he protested. His eyes narrowed when he saw her cell phone and he blushed defensively. "Who's that? Who are you talking to?"

Bella stepped back and casually moved her phone to her side, out of his reach. "You need to get out."

"You're telling her you're not having a good time, aren't you?" he accused, gesturing to the phone. His face turned redder.

Bella couldn't stop her own blush. "No. Now get out."

Mike scowled and exited the restroom, letting the door close loudly behind him. Bella sighed in relief and erased her messages after she sent that one to Alice, just in case. She smoothed back her hair and tugged her skirt down again before she left the restroom.

Mike was waiting for her right outside. She tried to walk around him but he held out his arm to stop her. Bella paused and looked at him.

"Sorry, Bella, I'm just nervous," he confessed. "I really like you and I want tonight to be perfect."

Bella felt a rush of pity for Mike. This was mean. He really didn't have a chance, not at all when Edward was still in possession of her heart. She wondered briefly if she and Mike could have made it in the beginning, before she knew who Edward was. If he had never existed, would tonight be fun? Could she be standing with the person meant to be her husband? She blanched at the thought.

"It's okay, Mike," she smiled sweetly. "Let's just go back to the movie."

"Wait, Bella," he said awkwardly. She turned to face him again and this time, his sweaty hands roughly grabbed her face and he leaned in for a kiss. She stiffened in his embrace and tried to push him away but he squeezed her head tighter and struggled to press his lips to hers.

"Mike, stop!" Bella snapped against his mouth. Her pity for him vanished and she abruptly wanted to hit him.

"That looks uncomfortable," a silky voice said from the entrance to the hallway.

Mike released her and bristled defensively. "Fuck off, buddy."

Bella touched her abused lips gently. Edward stepped into the light and Mike immediately stilled. Bella had recognized his voice; she didn't need to see him to know it was him.

"Cullen!" Mike sneered. He crossed his arms over his chest cockily and stepped protectively in front of Bella. "We're on a date here."

Edward nodded and stepped closer. He saw a flicker of fear in Mike's eyes but he quickly hid it away.

"Maybe I can learn some moves from you, Mike," Edward said, gazing at Bella's face. He reached out to touch her cheek but she pulled back.

Mike seemed encouraged by Bella's reaction to Edward. "Get lost, Cullen. Bella's with me, now."

"No," Edward said firmly. "She's coming home with me. Now."

"You'll have to get through me first," Mike announced with a great deal of bravado.

Edward's lips twitched into a smile. "That's a pity. You're going to be a bloody mess by the time I'm done with you."

Mike frowned. "Get out of here, Cullen. Bella doesn't want you."

Edward's eyes flickered to Bella. She stared at him defiantly but tried to keep her face void of emotion. Edward nodded. "That might be true."

He focused his attention on Mike. "But she definitely doesn't want you. I'm driving her home, so step aside, please."

"I'll call the police," Mike threatened. "Charlie and me are tight, you know."

Edward moved so fast that he was a blur. He grabbed Mike's wrist and dragged him over to the fire alarm. He smashed the glass cover and forced Mike's hand onto the lever, and then pulled it down. Green paint sprayed out and covered Mike's arm.

"What the fuck!" Mike spat. Shrill sirens began clanging all over the theater and Mike tried to wipe off the paint on the wall, but it didn't even smudge.

"Go ahead and call Charlie," Edward smiled. "You just pulled a fire alarm under false pretenses. That's a felony."

Mike gritted his teeth and lunged at Edward. Edward swiftly stepped to the side and Mike hit the wall.

"I hate you," Mike spat. "Come on, Bella, I need to get out of here."

"She's coming with me," Edward repeated. He held out a hand. "Let's go, Bella."

Bella took a step backward. She said flatly, "I'm not going with either of you."

She turned around and pushed out of the emergency exit at the end of the hallway. It sounded another siren that just blended in with the fire alarms. She could hear the wailing of the fire truck across town.

"Bella," Edward called to her.

She hugged her sweater tighter around her body and quickened her pace. He caught up with her easily, of course, and walked beside her in silence for several minutes.

"Bella," he said finally, taking her arm and pulling her to a stop. He stood in front of her and waited for her to look up. Bella hated when he did that. She held off as long as she could, but it was very cold out, so she looked up.

"What!" she snarled. "What do you want?"

"Let me get my car," he said hesitantly. She rolled her eyes. That was obviously not what he was going to say. "Really. It's too cold out here for you."

"I don't care," she said bitingly. "I like the cold."

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arm. "I don't want you to get sick."

"You don't even care if I get sick," she shot back.

"Don't be stupid," he said evenly. She struggled to pull out of his grip and instead of letting her continue and hurt herself, he simply tossed her over his shoulder. He kept one arm across the back of her legs, keeping her locked in place. "By the way, I think this skirt is too short for a first date, don't you?"

"I hate you," Bella seethed.

Edward laughed and was obviously not offended at all. He let his hand slide up the back of her naked legs. Bella hated her body's betrayal and the fact that he could hear her heart begin to race. He chuckled quietly as he approached his car.

"If you don't put me down, I swear to God I will throw up on you right now," Bella threatened seriously.

"Too dizzy?" he asked.

"No, it's just because you sicken me," she hissed.

He pulled her forward, off his shoulder, but held her up. Then he slid her down his body slowly, teasing her. As soon as her feet hit the ground Bella took a step back but bumped into the side of the Volvo. She glanced behind her, where patrol cars and the town's biggest fire truck were blazing lights. She squinted and thought she saw Emmett trying to climb through a window of the movie theater. The fire officials had evacuated the building and weren't letting anyone in. Edward had parked a safe distance away from where the chaos was.

"Bella," Edward murmured huskily, successfully capturing her attention again. He closed the distance between them, effectively trapping her between his body and the Volvo.

"Please stop," Bella pleaded. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked up with tearful eyes. "I can't, Edward. You keep going hot and cold. You're breaking my heart over and over."

"What do you want?" he asked quietly. The fight had gone out of his eyes, and now they looked bleak and unhappy.

"I want you," she replied tearfully, lifting her hands to his face. "You're all I've ever wanted."

"You don't know what that means," he sighed. "I can't let you do something that I know you're going to regret."

"I won't live without you," she said resolutely. "Either I'm changed, or I die."

He cocked an eyebrow and Bella nodded.

"I'll have one of your family do it," she stated.

"They won't without my permission," Edward promised.

"I think they will," she disagreed. She pulled out of his embrace and stepped to the side. "But if they won't, I'm going to Italy. To the Volturi. And like I said, either I'll be changed, or I'll die."

* * *

hey!! ok, so HUGE props go to: Twilightlvr1, sometimestheycallmejackie, Lizbeth1, EC-ALLTHEWAY, and BellaCullen04! in chapter 22 i quoted jasper as saying: "You're not friends. You'll never be _friends._ You'll be in love 'til it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other until it makes you quiver but you'll never be _friends_. Love isn't brains, children. It's blood. Blood screaming inside of you to work its will."

that is totally from buffy the vampire slayer...another vampire, this one named spike, said that little line in an episode called lover's walk. it's always stuck with me. when i was writing that scene i was trying to have jasper say something about how love can't be controlled, and that popped into my head. i know jasper is southern-ish and spike was british, and i'm not sure if jazz can pull off "shag" but i thought it worked! lol

*since then, tons of you guys have called me out on my spike quote!! way to be amazing :D

luna


	24. A Hot Shower

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and scowled with indignation. He laughed at her! Edward had actually laughed at her when she threatened to go to the Volturi. He might not have realized it at the time, but she had been completely serious. She would rather be dead, lost in an empty world of nothingness, rather than live without him. It would be much worse to know he was out there somewhere, without her. She slunk down further in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo.

"Bella," he chided gently. "Don't be angry with me."

"Angry about you with what?" Bella snapped. "About when you left me? Or about when you…when you teased me in the shower? Or just now, in the parking lot?"

His expression changed into one of apologetic dismay. "I know my actions were inexcusable, Bella. But in my defense - "

"I want to know what's going on!" Bella demanded, working up to a good anger. "You left me, and…we decided to be friends, but we weren't even that! And then!… And, now…"

Bella trailed off suddenly. The overwhelming stress that she had been holding off all week forced her to turn her face away and gaze out of the window. Hot tears dripped from her eyes. She hated crying, especially in front of Edward. Especially over Edward.

"You're crying?" he asked in shock.

He braked and pulled over. "Come on, Bella."

She held up a hand and waved him off. "Just take me home."

"What?" he asked, very obviously surprised.

She glanced at him with her flushed face and smeared mascara. Apparently Rosalie didn't feel the need to use waterproof mascara, what with her lack of tears. Edward looked hurt and still surprised.

"Take me home," Bella insisted. "I don't know what I want right now. Just take me home."

"No," he said flatly, and turned the car back on.

Bella stiffened and looked at him again. "_What?_"

He drove dangerously fast. At least, it felt dangerously fast to her. Bella gritted her teeth as he flew by her street and continued out of town. They were headed to his house.

"Take me home," she ground out slowly.

"No," Edward repeated just as obnoxiously.

"You're acting like a five year old!" Bella spat.

"_I'm_ acting like a five year old?" Edward laughed incredulously. "You give me an ultimatum that either I change you into a vampire, or you go on a suicide mission - and _I'm_ the five year old? What does that say about you?"

Bella flinched and now the tears came in earnest. She sucked in a deep, shaky breath but couldn't get her lungs to work normally. The last thing she needed from him were more examples of how they different they were from each other. She would always feel younger and immature next to him, how could she not? He had a hundred years of experience on her.

"I don't care how much you cry," he said, his voice still firm but softer now. "You're coming back to my house and you're staying with me tonight."

"No," she gasped, shaking her head. "Take me home."

"Too late," he remarked indifferently, and turned into the Cullen's driveway.

* * *

The front door opened, signaling Edward and Bella's arrival. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were in the living room. Alice pranced in, her mouth opening to call a greeting to Bella, but then she cocked her head curiously.

Emmett snorted with laughter as Bella's angry whispers reverberated through the living room. She was cursing Edward up and down and ordering him to take her home.

Rosalie lifted her head off Emmett's shoulder to watch Edward stalk by the doorway. They got a brief glimpse of a twisting and squirming Bella trapped in his arms.

The Cullens listened eagerly as Edward carried her upstairs. Her threats got louder and more believable as she got further from the living room.

"I think she forgets that we can hear her no matter where she is in the house," Alice remarked. "He's in for a good fight."

Rosalie stretched and then shook her head. "This is all your fault, Alice. Why didn't you just let them be when they were in the shower?"

"They weren't ready," Alice said defensively. "I'm going to drive Edward crazy. Until he realizes that they can't be apart. Then everything else should fall into place."

"You're not driving just him crazy," Jasper said pitifully. Emmett rolled his eyes at Jasper's pitiful expression. Alice sank down next to him on the couch and pressed her lips to his.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," she said sincerely. "I know how hard this is for you. You get so grouchy when Edward's grouchy. Would you like to go for a walk?"

He nodded in relief and took her hand. When they left, Rosalie slunk down and stretched out on the empty couch. Emmett's hand tangled in her hair and he rubbed the back of her scalp.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked lazily.

"Hmmm," Rosalie purred. She looked up at him. "Stay like this. You keep rubbing my head. And we can listen to our lovebirds fight."

Emmett laughed and shook his head. "I think you're enjoying this too much."

She smiled contentedly. "It's about time everybody gets to tease a new couple. We've paid our dues."

* * *

After Edward dumped Bella rather unceremoniously on his bed, he kind of just stood there and looked at her. She realized he was waiting for her to try and bolt, so he could grab her and toss her back on his mammoth bed. Instead, she tucked her legs underneath her, Indian-style, and waited patiently for him to act.

"What?" he asked, suspiciously, now wary of her sudden calm.

She shrugged wordlessly.

Now Edward crossed his arms over his chest and scowled down at her. "Stop it, Bella."

"I'm not doing anything," she shrugged again.

"You're acting childish," he snapped. His body was tense and his arms unfolded to hang at his sides. She watched his hands curl into fists.

"How am I acting childish?" she inquired evenly.

His face darkened and his scowl got even more pronounced. She was waiting for him to stomp his foot like a three year old and start crying. She almost laughed at the image of Edward having a temper tantrum but decided not to push him.

"I'm taking a shower," he growled. He whipped around and walked stiffly to the door, only to whirl around. "I'm locking you in. Don't even _think_ about trying to leave. Don't do anything stupid, Bella. Just wait for me."

"Of course," she said sweetly, and far too innocently to ease his concern.

Edward growled in his throat and slammed his bedroom door shut. He locked it, testing it twice to make sure it was securely locked. He could sense, rather than hear, Rosalie and Emmett in the living room. He wasn't sure where Jasper and Alice had gone, but Esme and Carlisle had taken a weekend trip up north. Edward slammed the bathroom door shut and turned the water on as hot as it could go.

He enjoyed taking hot showers. It warmed his skin, and his blood, and brought back vague impressions of how his human form had felt. It was a comforting sensation to feel his warmed blood flowing through his body. It let him believe, if only for a few moments, that he and Bella were not so different after all. He stripped his clothes off and tossed them to the ground.

Edward stepped under the hot rush of water, and sighed in pleasure. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift aimlessly. His eyes popped open when the unbidden image of Bella, glistening with water, suddenly and vividly bombarded him. He groaned and tried to relax again, but now he was imagining Bella underneath him. He loved when she cried his name; she used this throaty, desperate tone, like she was almost growling.

He listened intently, ignoring the relentless noise of water hitting the tiles, and knew Bella was still in his bedroom. He heard her flip open her cell phone.

His hands were shampooing his hair when he heard her dialing a phone number. The call connected but before he heard who or what it was, Bella pressed a button and skipped the menu. She had obviously called this number before.

Edward was rinsing his hair clean when he finally heard someone pick up.

"Good evening, this is Lisa, how may I help you?" a voice chirped.

"Hi Lisa," Bella replied. Edward had soaped up by now, and was in the process of rinsing the soap off of his body.

"I need to purchase a plane ticket for your next flight to Rome, Italy," she continued.

Bella looked up in shock as the Edward's door splintered off its hinges. The hand holding her cell phone to her ear dropped away to her lap. He stood in the doorframe, gloriously naked but clutching a towel in one fist. His face was twisted in anger and then he was a blur as he sprinted towards her.

Bella's heart skipped a beat and she almost flinched at the rigidity on his face. He snatched the phone out of her fingers and threw it with such force against his bedroom wall that it shattered into hundreds of pieces. She gasped and pressed a hand to her mouth, her insides quaking.

Edward stared at her. His chest was heaving. She didn't know when but at some point in the last few seconds he had wrapped the towel around his waist, and now it rode low on his hips. His face was so cold and inhuman that he looked like a stranger.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked sharply, suddenly appearing in the doorway. His eyes were narrowed with concern as he observed the two of them. Bella's terror, so stark and overwhelming, had pulled him back to the house and upstairs in seconds. It was fading quickly but Edward's anger was so fierce that it was choking.

"Calm down, Edward," he ordered.

Edward tore his eyes from Bella's to throw him a furious look. "Get out, Jasper."

"Edward, I don't think I should leave you alone with Bel - "

"Get out!" Edward roared.

"It's okay, Jasper," Bella said. She injected as much fake confidence into her voice as she could muster. "We're fine."

"You don't understand," Jasper tried again. She had no way of knowing how intense and unstable Edward's emotions were right now, but he felt every bit of them.

Edward turned to face him and Jasper took a step back, trying to reassure him.

"Let's go, Jasper," Alice said quietly from the hallway. "It's okay."

"No," Jasper pleaded. "He's irrational."

"Let's _go_," Alice hissed.

Edward picked up his bedroom door and fitted it back to into the frame. He shut it carefully and it stayed in place, blocking Jasper and Alice from view. He made it look as though the heavy wooden door weighed five pounds.

Bella watched him cautiously from her spot on the bed. She fought to keep her breathing normal to avoid tipping him off as to how rattled she was. Her muscles were tight with tension.

He stood there, facing the door, for almost two full minutes. The silence was unbearable and Bella began to fear that she would blurt something out just to fill it. She could see his muscles quivering under his pale, still wet skin. It was more than she could tolerate.

"Edward!"

"Don't say anything!" he said harshly, still not looking at her. He strode over to his dresser and yanked on a pair of sweatpants he grabbed from a drawer. Bella was so distraught that she didn't even enjoy the brief glimpse of flesh visible when he dropped the towel to hitch up his pants.

"You're so eager to run off!" Edward finally choked out. He turned to face her, and threw his arm out to gesture to some far off place. "Do you even know what they'll do to you there? _Do you?_"

Bella's heart twisted at his look of anguish. She leaned forward to pull herself up and get closer to him but he recoiled at her movements.

"Why are you so eager to leave me?" he demanded. He continued before she could even think to reply. "You would honestly rather die than be here, safe, with me?"

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Don't you get it!?"

He seemed momentarily surprised by the intensity of her outburst, so she continued before he could regroup.

"_You're_ the one eager to leave!" she cried. "You want to go away and leave me here, alone, to wither away and die. Do you honestly think I could ever forget you? How could I? I wouldn't even be able to function without you!"

His face softened just a bit, and he looked slightly guilty. His voice was tighter and more controlled when he spoke. "I'm sorry. It was never my intention to become such a - "

"No!" Bella wailed miserably. "Just shut up! I don't care what your intentions were. It's too late, and I love you. I love more than anything, obviously more than my life. You always say that you'll kill yourself as soon as I die, so why can't you understand that I feel that way, too?"

His face remained blank and she abruptly burst into angry tears. He just didn't get it. She sucked into deep gulps of air and railed against the frustration and despair welling up inside of her.

"You don't love me enough to change me," she said brokenly.

"No," he said quietly. Edward gingerly sat down on the edge of the bed. "I love you too much to change you."

Bella shook her head, her eyes sad and tired. "If you really loved me than you'd do it so we could stay together."

"Bella…" he said helplessly. "You don't want to live forever. You can't possibly know that you do, until it's too late. And by that time…you'll dread it."

"I might not want to live forever," she agreed. "But I do want to be with you forever."

"You will be with me forever," Edward whispered, and slipped his cold hand into her warm one.

She felt hot tears burn her eyes. "You mean, my forever. In my forever, whether it's forty years, or eighty, we'll be together. But not after that."

He nodded and swallowed hard. He reached up and smoothed back her hair. "Don't cry, Bella. I don't deserve your tears, not after I've been so rotten to you."

"I know," she said with a short laugh. "I'm crying for _me_. I love you so much, more than…more than you love me, I guess." A wave of insecurity washed over her.

His cool hands were suddenly cupping her cheeks and forcing her to look up. She raised an arm and gripped one of his wrists. He leaned his forehead against hers and his breathing was quick and cool against her skin.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, anguished.

"I'm not doing anything to…to hurt you," she tried to explain. "But you don't understand how it feels. I know that I'm going to grow old, and get even weaker, but you'll always be you. And someday I'll die. But - but we could have been together. We could have still been together. Even if I live to be a hundred and fifty, it's not long enough!"

Edward's hands tightened on her face and he yanked her closer, pulling them together. His lips were reckless and rough on hers, but she welcomed the pain. At least the pain was real. The sharp emotion cut through the dull depression that had been hanging over her. As his kisses diminished in fervor, Edward drew her on to his lap. He folded his arms around her and she curled into a little ball that he nestled against his chest.

"I missed you holding me," she whispered tearfully.

"I missed holding you," he replied softly.

Bella closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the persistent aching in her heart, but instead on that fact that she was once again in Edward's arms. It felt more right than anything else had in a long time.

"I got you a present," he said, interrupting her thoughts. He shifted her off of him so she was back on the bed and went to his closet. He rummaged through some stuff on the floor and pulled out a large brown bag. Edward carried the bag over to the bed and then looked at her sheepishly. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but instead reached into the bag and pulled out a medium-sized box wrapped in dark blue paper.

"Here," he said, thrusting it to her.

Bella nearly smiled at the uncomfortable way he presented her with the gift. It almost seemed like he was anxious. Usually he loved to give her gifts. She tore the wrapping off and lifted the lid of the box.

"A blanket…"

"An electric blanket," he corrected, his lips turning up into a half smile. He shrugged. "We always have to bundle you up at night when you sleep with me. You don't like all the layers between us. Maybe this will help."

"Friends don't sleep together," Bella said in a careful voice, afraid to look at him but unwilling to believe the implications of the blanket.

"I guess we aren't friends," he responded, a half smile teasing at his lips. Bella remained serious as she studied him and his smile quickly faded. "I'm tired, Bella. I'm tired of forcing myself to stay away from you. I'm tired of not touching you. I miss you."

He stretched out on the bed and she wordlessly snuggled close to him. She rested her hand flat on his bare abdomen. He was still shirtless. He covered her hand with his.

"I love you, Bella."

"Love you, too," she said in a low voice. He kissed her gently, but thoroughly, then pressed her head to his shoulder.

"Go to sleep. You need it," he said in a soothing voice.

Bella didn't want to sleep. She needed to feel Edward's arms around her and convince herself that he was real, and that things were almost back to normal. She was very aware of the fact that he had not made any promises to her, but only told her he loved her. Their fight still hung in the air, unresolved, but both seemed willing to ignore it.

Before Bella could say anything, Edward began humming just like always, his lips skimming her ear as he did. A delicious shiver of pleasure rippled down her spine as his breath tickled her and she shuddered against him. She could feel his lips smile against her skin.

He continued humming and she relaxed against him but Bella was wide awake. The shiver he had forced through her body had caused tingling in places other than just her spine. She kept her face resting on his chest and let her hand drift down his chest slowly as she shifted, as if preparing for sleep. She felt his muscles clench briefly under her hand.

She let him continue humming but soon her body was itching to move. Bella wanted to run her fingers over his tight skin and have free reign of his body, like she used to. She forced herself to stay still until she was so tense she knew he had to notice.

"Go to sleep, Bella," he whispered. He rubbed her back in slow, deep circles.

His touch was too much for her oversensitive skin. She rolled off of him and sat up. He sat up, too, reaching for her before he was even up. She shook her head and stood up instead.

"I think…" she hesitated.

"What?"

"I'm going to take a shower," she announced. She kept her expression innocent, neutral - but spotted a flicker of emotion in his dark eyes. Bella lifted her chin and summoned her courage. When they had first gotten home from the movie theater Edward forced her to change into a pair of sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts. Now she kicked off the sweatpants and watched Edward's eyes drop to her legs.

His shirt was big and hit the middle of her thighs. She let her fingers toy with the hem for a moment, making sure he noticed, and then peeled it up and over her head. She stood before him in the black bra and panties for just a minute before she turned and went to the bathroom.

Bella had no qualms about going into the hallway almost naked. She was sure the other Cullens knew what was going on. They were all very intuitive, and had likely cleared out to give them privacy. She dimmed the bathroom light and left the door open just a crack. She opened the glass shower door and leaned in to start the water. The sudden roar of the shower sent another violent shiver through her body. Goosebumps broke out on her skin and she felt her nipples pebble underneath her bra.

The deluxe shower heated up almost immediately. She sighed in pleasure as the room began to fog up. She had to wait almost an eternity at Charlie's for hot water. And on a cold day? Forget about it.

A shadow flickered across the room and she looked up to see Edward. He leaned against the sink and watched her. She dropped her head down but caught a glimpse of the front of his sweatpants, which were now tight against his erection.

Emboldened now, she stood up tall and reached back to unhook her bra. She let it fall off and enjoyed the flash of raw desire that Edward couldn't hide. His eyes greedily drank in her body. Her breasts felt heavy and swollen, and her nipples already ached for his gentle touch.

She swallowed hard and shook her hair out of the pony tail it was in. It cascaded down her back and tickled her bare skin. Instead of laughing, though, she shivered. Bella stood still until he finally looked up at her. Then she turned and walked to the shower door. Bella put one hand against the cold glass to keep her balance as she pulled her panties down below her butt and then shimmied out of them. She kicked them away and stepped into the shower.

Bella squirted some body wash onto her hands and rubbed them together briskly. She worked the rich lather over her body and willed herself not to turn around. She wanted desperately to know where Edward was. Was he still by the sink, waiting for her? Or was he watching her at the glass door? Or was he in the shower with her now? She refused to turn and look.

Bella jumped as his cool hands slipped around her waist. She tried to turn but he held her hips firmly and kissed the back of her neck. She arched her back and tried to press herself against his chest but he still held her away.

The roar of the shower echoed off of the tile. The shower itself was thick with fog and the air was heavy and hot. She had forgotten to turn on the fan. Skin that wasn't under the shower's steady rush of water beaded up with moisture from the condensation in the air.

Edward reached for the same body wash she had already used and soon his hands were gliding over her skin. They dipped tantalizingly low on her stomach but then skimmed upwards, skirting just around her breasts. He heard her growl softly in frustration and he laughed quietly in her ear.

His fingers smoothed over the skin just under her breasts and her nipples tingled in almost painful anticipation. Finally, Edward's hands slid up over her breasts and cupped them with just the right amount of pressure. Bella forgot to breathe and thought she might faint. His thumbs rubbed her peaked nipples gently and she bit her lip as her body hummed with pleasure.

He took a step closer to her and she could feel the tip of his erection grazing her lower back. Bella covered his hands with hers, stilling them on her breasts, and squeezed lightly. Edward jerked her flush against him and she was finally able to lean back into his chest.

Edward felt her relax against him and his heart constricted with relief. Things had been so difficult between them, but this felt so right. He was tired of fighting so hard and didn't have the will to refuse her anymore. Their time apart had been much more intolerable that he had expected, and he had expected it to be torturous.

"Edward," she breathed. "Please, I need you."

There was no teasing this time. He turned her around so they were facing each other and then walked her backwards until she hit the wall. She inhaled sharply at the contact of the cold tiles on her skin but did not object when he sandwiched her between his cool body and the cooler wall.

Edward hitched one of her legs over his hip, his hand holding the back of her thigh, and felt her stiffen as the tip of his dick rubbed against her slick center. He grabbed a hold of his erection and positioned himself at her entrance. Her hips thrust forward eagerly and he slid inside her.

"_Oh_," Bella gasped. Her hands clutched his shoulders as he filled her up, and then he easily lifted her off both feet. The sudden movement startled her but Edward kept a tight grip on her, and she soon had both legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed her hard to the wall as he drove deep inside of her.

Bella rested her cheek against the cool tile wall and tried to focus on the warm sensations Edward was creating inside of her. He felt as wonderful as ever, but there was a new edge to his touch. A hint of desperation made him a bit more reckless, a shade rougher. She tried to ignore the glimmer of panic she felt, but as their passions increased, so did the trepidation she felt. She tried to look him in the eye but he avoided her gaze and buried his face into her throat. Bella realized that instead of whispering vows of love he had been quiet, except for his uneven breathing.

She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled sharply but he shook his head no.

"Edward," she panted, still fighting off the fire burning in her belly. "Look at me!"

Instead of raising his head, Edward pressed kisses to her throat and held her closer to him. Bella feel a goodbye in the way he held her, and the way he touched her. This was some sort of final act of intimacy and he was committing every sensation to memory. He was trying to tell her goodbye. The agony of the past week hadn't changed his original plans.

"Don't do this," she mumbled, tears filling her eyes. His hips momentarily slowed but then he squeezed her tighter than ever and doubled his efforts. "Edward, don't leave me. Promise me. _Promise me!_"

He finally looked up at her and his eyes were dark. Dark with need, desire, confusion, torture, love…

Pain sliced through Edward's heart when he saw the naked anguish on Bella's exquisite face. Her grief was caused by him, he knew. He was unable to give himself to her completely. Of course he had to hold back physically, but never before now had he withdrew from her emotionally. He always assumed that he would shoulder any pain necessary to be with Bella. As long as he was able to shelter her from the pain, whatever he had to endure was acceptable.

This past week had taught him differently. To be able to see Bella, but not to touch her or love her, was the absolute worst form of torture. Every second he had longed to whisper some nonsensical words into her ear to see her smile. He had felt the stiffness in her muscles whenever she was near him and he ached to dance his fingers over her skin and hear her sigh and relax. He didn't think he was strong enough to stay away from her.

Bella had become such a integral part of him - of Edward himself - that he wasn't sure he could survive without her. If they were really to separate than she would take so much of him with her… Well, there wouldn't be enough left of Edward for him to go on.

Even with so much room in his mind to multitask and process so many different complex situations easily, Bella overpowered him. Even now she clouded his mind and took control. Edward couldn't think past the four walls of this foggy bathroom. He couldn't make sense of anything except Bella's thundering heartbeat and the warm wetness she surrounded him in. He couldn't control his hips or even his hands; they seemed unwilling to still until Bella was done making those husky little cries of pleasure in her throat.

But the look of Bella in so much pain was enough to flood his senses with guilt. It must have shown on his face because her hands slid from his hair to his face, and now she was holding him as tightly as she could.

"Tell me you love me," she burst out.

"You know I do," he whispered, agonized.

"Then don't leave me," she begged, her brown eyes wild with desperation. Her face was tinged a lovely shade of pink from the heat of the shower, or maybe from his caresses; he couldn't tell. All he could understand was that she had never looked lovelier. "Promise me."

Edward realized with a start that they were still, that he had stopped moving. Both of them were breathing violently, the shower still cascading over them, locked in an intimate embrace. They were entwined as intimately as they could be - in the truest and rawest way a man and woman could express their love.

The two second pause filled Bella with hopelessness. She struggled in his arms.

"I know you love me!" she cried. "I know you do, and I won't live without you!"

His eyes narrowed but she continued in the same vein. "You would give up anything for me so let me do the same for you! Just, just promise me!"

"Bella - "

"Nothing means anything without you!" she sobbed. "Don't do this to me."

Edward felt his heart being crushed under the weight of her grief. Somehow, the depth of her pain seemed as great as his own. Unbidden, Carlisle's whisper came to the forefront of his murky brain. _You have the ability to turn your fish into a bird. And to be together._

"You can fix all this," Bella whispered, pressing her lips to his even as salty tears streamed down her face. They mixed with the hot shower water but he could still taste them on his lips. "Edward, do this for me. Make it so we can be together. You can do it, I know you can, and it'll make everything right. It's all I want. Just forever with you."

Edward kissed her aggressively, swallowing her cry of surprise. His mouth was brutal on hers and he didn't let up until it was necessary for her to breathe. She gasped as he slid out of her warm body and then thrust smoothly all the way back inside. He had reclaimed control of the situation.

"Edward," she moaned throatily.

"I'll give you _anything_," he whispered fiercely. His body's actions matched the ferocity of his tone and he pounded into her. He could feel her orgasm quickly approaching and hoped he could last long enough to reach it.

"What?" Bella faltered, her fingers biting into his deltoids as she readied for the hot flush of pleasure that was hovering just out of reach. Her mind raced as quickly as her heart to try and figure out what he just said.

"Anything," he promised again. Edward readjusted her in his arms and tilted her hips so he could thrust deeper. She cried out again when he stroked inside of her, hitting a special place, and her muscles clenched.

"I - I want, you, forever," she managed to sputter. Bella focused on holding off the orgasm that was now gripping her stomach muscles and making her legs tremble. It hovered so close.

"Bella," he groaned. "Please, please let go. Come for me."

"Promise me!" she repeated.

"Anything," he hissed. "I promise you. Anything you want, ever. For _ever_."

Edward watched her bite her lower lip and close her eyes as her head lolled back. He thrust again and felt her walls spasm around his throbbing erection. He gritted his teeth and tried to stave off his own orgasm for just a few more seconds while Bella rolled her hips and luxuriated in the pleasure of her own.

He thrust faster and faster, keeping one hand above her head on the tile wall. He felt the ceramic tiles crack under the pressure from his fingers. Bella inhaled deeply and opened her eyes, her face glowing with contentment and happiness. She inclined her face for a kiss and just before their lips met she whispered her love for him.

Bella's lips muffled his cries as savage pleasure seized his body and ripped through him. It took several minutes for him to come back to himself. Bella was still clinging to his body, her legs keeping him securely locked inside of her. She was busy contenting herself by kissing along his neck and alternately sucking his earlobe into her mouth. Edward took in a deep, shaky breath, and eased off of her slightly, afraid that he had already crushed her into the wall.

Bella's smile was huge and she kissed him full on the lips. He couldn't help but smile back at her, even when he fought his lips to keep them from betraying him.

"What's this?" she asked teasingly, tracing his lips with a finger. "Is Edward Cullen smiling? Could he actually be happy?"

"Shut up," he growled and kissed her again. She was right, though of course. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. The relief coursing through his body was staggering, and the passion of what they had just experienced left him nearly euphoric. Almost woozy.

"I love you so much," Bella murmured tenderly, kissing him again gently. Her words spread a wave of warmth through his body and he smiled again. Despite the luxurious afterglow that was settling upon them, the real significance of their coupling was emotional rather than physical. He had given his word to change her.

Edward kissed her back, slowly, thoroughly. The spacious shower stall was still humid but he shifted them over so they were standing more directly under the hot water. The dim light from the bathroom glowed warmly through the fogged glass doors.

"When?" Bella asked quietly, after they had stood under the hot water for a few moments. He was simply holding her, and she had her head on his shoulder. The balmy, quiet room…the muted light…the warm water…and, of course, Edward's arms around her, combined to create a very comforting, blissful feeling. Her lack of sleep was catching up to her. Bella fought back the drowsiness that threatened to overcome her and lifted her head up wearily for his reply.

"Soon," he whispered. His golden eyes, still so dark, held hers. He pressed a kiss to her temple and let her snuggle back down on his chest. "Just give me a bit of time, Love."

* * *

that was basically my favorite scene, ever.

luna


	25. Making Plans

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward snapped. He ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it even more than usual. He was obviously very frustrated. "I'm being serious."

Emmett's laughter quickly quieted down and he leaned forward on the couch. "Sorry, man. It's just, you know, it's about time."

Edward arched an eyebrow and glared at him.

Emmett leaned back and held his hands up. "What? Come on, we all knew that Bella was going to be changed sooner or later. It's just better that it's sooner. Well, I mean, you could have actually done it like a year ago and saved us all this martyr crap, but now is better than - "

He cut himself off when he noticed the murderous expression on Edward's face. Emmett shrugged apologetically and stretched his long body out on the couch.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked, appearing in the doorway. He leaned casually against the frame. "It felt like Edward was getting ready to kill you, Em. Thought it'd be a good time."

"Ha ha," Emmett replied dryly. He rolled his eyes. "As if he could ever take me."

"Actually," Edward broke in frostily. "We're discussing Bella. I have decided, or rather, I have been browbeaten, into changing her."

"Yeah," Jasper laughed. "I'm sure Bella's strong enough to force you to do whatever she wants."

"Maybe she doesn't have the muscles, but she's got him whipped!" Emmett guffawed. Jasper joined in his laughter and sank into the couch by Edward. He slapped him on the back good naturedly.

"So when are you thinking of doing it?" Jasper asked.

Edward frowned. "I don't know. I don't know where we should do it, or how to explain it to everyone… to be honest, I'm not quite sure Bella even knows what she is asking for."

"I don't think it matters," Jasper said lightly.

"How can you say that?" Edward questioned sharply. "You know that when she - "

"Hey, hey," Jasper cut in gently. "I don't think the sacrifices outweigh the benefits for Bella. She loves you, Edward. I know you know that. I can feel it every time I'm around the both of you. She'd rather die than live without you. She'll give up everything and anything necessary to be with you."

Edward was quiet for a long moment. When he looked up at Jasper, his eyes were dark with pain. "She told you her plan, then?"

Jasper watched him, his expression betraying nothing.

"About going to the Volturi?" Edward asked in impatience when Jasper didn't immediately answer. His thoughts were carefully empty.

"What?" Emmett gasped, sitting bolt upright.

Jasper's eyes widened in mirror shock and Edward sat back uncomfortably. It was now obvious to him that Bella hadn't disclosed that plan to Jasper. The idea that she was planning to go to Volturi alone, without even telling his family, struck him as even more dangerous and he was newly annoyed.

"Wow," Emmett breathed. "I'm totally impressed with Bells."

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward snarled.

Emmett shrugged. "She's basically hardcore. I mean, come on, how many people do you know willing to go right into Volterra and ask the Volturi for a favor?" "I don't know if she'd actually go," Jasper mused. "It's probably just a bluff, to get your ass in gear, Edward. But regardless, it worked."

"What worked?" Carlisle questioned. "And where are our lovely ladies today?"

He loosened his tie and left his briefcase by the door. Carlisle walked around the couch Edward and Jasper were occupying and stood in front of Emmett's. He gave Emmett a chance to move but when he remained motionless Carlisle pushed Emmett's legs off the couch. Emmett almost fell off under the force Carlisle applied and they both laughed.

"Alice and Bella are shopping for clothes, although I think Alice is actually more focused on coming up with some sort of revenge scheme for Jessica Stanley. Rosalie and Esme went to a shop a few states over that carries those special curtains Esme's been looking for," Jasper informed him.

Edward groaned and rubbed his eyes. "More Jessica? Seriously?"

"Alice blames herself over the whole fight scene," Jasper explained.

"Oh yeah, the black eye? Hardcore Bella," Emmett said knowingly.

"Bella is not hardcore," Edward said staunchly.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, looking back and forth between his sons. "Do I even want to know?"

Emmett laughed again but Jasper smiled reassuringly. "Edward has decided to change Bella."

"I haven't decided," Edward said quickly, upset that he hadn't spoken to Carlisle first. Carlisle just smiled in understanding. "Well, I mean, I have decided. She…well, I promised. But I am having difficulty working out the details."

Carlisle studied his face. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Edward shifted uncomfortably. There was obviously no need for him to shift; it was an acquired habit of spending so much time among humans. Carlisle felt a swelling of pride in his chest. His sons worked so hard to fit in, to live as men among men. He knew it wasn't easy and their efforts weren't unappreciated.

"I don't know," Edward confessed. "I want her to be one of us. I don't want to worry about hurting her. It's difficult to be so gentle all of the time. It's almost…tiring…but the constant fear of harming her is even worse. To just be able to love her, without fear, would be…incredible."

"But?" Jasper asked quietly, feeling there was much more.

"But I don't see how I can allow myself to be responsible for her death," Edward finished sadly.

"Bella is quite different than anything we have come across," Carlisle stated. "With you, Edward, I had no reason to debate human life or vampire life. The same for Esme, and Rosalie, and Emmett. It was either vampire life or true death."

"It's not like you'd be responsible for her death, though," Emmett pointed out. "She said herself she'd go to Volterra. That's suicide. Even if they did change her instead of just killing her, they would keep her. We'd never get her back."

"Volterra?" Carlisle repeated, astonished.

"Yeah," Emmett said, cracking a huge grin. "She told Edward that if he didn't agree to change her, she'd go ask the Volturi to do it."

"Hmm. That's, well, that's quite impressive," Carlisle replied. When Edward's eyes shot to him, Carlisle cleared his throat. "Persuasive, I mean. A persuasive argument on Bella's part."

"I told him I don't think she'll do it," Jasper said.

"She tried to buy a plane ticket while I was in the shower," Edward growled. "That's as far as I am willing to let the Italy plan progress."

"I agree," Carlisle replied calmly. "Nothing good can come from the Volturi's involvement. I would be more than willing to help you, Edward."

"I know," he nodded. "I just…I can't wrap my mind around actually doing it. All of the details. It just overwhelms me."

"Talk to Bella," Jasper offered. "Maybe she needs some time anyway, to you know, wrap things up."

Edward looked at each of them in turn. They all nodded their support, their agreement, and he sighed heavily. He was full of gloom today, he knew, and Jasper probably wasn't enjoying it. He didn't deserve their unconditional support, but he definitely appreciated it.

"Thanks guys," he said quietly, almost embarrassed. He was sure that if he could, he would be blushing as vividly as Bella always did. "It means a lot to me, that you're by my side for all of this."

* * *

"So…when is he going to change you?" Alice asked, her voice indifferent.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," Bella whispered in horror, chagrined. She quickly dropped the soft cotton shirt she had been admiring and whirled to face her.

Alice skillfully hid the quick flash of hurt in her golden eyes. She had her vision of Edward's whispered vow two whole days ago. It had been almost impossible for her to not think about it around Edward, and to not spill the happy news to Bella. Alice had expected Bella to shout the news to the family, and especially to Alice, as soon as Edward promised.

"No big deal," she shrugged. She turned around to check out a new display of satin blouses.

"No! Alice," Bella pleaded, grabbing her arm and tugging on it. Of course she couldn't move Alice, even if she put all of her strength into it, but Alice did turn to face her.

"I'm sorry," Bella started, unsure of herself. "I just…I wanted to, and I meant to…"

Alice's mask of indifference softened as Bella stumbled over her words and her brown eyes filled up with tears.

"Bella?" she asked with concern, gently putting her arm on Bella's shoulder. Alice glanced up, giving the salesperson who was lurking nearby a glare until she scurried away.

"I _want _to do this!" Bella said firmly, meeting Alice's eyes. "I want him to change me."

"I know," Alice said in a slightly confused tone.

"But I don't know what to do about Charlie and Rene!" Bella cried. Alice put her arm around Bella's shoulder and led her out of the store. By the time they stepped outside into the cool afternoon breeze, Bella had finished crying already and was wiping her eyes dry.

Alice clucked off her, shaking her head. "Eye makeup is just lost on you, I swear."

"Alice!" Bella wailed. "Be serious!"

"Okay, okay," Alice replied hastily.

"What do I do?" she asked, sinking down onto a bench. The breeze picked up her hair and then settled it back down around her shoulders. The sky was grey and the clouds moved quickly. She could sense rain in the air, and hear the low rumble of thunder in the distance. The sidewalk was deserted as most people were ducking into their cars or nearby cafes in anticipation of the rain.

"Well," Alice paused. Her beautiful face was marred by a troubled expression. She sighed heavily. "I think you should go up north with Edward for a week or so, and tell your parents that you eloped."

"Yeah," Bella laughed. "I'm sure they'll be fine with me dropping out of school to run off with Edward."

"You could just wait until we graduate. It's only a few more months."

Bella shook her head. "No. I refuse to wait."

"Then you don't have a choice," Alice shrugged. "But it may ease your mind a bit to know that you'd be back in Forks within a month."

"What?" Bella asked sharply.

"And we could always just email you all of the assignments you'd be missing in school. That way you can keep up. I'm sure Forks High would let you. Edward could teach you," Alice continued, flipping over a price tag on a lime green silk number.

"Alice, wait, what?" Bella sputtered. "How could I be back within a month?"

Alice smiled. Bella's eyes narrowed. She knew that smile! It was the one Alice wore whenever she had a secret and she wanted to play.

"Tell me what you saw!" Bella demanded.

"My, my, already so much like my dear brother?" Alice chuckled.

"_Alice!_" Bella exclaimed, desperation clear in her voice.

"Okay, look," Alice said in a low voice. "In my vision, you seemed…fine. Like one of us. Not like a newborn vampire at all."

"How can you be so sure?" Bella worried. "Are you sure it was within a month? Maybe it was, like, February of next year?"

Alice laughed and the sound was like little bells pealing. She patted Bella's leg and then tugged her to her feet. "I'm positive, Bella. I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go back to school a month after changing…but I guess you could do it, if you really wanted to."

Bella sat back, stunned, while Alice began chatting about a top that she saw three stores ago, and regretted not buying.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Edward asked in a whisper. He cradled Bella closer to his side, gently rubbing the hand that rested on his chest with his own. Bella had been unnaturally quiet since she and Alice returned from their shopping trip, and Alice had effectively blocked him from accessing her thoughts.

"Nothing," she mumbled, a shake of her head against his chest.

"Liar," he replied quietly. He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Tell me what's bothering you."

She hesitated, so Edward slid out from underneath her to sit up. He gently pulled her into a sitting position, ignoring her when she groaned slightly.

"I'm tired," she pouted.

Edward fought the smile that was trying to reach his lips. Moonlight streamed into Bella's bedroom but he would have been able to see her warm eyes and petulant mouth even without it.

"I know you're tired. But I also know you won't sleep until you get whatever is upsetting you off of your mind," he responded, finally smiling. He raised his hand and let his fingers dance over her cheekbone, unable to resist the warmth and softness of her face. Bella closed her eyes at the touch and sighed.

"What is it?" he frowned, pulling away at her sigh.

Bella opened her eyes and let herself be dazzled by him. He recognized her look of awe and instead of taking advantage of the moment and kissing her, he shook her slightly. "Tell me."

"Talk to your sister," she grumbled unhappily.

"Rosalie? What did she do?" he asked sharply.

"Not that one. Your demented pixie," Bella scowled.

Edward let out a surprised laugh. "Are you channeling Emmett now?"

Bella begrudgingly smiled. "Alice had a vision about me, about after I changed."

His face immediately registered concern and regret. "Bella, after a few years you'll be rid of the bloodlust. You'll still be you, I promise. And I won't let you hurt anyone."

"I know that," Bella said with a tight smile. "It's just…"

"What? What is it, Bella?" he asked anxiously, grabbing her hand.

"I'm _not _like a bloodthirsty newborn," she blurted out. "Alice said I was fine, like one of you guys. She said I'd be back in Forks in a month."

Edward paused, obviously collecting his thoughts.

"That would be nice, Bella," he said in a gentle voice. He hesitated. "But Alice's visions aren't always accurate, and I think it would be better if you didn't get your hopes up about this."

"But what if she is right? What if I…just…skip over all of that?" Bella asked, her voice echoing his previous anxiety.

Edward sat back, his face thoughtful. "I don't know…I guess I'll talk to Carlisle about it and see what he says."

"But then we could stay here? I mean, if that's what happens?" Bella persisted.

This time it was Edward who sighed. "Bella, I've never seen that happen. I've never even heard of it happening. It might be easier if we just disappeared, like we talked about earlier."

Her face fell, and Edward felt crushed when he saw the hope in her eyes vanish. Guilt washed over him anew, and he felt the familiar pressure in his chest. It was grief.

"I can't do this to you," he whispered.

Bella's eyes shot up to his face. "No - it's not that. Being with you is the one thing I am sure of. Alice's vision just gave me some hope, that maybe I didn't have to lose Charlie, after all."

"I'm going to kill her," Edward said sadly.

"It isn't her fault," Bella shook her head, swallowing hard.

"It's my job to keep you safe. To not let anyone hurt you."

Instead of replying, Bella pulled him back down on the bed and rolled onto her side so she could face him. They stayed like that for hours, their legs entwined, chests facing each other, eyes locked together.

* * *

"Come in," Alice said distractedly, just as Edward's hand was about to tap the door. He smiled ruefully and opened the door.

"Expecting me?" he asked.

"From the moment I told Bella about my vision," she chirped.

"About that," he said lightly, gracefully folding himself onto the floor next to her. "Was it absolutely necessary?"

Alice looked at him quizzically. "Well, it's a good thing, isn't it?"

Edward frowned. "I'm not sure it's entirely possible."

Alice shrugged and looked back down at her mess of drawings. "If I saw it, it's possible."

"Alice," he protested. "You must know how unlikely it is! None of us have ever even heard of such a thing. But now you have Bella upset because she thought she'd be able to come back here, to Charlie, in a month!"

She looked hurt at his increasingly angry tone. Alice scowled and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Have a little faith, Edward. Do you think I would tell Bella something like that if I didn't believe it myself? And for your information, I already told Carlisle and he's been investigating it for over a day now."

"Oh. Sorry," Edward replied meekly. "I just…you know…"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Bella."

Edward nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Alice."

Edward's next stop was Carlisle's study, which was deserted. He sat down at Carlisle's desk. He sat there, motionless and lost in thought, until Carlisle entered hours later. He didn't look entirely surprised to find Edward there.

"Where's Bella tonight?" Carlisle asked.

"Charlie thought she was spending too much time here," Edward said, a touch of annoyance in his smooth voice. "I spoke with Alice."

Edward stood up to allow Carlisle his seat at the desk, but Carlisle waved him off and instead sat down on the sofa across the room. Edward sat next to him.

"Have you found out anything?" Edward questioned.

"Not a thing," Carlisle admitted. "None of my contacts have heard of any such thing. No one has even heard of lesser degrees of aggression after a vampire is born. I've seen the transformation process take less time in different cases, but usually only by hours, and that is only when the person was very weak to begin with. Obviously that wouldn't affect Bella. But nothing on skipping the newborn bloodlust."

Edward sighed. "This puts a new spin on things."

"Not really," Carlisle disagreed. "You were going to change her already, yes?"

Edward nodded.

"If Alice's vision is correct, then the entire transition from human to vampire life would be easier for Bella. That's a good thing. If Alice is wrong, which is unusual, then Bella will simply go through it as every other vampire…as you have already been planning for," Carlisle stated. "It doesn't make things worse. It could only make them better."

"But Bella got excited about returning to Forks, afterwards," Edward protested.

"And she may be able to, one day," Carlisle said soothingly.

"What if she can't? I don't know if I would be able to bear her pain."

"Bella knows that is a possibility. She fully understands the risks of becoming a vampire and she still has decided to go through with it," Carlisle reminded him.

"But - "

"Oh, my _God_," Rosalie said loudly as she strolled through the open door. "Are you honestly talking about changing Bella, again?"

"Get out, Rosalie," Edward replied coldly.

"Just get over it and bite her already," Rosalie snapped, hands on her hips. She was wearing a tight black dress and red heels that matched her full lips. Her blonde hair flowed freely down her shoulders and her eyes sparked with irritation.

"This doesn't concern you, so get out!" Edward repeated.

"Let me put you out of your misery, please," she drawled. "I'll change Bella, and I will carry that huge cross you seem so reluctant to bear."

Edward stood up and a feral growl ripped from his throat. "Don't go near her."

Carlisle stood up and positioned himself between the two. "Both of you, calm down."

"I have no problem knowing that I caused Bella's death," Rosalie said stiffly. "I don't care if she regrets me for all eternity. I was simply offering to do you a favor."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Sounded like an innocent offer, Rose."

"Was there something you needed this moment, Rosalie?" Carlisle inquired.

"No. I know we're all just sick of Edward's never ending moral struggles," Rosalie said breezily. "Thought maybe I could help."

Edward watched her stalk out of the room. Her heels clicked loudly on the hardwood floors. He heard he talking with Emmett and not until he heard her car's engine rev did he return his focus to Carlisle.

"She's exaggerating," Carlisle told him.

"I know," Edward smiled weakly. "Unless you guys have gotten dangerously good at hiding your thoughts."

Carlisle smiled with him. "So what is your plan, then?"

"Originally, it was to take her somewhere up north for a few months. Maybe in that old cabin we have, by the Canadian border?" Edward asked. Carlisle nodded in approval. "I thought that would be best. Just the two of us until she gets used to herself. But maybe it would be better to have the rest of you close by."

"Here in Forks?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe," Edward said slowly. "It may look too suspicious if we all leave together. Bella was thinking of telling Charlie that we eloped."

Carlisle nodded. "And then we could back up the story."

"Even if we stayed here, it would be relatively easy for us to hide. We'd be in the woods most of the time, anyway," Edward mused.

"The risk, though…if Charlie ever did see you," Carlisle trailed off.

"Yes," Edward agreed. He stood and nodded his thanks to Carlisle. Carlisle watched him wander out of the room, deep in thought over which course would be best for his Bella. Carlisle himself had been down that path many times, debating which move was the best possible choice for his family, and did not envy Edward. He strongly believed, though, that if there was a right way to go about this, Edward would find it.

* * *

"I'm happy you're back, Bella," Angela said sincerely. She had bumped Bella with her hip to get her attention, because she had her lunch tray in one hand and was clutching a stack of books in another.

"Let me," Edward offered, turning away from the food line. Bella had packed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch; her appetite hadn't been very strong lately. And despite appearances, Edward had no need for food from the line.

"Oh, thanks Edward," Angela smiled, momentarily flustered.

Bella hid her own smile and linked her arm into her friend's. Angela began speaking but Bella was miles away. She felt an unexpected wave of nostalgia, followed by a burst of sadness. The bittersweet emotions briefly overwhelmed her, and she had to swallow hard to rid her aching throat of the sudden lump lodged inside it. She blinked away the extra moisture in her eyes, and shoved aside the thoughts of a future without Angela.

"So that's pretty much the gossip," Angela finished with a smile. "I don't know how we're Jessica's victims and yet somehow she comes off looking like a hero."

Bella studied Angela's honest, genuine smile. They weren't extremely close, not by any means. But Angela had been the first person to be nice to her in Forks. The first person to open up, to try and make her feel comfortable without some hidden agenda. They had shared some good times and were able to fall right back into their friendship regardless of how much time had passed since they last hung out.

"You know Jessica," Bella said, finally. "It's always all about her."

She looked up and met Edward's eyes. He was studying her, a mix of sympathy and sadness on his face. He knew. Bella understood that he couldn't read her mind, but he could read her, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. She swallowed again and looked away from him before more tears could come. They hadn't set a date to change her yet but she refused to waste any time left on regrets. She would cherish every moment with her friends and family.

"Yep," Angela agreed, completely oblivious to Bella's discomfort. "Hey, listen, I'm going Christmas shopping tomorrow. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh," Bella frowned. She felt a pang in her chest. "I promised Charlie I'd help him with decorations, but I might be able to get out of it."

Angela shrugged. "No big deal. We've still got like, what, six weeks? I'm sure I'll forget about half of what I need to buy and need to go again, anyway."

Bella smiled tightly. "Okay. We'll arrange something, then."

Angela waved goodbye and smiled her thanks at Edward as he placed her tray down on the lunch table. Mike eyed them but didn't speak, which Bella thought was for the best when she noticed Edward's back stiffen.

He guided her across the room to the Cullens' lunch table. Alice smiled eagerly at them as they sat down. Bella slipped into her seat, very aware of Jasper's eyes on her.

Alice had a notebook out and was busy taking notes as they popped into her brain.

"Bella? Do you know what you want for Christmas?" she asked, her pen poised to write.

"Wow, already? Angela was just talking about Christmas shopping, too," Bella mumbled.

"There's not much time left!" Alice said knowingly. "Not even two whole weeks until Black Friday! Will you come out with me and Edward this year?"

"I went last year," Edward cut in. "It's Emmett's turn."

Alice frowned. "Come on, Edward. It's just a little bit of shopping."

"Not on Black Friday, it isn't," he replied waspishly. "Take Emmett. Or take Jasper."

Jasper shook his head. "No way. I did it the year before and we were out from four a.m. until almost eight o'clock that night."

"It's not like you get tired," Alice said practically.

"It's not like you need the bargains," Edward said just as practically. "Just do your shopping some other time."

Alice scowled at him and shook her head. "The bargains aren't the point. It's fun. Well, Bella? Any ideas?"

Bella looked up from her sandwich. She wasn't really eating it. A sudden feeling of warmth enveloped her. She relaxed into her chair, feeling the warmth heat up her body. She felt safe. Safe and loved. She slid her eyes over to Jasper, who was carefully avoiding her look. Bella looked at Edward, who was also enthralled with the student notices running on the big screen television. She tried to send out waves of gratitude to Jasper but wasn't sure if it worked. Despite knowing that her feeling of security was superficial, it still helped a lot.

"I don't really want anything," Bella shrugged.

Alice rolled her eyes and then pursed her lips in thought. Her expression was blank for a moment, like it was when she was looking for a vision, and then she chuckled and jotted something down.

Bella picked at her sandwich listlessly for the rest of the period. Edward and Jasper chatted over trivial things, and she suspected that they were trying to distract her from whatever it was that was upsetting her. Alice had fired away questions about gifts for different people and asked for opinions on Christmas decorations. The period went relatively quickly.

As she and Edward turned in the opposite direction from Alice and Jasper in the hallway, Bella felt the protective blanket Jasper had put on her begin to dissipate. Within moments her cloud of melancholy had settled firmly over her again.

"Let's go home," Edward said suddenly, tugging her hand towards one of the exit doors.

"I've only been back two days," Bella protested.

"Come on," Edward urged, giving her another tug. She glanced back at the school reluctantly but followed him outside to his car.

They drove in silence to her house. Charlie was a the police station, she assumed. She hadn't asked him what shift he was working that day but his car was gone and Edward didn't hesitate to let himself in. She followed him upstairs.

Bella collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted, and grateful when Edward wrapped himself around her wordlessly. She hadn't done much at school, but her mind had been flying the entire time. Her thoughts were constant and emotionally draining. Her head had developed a minor throbbing at the base of her skull. She reached back to rub it, suspecting it was a tension headache, but after a few seconds Edward's cool hand replaced hers and she let out an involuntary sigh of comfort.

She let him work out the kinks in her neck, and continue down her spine. He had just reached the between her shoulder blades when she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

the end is in sight :(

also - i hit my 1000th review today! so thank you so so much to everyone who has ever reviewed me, EVER. i was so happy when i hit the 1000 that i did a little dance =)

lunaa


	26. Holiday Memories

Bella was stretched out on the Cullens' very comfortable couch. She couldn't decide if it was so comfortable because of its luxurious, plush cushions, or the fact that her head was in Edward's lap and he was playing with her hair. She smiled and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Come on, Bella," Alice wheedled. "I need to know if you're coming!"

"Leave her alone," Edward frowned. "She's tired."

"I wonder why," Alice said in a sing song voice. "I don't think Bella has been getting much sleep lately!"

Bella blushed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Alice."

"It's just a little shopping!" Alice wailed. "Come on!"

"Yeah," Bella scoffed. "You have three immortal, strong, tireless vampires who would rather be burned alive than go shopping with you on Black Friday. I think that tells me pretty much all I need to know."

"You can keep up with me," Alice promised. "I'll give you your human moments, don't worry."

Edward chuckled at that and used his cool hand to smooth out the worry lines on Bella's forehead. She smiled and shut her eyes in bliss.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed. She threw a pillow across the room, which Edward deftly caught with his left hand before it could touch Bella. Alice shook her head in disgust and crossed her arms over her chest.

"When are you guys going to pick up that thing for Esme?" Bella asked, her eyes flickering open. She couldn't believe how quickly time was flying. She felt like it was just Halloween, and all of a sudden the jack-o-lantern decorations were gone and the corn stalks and pilgrims were up for Thanksgiving.

Alice had been searching for weeks for an antique wardrobe she saw in a vision. She wasn't sure if it had been Esme's, or if Esme simply saw it somewhere, but it was important to her. Alice also knew she was having trouble locating one similar to it. They decided it would make the perfect Christmas present for her.

"I don't have to go," Edward shrugged. "It'll be a two day trip, at least. One of the other guys can. Where was it, Alice, North Dakota?"

"No, I found one closer, in Wyoming," she replied. Then she frowned. "You promised you'd come with me. I can't stay in a car with Emmett for two days!"

"What about Jasper?" he suggested.

Bella listened for Alice's answer, but she didn't respond. At least, not verbally. Bella lifted her head off Edward's lap to frown at her. "Hey!"

"Oh, sorry, Bella," Alice laughed. "I'm going to try and pick up a present for him on the way, too. Something cowboy-esque, I think. Wyoming should have some good ideas."

Bella considered that. "It's no big deal, Edward."

He grabbed her hand, and like he did so often, pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She smiled and felt her heart swell under his loving gaze. She still didn't understand how he could like at her like_ she_ dazzled _him_.

"Leave you alone for two whole days?" he asked mockingly. "I cringe to even think of the trouble you could get into."

"Whatever," Bella laughed. "You underestimate me."

"No," Edward murmured. "I just worry."

"You could leave me a babysitter," Bella suggested. "Like you always do every time you go away."

"You know about that?" he asked, obviously surprised.

"Well, the last two times you asked Emmett to watch me, he came in and asked if he could watch television because he was bored," Bella smiled.

Alice stifled a giggle and watched Edward scowl. He looked down at Bella disapprovingly.

"You're not supposed to know about that," he grumbled. "I can't even trust him to just sit outside and watch you?"

"Yeah, 'cuz that's not creepy at all," Bella laughed.

"You know what I mean," Edward protested. "And he knows I'd kill him if he ever watched you - I mean, if he ever saw you - "

"Stop, stop," Bella laughed, blushing again. "I get it. We all get it."

"Yeah, vividly," Alice added.

"Well," Bella said, after a moment when she had quieted down. "Why don't you go this weekend? And then I'll go shopping with you when you come back, Alice."

"But it's Thanksgiving," Edward pointed out.

Bella shrugged. "I think the whole turkey, stuffing and mashed potatoes thing is lost on you guys. I'm cooking dinner for Charlie, and some of the officers who don't have any family are joining us."

"Strangers?" Edward asked, immediately concerned.

"Jeez, Edward! She did make it to eighteen without you around," Alice reminded him. "They're police officers, and she'll be with her father. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I've known them forever," Bella assured him. "They just don't have anywhere to go. Charlie said they usually all eat at the diner together, but I guess this year the diner is closing for dinner. First time ever."

"So you got roped into cooking?" Edward asking, smiling at her.

"I offered," Bella shrugged. His eyes watched her so intensely, and so intimately - sometimes just the power of his gaze could get her to blush.

"You're so sweet," he said softly. Bella's hair fanned out over his lap and he could feel her warm breath on his thigh, even through his jeans. The bruising from her black eye was completely gone. It had disappeared three days ago. Still, dark circles were visible underneath her brown eyes.

She watched him through heavy-lidded eyes, and he reveled in her slow, steady heartbeat and the way her body melted over his. He could feel how relaxed she was.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, her voice low and with a hint of sleepiness in it.

"Sounds like a plan," he nodded. "We'll leave early Thursday and be back probably Friday evening."

"A two day trip in thirty-six hours?" Bella laughed. "I guess you're driving."

"Undoubtedly," he replied smoothly. Edward tossed a glance at Alice. "My car, my music."

She laughed in glee. "But on the way you're going to ask me for a favor and in return I get to pick the music. Britney all the way!"

Edward groaned and Bella laughed, patting his arm.

* * *

Bella quickly wiped her hands off on her apron before grabbing the oven mitts and yanking the tray of biscuits out before they burned. Raucous laughter came from the living room, where Charlie was entertaining his guests. They were all very excited about the football game that was on.

She couldn't help but smile as two of them men yelled at the television in anger, while all the others, Charlie included, roared in victory. They had been at the house for almost two hours, and already went through all of her cheese and crackers, and three big bags of chips.

Each of the men had come into the kitchen upon their arrival to introduce themselves and offer their thanks. She learned that one of the officers, Brent, was relatively new in town and had no relatives to speak of. They were all bachelors who were looking forward to a home cooked meal, especially one with all of the Thanksgiving fixings.

Bella had to admit, it felt nice to be so appreciated. She had been cooking Thanksgiving dinner for herself and Rene for years, ever since she was old enough to boil water. Before that, Rene's Thanksgiving tradition was dinner at the closest restaurant. Bella's turkey had improved each year since the first and when she was sixteen Rene actually hosted a Thanksgiving dinner, catered by Bella.

She was sure that Rene was grateful for her hard work and thoughtfulness, but she never actually came out and said it.

"Smells good, Bells," Charlie grinned as he popped into the kitchen. He bent over and pulled out three cans of beer from the cooler he had set up in the corner of the room. He wandered over by her and picked at a biscuit. "It's hot in here."

"Yeah, I'm almost done, though," she replied. "The mashed potatoes are warming in the oven, the turkey's on the table, biscuits are good…"

"Did you make those sweet potatoes?" Charlie asked hopefully. "I've been talking about them all week."

Bella laughed. She realized with surprise that this was nice, cooking for Charlie and his friends. It felt good. Charlie was smiling at her with real happiness in his eyes and he pulled her in for a quick, slightly awkward hug.

"This is real good of you, Bells," he said gruffly. "You're so grown up now, sometimes I can't believe it. I'm happy you came to stay with me here."

Bella hugged him tightly and tried to ignore the tears pricking her eyes. Before he could see her watery eyes she ducked under his arm and yanked the oven door back open.

"Yell for us when it's ready, or if you need any help," Charlie called over his shoulder. He grabbed the beer cans and a bag of pretzels, oblivious to her sudden change in emotions.

Bella angrily wiped her eyes and opened up the kitchen door. The cool November breeze was a nice change from the sweltering heat generated by the oven.

She was angry at herself for crying. She wanted Edward to change her - the sooner, the better. He couldn't understand why she kept pushing for it to happen sooner but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Not so much an event…but whatever it was, it made her uneasy. She was too vulnerable like this and it made her a constant burden to Edward.

Everything would be better when she was a vampire. Edward wouldn't have to worry about her so much, and he could finally stop being so delicate with her.

She always knew that she would have to say goodbye to her family. Bella had already accepted it. It was just difficult to know that it was all coming to an end. Maybe not right away…not tomorrow, or the next day. But it was hard to be lighthearted and happy when she knew she was making her last batch of memories.

"You okay, Bella?"

Bella jumped as a shadowy figure moved away from the trees in her backyard. Her heart pounded in her chest and her muscles were tight with fear until the shadowy bulk straightened.

"Jeez, Emmett, way to scare me," she sighed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Sorry," he shrugged. "You crying?"

Bella shook her head. "Chopping onions. My mere human eyes can't handle the fumes."

"Uh huh, right," he drawled. "You and Edward are more pathetic than I thought. You're here crying, and I bet he's already moping and driving Alice crazy."

"It's not that," Bella said quickly. Emmett's gaze sharpened and he looked into the kitchen and back to her Bella immediately realized that she would have been better off just to let Emmett believe his original impression.

"What is it?" he asked, concern in his eyes. He loomed over her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know, the holidays," she said dismissively. "I always cry."

Emmett looked in the direction of the living room as the men cheered again. He looked back at Bella and understanding dawned in his eyes. His look of sympathy twisted her heart even more and she shook her head, turning away from him.

"You know," he said quietly. "After Carlisle changed me…I stayed away from my family for almost four years. Until I thought I could bear seeing them." He paused. "Even that may have been too soon. But I'll never forget the first time I went home."

"What happened?" Bella asked, her voice husky with emotion.

"It was actually Thanksgiving," he said lightly. "I told everyone I was going hunting. Edward knew, I'm sure, because I had been thinking about it for weeks before. He must have told Carlisle, too…I guess they thought I was okay to go. That I wouldn't attack them."

"They were eating dinner when I got there," Emmett remembered, the pain clear in his voice. "I watched them through the window. I couldn't believe how big my two little brothers had gotten. Matthew was out of diapers, and he looked like a little person instead of the baby I remembered him as. And Peter, when I left he was just a kid. He looked like a man."

Bella felt her heart breaking for Emmett. How clearly she could imagine him, standing out in the cold, all alone. She imagined his house looked warm and inviting but he stood by the window, watching his family in silence. Maybe he let his hand rest on the cool glass. That handprint would have been the only evidence of his visit.

"I was shocked at how my mother had aged," he continued. His voice was heavy with emotion and Emmett didn't look at her. Instead, he gazed outside, letting his eyes float up to the stars. "I still wonder if that was because of me. Maybe if she had the closure…if they found my body, or something. Anyway, she gathered them all together to sit down at the table to eat."

"She said a prayer for me," Emmett said roughly. "They all did. She asked that God watch over me and keep me safe, and that wherever I was, I should be happy."

"Oh, Emmett," Bella said tearfully. She launched herself at him, determined to hug him, and was surprised when he let her. They never had much physical contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he bowed his head over her shoulder. She smoothed a hand over his curly hair.

"Thanks, Bella," he whispered after a moment, and then gently pulled away. He studied her face but didn't say anything.

"Do you regret going back to see them?" she asked, releasing the question that she didn't want to ask but was burning in her chest.

Emmett inhaled deeply. "No. I think I had to. It made me sad, but it was good to see them going on without me. It was funny - food has no appeal to me, to vampires. But at that moment I wanted nothing more than to sit next to my Ma and eat some of her sweet potatoes."

Bella found herself smiling as Emmett's southern accent peeked through. "They might not be as good as your Mom's, but I made sweet potatoes."

Emmett laughed, his good nature seemingly restored. He reached out and ruffled her hair. Bella swatted his hand away and adjusted her messy bun.

"Thanks," Emmett grinned. "But I filled up on elk a few hours ago. Get back to your cooking, I'll catch you later."

Bella waved her goodbye and shut the door. She tidied up the kitchen and started arranging her dishes of food on the table. Emmett's sad story hung above her and she found herself running through it over and over. It was sad, yes, but she also found it somehow reassuring. Bella refused to let her mind examine it too much, because she knew it would upset her. Instead, she called Charlie and his friends in for dinner, and focused on making her last Thanksgiving memory a happy one.

* * *

"Edward?" Bella called sleepily. She sat up and turned to the window, squinting at the face in it.

"No, it's me, Emmett," he whispered.

"What's going on?" she asked, still muddled with sleep. "Is it okay? I mean, is everything okay?"

Emmett hopped into her room and tip-toed over to her bed. He kneeled beside her and looked at her earnestly.

"I need a favor," he smiled.

Bella looked at him and then looked at her alarm clock. "Is it really four a.m.?"

Emmett had the decency to look remorseful. "Part of the favor. Rosie just told me what she wants for Christmas."

He paused and Bella watched him curiously.

"And?" she asked after a moment.

"Well, there's only three hundred of the thing she wants…and the store opens in two hours," he said apologetically.

"So?" she wondered.

His demeanor suggested she wouldn't like whatever his favor was but she simply didn't understand what he wanted.

"I can't leave you here alone. So get dressed," he smiled brightly. He reached over and flicked on the lamp on her night table. Bella cringed at the sudden brightness and covered her eyes. "Come on, Bella. Wakey wakey."

"Emmett," she groaned. "Go away! I was up until two cleaning, I don't want to go shopping with you."

"I can't leave you," he insisted. "Edward would kill me."

"Just tell him I made you leave," Bella mumbled, rolling over into her pillow.

Emmett stood up and ripped off her blanket. Bella shrieked at the sudden cold but Emmett just laughed.

"You'll wake up Charlie!" she hissed.

Emmett looked nonplussed. "Did you see the way he was knocking them back? He's out until eleven or twelve, easy. We'll be back before he even wakes up."

Bella stumbled out of bed and tried to shove Emmett out of her way (he didn't budge). She tugged her short shorts down lower, blushing at his wolfish whistle, and then dashed into the bathroom to get dressed.

She scribbled out a note to Charlie and met Emmett outside. He had Edward's Volvo idling and it was already warmed up for her. She slid into the front seat and was very grateful for the warmth.

Emmett looked even bigger than usual in Edward's seat. He cursed and had to move the driver's seat all the way back. Even then he looked uncomfortable.

"Ready?" he asked, beaming at her.

"Yeah," Bella yawned. She grabbed a blanket out of the back seat and wrapped herself up in it. Emmett had already reached the highway when Bella groaned and hit her head back against the headrest.

"Forget something?" Emmett asked, glancing at her.

Bella hesitated. "My cell phone. I had it on the charger downstairs because I was cleaning up. I forgot about it. But you have yours with you?"

"Of course," he replied. "You want breakfast or something?"

She shook her head, still uncomfortably full from Thanksgiving dinner. Emmett snorted in disgust at Edward's preset of classical music and promptly changed the radio station. Bella let the Volvo's purring engine and the soft rock music Emmett put on lull her back to sleep.

* * *

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked, his brows knit in concern.

"Of course," she replied confidently. "I'm ready!"

"But now, right now?" he demanded. "Why?"

"I can't wait," she said simply. "There's no time to wait."

Edward shook his hand and covered his face with both hands. When he pulled them away, his face was twisted with anguish. "But I thought you wanted me to be the one?"

"Yes," Bella replied. "You are the one."

"You don't understand!" Edward said desperately. "It's too soon!"

"No," Bella said gently, putting her hand out to touch him. "There's not enough time."

She placed her hand on his arm but it went right through it. Bella look up in confusion and tried to touch his face, but her hands slipped through again.

"Edward?" she asked, concerned. Her voice sounded far away now, distant to even her own ears.

"No!" Edward howled in pain. "No!"

* * *

Bella jerked awake and her head smashed against the car door. Her heart was pounding and a cold sweat coated her body.

"Bella? You okay?" Emmett inquired. "You were having a nightmare, and it was a bitch to wake you up."

She straightened herself slowly in her seat. Bella rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath. Her nightmare had left her uneasy. She felt vaguely ill - maybe a bit shaky. The lingering memory of the dream didn't make any sense to her.

"I'm okay," she replied. "Just tired, I guess."

Emmett frowned at her in concern but didn't push her. Relieved, Bella slumped back in her seat and watched the sky lightening in the distance as the sun rose.

"How much further?" she asked.

"Almost there," he announced. "We're almost out of Port Angeles and the shop is right passed that. Do you want to do any shopping in the city on the way back?"

Bella shrugged. She originally thought it would be a good idea, so she packed her cash and her debit card. Maybe, since this trip was so spur of the moment, Alice wouldn't see them in a vision and Bella could actually get her a surprise gift for Christmas.

"What did Rosalie want?" she asked, suddenly curious.

Emmett pursed his lips and snuck a glance at her. She watched him flick the blinker on and looked into the plaza they were turning into. Very upscale. The parking lot was full and all of the shoppers were well dressed and carried designer bags. Emmett found a spot and deftly cut off an angry young woman to pull into it. She shook her fist angrily and he waved his thanks.

Bella laughed. "Edward won't be happy when you bring back his car all keyed up."

"She wouldn't," he laughed. "It's the holiday season."

He turned the car off and hopped outside. Bella untangled herself from the thick wool blanket and opened her door, following Emmett. "I'm very aware that you totally didn't answer me, but for now…where to?"

Emmett pointed to a boutique that had a throng of young women outside. They were lined up and shivering in the cold. Bella squinted and made out the sign - it was called Kat's Attic.

"What is it?" Bella asked curiously.

Emmett shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's a place that uh, specializes in lingerie. Really exclusive, really expensive lingerie."

Bella felt herself blush and bit the inside of her mouth. "And there's only three hundred of the piece that Rosalie wants?"

"Yeah. The lady has shops all over the world and every year she releases an exclusive original design, but only three hundred copies of it, and each year it's in a different store. I got Rosie the ones from Paris in '93 and New York City in '98."

Emmett nodded, surveying the girls. "This might get messy."

"Messy?" Bella repeated incredulously.

Emmett looked over at her, very serious. "This crowd is especially nasty. I recognize three of them from the other stores."

"Why does the designer have a shop in Port Angeles?" Bella frowned.

"I don't know," Emmett shrugged. "They're always in strange little places. I thought I would get mugged that year in the City. I think Rosalie just heard about it yesterday, though, and decided she wanted it because it was so close."

"I think I'm going to check out that sports store," Bella pointed. "They might have something good for Charlie. Can I use your cell, though?"

She sent Edward a text message, hoping that his phone was on silent and she didn't just ruin his hunt. Emmett has sulked for a week after one time she had tipped off a bear that he and Edward were close by. Bella handed the phone back to Emmett but when it vibrated he tossed it back to her. Her face lit up with surprise when Edward replied that they were already on their way home.

"Emmett, they're already on their way back!" Bella grinned.

Emmett rolled his eyes but smiled just the same. He pocketed his phone and nodded towards the increasingly large group of women. "I'll find you after. Wish me luck!"

Bella laughed and watched his large frame jog over to the shop. He spoke with the girl at the front door, who was clutching a clipboard and looked very frazzled. Apparently, Edward wasn't the only Cullen who had the ability to dazzle women because she was soon doting on him.

Bella crossed the parking lot, jumping back as someone sped around the corner and almost hit her. She stumbled on her step backwards, and was definitely on her way to the ground when two hands hooked under her arms and caught her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Bella exclaimed, hoping she didn't take her savior down with her. The warm hands held on to her until she was balanced, and she turned around to thank the person.

"Hi," he smiled. He was a handsome guy, probably three or four years older than her. "You okay? There are some crazy drivers around here this morning."

"Yeah," Bella said with a smile. "You saved me from any real injuries."

"Tom," he nodded, holding out his hand. "And don't worry - I'm studying to be a doctor, so if you skin your knee - I've got you covered."

"Bella," she laughed, shaking his hand. A woman bumped into her and they were forced apart by the crowd. "Thanks again!"

"Be careful," he called over his shoulder.

Bella continued to the sporting goods super store. She only spent a few minutes in the shop. Nothing really caught her eye, and she was too unsettled to waste time browsing. She was eager to get back to Emmett and on their way home.

Bella's heart sped up and she shoved through the crowd of people to make her way back to Emmett. She still felt disconcerted by her disturbing dream and wanted Edward next to her. The people around her moved slow enough to frustrate Bella and by the time she broke free of them her unease had morphed into anxiety

Bella stood on the edge of the sidewalk and surveyed the area. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She saw Emmett waving at her across the lot, holding up a shopping bag triumphantly. She frowned and knew that something was wrong.

"Abby? Abby, no!"

Bella snapped her neck in that direction, and that was when she saw it. Time slowed down as the little girl darted away from her mother and shot off the sidewalk. The mother tripped over her baby carriage and fell to her knees. Bella watched the child run right in front of her.

Déjà vu hit Bella immediately. The little girl froze in the middle of the road, looking back at her shrieking mother. They were at the corner where Bella had almost been hit. Bella looked up and saw a black SUV about to take the corner, going too fast, and the driver was talking on her cell phone. There was no way she'd see the tiny girl in time to stop - not from her angle and not at that speed. No time to think.

Bella dropped her bag and followed the girl into the street. She could hear the mother, still screaming, and then the horrified gasps of the people around them. Bella pushed her shaky legs as fast as she could and prayed that she wouldn't fall.

She scooped the child up in her arms but in the split second it took to look behind her at the approaching car, Bella realized she wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. She hugged the little girl to her chest, and despite her instinctive knowledge that it was too late, lunged to the side.

* * *

special thanks to seamonkologist, who was a huge help to me with this chapter and getting it to make sense. go read her fic small town wonders, it is amazing and has fabulous lemons!

luna


	27. Black Friday

"Bella, no!" Emmett roared, breaking into a run. The bag containing Rosalie's Christmas present slipped from his fingers, forgotten, as he raced to Bella's side. The constant stream of thoughts that always reminded him to act human - to move slower, think slower, talk slower - was forgotten as he moved more rapidly than ever before. His mind, despite its vastness, focused only on Bella.

He shoved through the people already surrounding her and didn't even hear their cries of indignation.

The memory of the accident - watching the car slam into Bella's back while she held the little girl in front of her, out of the car's aim - was seared into his mind. Her fragile body snapped forward and her knees buckled. He watched the little girl bounce out of her arms as she fell, safely out of the car's reach. The tires screeched as the brakes whined and the smell of burnt rubber was everywhere. When the SUV braked, it lost control and skidded sideways. Bella had disappeared underneath it for three seconds, and he didn't know what kind of damage had occurred in that short time.

"Get out of the way!" Emmett barked, breaking into the inner circle surrounding Bella.

"I'm so sorry!" a woman sobbed. She was on the ground by Bella, and the screaming child who clung to her chest was the one Bella had gone after. "Abby ran away from me, and - and this girl - she saved her."

Emmett was aware of too many things simultaneously. _The blood_. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to remain level-headed despite its intoxicating fragrance. There was _so_ much blood. He felt his mouth water, venom pooling inside, even as his stomach twisted in disgust. He had to be stronger. There were too many people here.

They watched him anxiously, and Emmett frantically tried to gain control of himself. There was no time to struggle with the terrible bloodlust. He had to get Bella help, and he needed to get her away from all of these people.

"Is there a doctor?" the hysterical woman shrieked. "We need a doctor! Call 911!"

"I'm a doctor!" someone shouted. The people parted to let him through. He was out of breath, having witnessed the accident from across the lot and subsequently running over. The young man knelt down by Bella and frantically moved his hands over her body, checking her injuries. Her white face was beautiful as ever, no blood or bruises touched her there, but her jeans were drenched in red, and her sweatshirt had ridden up on the side to reveal a huge gash.

"Is she okay?" Emmett demanded. He refused to get closer to her. He didn't trust himself. He made his thoughts like a siren to his brother, a beacon to guide him here swiftly. _Edward, Get here, now._

"We need to get her to a hospital," the doctor fretted. "She's lost too much blood."

"Bella?" he called, beginning chest compressions. "Can you hear me?"

"You - you know her?" Emmett asked, surprised at the use of her name.

The guy shook his head. "I just met her. She tripped, and I…I helped her."

Emmett watched him dissolve in tears. He sucked in shaky breaths, still pumping her chest, but obviously losing hope. The crowd around them watched bleakly, hands pressed to mouths, tears falling from eyes. The people with children turned away before the kids could see what happened. The gory scene of blood and dented metal was a nightmare living in the real world.

The doctor finally gave up and bowed his head. Gasps and quiet cries rippled through the crowd as the people realized what his actions signified. Someone began whispering a prayer.

Emmett could still hear Bella's heartbeat, weak though it was. He knew it wasn't over, not yet. Emmett screamed for Edward in his thoughts, begging and pleading for him to miraculously show up and take Bella away from this. The awful knowledge that he was the only one who could help her terrified him.

He had to do something - he couldn't let her die. It simply wasn't an option. He would never be able to forgive himself and knew that if Bella died, it would destroy his family. He wouldn't be able to look Edward in the eyes, ever again, knowing what he had allowed to happen.

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Emmett declared, moving forward as he spoke. "I'll get there faster than the ambulance will get here."

"No! You can't move her!" the doctor refused, distress clear in his eyes. "It's too late…and even if it wasn't… You'd hurt her more. It looks like there's damage to her spine and you could paralyze her."

"Get out of my way," Emmett growled. The man grabbed his arm as Emmett approached but Emmett shoved him away roughly and he fell to the ground.

Emmett took a deep breath of clean air and locked it into his massive lungs. He slid a hand under Bella's limp neck and then under her knees, and scooped her up. He ignored the warm stickiness of her blood on his cold skin, but couldn't avoid the sweet scent of it. Even as he held his breath it overpowered his senses. It was a terrible affliction to have such aromatic blood so close, smearing on his skin even, and to have to abstain from it. He wasn't sure how long he could control himself.

The SUV that struck Bella was still running. The driver's side door was open and the women who had been driving stood stiffly by it, her tearstained face frozen in an expression of horror. The car beeped insistently to remind them that the door was open, and the sound seemed unnaturally loud.

Emmett carried Bella around to the other side, and a stranger opened the car door for him. He placed her on the front seat and reclined it back as far as possible so she was laying down. The woman who had been driving didn't protest and when Emmett climbed in and slammed the door shut behind him, she lost it and began sobbing. He rolled down all of the windows and peeled out of the parking lot, deftly maneuvering around the other cars.

He knew exactly where the hospital was. Sixteen miles away in Port Angeles. Emmett gritted his teeth and pushed the car to go faster but the gas pedal was already on the floor. Forest sped by them on either side, and then plots of farmland, but he didn't see any of it.

"Emmett?," Bella gasped weakly. Emmett jumped and swung his eyes to her. The change in position must have stirred her.

"Oh, God, Bella, you're awake," he said hoarsely. "Just wait, I'm taking you to the hospital. Don't move."

He heard her breathe in sharply, clearly in pain, as she shifted on the seat. She clutched her side and then cried out in panic, "Emmett, Emmett, I can't feel my foot!"

Emmett grabbed the cell phone that had been left, forgotten, in the center console. With near shaking fingers he punched in Edward's number on the stranger's cell phone. Edward answered before it even rang.

"Is she okay?" Edward demanded, his voice terse with apprehension.

"No," Emmett responded inadequately. "I'm taking her to the hospital. She can't feel her feet. And…there's a lot of blood."

"Let me talk to him," Bella whispered. She was reluctant to move, to reach out for the phone, because she had found a position that made the searing pain in her side disappear. Still, she stifled her whimper and lifted her arm.

She was dizzy and cold, and felt like she was going to fall when she raised her arm. She quickly dropped it in order to maintain her balance, though she knew she was laying down. Bella tried to follow the conversation but she couldn't hear everything - she kept losing bits and pieces of it.

"No!" Edward bellowed into the phone. "Alice said there's not enough time. Don't go to the hospital. Pull over. You have to change her now, Emmett. _You must_!"

"I can't," Emmett replied flatly, looking over at Bella. Her pale face was now ashen and he spotted blood pooling beneath the passenger seat. The carpet was so drenched that it couldn't absorb any more. Her eyes looked huge now and she watched him sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Please, Emmett, you have to," Edward told him urgently. His voice cracked. "We're too far away - fifteen minutes at least. There's not enough time!"

"I'll kill her," Emmett whispered. He looked at Bella again but her eyes were closed now. Panic clutched his heart.

"Emmett! Please!" Edward cried, his voice a mixture of anger and desperation. Emmett could hear him turn away from the phone, slamming a fist down on the dash of their stolen car. "Faster, Alice!"

"This is as fast as we can go!" Alice screeched shrilly.

Emmett cursed and jerked the steering wheel violently to the right. He drove the SUV off the road and kept going until they were in a spot not visible from the road. The SUV slammed into park. He cradled the cell phone between his ear and his shoulder and plucked Bella out of the car, all from his seat on the driver's side.

He laid her softly on the cold ground. Bella groaned quietly and her forehead creased in distress. She knew he was there and looked up at him, but her eyes couldn't focus and they rolled back underneath her lashes.

"Now!" Alice screamed. "Tell him _now_!"

Emmett dropped the phone, unable to listen to Edward's anguished pleas. He sank to his knees and felt moisture from the damp ground seep through the fabric of his pants. His mouth watered and the venom stung his lips as he unconsciously licked them. He grabbed the front of Bella's sweatshirt, right underneath her chin, and ripped it open down the front. He lifted her head gently as he pulled the sweatshirt away from her body.

It had been impossible to see how severe her injuries were when she was wearing the bulky shirt. Emmett felt even more desolation now, as the various cuts and abrasions became visible. The most severe was the one cutting across her lower back, all the way around her hip and into her side. The fabric of her shirt disappeared into the wound.

Emmett bent his head and let himself breathe in her scent. Instantaneously the bloodlust roared in his mind, and without hesitation he plunged his teeth into her neck. He felt her twitch underneath him as he sliced through her skin and muscle.

Emmett tried to keep her face clear in his mind and different images assaulted him as he drank from her. He saw Edward and Bella entwined on the couch. Edward whispered something in her ear and she blushed, then giggled. He saw her awkward first meeting with his family. Cinderella and Prince Charming kissing. Then he remembered the day in the ballet studio, when Edward had been forced to drink from Bella. Emmett heard Carlisle telling Edward to stop, to focus on Bella, on saving her.

Emmett took a long pull of her blood and felt it warm him from the inside. Bella's heartbeat was erratic now, losing the faint but steady rhythm she had earlier. It was pumping too slow. The faces of his family faded from his mind until all Emmett could fathom was Bella, and her deliciously enthralling blood. Edward and Alice's voices, still shrieking from the cell phone discarded on the ground, were lost to him.

He didn't realize his eyes had closed until he opened them. He had meant to stop, he knew he had to, but with each second it was more and more impossible. He stared at Bella's peaceful face and hated himself more than ever for the fact that he wasn't strong enough to pull away. Even as he drank greedily, shame and disgust raged inside of him.

Bella's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she looked directly at him. He doubted she could see him but Emmett found himself staring into the teary eyes of the scared girl he spoke with outside of Charlie's house. The Bella he told about his family. His _family_. His sweet mother, who prayed and cried for him years after he left… His little brothers. Then, his new brothers - Jasper and Edward - flashed through his mind. Alice. Carlisle and Esme. Their faces were only there for a moment, but it was long enough.

He ripped himself away from Bella's body and in a nanosecond was halfway across the field. Emmett dropped to the ground and hid his face in his hands. Shame burned his body so fiercely that he thought he would vomit. The urge, so foreign now, was overwhelming. He couldn't get up to check on Bella. He was afraid that he would lose control. He couldn't even stand to look at her. She was probably already dead; he couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore. He should have kept going to the hospital.

Deep, wracking sobs shook his chest as he cried tearlessly.

And that was how Edward found them moments later.

Alice hadn't needed to see the black tire marks that showed where Emmett wrenched the car off the road. She knew. The SUV he had commandeered was parked haphazardly in the middle of the field, lights on and the engine still running.

Edward saw Bella's lifeless body on the brown, dead grass, and Emmett sobbing across the field. Alice gunned their car across the meadow and stopped it just feet from Bella's body, and he was hovering over Bella before the car even stopped. He swiftly knelt beside her.

"Bella?" Edward asked anxiously. "Oh God, Bella?"

He bent his head to her chest but couldn't hear a heartbeat. He cupped her face, cold now like his, and then pulled her up to his chest. "Bella, please, please, Bella."

Alice covered her mouth in horror and backed up. The crumpled rag doll, covered in blood and clutched to Edward's chest, couldn't be their klutzy, beloved human. That couldn't be their Bella. Edward pressed his face against her ruined shirt, his shoulders shaking as hoarse sobs escaped his throat. The beautiful lovers, the unendurable tragedy…it was too much. This wasn't supposed to happen - Alice knew this wasn't meant to be their ending.

"Edward," she choked out. "The venom. Maybe, more venom."

He shook his head and didn't even bother to look at her. His white fingers dug into Bella's skin as he pulled her closer to him. His voice was raw agony. "It's too late."

"Just try it," Alice implored, fueled by a sudden certainty that this wasn't the end.

Edward bowed his head down to rest on Bella's chest again. His chest ached with an awful, encompassing pain, and he could barely focus on what Alice was saying. _Bella_. Bella was gone.

Bella was gone. His Bella, the Bella he was supposed to take care of for all of eternity, was gone. He couldn't connect the image of his Bella to the broken human he held in his arms. He had only just begun to let himself believe that the fairytale of the past year was real. Never in his life, even during those times Jane had tortured him, had he felt anything so excruciating as when the cold reality that he would never see Bella again sunk in. Everything else ceased to matter. A black vortex of despair and guilt sucked him in and the unfairness of it all paralyzed him.

"Move!" Alice snapped. She shoved Edward away from Bella but he didn't loosen his grip on her. Alice growled at him and wrenched his wrist so hard he heard it snap. The pain was insignificant but the move was unexpected, and he had no choice but to let her kneel over Bella.

Alice quickly brought her mouth to Bella's cool skin and began biting and licking. Her venom flowed freely and it took every bit of effort to inject the venom and close her skin without pulling any more of the sweet blood from her body. She knew that the accident, and Emmett, had already taken too much. She worked desperately on every vein she could find. Her mouth swept over the area ravaged by Emmett, and then her inner elbows, her wrist. Alice ripped her bloodied shirt open and kept working. Hopelessness soon began creeping into her mind. Alice fought the despair; she had been so sure that Bella just needed more venom. It wasn't until she felt Edward's hand on her shoulder that she paused.

She finally gave up and rested her forehead on Bella's shoulder. She cried, sobbing, her eyes burning even in the absence of the tears. Alice noticed Bella was wearing one of the bras she had purchased for her on their last shopping expedition, and that knowledge made the pain even more intense. She was lost in the memory for a moment, refusing to believe that she would never be able to drag Bella off to a store and play dress up with her ever again. She would never again get to watch Bella blush as she spoke about Edward, never listen to another account of the sweet things he had done for her.

Alice could hear Edward's own sobs, and those from Emmett, still sitting where he had banished himself across the meadow. Poor Bella. If only Alice had just changed her back when Bella first asked, months ago. None of this would have happened. She would be thriving, in love with Edward, and taking her place in the Cullen family.

Her little sister was gone forever.

Esme lost another child. Carlisle, so eager for Bella to join them, and so grateful for the changes she caused in Edward. His happiness had been infectious, and Bella slowly won each of them over.

And Edward… Alice felt her heart break all over again for her brother. In all of his years he had never been as happy as in the brief time he spent with Bella. Alice had been waiting for Bella for years. Bella was the one person who got through to Edward, who made him see how worthwhile it all was, and convinced him that he was not, after all, a monster. She showed him he was worthy of someone's love.

Alice knew he would not survive this. Edward and Bella hadn't had enough time together. Anything less than forever was not enough.

A low, wheezing sound finally pulled Alice out of her own misery. She needed to help Edward. He wouldn't make it through this, not even with Alice's help, but she could at least get him home to say goodbye. She lifted her head and looked at her big brother, her heart aching pitilessly. He had been shown true happiness and then it was so cruelly snatched away.

She watched him as he made the wheezing noise again, but his shoulders didn't move. Alice's eyes narrowed as the noise sounded again, but a shade louder. Still, Edward did not move.

_It was impossible._

Alice looked down at Bella's face in disbelief. She was afraid to speak, to alert Edward at all, in case she was wrong.

Alice held her breath, kept her body rigidly still - and then heard the rattle in Bella's throat again.

"Bella!" she burst out, crying and choking and unable to express herself adequately. She flung her arms around Bella's limp body and hugged her tightly. She looked up at Edward, who was watching her with a mix of sympathy and undisguised pain.

"She's not - she's not dead!" Alice cried. "Her heart's not pumping but something is happening. The venom - it must be working!"

"Emmett!" she hollered. Edward watched her with concern but didn't speak. She could practically see him rewinding her thoughts to understand what excited her so much. Alice grabbed his hand and put it on Bella's throat, so he could feel it himself.

Emmett came up behind them and the three vampires huddled closely over the pale girl. Their ears strained to hear any noise from Bella, and when Alice heard a low rasp in Bella's throat she grabbed Edward in a fierce, quick hug.

Emmett let out a short laugh, a mix of relief and disbelief, but Edward still wasn't speaking. He held himself stiffly next to Alice and looked down at Bella with an unfathomable expression. Alice tossed her cell phone to Emmett.

"Call Carlisle and find out what we do. What happens next," she ordered. She leapt up and dashed to the car. Alice pulled it closer to them and then began preparing it for Bella. She pulled out blankets from the SUV, unsure of what else she needed, and tossed them in the backseat.

Edward was vaguely aware of Alice moving quickly between the two cars. He even knew that Emmett was speaking rapidly to Carlisle on a cell phone. Action whirled around him, but none of it mattered. It faded out, still there, but none of it was enough to pull his attention away from Bella.

Once again she had been nearly ripped from his heart - but amazingly, unbelievably - she was still here.

"Bella," Edward finally whispered. He pushed her hair, sticky with nearly dried blood, back from her face. He nuzzled her cheek gently and inhaled deeply. "Bella."

* * *

Edward sat in the backseat with Bella draped over him, swathed in blankets. The scent of Bella's blood still hung so heavily in the air that Emmett and Alice had to keep all of the windows down. Her blood hardly phased Edward now. He still had trouble believing that Bella was alive, despite her heart's irregular beats. He was so grateful for that gift that her blood posed absolutely no temptation.

Carlisle assured them that if the heart was too weak, the venom could stop it almost immediately. He recalled someone whose heart was still for nearly two hours before the painful transformation process forced it to begin beating again, spreading the venom throughout his body. The poor vampire had been left behind, thought for dead, and it wasn't until he found them a week later that they realized what happened.

Emmett was driving. He was unusually quiet, and Edward figured it was because of guilt or a similar misplaced emotion. Edward had turned off his gift, though, and had no desire to discover what was bothering Emmett. At the moment he could only focus on Bella, and planned to show Emmett his gratitude later.

"Did you hear that?" Alice exclaimed from the front seat, twisting around to face him. "Was that her heart? It's getting stronger!"

Edward nodded. Each heartbeat reassured him a bit more, and the relief was numbing. He quickly shook it off, though, unwilling to relax until Bella woke up safely.

Emmett shook his head and rubbed his face with his free hand. The other was locked on the steering wheel as he gunned the engine home. The radio was off and Alice's exclamation was the first time they spoke since they had gotten off the phone with Carlisle.

"You did good, Emmett," Alice said softly.

He smiled over at her but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His face was drawn in exhaustion. It was something she had never seen on his face before. It wasn't the physical kind of weariness, but reminiscent of the look Jasper wore after an usually hard day. It spoke of untold mental anguish. Jasper was good at hiding it but Emmett's face read like an open book.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, tensing as a group whenever Bella was quiet for too long, and then relaxing when her heart finally thumped.

By the time they pulled into the driveway the rest of the Cullens were already outside. Carlisle helped Edward out of the car but Edward refused to let go of Bella. Esme gasped at the sight of her, battered and bloody, but clung stubbornly to their side. Alice watched as the three of them made their way inside. She hung back. Jasper grabbed her hand and squeezed it, and she fell into his arms.

Rosalie had gone straight to Emmett. She looked at him in wonder, studying the depth of emotions in his eyes, before pressing herself to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He bent over her and locked his arms around her slender torso, squeezing her as tightly to him as he could. She murmured in his ear and fingered his curly locks soothingly. He sighed into her neck and felt himself relax for the first time since the accident.

"You're incredible," Rosalie whispered. "Do you even know how amazing you are?"

"I almost killed her," Emmett grimaced.

"But you didn't," Rosalie said fiercely. "You saved her."

He crushed his lips to hers, seeking some sort of refuge from the trauma of the day. He could easily lose himself in Rosalie, in the beautiful, strong woman who held him close. If she could find a way to be proud of him, than he could be happy.

* * *

"Maybe we should get her in the shower for a minute," Esme suggested. "Then we can change her into some clean clothes."

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "We'll get her cleaned up and comfortable before the pain really kicks in."

Edward frowned at the mention of the agony to come. He remembered clearly enough his own transformation. And now, Bella was to endure it. He hadn't expected it would happen so soon and had made no preparations.

Esme turned the shower on and Edward stepped forward with Bella, but Esme shook her head. "Give her to me. You go change and get ready to stay with her."

Edward hesitated but passed Bella to Esme. He was reluctant to leave Bella, even for a moment, but Alice seemed prepared for that. She bounced upstairs and offered to help Esme, then shushed his worries and pushed him out of the bathroom.

Bella's heart now pulsated at a regular, slow beat but she was still unconscious. He listened intently as he left the bathroom, ensuring that if a change did happen he knew of it the second it occurred.

Carlisle followed him down the hallway and into his bedroom. He stood by the window and gazed out of it while Edward ripped off his bloody clothes and changed.

"I'm very impressed that Emmett was able to control himself," Carlisle remarked quietly.

"I thought he didn't, at first," Edward confessed, his voice guilty. He looked down. "I actually gave up on her, Carlisle. If Alice hadn't…"

"But she did," Carlisle smiled, turning to face him. "And so the change has begun. I think she would be most comfortable in here. Why don't you make some space and we'll bring her in?"

Edward nodded and began clearing off his bed. It was mostly clothing of Bella's. He gathered it up and as he shoved it in his wardrobe closet a thought struck him.

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle turned to face him.

"What about Charlie?" Edward asked awkwardly. "What do we do?"

"Let's take it one step at a time," Carlisle responded. "Esme and I will think of something. You just focus on Bella."

Edward nodded. He sat on the edge of his bed and waited for Esme and Alice to bring her in, monitoring her heart beat the entire time.

A light knock on the door caused him to look up. He had been so focused on Bella that he didn't even hear Jasper approach.

"Hey Edward," Jasper greeted him.

"Hi Jazz," Edward said distractedly. He got up and smoothed down his comforter, but then tore it off in case Bella got cold at some point. That way he could put the blanket on her without disturbing her. Edward folded the blanket neatly and placed it on top of his desk. He spun around and eyed his room critically in an effort to make it more comfortable for Bella.

"I was thinking I'd stay in here for a while," Jasper offered, calmly observing Edward's jerky motions. "I could get a chair and put it in the corner of the room. Maybe I could help Bella relax."

"That'd be great," Edward said in surprise. "I didn't think of that."

"Shocker," Jasper smiled, his tone light. "But I think you've been a bit distracted since the accident, so we'll forgive you."

He turned to leave and get a chair but stepped to the side quickly so Esme could enter the room first.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked immediately, on his feet at once.

"Calm down," Alice laughed from the hallway. For any other family, it would be interesting at least to see such a small girl carry Bella so easily. Obviously the Cullens were not like every other family.

Edward knew Alice's strength but still rushed forward to help her with the delicate cargo. They laid Bella on his bed gently. She had been scrubbed clean and was dressed in a cotton shirt and new pajama pants. Edward leaned forward to look at her more closely. He spotted a bandage peeking out from the bottom of her shirt and wondered if she was still bleeding.

Alice must have read his expression because she mentally went over how thick Bella's blood was becoming and how it was mostly congealed now. Then she informed him that the bandages were more for the sake of the shirt, which was one of Bella's favorites.

Edward nodded and then leaned back over as something else caught his attention.

"Did you blow dry her hair?" he wondered.

Alice shrugged. "It's not comfortable to go to bed with a wet head."

He frowned and opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance.

"Edward?" came a pitiful whisper.

They all turned to look at Bella. Edward crouched beside her and took her hand in his. He had never been so happy or relieved in his life. His body couldn't contain all of the emotions he was feeling and some of them broke through into a smile.

"It's me, Bella, I'm here," he said reassuringly.

"I'm hot," she whimpered. "I can't move."

He looked back at Carlisle anxiously. Carlisle just nodded and motioned for him to continue speaking.

"It's okay," Edward said soothingly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"The baby," Bella said brokenly. "Is she…?"

"She's fine," he smiled. "You saved her. Of course, you broke nearly every bone in your body doing so." He paused. "I'll wait until later to yell at you for that, though."

Her eyes remained closed but her lips curved into the briefest of smiles. His chest swelled with happiness.

Then Bella frowned. "Stay."

"Of course," he whispered, serious again.

"Let's give them some time together," Carlisle suggested. They all began to file out. Alice whispered loudly to Carlisle that wasn't happy about be told to leave and said the next time she got kicked out of Edward's room it would have to be by a bloodthirsty newborn vampire, otherwise -

Edward smirked as Jasper clamped a hand over Alice's mouth and shut the door behind them. And finally, he was alone again with his Bella.

Edward stretched out on the bed next to Bella and settled down for what he knew would be the most trying three days of his life. He wasn't quite sure how he would be able to handle Bella in such terrible pain. And despite his anxiety, he couldn't help but feel happier than he ever had before. He held on to his happiness over Bella's survival, and kept it close to his heart in preparation of the hours to come.

The minutes turned into hours, and the day slipped into the night. He laid quietly at her side. Bella's heart began to beat faster as the midnight hour approached. Edward barely noticed when Jasper silently entered the room and took a seat in the darkened corner.

Bella's whimpers grew into cries, and then finally, screams of pain. Edward held her tightly and she wrapped herself around his body. She felt herself drowning in the pain and floating away from reality. It was hard to think of anything except the burning in her limbs and the impossible speed of her heart. It pumped the liquid fire through her veins and she could hardly speak.

Each pump of her heart made the white hot liquid burn brighter, hotter, and it ate her alive as it coursed through her body. Bella grasped at the last lucid thoughts she formed and struggled to get them out.

"Go," she whispered finally. Edward felt her chest spasm against his as she bit back another cry of pain.

"Go," Bella repeated tiredly. "Take everyone and come back when it's over."

"I don't know why you'd even suggest that," he said, his disapproval evident. "I'm not leaving you."

She fell silent and other than that request, Bella didn't speak at all. She muffled her cries in his shirt and Edward stroked her hair.

They knew there was no way they could actually lessen her pain, but Carlisle and Edward tried. Edward let her dig her fingers into his forearms and when the fire became unbearable, he rubbed ice cubes over her aching flesh. Carlisle injected her with morphine, but the results were similar to what happened with Emmett. The venom raced ahead of the drug and rendered it useless.

When Jasper was in the room Bella's pain seemed to lessen. Edward knew it was difficult for Jasper to stay in the room. His thoughts were blurs of pain and rage that he absorbed from Bella. Eventually Jasper began to leave for ten minute intervals every couple hours.

The members of the family each came by periodically to check in. Emmett only came once, though, and Edward knew he still felt guilty. He would have to talk to him and thank him, but not in front of Bella, and Edward had no plans of leaving Bella until she had recovered.

After the first twenty-four hours Bella stopped making any noises. She closed her eyes and hid her face against his chest, effectively shutting everyone but Edward out. He could tell she was still conscious because she squeezed him lightly each time he asked her a question. She never spoke, though, and didn't acknowledge anyone else. Sometimes, if he sang or hummed to her he could feel her body relax against him just the slightest bit.

Bella lost track of time. Hours, or maybe days later, she could feel herself coming back. The detached, lonely feeling was slowly fading away and she could feel the pain flare up again. She had wrapped herself safely in a cocoon of nothingness where the pain was incredible but dull. Now the hot fire burned it away and she felt the raw, sharp pain return.

Gradually, she became more aware of her surroundings, like she had been in the beginning. She could hear snatches of conversation. She was aware of Edward's finger sliding back and forth over her hand. And then it didn't seem quite so terrible to imagine moving her fingers; she instinctively knew it wouldn't hurt as much as it did before.

"Bella?" Edward asked. She felt his cool breath tickle her ear and she suppressed a shudder. His lips curved into a smile against her skin. "Carlisle says it's almost over."

He didn't expect a response and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. He could feel the changes in her body already. He had held her throughout the entire transformation but hadn't felt the slow hardening of her skin. Instead, the realization that she was now different had been sudden. He kissed her again and began humming her lullaby.

It was only moments later when Edward felt Bella go rigid in his arms, her spine stiffening. A thrill of excitement raced through him. Her heart beat raced impossibly fast but he didn't need to call for Carlisle, because he heard it from downstairs.

"This is it," Carlisle confirmed as he stepped into the room.

Bella cramped again in his arms and he held her tightly as she began writhing around. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, sucking in a lungful of air, her eyes wild with panic.

Bella felt the tremendous fire burning now only in her heart. The muscles tightened into an endless charley horse. She cried out in pain, her hands flying to her chest. She pressed down on her heart, trying to alleviate the pressure before it exploded through her skin. She broke free of Edward's chokehold, barely registering the fact that she had never been able to do that before, and sat up on the bed, gasping.

And then…nothing. Bella blinked and Edward's bedroom came into focus. The lack of pain was unsettling, and at the same time, astonishing. She was unable to focus on anything else for a moment. Then she realized how bright and vivid the world actually was.

"Bella?" Edward called softly.

She knew exactly how far he was - and exactly how far she would have to stretch - to touch him. She didn't need to look. Bella inclined her head a few degrees and felt her mouth fall open slightly when he came into her line of sight.

It was at that moment she learned, unfortunately, that even as a vampire she could be dazzled. She had hoped that one of her new super skills would include the ability to look at Edward and not fall into a stupor, but apparently that wasn't part of the package.

"Bella?" he repeated, frowning slightly this time. He looked concerned, probably at her lack of response.

"Are you going to yell at me now?" she asked sheepishly.

He looked puzzled for a moment, but then laughed. She could hear more laughter in the room but ignored them. Edward was more important.

He gazed into her eyes for a long moment, almost too long, and then ducked his head to kiss her. Bella marveled at the feel of his lips, no longer too cool but instead just right, and couldn't help but deepen the kiss. She pushed herself against him and kissed him fiercely. Edward moaned deep in his throat and slipped backwards from the pressure she applied. Bella realized her strength, thrilled, and shoved him backwards on the bed.

"Oh no," Esme whispered. "It's going to be like Rosalie and Emmett all over again, isn't it?"

Bella ripped away from Edward, her eyes wide, and her family started laughing. The kiss with Edward was supposed to be sweet and chaste but his lips on hers made a sudden urgency flare up inside of her. She had managed to completely forget the fact that her family was there, waiting to greet her, until that moment. Edward laughed too, and pulled her back down onto his lap. A camera flash went off as Alice snapped a photo.

"Hmm," he mused. "That undoubtedly would have called for a blush."

Bella raised a hand and trailed her fingers over her cheeks. "No blush."

"No," Edward agreed, his dark eyes sweeping over her. "Do you miss it?"

"No!" Bella blurted out. "One less thing for you to tease me about."

He chuckled and cupped her face between his hands. His thumb brushed over her lower lip and Bella felt the seductive pull of his touch again, this time between her legs.

"You're exquisite," Edward said softly. He tilted his head, his mouth inches from hers, when someone cleared his throat in the doorway.

"Welcome back, Bella," Carlisle smiled. "And welcome to the family, officially."

Edward smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her eager lips. Bella felt a rumble of annoyance in her chest but turned to her family with a smile. Alice was almost vibrating with excitement and she launched herself onto the bed and squeezed Bella in a tight hug.

The rest called out their greetings one by one, all of them smiling hugely but keeping their distance. Esme looked so happy that Bella worried she might cry again. Carlisle also seemed worried about that. The only one who looked anything less than happy was Jasper, who seemed anxious.

"Maybe she'd like to go hunting?" Jasper hinted, a shadow of worry in his eyes.

Edward shook his head and jumped off the bed, holding out a hand for her. Bella took his hand and stood up, amazed at how fluidly her body seemed to move. The joints flowed and worked in tandem and she felt as willowy as a ballerina.

"The thirst must be terrible," Edward apologized. "Shall we?"

Bella touched her throat gingerly, and felt the dull aching for the first time. She nodded and smiled at the rest of her family, who were still watching her eagerly. Bella smiled back, a bit self-consciously and waved good-bye.

She hopped onto Edward's back and locked her legs around his waist. She pressed her cheek to the skin exposed at the top of his shirt, shocked by the fact that it wasn't cooler than hers. Edward squeezed her leg knowingly. She was unwilling to let go of him, even for just the second it would take to get outside.

Besides, she didn't want to test out her new skills in front of Emmett. If she managed to fall down as a vampire - he'd _never_ let her forget it.

* * *

this chapter was really hard for me to write. i didn't want the transformation to be tedious, because we already read the real scene and i can't mess with the best, but i also didn't want to totally gloss over it because that felt wrong. so chapters 26 and 27 were originally one incredibly long chapter that got hacked in two. and by the way, emmett's really hott. sooooo let me know how i did?

luna


	28. Good Times

Edward ran for miles, until they were safely out earshot of the Cullen house. More importantly, he ran until he was sure there were no humans around. He knew Bella would be devastated if she slipped and killed someone in a fit of bloodlust.

He slowed and let Bella slip off of his back. He turned to face her and she watched him shyly, standing with her hands clasped in front of her.

"I don't think I've ever seen an anxious vampire before," he mused out loud. Bella smiled at his teasing but averted her eyes to the ground.

Edward took a step forward and closed the distance between them. When she still didn't look up he put a finger under her chin and gently raised her head. She watched his eyes darken when they locked on hers and his hand slid up from her chin to cup the side of her face.

"I thought I lost you," he said roughly, his brow furrowing. Edward reached up and held her face between his two hands. "I've never been more terrified in my life."

"It's okay," Bella whispered. She brought her hands up and let them rest on his wrists. "I'm okay."

"Are you okay?" he wondered. "Truly? You're so quiet."

Bella smiled. "Just getting used to everything. It all feels so different. It all feels so much _more_ - everything is more intense." Her eyes flicked down to his lips and then back to his eyes.

Edward inclined his head and hesitated, then gently let his lips touch hers. His hands moved from the sides of her face down to her neck, where one stayed and pulled her closer to him. The other continued down her spine and settled on the small of her back.

Bella stayed perfectly still as Edward nibbled on her lips. Her kissed them so softly, so delicately, and her body hummed in response. She stayed that way until the urge to kiss him back was so strong that it consumed her.

Edward felt her lips part, just slightly, but enough that he could tilt her head back and deepen the kiss. It was more difficult now for him to remain gentle and Edward fought to stay in control.

Bella's unsteady breathing and her little sighs reminded him too much of what she sounded like when he was inside her, when they were locked together as one. Edward forced himself to gentle the kisses and pull away gradually. He would not rush her.

Edward remembered all too well how disoriented he was as a newborn vampire. Carlisle had been a wonderful teacher, but he had never changed anyone before Edward. Things could have been done to make his transition easier, and Edward fully intended to make life as easy as possible for Bella. He would be her rock, and would never ask anything of her that she wasn't fully willing to give. Now was not the time for him to give in to physical desires.

"You must be hungry," he said as he stepped back, regaining his composure.

Bella watched him curiously. "What's wrong? Why…why did you stop?"

"You don't want to eat?" Edward frowned. He was surprised that Bella didn't immediately want blood when she woke up. Rosalie and Emmett both needed it right away.

"I do," Bella acknowledged. She hesitated and he saw confusion in her eyes.

"What is it, Love?" he questioned. "Don't be anxious. You can ask me anything."

She still looked reluctant and Edward was unable to resist the impulse to touch her. He stepped closer and reached for her hand. He picked it up and kissed it, then gave it a gentle tug. She obligingly stepped forward and leaned into him, putting her head on his chest.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice now strained with concern.

Bella sighed and leaned back from him. She looked at him for a long time. He stood perfectly still and allowed her study him, knowing that she was looking at him with new eyes.

"I am hungry," Bella admitted, her voice husky. "But I want you more than I want blood."

She watched his amber eyes widen in shock and instantly felt as though she had been reprimanded. She quickly stepped away from him and felt a wave of self-consciousness spread over her. His look was enough to tell her she was doing something wrong.

She reached up and inconspicuously ran a hand over her face, checking to see if her cheeks had warmed in embarrassment even now.

"No blush," Edward said teasingly. She smiled again at being caught, sure now that she would have been blushing if possible. Edward watched her closely.

"You know I want you," he said more seriously. "I'm just…surprised that you don't need to feed."

"Well, I could," she said, trying to be helpful. "It's just not as bad as I thought it would be."

He cocked an eyebrow at that and snagged her hand again. "Why don't you watch me hunt, and we'll decide what to do from there."

"Oh!" she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "You haven't fed! You never left me while I was changing! I'm so sorry!"

Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I've had my mind on something just a bit more important. Besides, if I tried to take a bite out of you now, you could probably do some damage to me. So you're safe, even if I am hungry."

Bella considered this bit of information with excitement. She would never admit it to him but she was very eager to test her new strength out against Edward.

"Listen," he said quietly.

She pricked her ears but didn't have to concentrate very hard to hear the breathing of the animal. She could feel its strong heart beat and scent of its warm blood was tempting.

"Watch me," Edward instructed.

Bella stalked him through the woods, staying as close as she could without disturbing him. His lithe body was tight and prowled silently. Bella paused and stood still to watch him creep up on the unsuspecting elk, then drop on his haunches. He tensed, waiting, then pounced and attacked.

Bella felt a thrill of pride as she observed Edward feed. He was so powerful. That strong creature was hers. The pull in her stomach felt oddly like arousal, and she took a step towards him.

A noise to the right caught her attention and she cocked her head. Another elk, maybe three hundred yards away. Bella looked back at Edward, who had stilled and was now looking at her encouragingly. She smiled and gracefully sprinted towards her first quarry. It was surprisingly instinctual and she felt no guilt when she sprang on the animal. She was the hunter and it was her prey. It was the way of nature, it always had been and always would be.

When she finished she stood up and wiped her mouth. Edward was leaning against a tree and watching her. His expression was unreadable and Bella felt that swift pull of desire again.

"How did I do, professor?" she quipped. It worked and a small smile broke through his careful expression. A cool breeze swirled around them and Bella took a moment to sift through the different flavors it brought. Someone was grilling steaks, there was another herd of elk nearby, a bonfire was going on somewhere…and then, there was something else. Another creature but this one was infinitely more appealing.

"What is that?" Bella asked.

"Mountain lion," Edward smiled.

"Your favorite," she said lightly. He nodded his agreement. "Go get it."

"You'll enjoy it. Why don't you take this one?" he suggested.

Bella glanced in the direction of the lion but instead of moving towards it she looked back at Edward. He stood casually by the tree, his arms folded over his white t-shirt. His jeans were artfully faded and snug around his waist and hips. She felt a flash of irritation that he could resist her so easily, and she still had trouble focusing around him.

"I want to watch you," she said softly.

Edward's light eyes glimmered a shade darker at her throaty tone. She watched his eyes drop in a perusal of her body and she felt the familiar, aching throb begin.

"Let's go," he said coolly.

They reached the lion in under two minutes. Bella hung back so Edward could hunt and she could watch. He moved confidently and the way he tangled with the lion was almost seductive. The lion didn't give up easily and the two sleek bodies were all teeth and growls. When the erotic dance was finally finished, Edward crouched by his kill and a triumphant light glowed in his eyes. He beckoned for her to come closer.

Bella reached him and stood over him, unsure of what he expected from her. Edward wordlessly held out his hand and Bella placed hers in it. He pulled her to the ground next to him.

"Try it," he offered, his velvety voice smoothing over her.

The air between them crackled with electricity. Bella swallowed hard but it did little to soothe her dry, burning throat, so she bent and drank from Edward's conquest. He watched her for a moment and she was keenly aware of him. She grabbed his hand, without breaking her hold on the lion, and forced him next to her on the beast. Bella watched him as he lowered his mouth to the lion and drank deeply. Their eyes were locked on each other. She felt her breathing speed up. Between the two of them the lion was quickly drained.

Edward helped her to her feet and she stood close to him, looking up at his stunning face.

"Did you like it?" he asked huskily.

She nodded. Bella licked her lips and felt another surge of arousal shoot through her sensitive body. Their fronts were almost touching.

"And how do you feel now?" he asked. His voice was almost a whisper.

"I want you," Bella responded. "More than ever."

Edward growled deep in his throat just before he crushed his mouth to hers. He felt her eyes open in shock as he kissed her the way he had always wanted to. His lips moved possessively over hers, teasing her and testing and pleasing. He was rough but didn't hurt her, and gave himself to her completely. His mouth demanded the same back from her and Bella's shock quickly burned away into excitement. She needed more.

"Bella," Edward groaned. "You still manage to tease me."

Bella pulled her mouth from his and shoved him back roughly. Edward staggered and looked at her in astonishment. Bella grinned eagerly and approached him slowly, stalking him like she would a mountain lion.

His eyes glinted with excitement at this new game. Bella planted her hands on his shoulders and walked him backwards. Edward groaned as she slammed his back into a tree and then pressed her body forcefully against his.

Bella whimpered as his strong hands squeezed her ass. Edward lifted her up, keeping his hands squarely on her bottom, and Bella locked her legs securely around his waist. He grunted into her mouth when she rocked her hips against his.

She marveled at the changes in her body. Edward's hands, no longer freezing, felt like satin on her skin. Each touch reverberated throughout her entire body and soon she was burning with need.

The frantic impulse to touch his bare skin overwhelmed her and she tore at his shirt, kissing and licking anything she could reach. Edward sank to his knees, still holding on to her, and laid her gently on the forest floor. The ground was pleasantly cool under her back but did nothing to ease the fiery blaze inside of her.

Edward pressed hurried kisses on her jaw, her neck, down to the front of her shirt. He grabbed the hem to lift it over her head but Bella couldn't wait any longer and impatiently ripped down the front of it herself.

"They didn't put a bra on you," he said thickly.

Edward felt hard tug of longing as Bella stretched out before him topless. Her skin was paler than before but her nipples were still the same dusty pink. The taut buds sat atop her firm peaks and begged for his touch.

Bella gasped as he rubbed his smooth cheek gently against her responsive nipples. She arched her back, trying to get him to do more - something, anything.

"So beautiful," he whispered reverently. "You don't even know what you do to me."

"I do," she objected, out of breath. "You're doing it to me now!"

Edward chuckled and held her gaze as his tongue darted out and teased one stiffened nipple. Bella jumped and arched her back even more, trying to get it back to his mouth.

Edward continued to torment her until she reached down and rubbed his erection through his jeans. This time, it was he who jumped.

"Bella," he hissed. "Let me do this for you."

He took pity on her, though, and when she pulled her hand back he lowered his wet mouth onto one of her sensitive nipples. Bella cried out as he latched on and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks out as he did. She dug her fingers into his hair and clenched her fist in it and Edward sucked harder. She writhed beneath him.

"Stop," she panted. "Stop, or I'll - "

"Yes," he whispered darkly. "I want you to."

"Not without you," Bella insisted.

Edward growled but continued, and as his mouth enthusiastically suckled her nipples, taking each one in turn, his hands skirted down to the waistband of her sweatpants.

"Take them off," Bella ordered.

Edward scowled up at her. "I'll be giving the orders today."

Bella scoffed. "I'm the strong one now, right?"

Edward laughed and kissed her briefly, then tore down her sweatpants. Bella sighed in relief and began working the zipper on his jeans. Edward discarded them quickly and Bella straddled him, her center aching for him. Edward's fingers bit into her skin as she sank down on top of him. He was still sitting up, so their torso were perfectly aligned and he devoured her mouth at the same moment he thrust inside of her.

Bella cried out sharply and he froze, afraid for a moment that he hurt her. He was so accustomed to being careful with her that the slightest hint of pain was too alarming.

"Again," Bella moaned.

Edward grasped her hips and slid her up his length and then slammed her back down. He started an easy rhythm and Bella was soon grinding down to meet his upward thrusts.

After a few minutes Bella forcibly pushed Edward's shoulders back so he was laying flat on the ground. She braced her arms on his shoulders and began riding him, rolling her hips as she did. He watched her with dark eyes, his hands gripping her thighs. They had never done this before and she was going purely on instinct.

She watched Edward's chest rise and fall and listened to his ragged breathing. His stomach muscles constricted visibly every time he slid all the way inside her. The power she had over him was heady. Bella moved her hips faster and closed her eyes in pleasure.

Edward stared up at Bella through a haze of lust. Her lips were puffy and red from their reckless kisses. Each time she rolled her hips, her breasts bounced so teasingly. Her eyes drifted shut and he enjoyed her entranced expression. He loosened the grip he had on her silky thighs and slid one hand to the juncture between her legs. She was rolling her hips impossibly fast and her breathing was uneven and shallow. Tiny whimpers came from her throat and he knew she was close. He rubbed her clit gently between his thumb and index finger and her eyes shot open.

Bella let out a strangled moan and rode him rigorously. He gritted his teeth and pinched her clit harder, and she came on top of him violently, her hips bucking involuntarily and her body shuddering. Bella was so lost in the pleasure he was giving her that she was barely coherent.

Edward held her tightly and rolled them so that Bella on her back beneath him. He was still inside of her, hard and throbbing. Bella opened her eyes and watched him with a dazed, drunken expression. He pulled all the way out and then rubbed her clit with the head of his cock. The undisguised pleasure on her face was the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and Edward plunged inside of her as deeply as he could.

His thrusts were hard and deep. Bella held his face to hers and smothered it with wet kisses as Edward pounded into her. Each time he entered her it was like a white hot burst of pleasure. She felt another tingle begin to sweep through her.

"Edward…" she whispered, deliriously. "Oh, I'm going to…again, oh!"

He groaned and forced himself to wait until he felt her walls clamp down on him again, and this time they milked his orgasm out of him. Bella writhed beneath him, moaning his name gloriously.

Edward buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. He could still feel tiny shudders running through Bella's body.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered. "How did I get this lucky? How did I find you?"

She kissed him as passionately as she could and they lay tangled in each other for hours, perfectly content. The forest was alive around them. Bella rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Happy sigh?" Edward asked hopefully.

"The happiest," she confirmed. "Nothing could ever be better than forever with you."

"Mmmm," he agreed, his chest rumbling pleasantly against her head.

He picked her hand up and laced their fingers together.

"You're still in trouble for running in front of a speeding SUV, though," he said lazily.

Bella laughed. "Is there anything I can do to lessen my punishment?"

"Well…you did rip up all of our clothing," he pointed out. "I think Emmett would really appreciate the sight of you walking inside the house topless."

"Yeah, right!" Bella exclaimed, laughing again. "Like you'd ever let that happen."

"You're right, I wouldn't," he agreed. Edward abruptly sobered. "I need to talk to him. He's still upset, and he just doesn't seem to get it. I owe him everything."

"And Alice," Bella added. "They both saved me."

"Well," Edward said, his frown audible in his voice. "Emmett shouldn't have even allowed you out of the house in the first place."

Bella rolled her eyes and they lapsed back into their comfortable silence. A few moments later Bella frowned and raised her head to look at Edward. "I really did ruin our shirts, didn't I? What are we going to do?"

* * *

"What did you just do?" Jasper asked in a puzzled voice. "Did you just throw away some of Bella's clothes? She hates it when you do that, you know."

"Oh, well now that's she a vampire I get to throw it all away," Alice said brightly. Jasper looked at her skeptically and she shrugged. "It's like an unwritten vampire rule. Just back me up on that, okay?"

Jasper laughed and shook his head. He patted the cushion next to him and Alice's face lit up. She bounded over to him and instead of jumping on the couch she jumped on his lap.

Jasper ran his hand through her silky black spikes and Alice closed her eyes in bliss. She loved when he played with her hair. He let his fingers work in until they reached her scalp and then began massaging gently.

"You did good, Alice," Jasper whispered, his voice warm and proud.

"Alice?" Carlisle called from the doorway. She opened her eyes. "When can we expect Edward and Bella back?"

Her eyes closed again and she smiled in pleasure. "Mmmm. About eighty-five seconds."

"Really," Carlisle mused. "Esme?"

Esme entered the room, glowing. "I heard."

Edward opened the front door and realized he couldn't wipe the ridiculous smile he was wearing off of his face. He rubbed his mouth but that didn't do anything. He held the door open for Bella, who didn't even try to hide her huge grin. She went around the room and gave hugs to everyone, and Esme kept doting on her.

Edward heard Jasper chuckle and he looked over at him, glaring. Jasper met his glare and shook with silent laughter. Edward bit back a growl.

_Awww, Edward's all warm and fuzzy on the inside! He can't even stop smiling!_

Edward picked up a pillow off of the couch and launched it at Jasper's head. He laughed even harder and tried to dodge the pillow but it hit Alice instead.

"Hey, come on, Edward!" she protested.

Jasper's eyes suddenly narrowed and he squinted at Edward.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked suspiciously.

Edward's expression of innocence was way too practiced, and Bella was basically blushing without the redness. Jasper noticed her that her human blush was always accompanied by a certain expression. Now the pink blush was gone but the expression wasn't.

"Those clothes that you brought out," he said, turning to Alice. "Were they mine?"

"Bella's wearing mine," she replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" he asked, perplexed.

"Come on, Jazz," Alice rolled her eyes. "They got down vampire style and Bella ripped all their clothes to shreds. I left them at the entrance to the woods."

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed, mortified. She looked at Carlisle and Esme but they were stifling laughter. Edward rubbed her back soothingly.

"I told you," he smiled. "No secrets in this family."

"Actually," Esme interjected with a smile. "We do have a new secret. Bella, Charlie thinks you and Edward eloped and are on a month-long honeymoon."

Bella sat back, stunned. She looked at Edward and he was smiling at her. "Oh…well…did he wonder why it took so long for me to tell him?"

"Alice left him a note…well, _you_ left him a note the first night of your transformation. Charlie called here and I talked to him about it and said the next time we heard from Edward we would make sure you called him," Esme informed her.

"Okay," Bella nodded, working to keep her voice upbeat. No one here would see the wave of sadness Esme's news gave her. She wondered if she would ever see Charlie again. She turned to Edward and made sure her smile was big. "When do we leave?"

He looked at her knowingly and Bella pursed her lips. He knew her too well. She would never be able to hide anything from him. Those honeyed eyes cut through all of her defenses and saw what she always kept hidden.

"I thought," Edward said slowly. "Maybe we can hide out here, in Forks, for a few weeks and we'll see how it goes. So far it seems like Alice's vision was accurate. Most newborns would wanted to hunt much more before - "

He broke off and looked at her and this time Bella just covered her face in her hands. The family burst into laughter and Edward hugged her to his side. She turned and buried her face in his neck, and he could feel her smile against his skin. Edward grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap and pressed a kiss to her lips, not caring in the slightest that his family was watching.

"They really do look like us," Rosalie said in an impressed voice.

Bella broke out of Edward's embrace and spotted Rosalie and Emmett in the doorway, holding hands. Rosalie wore her usual disinterested expression and Emmett was watching Bella cautiously.

Bella got off the couch and walked towards them. She stood in front of Emmett and looked up at him, taking a deep breath before she began speaking. "Emmett…I owe you big time. Thank you. If you hadn't - "

"I know, I know," Emmett laughed. "I'm your favorite brother, ever."

Bella laughed, then grabbed his arm and tried again. "Really, Emmett, I know how hard - "

"Okay, okay," Emmett said hastily. "Let's just hug already."

Jasper smothered his laughter but Edward's filled the room. He followed Bella and stood at her side in front of Emmett.

"You saved my life," Edward said simply. "I owe you everything."

Emmett pointed at him seriously. "You remember that. You owe me _everything_. Next time I want to take out one of your cars, I don't want to hear any crap about it."

They stared at each other for a moment and used the privacy of Emmett's mind to their advantage. Edward listened and then cracked a smile. "Anytime, Emmett. Seriously. You know I love you."

They hugged and did the manly shoulder pat.

"Well," Carlisle said, standing up. "Welcome to the family, Bella."

"We couldn't ask for anything more in a daughter, or in a wife for Edward," Esme added.

"Hugs!" Alice squealed, and bounced off the couch. "Sister!"

Bella's heart swelled with so much happiness she didn't think it would fit inside of her. Edward's fingers grabbed hers and squeezed tight. The beautiful, shining faces smiling at her meant so much. Gentle Esme… wise Carlisle… beautiful Rosalie… protective Emmett… funny Jasper… and of course, lively Alice. It had all worked out. Everything she had ever hoped for, and more, had been given to her.

She laughed as they all took turns to hug her and congratulate Edward. After all of the hugs she realized that they were all watching her expectantly. Bella glanced around, wondering what was going on, and then looked at Edward. He had been waiting for her to look and smiled broadly when she finally did.

"Bella?" he smiled.

Bella narrowed her eyes and looked around suspiciously. She knew that smile. It was his sneaky I'm-up-to-something-probably-with-Alice's-help smile. She eyed Alice but she looked fairly innocent. Bella crossed her arms and turned back to Edward.

"So…you know I detest lying," Edward began seriously. "And we did tell Charlie that we eloped and went on our honeymoon. So I think it's only fair that we get married."

Bella felt her jaw drop and her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

Edward was now grinning hugely. He dropped to a knee and pulled a tiny black case out of his pocket. He opened it carefully and then turned it so it was facing her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Edward asked softly.

His eyes glowed and Bella felt herself being dazzled. Edward sighed, knowing exactly what was happening. "Bella?"

"Oh!" she breathed. "Yes, of course, yes!"

Edward sighed, this time in relief, and pulled her down to his level for a hug. He held her tightly but released her quickly, and slid the antique engagement ring on her finger.

"It fits perfectly," Bella said in awe.

"That's because Alice measured your fingers while you were out," Emmett announced.

"Emmett!" Rosalie, Esme and Alice all screeched at the same time.

"What?!" he yelped innocently.

"Wait a minute," Bella said. "You knew? Who else knew about this?"

They all wore the same huge, sneaky smiles.

"Okay, who _didn't_ know?" she asked, hands on hips.

"You didn't," Jasper laughed.

"I know how you feel about marriage. They were my back up plan," Edward said sheepishly. "They all thought they could get you to say yes if you ended up saying no."

Bella laughed despite herself, and wondered if it was possible for life to get any better. Edward reached for her hand again and he held it up to examine it with the engagement ring on it.

"I approve," he nodded, kissing each knuckle.

"Oh, I'm so relieved," she replied teasingly.

"So what would you like to do now, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked, arranging her arms around his neck.

Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed him thoroughly. The kiss continued until Emmett started throwing out catcalls, and Bella reluctantly stepped back.

"I want to go upstairs now," Bella whispered loudly. Emmett and Jasper cheered even louder and Esme tried to shush them. Edward grinned and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. Bella giggled and waved goodbye as Edward carried her out of the living room.

"Wait, Edward!" Alice called and ran after them.

"Bella?" she smiled, cocking her head to see Bella, who was still upside over Edward's shoulder. "I just wanted to let you know that I took care of the whole Jessica situation."

Edward laughed at what he saw in Alice's mind and continued up to his bedroom.

"What?" Bella asked. "Come on, Edward, tell me what it is!!"

"Later, but only if you're good," he teased.

Their banter continued long after they were out of sight. They disappeared into their own little world in Edward's bedroom. Soon their gentle teases become whispered vows of forever. Alice leaned against the hallway wall and savored the moment. Her home was warm with happiness and love.

Life had never been this good. She smiled and reflected over the past few months. Lots of good times, a couple bad ones. She had already seen that the future months would be even better. Despite the shimmering anticipation she felt over the surprises in her visions, for the moment, Alice was content to simply enjoy the present.

* * *

Forks High School

Monday morning

Jessica Stanley strode into her high school and shoved her sunglasses back on top of her head. She grinned at the group of Varsity basketball players and was momentarily disgruntled when they didn't return the gesture.

She tossed her hair back and kept walking. Her confidence wavered slightly when she got the same reaction from two more groups. In fact, it seemed like people were laughing at her. Jessica paused and ran her hands over the back of her skirt, making sure that nothing was stuck to her, and nothing was visible that wasn't supposed to be.

"Hey Jess!" Angela called.

Jessica paused and narrowed her eyes as Angela dashed up to her. Angela hadn't spoken to her since the Halloween party. She had done plenty of talking to Charlie, Swan, though. The Chief of Police had a nice long chat with her father and ensured that Jessica wouldn't be having any fun for a long, long time. Angela had caused her a lot of trouble, and as far as Jessica was concerned, she just wasn't worth it.

"I was wondering if maybe you could give us a few quotes about your experience," Angela asked earnestly. "I already took a bunch of photos and talked to the staff, but I think having some quotes directly from you would make a big difference.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica snapped.

Angela smiled. "Your little set up in the cafeteria. It's already got a spot in the yearbook, for sure. I want to try and get something for the school paper, though. It's really noble how you came forward."

Jessica shoved past her and stormed towards the cafeteria. During the morning it was the busiest place in the school. The students gathered for breakfast and gossip, and when the bell rang it doubled as a homeroom for everyone who had gym first period. She pushed open the double doors and ignored the crowds of students. Jessica immediately spotted a big table with balloons and a huge sign.

As Jessica got closer the students around her started cheering. She elbowed her way through the small crowd surrounding the table. Two nurses with clipboards were seated in front of her.

"What is this? What's going on?" she asked rudely.

One of the nurses raised an eyebrow, but gestured to the big yellow sign at the side of the table. "Isn't that your picture?"

The sign was fluorescent yellow and had black lettering. Underneath an 11 x 13 picture of her were the words "My Story." The body of the sign read:

"_I've struggled with herpes for the past three years. It's a treatable disease and no one should have to suffer. Get tested here - free of charge - for herpes and all other STDs. If I've infected you, my Father has agreed to pay for all of your treatments. Just leave your name on the list up front."_

"What's going on! Is this some kind of joke?" Jessica demanded angrily.

The nurses ignored her and continued talking to the students in front of them. Some of them looked genuinely interested in what the nurse was saying, but the huge bowls of free, neon-colored condoms seemed to be drawing a bigger crowd.

"Smile, Jess!" Angela called. Jessica whirled around and tried to snatch her camera away but the flash went off and Angela crowed. "That'll be perfect for the yearbook, thanks!"

Jessica snarled and fled the lunch room, cursing at the people who had the nerve to laugh at her. A hot pink condom bounced off her chest and fell to the ground and she let out an angry shriek. She whipped out her cell phone and it was connected before she even got to the front door.

"Daddy? We're moving. I'm _never_ coming back here!"

* * *

il finito!! - the end!!

* * *

it's over... *tear*

so...let me just say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and to double thank everyone who has reviewed me! i feel like i just started this story, and it's already been 6 weeks...and now it's over! you guys got me writing again, and for that i will be forever grateful! if i ever write a real book and get published, i will thank all of you guys in it for kicking my writing butt into shape =)

i took down the preview for my new story, Good & Evil, because now it's up and running. let me know what you thought, overall, of anticipation. my baby is all done...i totally didn't want it to end.

once again...YOU GUYS ROCK!

love always,

luna


End file.
